


Jim's Chronicles

by MrWoofles



Series: Jim's Chronicles [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Adult Content, Adventure, Alternate society, Anal Sex, Aroused, Bestiality, Booty, Butt, Comedy, Cuddle, Cuddling, Cumshot, Cute, Deep Thrust, Discipline, Domination/submission, Ejaculation, Erection, Erotic, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Feral, Fighting, Fondling, Friendship, Gen, Hard-on, Heavypetting, Human, Interspecies, Kinky, Licking, Love, M/M, Messy, Multi, Multiple Species, Naughty, Nudity, Oral, Orgasm, Other, PAWS, Panties, Penetration, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokephilia, Psychological, Public Sex, Realistic, Science Fiction, Seduction, Sexy, Size Difference, Smile, Story series, Topless, Vaginal Sex, Zoophilia, balls, deep penetration, explicit - Freeform, facesitting, gay relationships, pokeball, rough, sleeping, tongue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 129,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWoofles/pseuds/MrWoofles
Summary: A revision of the original Jim's Chronicles and the first chapter of Jim's ChroniclesProofread by the great avatar?user=315457&character=0&clevel=2 dumPaupDisclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. (Please don't kill me nintendo.)





	1. Chapter 1

The white walls of the ICU in the pokemon center of Goldenrod city clashed strongly with the scene of carnage around him. His kirlia, Walt, was nursing two broken arms that had just been reset from the savage breaking that he endured from the miltank of Whitney while the nurses continued to care for him. His starter, a croconaw named Gnaw was unconscious on a large bed with a shattered jaw. 

 

Jim was confident when he went into the battle, a normal type gym should have been a cakewalk with a powerful psychic type and a powerful water type but he wasn't nearly as prepared as he thought for Goldenrod City Gym. Jim rubbed his hands over the red spikes on the top of his starters head, he felt like that he failed them and the guilt was eating him up on the inside. Jim reached into his bag to removed two of his pokeblocks, he placed one on the tray near Gnaw.

 

Walt gazed at him slowly before gazing back down at his arms. He could tell that Walt was feeling just as disappointed as he was about the loss. Jim sighed before placing another pokeblock against Walt's mouth, allowing the kirlia to eat the food without having to use his arms. Walt tried to smile but blood red eyes glimmered with self-loathing that didn't fit the graceful features of the white and green pokemon. 

 

"I... messed up. I should have listened to you and prepared better. I heard that she only used two pokemon but I didn't think they would be so formidable. I'll build up the roster and I won't let you down. Right now I just want you rest while I do my job as a trainer." Jim said with a long, slow sigh. He turned around as he started toward the PC with a frown. He rarely caught pokemon because he didn't like the idea of them just waiting in the PC, but he had a pokemon still in there. The rest of the pokemon he had were traded to his sisters when they became trainers.

 

 

"I hope you are happy with my pokemon, Rosanna." Jim grumbled to himself as he thought about his younger sister. He tapped a few keys on the computer as he listed his current pokemon as infirm while withdrawing the only pokemon in his PC, the computer glowed brightly before dropping out a small ball through a slot on the side of the device. The name Dust was etched on the pokeball as he opened it in a bright flash of light. 

 

The light coalesced into a canine shape, the soft clack of her nails on as she approached Jim with a soft bark. Long curved horns jutted from the houndoom's head, most of her body was black fur with brown fur highlights on her belly and muzzle. She approached Jim with a curious sniff to his clothing, her spade tipped tail lashed through the air as she gave a happy bark to greet him. 

 

"It's been a while Dust. I've gotten something I collected on the travels to share with you since you've been really patient with me." He said as he pulled out a collar with a small charcoal chime at the end of the collar. Dust stood still as he put the collar around her neck, every movement of her neck caused a small click as it hit the metal of the collar with each step. Dust danced excitedly before placed a large lick on her trainers face. 

 

"So Walt and Gnaw are out of commission and we lost at the gym so hard that they will need at least a week before they can safely be healed with the computer. Can I depend on you to take up the slack while your buddies heal up?" Jim asked as his hands brushed through her soft black fur as she nuzzled her head into his hand. Her fur was very warm to the touch while each of her happy pants felt like an open stove.

 

Dust's gaze settled on to Jim's crotch as she spread her legs while panting even harder. She gave a soft bark before bowing happily and prancing around her trainer like a small puppy; her eyes held a mischievous spark in them as her nails softly clicked on the tile of the pokemon center. She followed her trainer as he turned to around to leave the center, and her eyes flicked adjusted to the bright slowly evening sun. Dust wasn't a fan of the bright day but time with her trainer made her heart flutter.

 

"We are going to try to catch an abra or a drowzee." Jim announced as they set out, "With you around this should be pretty easy." Jim grinned to himself. While he didn't want another psychic pokemon, any pokemon that could disable the milktank would help. Dust simply gave an amused puff of flame from her mouth as she followed while in her trainer's scent trail. 

 

 

Hours passed as they tried to catch an abra, every one of them managed to evade Jim without fail. As night fell on Route 35 Dust managed to catch several psyducks while hunting on her own and Jim slowly set up camp. It was more dangerous to try to navigate the route in the dark with so many dark types and nocturnal pokemon. "I should be more careful about Miltanks. I didn't think a normal type could be so frightening. Dust, I'm glad to have you with me tonight." 

 

Dust gave a happy bark before turning away from him, she started to wiggle her rump while her tail slid over his face in meaningful strokes. Jim didn't mind his affectionate pokemon, he scratched at the base of her tail with a smile on his face as her spade tail gently caressed his face. Jim enjoyed the tender affectionately as her eyes drifted to a downed psyduck propped against a tree.

 

"No you can't eat him. You already ate something, several somethings I'm guessing from that breath of yours." Jim chuckled before giving dust a minty poffin. She chewed with a look of distaste on her face. 

 

"Don't give me that look, I didn't tell you to go off eating things. I got enough food to keep you feed so don't go around eating pokemon or any animals you find." Jim admonish while Dust just gave an annoyed snarl. "Hey don't give me that, you never growl at me." Jim noticed that her gaze wasn't on him but on something beyond him, he slowly stood up and turned around while flicking open the blade to a small pocket knife he kept.

 

A soft snap gave Jim something to focus on in the darkness; a large orange and black pokemon stepped into the light of the campfire, small puffs of flame spread from it's maw. An arcanine appeared with its eyes focused on Dust. The strong musky scent that emanated from the creature was almost overpowering, and between it's legs was a massive pink length of flesh that throbbed with need. Jim gulped as the pokemon's gaze finally settled on him while it's fur bristled as a threat gesture. 

 

"Dust use Crun-" Jim couldn't finish the words as the arcanine's extreme speed allowed it to dash past his houndoom and swat him down with a single paw. Jim could smell the salty scent fresh blood on this arcanine and see the scars from so many battle in the wild. The Pokemon was looking him dead in the eye and growling low while it's heavy paw was pressed on his chest, the arcanine's eyes darted between him and the houndoom. Jim knew a threat when he saw it and the arcanine was using him as bait.

 

Jim grunted and started to make a few hand gesture to alert Dust to to the commands that he wanted her to use. He could barely breath from the combination of powerful male musk and crushing weight on his chest. He made the gesture for the move nasty plot. Dust's eyes glimmered in understanding, even though she kept the lion's share of her focus on the enemy.

 

Dust focused in the darkness within her own heart; the pleasurable feeling of lust, the sweet nectar of power, the burning hatred of anger... her gaze drifted down to her trainer as she thought of the tempting promise of greed. She watched as his second command was for another round of nasty plot, her face broke out into snarl as she mentally let go of anything that wasn't her desires. She wanted it all... She would have it all, and yet this dog-- this disgusting fire type would dare challenge her?!

 

Dust pulled herself back slightly from the worst part of her ability but the effect was already in place: she thought she was powerful so she felt power coursing through her. She didn't bother looking at Jim for the next command as she already knew it: Attract. She focused on her lust as she allowed herself to center her lust on the small human sprawled out on the ground. 

 

The arcanine inhaled her scent deeply, his eyes widened as she turned away from him and raised her tail which gave him a full view of her swollen canine vulva. He wanted her as he stepped closer while his mind was in a fog of lust. The arcanine slowly sat down near her as his eyes focused on her, between his legs was a large knotted cock with a small barbs near the exposed sheath.

 

Jim made the gesture for crunch as he waiting in his prone position, he was still too close to the arcanine to risk too much movement. He slowly pulled his Kanto style pokedex from his pocket before switching the device to silent. He scanned the pokemon with the pokedex to see how much of a threat he was dealing with... His eyes widened as the pokedex revealed that the arcanine was level forty-five and his own pokemon was only thirty-seven. 

 

Dust approached the stronger fire type with a slow rocking of her hips as gently rubbed the side of her muzzle against his thick forelegs. She had to admit that close proximity to the male was comforting as she inhaled his strong musk. Dust leaned her head between his legs as the bright pink tip of his cock was just outside of the orange furred sheath, she licked her tongue out tasting the salty tip. 

 

With a mighty sigh of relief the male relaxed as he got what he wanted, an attentive female to cool the fire in his loins. Her tongue slide over his member like a cool breeze on a summer day, the sensually slow lapping caused him to shiver in response. To the arcanine there was nothing else but the two of them in all of Johto, his length slowly pushed it way out of his sheath revealing it's baseball sized knot. He could feel himself getting close to coming. 

 

Dust open her maw before her fangs gave a wicked gleam as she used crunch on the arcanine's sensitive balls. The male let out a scream loud enough to shake the tree and Jim to his core; the earlier attention caused the arcanine to orgasm, which splashed dust on her face while getting a few loose strands on his belly. She delivered two more vicious bites as the male struggled back and while trying to escape, he manage to avoid her fourth bite before using his extreme speed to attempt to escape. 

 

The arcanine slammed into a tree with bone crunching force as he sent bark flying everywhere as he crumpled to the ground like an accordion. Jim finally got to his feet and tossed his pokeball at the prone pokemon, his heart thumped as the ball snapped shut. He waited for it to wiggle as the eye of the ball glowed bright red in the night but soon turned to gray as it started to dim. 

 

Jim's attention turned to Dust after retrieving the ball, "Whew!" He said as Dust approached him, "Good job Dust, I didn't think I was going to survive." Jim watched as Dust's eyes flicked to the pokeball with a snort of fire. She had needs and was still feeling quiet unsatisfied after dealing with the arcanine, she quickly leaped on her trainer and knocking him down on the ground. She quickly used her paws to rip off his shirt before leaning down to lick at his stomach with slow and sensual strokes of her tongue. 

 

"What do you think you are doing, Dust?!" Jim shouted before pushing at her horns to stop her licking. She responded by giving a low growl and smacking his hands with her tail. Jim grit his teeth and stared at her, "I said stop!" Jim nearly shouted as Dust stopped with a low whine, she turned around before giving a low whine. He could see her frustration in the way her tail drooped and her low growls of annoyance, his eyes flicked up to take in the swollen vulva that glistened in the light of the campfire. Dust's tail curled over the puffy vagina, as she quivered in need. 

 

 

Dust heard her trainer let a long sigh as she closed her eyes and kept her head low in a submissive gesture. "Dust." She heard her trainer say in a soft voice, she was prepared to go back in the ball for being so aggressive. "You tore my shirt into ribbons and knocked me down." She whined in apology but he continued to speak over her canine apology. "I'm annoyed about the shirt but I'm still in your debt... So what got you so frisky?"

 

Dust backed up against him before rubbing her swollen need against his thigh, the strong scent of her needy body wafted around them like a haze. She was still reeling from the mental fog that nasty plot caused but she was more loyal than anything else, and Jim was her leader so she would reign in her desires. "Stay." Dust heard her trainer grunt as she felt his hand gently scratch her rump in an affectionate gesture. 

 

"Ok. I want to make this clear now..." Jim sighed even louder as he crouched behind her to get a clear view of her anatomy. The puffy vulva wasn't unfamiliar to him since he had dust for a while but it was never this swollen looking before, he steeled himself for what he was about to do.

 

"I want to make this crystal clear that this is a reward for saving my life. I don't want you talking to the others and I don't want you expecting this." He said softly before glancing around the forest as if a trainer was going to catch him in a compromising position at any moment. Jim pressed his lips against the black skin of her vulva before pressing his tongue inside, he could taste the salty-sweet moisture against his tongue as he licked slowly. This wasn't Jim's first time with a female. He lost his virginity after his first gym from one of girls who witnessed his match.

 

Dust shivered as she felt his tongue probing her depths with pressure and precision that a canine's thin tongue couldn't compete with. She pressed herself back against him in an effort to get him deeper inside of her, her eyes widened slightly as he started to lick her with an even more fervent effort. Her muscles clenched around the tongue inside of her warmth as her tongue rolled out as she lost herself in the pleasure, her forepaws clenched the soft dirt under them. 

 

Pressing his hands on her hips he pulled her against his lips as he buried his tongue deep inside of her with the occasional flicks to her clit. The heat was nearly overpowering as her female musk was strong and pleasing to his nose. It reminded him of a campfire and the shampoo that he used on all of his pokemon. Once the heat started to get to be overwhelming he pulled back while releasing his grip on her hips. He gasped trying to catch his breath, his face was coated in her hot fluids.

 

Jim noticed that Dust turned her head to look at her trainer and he returned her curious expression with a smile. "No, No. I'm not done so you don't have to pout at me." He remarked as he started to unbuckle his pants while letting them drop to the floor, the cool night air felt wonderful after being so close to the heat of his pokemon. Jim never minded being nude around his pokemon, he bathed with them many times in Lavaridge City's famous spas. He reached down to stroke his shaft as Dust turned to face him, her eyes locked on to his crotch as she approached him. 

 

Dust gave a curious sniff to his crotch to better take in her trainer's scent, it had been so long since she had been around him that the scent felt comforting. She gazed up at her trainer while licking his rapidly hardening shaft, it created a sense of pride in her as he licked her juices from his face. Once she started to taste the salty emission from his tip she knew he was ready. She gave another slowly lick from his balls to the tip of his shaft before turning back around and leaning her tail to the side.

 

She turned to her trainer as her eyes flashed pink as she directed her nasty plot charged attract at Jim. She flashed a canine smile before turning her head to the front and closing her eyes while waiting to see what Jim did with her incentive.

 

Jim's mind felt like it was in a fog; he wasn't dealing with just a pokemon but rather he was dealing with a female that needed him. His animal mind was pushing out anything rational he could come up with as he approached the inviting canine pokemon with a smile on his face. Something tugged at him to be more hesitant but his throbbing cock was far more important to him than whatever the back of his mind had to say. 

 

His hands found a nice comfortable spot to rest between the two large bone plates on her back as he held her tightly, he wasn't concerned with pacing or sensuality. Jim just wanted to fuck and this female was everything he wanted at the moment. He quickly lined his hips up to her as pressed against the black skinned mound as it took his length without any resistance. He noticed that his cock sunk inside of her at an odd angle as if her canal was pointed slightly upward but those thoughts quickly faded as the sheer warmth of her body was much warmer than any human he had experienced. 

 

Jim felt her warmth as he started to buck his hips inside with only the sounds of the crackling campfire coupled with the soft smacking of their rutting. Jim felt the strong muscles of the houndoom squeezing him as he pulled out, just to embrace him once again as he pressed his hips tightly to her. This was his bitch and he was going to make sure she knew it as his attract addled mind spurred him on; he was panting from the labor of rutting with the dark furred pokemon.

 

Each wet smack sent waves of pleasures over the pairs' bodies like furious tidal waves. The warmth of their lovemaking caused the cool night air to steam around them. Jim leaned down over Dust's back and wrapped his arms over her strong chest as he started to buck his hips against her lithe body. He could feel himself getting close as his cock was slick with her juices, he pulled out with huff as he looked down at her moist pussy with a grin on his face, he didn't want to finish inside of her pussy because that just wouldn't be enough to him.

 

Dust wiggled her hips waiting. She had already came twice but she could feel herself building to another orgasm. She gave an impatient whine as she wiggled her hips more at her trainer, Dust sighed in contentment as she prepared herself for the next round. 

 

Jim smiled as he gazed at her drooling entrance as his eyes flicked up to the smaller, tighter entrance of her puckered pink anus. He was still reeling from the attract and wanted to leave his mark to show her how much he 'appreciated' the gesture. His cock was already slick with her juices so he pressed it against her anus before slamming it without a single care in his mind but getting off. The wet squish combined with a sudden jerk of the female as he entered almost sent him over the edge immediately as he started to pump his hips.

 

Dust let out an eerie howl while pushing her hips back; the pain was just as thrilling as the pleasure to her. She pressed her forelegs against the grass while pressing back to meet each of his savage thrusts, and her leg quivered as another wave of pleasure rocked her body. She could feel his cool seed flowing inside of her as he let out a feral bellow that would have been more at home in a vigorath than a human. She relaxed as her own need dribbled juices into the small puddle forming beneath them. She could feel his shaft exit her body with a wet pop that just sounded right to her, she was smugly satisfied even while her asshole screamed in protest from the treatment it received. 

 

The trainer flopped backward while panted softly, his cock still had a small bead of semen on it as he rested on the cool grass. His eyes were closed as the power of attract started to fade from his body and his mind, and he could feel the warm tongue of Dust cleaning his body which sent an electric shiver through his body. After she finished with him and her own slit she curled up against him affectionately. While houndooms were known for their toxic smelling breath she was happy that her trainer didn't seem to mind as she rested her warm nose under his chin.

 

Jim rolled over and pulled the pokemon close to him, she was much warmer than any sleeping bag and he was exhausted after all of the day's activities. He quickly drifted into a restful slump as his soft cock rested against Dust's warm fur. His thoughts were jumbled but his mind was too exhausted to take in what he did.

 

The next morning he awoke to Dust standing over him with her canine smile. 

 

"Don't look so smug. I'll admit, I'm no pokephile but.... But that was some of the best sex I've had. Remember this is our secret, ok?" Dust simply walked away with an exaggerated gait to her walk. They arrived back at the poke-center after making a detour to get another shirt from the poke-mart. Dust greeted her fellow pokemon with an excited bark, she didn't need to say a word as the scent of both of them was strong. Each of the females and a few of the male pokemon focused their gaze on Jim, a female meowth with a cast turned around to raise her tail at Jim.

 

Jim felt like he had a spotlight on him as the meowth let out of a sultry purr while he closed the curtains around his injured pokemon, his pokemon immediately focused on him. Gnaw gave a tired hiss before he reached onto a table to eat some of the fresh meat the center provided for him. He gave a soft shrug and didn't seem to have much of a thought on his trainers activities. In Gnaw's mind it wasn't his asshole at stake so he didn't care.

 

'Jim...' Walt said with his telepathy, Jim could hear him sigh even in the mental speak, 'While I don't have much in the way of say with how you train us, I do have to bring to your attention that each of us can smell your scent all over Dust. Those who can't smell it can see the satisfaction on her face.' The kirlia gave a smirk that was laced with ill intent. 

 

'We aren't upset but there is a strong interest. I wouldn't mind having a chance at what Dust experienced, since I can't just read her mind and enjoy them from her perspective.' Walt snickered in the elegant voice that was common of the ralts line.

 

Jim placed a hand on his face feeling flush with both embarrassment and shame, "Shit..." He turned to Dust and rubbed her head with a defeated sigh. "You see what you got me into?" Dust simply gave a small huffing noise that resembled laughter as she turned to give him a slight wink.


	2. Jim Chronicles 2: Ecruteak City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim gets his Fog badge and treats his Ralts out for a quick bite to eat in celebration. There is more to the Walt than meets the eye.

Jim smiled as he gazed at his shiny Fog Badge. Standing next to him was Walt, a male Kirlia that was smiling as he looked up to his trainer.  _'Did I do well, my trainer?'_ The Kirlia still shimmered a bit from the use of dazzling gleam. Jim nodded as they both walked to the shop, he noticed that his Kirlia blushed at the simple nod. "They didn't even touch you. You've come a long way since you were a little ralts and tripping over you own legs. I'm proud of you, Walt." Jim chuckled and gave Walt a pat on the back.

' _Jim...... Can I ask you something personal?'_  Jim paused and looked at his Pokemon with a smile, "You know you can ask me anything. You've been with me almost as long as my starter." Jim said with concern in his voice, he was not used to the psychic Pokemon mincing words with him. The Pokemon placed his hands together and blushed. The rest of the walk continued in silence as they reached a small cafe in the back of the Poke-mart, The pair sat down to a little table over looking a beautiful spring with young magikarps and freebas swimming around playfully as a milotic doted on them patiently.

Walt sat in his chair kicking his legs idly, his eyes were focused on the milotic as he chewed on his bit of pudding.  _'Jim. Do you think she is pretty?'_ Walt spoke to his trainer in a soft push of his thoughts, Jim glanced at the milotic and shrugged, The beauty of the creature wasn't lost on him but his mind calculated how another water type would hurt his teams diversity as it currently stood since his starter was a croconaw.

"Its not always about beauty, I'm a trainer and you know I'm not a fan of those contests that they have in some of the towns." Jim pointed to a charizard at a table, "I find that charizard impressive and yet I know with all his looks and power. An uglier Pokemon such as a moderately strong chinchou could destroy him." Jim made a gesture of slicing his own neck to put emphasis on his statement.

Walt sighed and looked at his trainer fiercely,  _'I don't accept that! I know what you want me to do, You plan to evolve me into a Gallade and I don't want to evolve into that stumpy looking, arm-bladed, fat hipped, stupid horned looking, wanna be fighter!'_ Walt gave a slightly annoyed growl using his mouth. He looked at the fountain and looked deeply into eyes of the milotic.  _'My trainer, You've been my friend for a few years, I've followed all your decisions to the letter and I've fought in your matches to the best of my abilities. My evolution is something I cannot take back....'_

Jim looked at his Pokemon and reached into his travel pack, "This dawn stone cost me 10,000 poke, I been saving it for a while because I wanted to make sure that you were ready for it." Jim looked at the stone as his Pokemon pushed away from the table, light distorted around him in a semblance of a psychic shield. "Calm yourself, Walt. I'm not so shitty a trainer that I would make you into something that would cause you this much stress. Have a little more faith in me. What did I tell you the first time you evolved."

Walt chuckled and looked at his trainer, ' _That long as I didn't use my powers against you, you would trust me.'_  He sighed and lowered the shield his trainer.  _'I guess I've should tell you what I've been holding in for a while.'_ Jim waited patently as the Kirlia open his mouth and gave a soft sigh emptying his emotion and calming his mind.  _'I'm pissed. I'm so upset that I want to use my power to give you a wedgie and toss Dust's poke-ball into space. I've wanted you in the way Dust had you, I didn't think it was right to ask you as I expected a strain on our already shaky relationship since you expect my type to be able to control you.'_ The Pokemon finished and gave blank look at Jim.  _'I understand that my gender might be an issue but I've learned that I don't like female Pokemon I like humans, I've been thinking over it since I was a ralts.'_

Jim raised a hand and tilted his head a little in thought, "Wait wait. I remember you breed that misdreavus. Walt, you have daughter that currently running around the world with my little sister. So you have to have some attraction to the fe-" Jim paused as the image of Walt looking at the misdreavus who looked at him with contempt. Jim felt flashes of the Misdreavus holding down the then ralts as she viciously raped him. The memory ended and Jim walked over to his friend and gave him a tight hug, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

 _'Nor did I want you to know but..... It was a little heart breaking to know that my dream was taken from me by a..... Dark type bitch in heat.'_ The Kirlia smiled at Jim and his eyes remained blank and calm.  _'I want to train. Let me face her, she is type strong and she would help me become a Gardevoir.' Jim thought about it for a second and looked at his poke_ dex. Walt was estimated at level twenty-nine while Dust was a level Thirty-seven houndoom.

"OK. Fine, I know you both have something to work out and I'm not against having both of you get stronger. Lets go back to the Pokemon center and we can have a few matches." The Kirlia gave a smug grin and reached into the belt pulling out a poke-ball, the name on the top was Dust. "Release her please. I wish to talk to her." Jim nodded and let his Pokemon free, the houndoom smiled and looked at the pair. Walt began speaking in growls and coos, Dust lowered her tail and looked at the Kirlia with an apologetic look.

They took the quickest path to the back of the center. There was a small pavilion with the standard poke-ball design, designating it as a legal spot to conduct battle in the city. Jim noticed how dejected his houndoom looked as they squared off with the Emotion Pokemon. The houndoom whined and looked at Jim, "Don't worry, Dust. Just practice. You aren't in trouble. Walt just wants to get stronger and evolve." The houndoom nodded and used attract on Walt. Walt eyes took on a blank look and started to walk closer, The houndoom narrowed her eyes and attempt to use crunch on him.

Walt leaned back and with grace better suited to a Luxray and his arm sparked with a bright yellow glow as Walt unleashed a powerful and concentrated blow of electricity with the skill charge beam. The power of the smaller Pokemon sent the houndoom into the ceiling of the pavilion, Dust gave a cry and landed on the floor with strain. Walt slowly walked up to Dust and raised on of his blunt fists and started glowing with the yellow energy from before.  _'You stole my chance! Its not right! Its not right! Its NOT RIGHT!'_ Walt's psychic yell was unfocused and every person and Pokemon close by turned their attention on the Kirlia. The houndoom eyes narrowed as she started to stand, she barked furiously her mouth foaming slightly, Jim looked to Dust and Walt before pausing.

"Stop. Walt translate what she is saying." The Emotion Pokemon nodded.  _'She said : I don't want to fight my own pack. I'm sorry! I don't want to fight but if you keep coming I will hurt you.'_ Dust padded around the pair unable to join the telepathic conversation. Jim looked at Dust and shook his head. "Dust return." He shot her with the poke-ball and watched as it closed shut. "Walt, What the hell?! You aren't supposed to pick on your own teammates, you know you are the unofficial co-captain of this group." Walt's growled and looked at his trainer with anger in his eyes, his mouth open and a beautiful cry when out that didn't match the facial expression of sheer anger.

"I don't know what your saying but it your going to act like a little jerk, I should put your bone butt in the computer for a few weeks." Jim shouted as a small girl walked up to the pair. She placed her hand on Walt's shoulder and another hand on Jim. "I know you are out here training your Pokemon and what not but this is Poke-center and your causing a scene. So...." A feral grin crossed her face. "SIT!" A wave of psychic force that would make an Alakazam blush with envy pushed both of them into a separate chair. "Trainer, your Pokemon is a Kirlia, you being angry will only hurt him and make him less powerful in the long run." Her head turn to the Pokemon and she stared at the Pokemon her eyes glowing with purple light. "I see.. Walt. You are being petty as well." Walt focused his vision on her and he gave a bright blush as he was mentally passed imagines of human mating rituals, excepts for porn this trainer viewed and even the proper way to give a blowjob. "I'm Jacki, from Hoenn. Remember that name because if I see you both fighting like you aren't on the same side my Kadabra will break your legs and I will neuter you both with my mind."

Jacki eyed the pair and walked off as a Kadabra in an arm brace followed after her. Walt walked up to Jim and sighed,  _'I'm sorry.'_ Jim shrugged and cast a casual glance to his pokedex that showed that his Kirlia was 99.99% to increasing in its level ranking. The human smiled and spoke softly, "Don't worry. we will have to speak about it in private I think we've caused enough of a scene and just between me and you.... Psychic human scare me more than psychic Pokemon." Jim noted as an Officer was looking at them from a window in the poke-center, Walt nodded and gave his trainer a hug while looking at the Officer with a grin. Jim carried to Pokemon to their hotel in Ecruteak City.

As they entered the room, Walt sat on the bed and frowned while mentally juggling pillows. The bed was warm and soft and Jim sat next to his Pokemon and put and arm around him. "So um... you're gay?" Walt blushed and nodded. "So I want to know something. Why me?" The Pokemon looked back at his trainer and blushed even more. "I mean if you don't want to tell me, I understand but I don't understand with many options among our party why humans, I don't judge you wanting sex with a male but I could easily pair you with a male Pokemon. I mean I just captured a pretty large Arcanine that had a pretty big di-" The Kirlia raised his hands.

 _'I was a young ralts and you took me out of the woods I lived in. You brought me to a lake and gave me a bath. I was annoyed and hurt by your Pokemon but I knew the rules. You were gentle, you touched my horn and I felt your emotions.'_ The Kirlia blushed and looked at his master.  _'I respect you. I enjoy your leadership and I want you..... to want me. I know I can't give you kids, I can't engage in most of the human romantic rituals but I can love. I can give you all of me but you don't want it.'_

Jim sighed and placed a hand on his Pokemon's horns. "I can understand why you were so angry at Dust but remember she is a friend. She was horny and not romantically involved with me the way you want to be." Jim moved his hand to the Kirlia's chin and turned the Pokemon to face him. "I cannot love a man like I would a woman but you are my Pokemon and I want to train my Pokemon" Jim leaned in and placed a kiss on Walt's lips. Walt closed his eyes and blushed heavily.

 _'J-Jim... I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do!'_ Jim chuckled, "Don't look so shocked, I'm a Pokemon trainer. I have to do things I don't like to do but I will do anything for the good of my Pokemon, more than that, You've been my friend for years. You've fought by my side for things I never want to face alone. You've bleed, cried, been knocked out and had to eat some unsavory things at my request. This is the least I can do." Walt could feel Jim's awkwardness through his horns but he felt his dedication even stronger.

Walt nodded to his trainer and gently pushed him on his back. The much smaller Pokemon crawled over him and leaned down drawing him into a kiss, his tongue danced with his trainer's in a loving embrace. Walt's bright red eyes gazed into Jim's as he started to lower his kisses to his trainers neck,  _'May I?'_ The Kirlia looked up at his trainer who nodded with a blush of his own. Walt stripped off Jim with the care of a tailor.

Walt was a little intimidated by the size of the dick in from of him, the size difference didn't mean much to Walt but he was only a two foot tall Pokemon. Walt slowly rubbed his soft hands along the shaft of the half-hard cock taking note of its every shape and contour, he felts impressed as the cock slowly harden in his hand.  _'Wow...'_ Walt smiled and placed his mouth on the tip of the cock in front of him, his tongue licking along the thick crown.

Jim moaned softly and as the Pokemon sucked on his shaft he reached out and brushed his hand through the soft green colored hair of his best friend. "Damn, Walt...." Jim moaned out as his cock was released from the emotion Pokemon mouth with a loud pop. Walt blushed and stood up on the bed, he raised his tutu-like over coat exposing a small open slit which held a small and pearly white penis with an almost human shape except for the bright pink tip that shimmered softly in the light from the lamp.

Walt look at his trainer, white static noises softly echoed in Jim's head as he looked at the hard and throbbing cock. Jim noticed that his friends penis was barely larger than his middle finger but he smiled all the same. "Well Walt, this is your night. How do I better train my Pokemon?" Jim smiled and placed his hand under Walt's tutu and gently rubbed the bright green ass, his hands danced over the smaller males tight little asshole.

 _'If your asking me.... I would like to um... well... hmmm....'_ The Pokemon blushed so hard, Jim was reminded of a voltorb. He barely got the thought out of his head before he was hit with a freight train of thought. _'WELLILOVEYOUANDKNOWTHATYOURTOTALLYNOTGAYBUTTHISMIGHTBEMYONLYOPPORTUNITYTOMAKELOVETOYOUSOIWASWONDERINGIFYOUWOULDLETMEMOUNTYOU?!_ Jim's jaw dropped as his mind fumbling to translate the mass of words coursing through his head.

"Wait wait. You want to go up my butt?" The Kirlia blushed and nodded. "I kinda had you pegged for you know.... one that likes it in the butt." The Kirlia nodded again. "Hmmmmm. How about we do both just go a little gentle, I haven't had anything in there that wasn't coming out in the first place so I'm a little iffy on it." Walt looked a little crestfallen but nodded. "Don't give me that looked. If my butt going to get mileage so is yours agreed?"

Walt said nothing before pushing his trainer back down on the bed and standing over him.  _'I'm going to do something that bends the rules of our promise but its the way some psychics like to mate.'_  Jim was about to speak out but all of a sudden he could feel both his own body heat and that of his Kirlia, he could taste his own cock in Walt's mouth and he realized that they were sharing both senses of each other. Walt smiled as his horns were glowing brightly and he looked more beautiful and feminine in that moment that he had ever looked in his life.  _'I'm going in.'_

Jim reached for his bag on the nightstand pulled out a small bottle of lubricant, even a trainer has needs on those lonely nights out in the woods. He slathered a liberal amount on his cock causing both of them to shiver from the coolness. He grabbed Walt by his narrow hips and slowly lowered him against his cock. Walt gave a soft nod of readiness before he felt the pressure of his trainers cock against his asshole, they moaned in perfect tandem as they felt the pain and pleasure of Jim's cock forcing its tips between Walt's cheeks.

Walt pushed himself further and further on Jim's cock, he felt his body reach a stopping point only half way on the cock and panted with effort.  _'I don't know if I can't take any more.'_  Jim nodded feeling the fullness first hand, the bond that Walt was creating removed any shyness that the human would have had, he used his hand to gently move Walt's hips up and down his cock. Both of their bodies tingled with arousal as they felt experience from both of their view points.

 _'Faster. Please, Jim. I need this more than you know.'_  Jim felt his need and started to pump faster and faster, Walt gave a pained moan as he felt his tiny hole open up to Jim's assault, "Fuck, Walt. You so damn tight." Walt gave a whimper as a thick line of pre-cum dribbled from his pearly cock and on to Jim's stomach. Jim reached around and gave Walt a hard spank on the rear causing the Pokemon to cry out even more.

It was then that they both shivered in ecstasy. Walt's body glowed with a brilliant light, illuminating the entire room. Walt's hand reach out and touched Jim's face where they couldn't reach him before, his legs grew and bent so that he was on the bed in on his needs and horns vanished to be replaced by a blunt horn on his chest. Jim's suddenly felt a headache from their bond as his mind felt the sheer strength of Walt's new power. Walt looked down, his face far more feminine and elegant. "Thank you." Walt spoke to Jim using his mouth and smiled leaning in to kiss his best from, The bond was reestablished as Walt lowered himself fully on to the dick currently inside of him.

Jim's slowly started to pump and noticed something long and warm on his stomach, his eyes open to see Walt's much larger penis dribbling pre-cum on his belly.  _'Don't slow down, please!'_ Jim nodded and began to pump deeper and harder into the Pokemon, an elegant yet feral cry escaped his mouth as he continued to kiss on his trainer, his arms wrapped tightly around Jim's and matched each of his thrust with the movement of his now white colored hips. The Gardevoir moans and screams caused a few people in the room next door to knock on the wall.

Jim reached his peak quickly, "Walt I'm gonna..." Walt floated off of the cock with a smile before descending back down off the bed and placing the cock in his mouth. He sucked hard as he could muster, hungry for his best friends seed. Jim moaned as his hips bucked and he felt load after load enter Walt's mouth, Walt almost chocked from the first few load feeling his mouth with unexpected volume. Jim felt himself spent and gave a powerful sigh of relief just before he felt another powerful wave of orgasm as the Gardevoir was pushed over the edge into his own climax, Both trainer and Pokemon moaned from the power of the bond as it was quickly ended by Walt.

Jim could barely keep his eyes open as he leaned back on the bed and gave a quiet sigh. Walt stood up on equally shaky legs, his cock already vanished into the silt between his legs. Without a word, the embrace Pokemon wrapped his hands around his trainer and dozed off. Jim placed a hand on the back of Walt's head and fell asleep as well.

The next morning Jim awoke to find Walt sitting down and talking with Dust. In front of him was a bit of bacon, toast, and some eggs. Walt was scratching the houndoom behind the ears and smiling,  _'Morning Jim. So um while you were sleeping, I made up with Dust. In the dark type way.'_ Jim noticed the houndoom walking a with a wide gait and placed a hand on his face. "When did my party turn into a bunch of perverts." He shrugged as the houndoom sat at the edge of his bed and begged for for food. Another day in the life of a trainer. 


	3. Jim Chronicles 3 : Cianwood City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 of Jim's Chronicles. This time the party is in Cianwood city, an unexpected guest arrives and Jim finds out that there is consequences to every action.

The morning was nice and warm in Cianwood city, Jim sat on the beach watching as his pokemon played out on the beach. His Feraligatr growled and played a particularly rough game of dodge ball with Walt. Dust, A female houndoom, stretched out on the beach and snored lightly. Jim watched other trainers on the beach, his eyes narrowed as he saw a Kadabra and a human female building a house sized sandcastle with just their minds. Jim could not help but look at the bikini that trainer was wearing, she turned to him and smirked and he noticed that this was the same trainer from Ecruteak City, Jacki.

Jacki gave a wink and Jim could hear her voice in his head, not as smooth or as strong as his gardevoir but still clear enough to understand.  _'So you've had sex with Dust and Walt? Awww Walt was your first gay experience.'_ Jim face flushed with embarrassment and anger as Jacki picked through his memories causally.

 

"Out of my head, Jacki." Jim commented as the psychic trainer blushed a bit, smiling from her sandcastle,  _'Well I would but I kinda needed your help for a moment. I wanted to see if your right guy for the job. I think you are."_  Jim sighed, "Arceus! What do I have a reputation as a pokemon fuc-" He looked to his side and noticed a few kids playing a little close to him.

 

_'Funny you should mention that. Check your trainer card.'_ Jacki grin became even more unsettling than before with her blank eyes. Jim sighed and pulled out his pokedex and toggled the options till he got to the his trainer card listing his badge count for each region of the world but what caught his eye was his listed occupation. Every Trainer ID lists its user as a trainer but with enough experience or a certain roster many trainers get names like psychic or bug catcher. Jim groan as his pokedex flashed brightly with the word 'Breeder (Specialist)', Jim knew what the name meant, it was the Pokemon Leagues way of saying pokephiliac.

 

"MOTHERFUCKER. HOW DID THEY EVEN KNOW?!" The kids shied away from him as he stood up screaming.  _'Well, you know when you use a pokeball to return your pokemon, to check the status of the pokemon, read their mind, check their level. How did you think soon as you captured your pokemon the dex can tell you what their personality is without a scan?'_ Jim groaned.

 

Walt walked over to the pair, the embrace pokemon gave Jacki a powerful hug and blushed.  _'Thanks for everything you did.'_  Jacki smiled and looked over the Gardevoir and chuckled, "Oh you're welcome, I checked your trainers mind and he really enjoyed that experience regardless of what he says." Jacki teased and looked over the gardevoir. "You look stunning, ever thought of getting your hair done in cornrows? I've seen a few trainers at beauty contests get their Pokemon unique hair styles." Walt blushed and started to stroke his green hair.

 

Jim anger subsided as his pokemon crowded around him. His Feraligatr was covered in wet sand, Dust was as clean as she was when they got there, Walt glided back to his trainer from the psychic trainer. Jim faced them all snorted, "Sorry 'bout that. Just some trainer mess that annoyed me." Jacki chuckled from her sand castle and slowly walked up to the group, her kadabra following silently behind.

 

"Since you're the only 'specialist' breeder around you are in a perfect position to help me. I'll make it worth your while." Jacki said with a small smirk on her face, her blank eyes just as unsettling as ever. Jim groaned and placed a hand on his face. "I'm serious. I'm willing to offer you a pokemon that I caught just for this deal and the down payment of 15,000, that twice as much as the next gym in this area is going to pay you." Jacki placed a hand on her Kadabra's head as she spoke giving him an affection scratch behind the ears.

 

Jim eyes slowly widened at the amount, a trainer made a good amount if he was winning but between feeding, cleaning, training, camping and many other expenses, a trainer rarely held a lot of money. That much money he could probably get that pokemon that was so popular in the Celadon City Game corner, Jim wasn't feeling particular fond of the psychic since he was threatened with being neutered by her mind the last time they met. "Alright.... What's the job?"

 

Jacki smiled and opened her pokedex with a moment quick flick of her fingers she sent a message to Jim's pokedex. "I've marked the location of my brothers house. He lives off the common trainer routes. Since you are tagged as a Breeder specialist, you can help him out." Jim thought about if Jacki's brother was a psychic just like her. "I just ask be gentle with my brother, he is family and he is a good man just not good with his pokemon." She said softly with a somber look gracing her face.

 

Walt glided behind his trainer and tilted his head, the gardevoir's bright green arms wrapped around his trainer as he nuzzled his trainer he whispered in a soft voice to avoid his thoughts being picked up by the other trainer or her pokemon. "Take the deal... The kadabra just told me that the pokemon she has for you is a gabite. We've been looking for a good dragon and as your co-captain I think a gabite would mesh well with what we have." Jim nodded at the whisper.

 

"Alright. I'll head out right away." Jim's pokedex gave a loud bing as the money was deposited into his account. "I might as well make this stigma work for me." Jim said trying not to sound to excited about the sudden wealth in his account. After putting all his pokemon with the exception of Walt into their ball.

The journey was pretty quiet till they reached the woods that surrounded a small mountain. In the distance there was a small house, Jim noted how nice the house looked tucked away in the area. Jim looked at the mountain when a voice called out to him.

 

"Hey, Poke-fucker! I challenge you." A trainer called out to him as his Jim closed his eyes and counted back from ten. "You heard me. Get ready to get your ass handed to you!" As Jim turned around a woman ran out of the bushes behind him and drew a poke ball. "Go! Fifi!" The light shimmered for a minute before Jim was face to face with a Patrat stood staring at him, Walt smiled and stood in front of his trainer. The woman had a smug look on her face, and was dressed in gaudy jewelry and a hat that looked like a Patrat. Walt chuckled as Jim scanned the pokemon and learned that he was fighting a level six pokemon.

 

_'I don't think this pokemon could hurt me on his best day.'_ Walt grinned and started to flex his psychic muscle causing the ground around him to hum from the pressure he was exerting around himself. The Patrat looked a little nervous but stood his ground and gave a soft growl. Walt smiled even wider looking at the pitiful pokemon before him,  _'This woman insulted you, I don't appreciate that one bit. Permission to show my displeasure.' Walt's_  eyes narrowed on the Patrat, which caused the pokemon to step back.

 

"Walt. Long as you don't kill that pokemon you have my permission to do what you feel is satisfactory." Walt smiled as Jim's words, he hasn't has a chance to let loose since he evolved. He crossed distance between them within the span of a few seconds. He grabbed the pokemon with his mind and kept it suspended in the air. Walt eyes narrowed on the trainer and he spoke to her and Jim at the same time,  _'Miss, You pokemon is in poor shape. You've been a trainer for only a few weeks yet you have the nerve to judge my trainer. I could really hurt your pokemon and I know your other pokemon is a trade that refuses to listen to you.'_

 

Walt walked around the pokemon and placed a hand on the Patrats rump,  _'You aren't allowed to surrender a battle you initiated with a trainer. You've put this poor pokemon at risk against an unknown trainer in a dangerous region of this world. You deserve a spanking. Apologize and I won't take it out on your Patrats poor fluffy butt.'_ Walt spoke in a way that gave Jim chills but he could tell that the gardevoir was channeling his frustration in the battle, one of the dangers of having a gardevoir is that they matched their trainers emotions in the heat of battle.

 

"What do you know slut? Patrat use tackle!" The pokemon wiggled in the air but couldn't get the traction to move anywhere while floating. Walt grinned and moved his hand to the back delivering a painful swat to the pokemon's butt causing the Patrat to squeak and squirm. "Patrat use substitute!" The pokemon shimmered and Walt grinned using his mind to send the blank-eyed pokemon's substitute into the dirt with enough force to leave a small crater as the true Patrat gripped his head behind the Embrace Pokemon.

 

Fifi ran as fast as he could to tackle the Gardevoir who just floated out the way. Walt held out a green hand that glowed with yellow light and fired it at the rodent lazily. The force of the charge canon sent the Patrat skidding across the ground, Fifi didn't get back up as a he was bathed in a bright light. The woman tossed out another pokemon and a pawniard appeared and looked around, she glared at the gardevoir then back to her trainer. The pawniard promptly sat on the ground and yawn, "Pawny, use dark pulse." The Pawniard ignored her trainer request and started clawing shapes into the ground.

 

"Walt. Return." Jim called out and used his ball to recall Walt. "Go Dust." The houndoom growled loudly and looked to the various sharp parts of the strange pokemon in front of her. "Dust..... Flame Blast. Let see if that TM was worth the money!" The houndoom started to glow red as she opened her mouth and a small fireball gathered in her jaws, the flame continued to glow until it became like a miniature sun. She fired the orb at the pokemon who stood up and opened her arms to receive the blast in open defiance to her trainer. The orb spread out into a five pronged star that caused the pawniard to give a pained squeal and slump to her knees as her eye rolled in the back of her head.

 

"I can't believe a gross poke-fucker like you beat me." Both of the dexes gave a soft ping as they exchanged prize money. "This is over you sick fuck!" She growled and pointed to Jim as he recalled Dust and sent out Walt. The embrace pokemon glared at the woman, Walt's eyes glowed as he smiled a bit, his mind linking with the woman and extracting the information as easily as a human reading a book.

 

' _Your name is Sarah. Let me tell you something, Sarah. Your Patrat feels the same about you as I feel about my trainer. As I held him I looked through his memories, he struggles to not act on those feeling but every time you masturbate, fuck some guy or bathe him. He is driven to the edge, you are far crueler to your pokemon than my trainer is. Since it's illegal for me to hurt another trainer with my abilities. I leave you with this!'_ Sarah eyes glowed softly as she saw something Jim couldn't see, Sarah snapped out of her vision and faced Walt. Her eyes burning with both hatred and confusion, as she departed to the nearest poke-center to heal her pokemon.

 

"Walt. What did you do?" The pokemon smiled and shook his head as they continued into the woods off the well worn path of the route. Walt glided over the sticks and stone of the mountain path as Jim struggled through it. "Must be nice to float." Walt smirked floating even higher, he began to make exaggerated movements revealing his genital slit and his puckered hole.

 

_'I can think of nicer things. Most of which happened in a hotel in Ecruteak City. '_  The embrace pokemon winked as they both passed through the densest part of the woods and stood before a small house. The house was surround with a wooden fence, on each post was a bottle of repel and a candle, Rangers use this method to keep pokemon away from campsites. Jim gazed around and noticed that there was a buneary sitting on the porch and eating on berries.

 

"A buneary?" Jim said as he walked into the fencing and up the stairs, the buneary stood up and walked to the door, pulling a few keys from its fluff. The buneary open the door and gave a polite bow, as the pair entered the house the buneary walked around them and lead them to another door. The bunny opened the large oak door and there was a man sitting their by a fire. "Oh we have guests? Thank you, Bridget." The pokemon walked up to the man and gave him a light peck on the cheek before sitting on a smaller chair that seemed to be made just for her.

 

The man looked as if he was in his mid thirties, his left eye was obscured by an eye path and there was serious burns on the left side of his face. "I take it your the breeding specialist my sister recommended?" As he rasped out the words in a quiet voice, Jim noticed that the man was in a wheel chair and rolled closer to pair. "She didn't use that spooky shit to get you to come did she?"

 

Jim smirked and could already tell he was going to like the man, "Well I'm unlike my sister, I'm not a trainer, I'm a retired ranger as such I'm a civilian and only allowed to have two pokemon. You've met Bridget, she is my nurse, my friend, and one of the best cooks when she isn't setting her fur on fire with the wood stove. My name is Grant. My other pokemon is the sullen lucario behind you." Jim turned to see a lucario standing in the doorway with his arm crossed and a snarl on his face. "Don't mind Fang, he is just pissed about what you've come here to do."

 

The lucario glowed slightly and with a great strain he pushed his thought at Jim.  _'Don't like you. Be mean to Bri Bri.'_  He growled out each word attempting to speak in pokemon and use his mind to translate. Walt stood between his trainer and the lucario, both pokemon sized each other up and held a powerful glare. The Fighting pokemon gave a sneer as Walt sized him up, the entire area was engulfed in a blue light as Jim took out his dex and scanned the pokemon. Jim shivered as he saw that the level scanned showed up with a gold colored number 100.

 

Shaking the fear out of his mind Jim put a hand on Walt shoulder and showed him the pokedex, Walt paled and gave a curt bow. "Forgive any slight that we have made, we are not here to hurt anyone in fact we have not been informed what we are here to do." Walt was brave but not a fool, this pokemon could kill him without any effort and he did not want to get on the powerful creature's bad side. Fang snorted and looked away from the embrace pokemon.

 

Grant shook his head, "You are a specialist breeder, which is the leagues nice way of saying you fuck pokemon. I think it's gross and I think your kind are weird but I need an expert that isn't going to cost me a fortune. Since my sister didn't have the Acreus damned foresight to tell you, I need you to help my buneary, She is older than she looks. She has not fought in many battles but she is a little too old to have to need a step stool to cook," As the man spoke the buneary's ear flick out a few times in irritation, "I want you to evolve her, I've tried being nice, I've tried getting her in a few battles. I've been as much of a friend to her as I have been with Fang. My sister thinks it because this little bunny is a harlot who has a 'hot for trainer' complex."

 

Jim paled as the next words came out of the man mouth, "I want you to evolve her, I don't care how you do it long as she isn't hurt." He pulled out a blue pokedex, it only kept track of two pokemon, had a map, and a messaging system. Grant pressed a few buttons and Jim's pokedex pinged as a buneary was added to his pokedex listing and his party roster. The buneary looked at the trainer curious, she walked up and tugged on Jim's legs. "Arou?" The bunny pokemon cooed softly, "What am I supposed to do to evolve her?"

 

The lucario grumbled,  _'Love bri bri, make bri bri into big bri.'_  The lucario sighed and made a short pelvic thrust to emphasize his point. Jim sighed and looked at Grant for help but all the man did was give a little smirk and point to the lucario.

 

"Old sourpuss here is upset because he likes Bridget and has consummated his love to the point that I think they probably half the buneary and lucario living in these mountains are probably their descendants." Grant chuckled as both of his pokemon blushed and found the floor very interesting all of a sudden. Jim looked at the buneary and at the lucario as Grant continued to speak. "For the most part pokemon aren't to picky about who they mate with but Fang is in love. I don't have a problem with it, I even gave them a room to themselves far away from were my poor ears can hear it." Jim noticed that the buneary looked hurt from Grant's words.

 

 

"I don't know what I can do but I'll attempt to help since the league decided that this is my new career path." He looked at his best friend and co-captain for help. "Walt, what is your take on this?" Walt grinned and rubbed a hand over the pokemon stroking the fluff on her ears, Bridget cooed softly and leaned into the scratching. Walt touched his trainer while holding on to the buneary, Jim shudder as he felt her emotion on full display, he felt her love for the lucario which was strong as steel and a loyalty to the dual-type pokemon that rivaled his own loyalty to his pokemon's wellbeing.

 

Jim was taken aback when he felt the emotion that the buneary had for her human, these were far more vivid. Jim felt as if it was his own emotions where screaming at him, the amount of lust and love she felt for her human was almost fanatical. He could feel that she wanted to care for him, keep him company, play with him and love him as a human would a husband, Jim pulled his hand away from the psychic pokemon.

 

The buneary blushed a bit and smirked, "Eh heh heh." She gave a very human like chuckle before looking at Jim and she lacked the admiration for him that she had for her master. Grant smiled and placed a hand on Bridget's lightly furred head, she cooed nervously as the lucario looked on with sadness in his eyes. Jim sighed and thought about what to do, he looked to the group.

 

"Grant. Mind if I take the Fang and Bridget on a trip?" Jim asked as Grant raised and eyebrow, "Hey Walt. Mind watching him and taking over their duties till I get back. I'll leave Dust with you." Jim opened his pokeball as the shimmering light revealed a strong looking houndoom with a smile on her face, Dust quickly took stock of the area before facing her trainer and sitting down on her haunches. "Dust. I want you to look out for this man and help Walt with the chores, while I'm gone Walt is in charge." Dust nodded and wagged her spade tipped tail happily.

 

Jim turned and beckoned for the pokemon lovers to follow him. The lucario tilted his head curiously and picked up his female companion, the buneary cooed happily in his grip rubbed her fuzzy ears against his muzzle. "Now Fang just so we don't have any problems, I'm asking you to help me, not as a trainer, not as a human to pokemon but as a person that want to help out Bridget as much as you do." Jim said softly as the steel and fighting type pokemon followed him out the house.

 

Jim smiled as the sun was starting to settle and the bug type pokemon of the area, with the exception of some small spinarak's,had turned in for the night. Jim walked until there was small clearing near a large pool of water. Jim set down his bag and smiled, "Fang, your a ranger pokemon, mind helping me with the tent?" Fang snorted and with a single finger pushed the trainer down to the ground, the canine pokemon pointed at the buneary, the canine pokemon began fixing up the tent on his own. "I get it. Do my job and you'll do yours...." The lucario nodded as Bridget started gathering sticks and stones to make a fire pit.

 

After a few hours a well made camping site was created, Jim looked over it with a approval. He noticed that the buneary and lucario sat on a large rock looking at him intently. Jim stared at the pair and blushed, "I guess your both wanting me to do something amazing. I'm a trainer, I collect badges, I fight pokemon and I raise pokemon on the side. My new status as a breeder is only because I evolved a pokemon..... while having sex." The lucario looked at the trainer with a smirk while the buneary tilted her head with a big smile.

 

_'We know. Jack Jack tell Bri Bri. Bri Bri happy, want love, Big man say no. Fang try, fang can't.'_  The lucario's speech and rough mental abilities gave Jim a slight headache as he tried to think of how to help. The lucario crossed his arms and looked at Jim as if he was a weedle in the way, he sighed and shook his head before pressing his paw against his muzzle.  _'Why bring Fang?'_ The lucario asked pointedly.

 

Jim smiled as the right question was finally asked, "You love her, not lust but love. Even among humans that rare but among pokemon that aren't luvdisc or ralts' that pretty rare. If I'm going to do my job as a specialist then I want you there." Jim walked over to the pair while speaking, "This is going to be awkward, uncomfortable and possibly weird but we will all do our best." Jim squatted near the buneary and pulled out a small brush. "Lets start with a little grooming.." Jim began to bush the various leaves, burrs and dirt from their journey out of Bridget's fur, the bunny pokemon cooed happily, one of her long ears resting against Fang.

 

Fang nodded and placed a paw on each of the smaller pokemon's shoulders, she gasped from the touch and started to coo even louder from the slow massaging the lucario was giving her. Fang leaned down and licked Bridget's ear causing her to coo softly in pleasure. A feral looked crossed his face, Jim noticed that Fang leaned down and gave a tender bite along the edge of Bridget's ears, the expression on the buneary face changed from one of comfort to one of bliss.

 

Jim watched while Fang continued to run his canine tongue over the softly cooing female pokemon. Jim walked away from the pair to his bag, he reached inside and pulled out a bottle of thick liquid yellow liquid, "This should do the trick...." Jim muttered to himself. "Fang. Come here for a second."

 

The canine pokemon paused for a moment, his mind buzzed with arousal but years of discipline won out to animal instincts as he walked over to the trainer. "Can I get you to lay down on your back, I have an idea to speed up to the process." Jim said with the most confident smile he could muster. "Trust me, you'll like it." The canine pokemon hesitantly complied, "Alright. Now I'm going to need you to trust me, Fang." Jim reached down and rubbed between Fang's legs eliciting a shiver from the canine, the aura pokemon looked at Jim nervously as he felt his sheath being grabbed.

 

_'Fang not funny...'_ Jim nodded and focused on his task at hand, Jim continued to play with Fang's sheath until a small purple canine-like penis appeared. Jim eyes widened as he realized that the veins were glowing softly, opened the bottle and poured the yellow liquid on to the glowing penis, the words Hondew Extract written on the side of the bottle, the buneary looked at the display curiously and cooed nervously.

 

"Bridget, I want you to suck the juice off of lucario." Jim said feeling more like a porn director than a trainer. Bridget nodded and walked over to the penis taking a look at the liquid, her noise gave the liquid a curious sniff before she cooed loudly. The buneary placed her lips against the lucario's cock and began to suck softly, Fang moaned in tandem with the new sensation. Jim moved behind the buneary and began to touch beneath her fur feeling for her pussy.

 

The buneary gave a muffled cooed around the glowing penis in her mouth, Jim mind thought of all the human girls he had fingered in his time as a trainer, Jim leaned in and began to gently suckle on Bridget's ears while his fingers teased outside of her puffy mound. Bridget cooed loudly pushing lucario closer and closer to orgasm. Jim used both his hands to gently lift the female pokemon by the hips, he was careful not to pull her off of the cock that was pulsing close to orgasm, he placed her hips against his mouth. The buneary tail twitched against Jim's nose as his tongue began to explore her femininity, he noticed that she tasted almost sweet with a little bit of a hazelnut aftertaste. Jim noted this was the best tasting pussy he ever put in his mouth, he pushed his tongue deeper feeling tasting her juices and feeling the heat of her fur.

 

Fang gave a powerful roar as his aura fanned out as he orgasmed, buneary squeaked as she couldn't swallow his load fast enough, semen sputtered on Fang's lap while Bridget pulled off and started sputtering from the semen overload. Fang's laid back gasping softly and his cock stopped glowing as it slowly retracted back into his hidden sheath.

 

Jim noticed that his partner was spent and lifted the lightweight female into the air. Cum dribbled from the fur around her mouth as Jim turned her upright and placed his lips against hers, he tasted both the lucario's seed, the hondew extract and the berries that seem to be most of the rabbit pokemon's diet. He kissed her not like a pokemon to trainer but as one lover to another. Bright's ears lean back and she moaned softly into Jim's kisses.

 

Not to be outdone by the human, Fang leaned under the buneary being held in Jim's grasp, his long tongue buried itself between the buneary legs. Bridget legs dangled but her large toes curled from the treatment. Fang licked like a canine possessed as he got a powerful whiff of her feminine scent that drove him wild with lust even after his recent orgasm.

 

The buneary moaned as she broke the kiss and gave a powerful twitch of her legs, her fur looked a little matted as she soaked her fur from the force of her orgasm. Jim broke the kiss and put the pokemon down, "Bridget, You are a lovely pokemon. I know and Fang knows it, I have one last surprise for you." He looked at Fang. "Fang, could you check to make sure the water is safe?"

 

Fang nodded before walking to the water and putting his finger into it, his aura spread out from his finger to the pool, A large blastoise stood up and growled. Fang snorted and with speed that Jim could barely track darted from the shallow end to the deep end delivering a blinding series of kicks and punches that would make a hitmonchan envious. The blastoise was sent flying across the clearing and into the forest, several trees were destroyed as the pokemon crashed into them and was unconscious at in a small crater. "Damn...." Jim commented softly in awe of the power the pokemon displayed.

 

Fang snorted and walked back to the shallow end with a smug grin.  _'Still alive, no kill weaklings. Finish Job, Bri Bri happy, keep going. Fang happy too...'_  He admitted the last part with a little growl and a blush. Jim noticed that Fang had a stud in his ear that held a gem of Lucarionite. Jim knew he would never cross this lucario and live.

 

The buneary clapped at the display as Jim started to take off his clothes, he finished getting undressed he noticed that both pokemon were staring at him intently. "Bridget... I'm a trainer and I have a job to do but I care about pokemon so I wanted to ask you before we continue. Do you want me to be your first human or do you want Grant?" Jim asked softly while brushing her fur with his hand. The buneary looked to the lucario and gave a small series of coos and chirps.

 

_'Bri Bri say : Bri bri won't get Big man, Bri Bri might not get other chance.'_  The fighting pokemon strained with the effort to deliver that message to the trainer as Bridget nodded next to him. She place her paws together nervously and looked at the nude trainer before Jim sat at the edge of the water just as a few inches as the cool water covered his legs.

 

Jim took to the paw of Bridget and put her on his lap, the water dancing over her fur as balanced on each of the trainers thighs and leaned over to grab his half hard cock. She began to gently stroke Jim , she leaned down and licked the tip of his penis. Jim gave a pleasurable sigh, Bridget gave a soft coo and spread her leg placing the Trainers cock at her entrance. She groaned and slid down on to his cock, she gave a soft squeal as she bottomed out with only a third of Jim's length in her.

 

Jim grunted, the tightness of the pokemon was almost painful, she continued to ride him cooing every few seconds as her body gently lubricated his cock. Bridget leaned in and licked on Jim's chest, her tongue moving around in a slow and sensuous way as she continued to grind her hips on the cock inside of her. Jim looked at her expression and could see the happy glow to her face, he smiled and rubbed his hands along her fuzzy ass. "Fang. Reach into my bag and pull out the little candy in the front....ahhhhh... pouch."

 

Fang was sitting in the water watching the pair intently, he nodded and returned with the small candy. Jim smiled and opened the wrapper, he popped the candy in his mouth and leaned down. His lips touched Bridget's as he tongue kissed her, he used his tongue to push the candy into her mouth and broke the kiss. "Swallow it." Jim said with a kiss to her cheek, Bridget complied nosily swallowing the candy. Bridget gave a confused squeal and held her stomach, "Arou?" She said in concern as her body felt odd, she felt a sudden rush of strength caused her to clench her muscles that cause Jim to moan from the further increased tightness.

 

Bridget opened her eyes and noticed that she was staring Jim in the face, she felt the tips of her ears were wet and far warmer than normal, she raised her hands and noticed that her wrist were covered in tan puffs of fur. Bridget leaned over to and wrapped her hands around Jim, a loud squealing cry came from her muzzle as she cried into Jim's chest, she cling to him tightly as she let our her pent up emotions. She had finally become a lopunny and she couldn't be happier.

 

Jim reached around around and patted her back, he felt her far less fuzzy behind in his hand, she sobbed for a few more minutes. Bridget stood up out of the water and walked to the campsite as both of the males followed her, she stood near the fire looking at her three clawed hands and long fingers. She ran her hands around her curved hips and her long legs, she blushed as she noticed the intense gaze that Fang was giving to her. Bridget cooed and spoke to the lucario, Jim tilted his head as the lucario chuckled and nodded.

 

_'Big Bri Bri say lay down. Bri Bri want thank you.'_ Fang eyes locked on to Jim's eyes as a sign of respect,  _'Fang, thank too.'_ Fang pointed to the ground and nodded to Jim. Jim smiled at the pair of them while he laid on his back and looked up to the pair of pokemon. "So what do we do now?"

 

The lopunny smiled as she lowered herself on his shaft, she leaned in now much taller than before and able to easily kiss Jim on the lips. Jim moaned as he felt her pussy around his dick, she was tight but even more than that was the muscle control that seem to milk his cock. Her tongue danced around in his mouth as he felt her need, his arm reached behind her embraced her tightly. Jim felt strong paw brush past his arms as Fang mounted the lopunny from behind and entered her anally, she squealed angrily and puffed out her cheeks before turning her attention to the Jim once again and rocking her hips harder and harder.

 

No longer was the the sensual small pokemon that Jim helped evolve just moments ago, Bridget gave a soft growl as she licked her lips, Jim felt her womanhood squeeze on him harder than before as she rocked in tempo with the lucario in her asshole. Jim moaned loudly as her actions became faster and faster, she leaned into his neck and he gave a soft cry as he felt her blunt teeth bite into his flesh.

 

Jim whimpered and felt his stamina draining as he struggled to keep pace with the pokemon, he gave pained whimper as he felt another love bite on his neck. The night wore on as Jim was drained by climax after climax, the lopunny had no intention of letting him rest easily.

 

The next morning Jim awoke to a gentle rocking motion as he was being carried by Fang, he glanced to the side and noticed that Bridget had his bag on her bag and the tent rolled up under her arm. They arrived at the house as Grant sat on the porch with a female who was floating in a mediative state. "Let me down, Fang." Jim asked as Fang grunted and dropped the trainer to the ground without a pause. "Thanks.....jerk." Jim grunted and noticed that his clothes were inside out, apparently the pair decided to dress him the best they could.

 

The woman looked at Jim on the floor and smiled, "Well if it isn't my favorite pokephiliac!" She giggled as her blank eyes glowed softly. "Ooooh! Bridget is such a vixen." She chuckled, tossing a pokeball to the prone trainer, "As agreed there is your pokemon, she a female gabite and very friendly." Jacki smiled and looked at the Jim. "She was recovered after I took a short walk through a Team Aqua base." She smiled innocently as Walt walked over to Jim and helped him up.

 

"You've done my brother a great deal of service, I wanted to thank you personally but I also wanted to offer some information. Your work with Bridget has been recorded since she was your pokemon temporarily." Jacki smiled and brushed a bit of grass from Jim's clothes, "There is another job about being a specialist Breeder but its not my place to tell since I'm outside of the organization. I can tell you where to go. In Johto there is a professor by the name of Elm, he lives in New Bark Town, a good man and also someone who can help you get settled into your new league career. " She spoke softly for a moment her normally blank eyes had a soft expression.

 

Jim nodded and gazed curiously at Jacki, "I'll check him out when I get over there but for now I'm a trainer and my pokemon come first. I've yet to finished a league in any of the countries I've traveled through but eventually I want my pokemon to be recognized for their strength and power." Jim smiled a bit, "I need a hot bath and a good meal for now."

 

Jacki's kadabra walked up to the pair and placed a hand on his trainer, there was a shimmering of light and the pair vanished. Grant looked over his lopunny who kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug before walking into the building. "Hey! Thanks, she seems so much better. I told her to prepare you a bath and get a room ready for you if you want to stay the night." Grant called out as Jim opened his pokedex and transfered ownership back to Grant, Jim walked up the stair slowly as Walt and Fang followed behind. Grant placed his hand on the trainer and looked at him square in the eye, "I don't approve of it but I'm curious. Did you enjoy yourself?"

 

Jim smiled, "I still don't consider myself a pokemon lover but I've learned something yesterday. Pokemon are more than just creatures of violence and training, your lopunny loves you. I don't mean that she just want to screw you, she loves you deeply. The only reason she even wanted to have sex with me is because she doesn't want to upset you." Jim leaned against the doorway as he spoke, "I've had my own experience that was just as awkward and difficult, one of my pokemon is currently in love with me. He looks to me for leadership, he looks to me for care, he trust my every word, I need him just as much as he wants me. I'm not gay but I am a trainer, I have to think about more than just myself, I look at him and I think of how long he suffered in the state and I feel like a terrible trainer for it." Jim leaned down and kissed Walt on the cheek, the embrace pokemon blushed heavily and quickly excused himself to the inside of the house.

 

Grant looked at the Trainer for a moment and snorted, "I see... You've got stones. I'm not ready to cross that step in my life. I'll think on your words through, I've got nothing but time here. Anyway get inside and get some rest, you smell like a brothel." Grant snorted and chuckled. "You're alright, Jim. Feel free to stop by anytime after you leave here, if you don't get to carried away and attempt to pleasure a voltorb." Grant said as he leaned back in his wheelchair.

 

Jim smirked and continued inside his thoughts sluggish and tired as he stepped into the bathroom. He undressed himself, giving a small gasp as he had dozens of little purple bruises, bite marks and scratches over his body. "Lesson learned, lopunny have vicious bites." He eased himself into the bath and let his mind relax, there would be more struggles in the future.


	4. Jim Chronicles 4 : New Bark Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim finally gets back to Johto and there is even more interesting adventures, what will await him in New Bark Town.

Jim felt strange, he awoke in his tent on the coast of Route 34 in Johto. His pokedex blinked with forty missed calls, he knew that only his family would be that desperate to contact him. He opened his pokedex and forty messages from his younger sister that just read 'call me. NOW!' He groaned and got himself freshened up in the water while his pokemon slept both in the tent and on the beach.

 

Jim walked a little distance away and made a call with his pokedex. A female voice answered the phone, "Jim....." The voice echoed with a plastic sweetness that told of his demise, "So I see that you've taken a very sickening interest into pokemon. Care to explain or should I tell our mother and father that you are known as a breeder s _pecialist_ now _?!_ " His sister spoke with such venom that he was taken aback and sighed as she continued, "Jim... I love you but you are really screwing up, I owe everything I have as a trainer to the Ralts you gave me. I don't want to think every time I pet Walt that I might be petting someone you've had naughty time with."

 

Jim sighed and looked at the coast of Route 34 before speaking, "Rosanna, please calm down. Hear me out, please." Jim heard a soft growl on the other end of the line and he starts to speak, "It didn't start off like I seduced my pokemon. I didn't mean to... well... I did but it was more that Dust was in heat and she had just saved my life so.... I gave her what she asked for." He sighed as Walt walked behind him and gave a cute yawn. "And Walt.... Well Walt confessed his love to me, I'm not gay but Walt is my pokemon and one of my best friends, as a gardevoir he plays of my emotions and I don't want him to go into battle conflicted."

 

"Doesn't matter, I'll be there in five, four, three, two, one." Jim had to dodge as a young woman with soft brown eyes and raven black hair swooped down on the beach riding on a tranquill. She landed and tumbled into an roll before coming up to glare at Walt and Jim. "Little sister has arrived..." She said in a grim tone that held no humor.

 

Walt looked to Rosanna and blushed heavily,  _'Rosa, I admit I played some roll in-'_ Rosanna's hands blurred as she tossed down a pokeball, once the light from the pokeball subsided there was a kirila looking back a him. The kirlia looked at Walt and tilted her head to the side. A ripple in the air between them was all the trainers could see of their private conversation before Walt spoke. "Hello, my little girl. I haven't seen you since you hatched, Sicily." Walt reached over to hug her and she backed away raising her hands in a defensive gesture.

 

 _'Sorry, Dad, but I'm not here to play, I've been wanting to see how I match up against you. You're the only parent I have that I still see.'_ Sicily projected her thoughts out to the humans around them and smiled.  _'Rosanna. Shall we answer our question with combat?'_ Sicily eyes glowed and she grinned at Walt who returned the grin.

 

"Alright brother, I request a two versus two match." Rosanna pressed a few buttons on her pokedex to change the match type. She tossed out a second pokeball and there was a bright flash before a Mienfoo appeared with a smile. The Marital Arts pokemon gave a polite bow before settling herself to a defensive position. "Alright Minny, You're going to be paired with Sicily for this battle."

 

Jim grunted and smiled, "I got just the Pokemon for this. Time to make your debut, Gabite!" He used the only filled pokeball he had. A while light formed and coalesced into a four foot dragon, both Jim and Rose held their mouth gaping while the other pokemon's eyes all widened in confusion. The gabite was covered in cheap jewelry, she was female and her eyes had a hallow look to them, she had team Aqua's logo painted and fading on her belly. Her eyes scanned around before looking at Walt and Sicily before quietly making a soft shrill cry. Sicily blushed and Walt shook his head before looking to the trainer.

 

 _'Um... Jim. This pokemon want to know if she will have to mate with the females as well.... Can I transmit something personal to you, Jim?'_ Walt pushed his thoughts at the trainer who nodded, Walt grabbed the gabite's hand and reached out to reach Jim's hand. Walt linked the pair thoughts with a grimace, Jim groaned as his vision swam.

 

Jim could see a shimmering vision of the Gabite after she was captured. She was in a dark room and tied to a table. "Good evening. Little Gabite, I'm Doctor Tess. I'm here to train you. If you understand what I am saying nod." The Gabite nodded fearfully as she noticed the table next to her filled with sharp tools. "First things first. You will not harm any humans on this place or I will make a fine pair of boot out of you. Second, you will be a relief pokemon to everyone here, both pokemon and humans. Third, you will serve team aqua. Do you understand?" The gabite nodded, "Good girl. Now you have your first customer." The Gabite looked down and noticed that a large Goodra was looking down at her, covering it's head was a team aqua bandanna. "Now be a good girl and make him happy."

 

The vision lurched forward to a few years later, Jim could see that the gabite was bent over a table while a tentacruel whipped her viciously, she cried out in pain but the tentacruel just smiled and whipped her harder. Doctor Tess walked around her and smiled wickedly, "Stupid girl, did you really think that you deserved those extra ration you ate?" Gabite shook her head no while Tess placed her hand on the tentacruel's head, "Give her a toxic enema and when she is all cleaned out let the muk's fuck her until she too sick to want to eat." She walked away and that section of the vision ended with a scream that made Jim's skin crawl.

 

The vision skipped ahead to loud klaxon alarms going off as many of the Team Aqua members were being attack by something. The gabite cowered in her room covering her ear holes with her claws, there was a crunching noise as the door folded in half like it was made of paper. Jacki stood in the room, her eyes glowing viciously as she looked over the gabite and frowned, "Little dragon. You've been through a lot. I cannot let you go free but I can give you a better life but you have to choose, a new life with someone who will love and take care of you or a swift death. If you choose life deal with this..." Jacki waved her hand and a body floated into the room before being dropped on the ground.

 

Gabite noticed that it was Tess, Her arms were broken, one of her eyes was swollen and puffy. "What?! Please no. Don't let her eat me." Tess screamed at Jacki who just smiled and spoke with a coldness that Jim never saw in the girl.

 

"What she does is up to her, she could let you go. She could kill you, she could eat you or she could just beat you to a pulp." Jack chuckled as she spoke. "Gabite, I'm going to go to the poke-center and walk back here. That should take about ooooooh two hours." Jacki walked out and the gabite nodded while she turned to Doctor Tess. Jim watched as the pokemon cried standing over the doctor, the emotion was overwhelming as she knew that her life was going to be forever changed, she felt a bit of fear as she thought that even how with how evil the doctor was the only person that she really knew. In some ways the doctor was more of a mother than the gabite that hatched her.

 

 

She growled and sand started to spray from her mouth, coating the human in sand up to her neck in seconds. She placed a claw to the doctors cheek and gently carved the word 'mercy' on the side of the womans face. She would not kill this woman but she would not let this woman forget her, and she would let that mark be a sign that she would see for the rest of her life.

 

The vision ended and Jim wiped away a tear starting to form on his eyes. He walked up to the Gabite who eyed him curiously, She sniffed him carefully and looked over his body. "You aren't my slave, you aren't going to have sex with anyone you don't want to. You are my pokemon now and I am not Team Aqua." Jim placed his hand on one the pokemon head, gently caressing her scales, "I want to ask you something, would you like to battle my sister and live like a normal pokemon?"

 

The gabite nodded and Jim spoke softly. "I can't keep calling you Gabite, I like to name my pokemon. How do you feel about the name Renee?" The gabite looked at him with a less hallow expression and nodded, Jim held up his pokedex which told him the moves that his new gabite was capable of doing. "Renee, you'll be paired with Walt. You'll be going against the kirlia and the Mienfoo. Just listen to my command and stay frosty. Are you ready?"

 

Renee leaned back and gave a roar that caused both of the opponents to shiver. Renee raised her talons while lowering her head. Renee turn to her partner and smiled, she gave a snort and a few growls. Walt eyes widened,  _'Don't do that. My skin isn't like yours, I'll get shredded..... Jim, Renee is requesting permission to use Sandstorm.'_  Jim shakes his head and smiled.

 

"Renee, Walt, Focus on the kirlia and don't give her any time to react." Jim cried out as Renee open her mouth spraying sand over the Sicily while Walt smiled and raised his hand a yellow glow appeared as Walt body started to glow brighter and brighter. "Walt look out!" Walt heard the voice and turned just in time to take a glowing palm directly to the face.

 

Walt grunted as he slid a few feet back from the force, spitting out a tooth he turned to his daughter and fired a powerful charge beam at her. Sicily places her hands in front of her and a large pink shield with tassels appeared, Sicily screamed as her elaborate light screen was struck by the force and shattered light glass against a train. Sicily thrashed as her muscles locked up from the electricity sparking all over her body, Walt didn't even pause as he closed the gap.

 

Minny leaped behind Walt as the embrace pokemon placed his hand on his daughters face, Jim place his hands over his eye at the area was illuminated bright enough to cause most of the wild pokemon in the nearby woods to scatter. Minny screamed as she was slammed into the sand, Walt skills allowed him to direct the light away from Renee., Minny gave another scream as the dragon pokemon decided to stomp the much smaller pokemon, the first stomp caused a wicked crack as three of her ribs were broken.

 

As the light dimmed both of Rosanna's pokemon whimpered on the ground, Sicily moaned as her eyes face was partial burnt from the close proximity to the dazzling gleam. Walt grinned and leaned down to give his daughter a little smooch on her burnt face,  _'Rosa, You've done well by my daughter but I can tell her urge to be flashy is holding you both back. Her light screen is beautiful and would be great in a beauty contest but next time tell her to make a wall or a conical screen to deflect more powerful skills.'_

 

Rosa nodded to Walt while returning her pokemon to their pokeballs, "So Walt..... You slept with my brother." Rosa spoke coldly while Walt paled a bit, she walked closer and placed a hand on his head. "I'm not very happy about that since now that my brother is known by the league as a pokemon lover. Do you care to explain your actions? You told me before you left with him that you would take care of him. My brother is a laughing stock among his friends and luckily mother doesn't watch cable or I would have to explain to her what a breeder specialist is."

 

Walt sighed and looked to Rosa his eyes shimmered a bit with determination.  _'I have fought for him, I have ate with him, I have protected him. Can I not love him? Can I not feel? Am I just a tool to be discarded when some powerful beast kills me?'_ Walt stood up and looked the woman in the eyes.  _'I admit I could have done it more tactfully.'_  He looked like a male with nothing but fire in his eyes.

 

Rosanna leaned down and kissed the pokemon on his cheek. "You've answered my question, I wanted to see if my brothers methods of training helped or hindered his goals of being a pokemon master. You seem stronger, Walt. Not just in body but in resolve, who knows I might fall in line with my brothers thinking. I know your daughter really like its when Minny giver her a goo-" Walt held up a hand cutting her off and shaking his head.

 

 _'I can go my whole life without knowing what my daughter likes in the bedroom. Please...'_ Walt looked as if he was going to gag while Rosanna giggled.

 

"Good then you understand how I feel about knowing that my brother has had sex with someone." Rosa said before pulling out another pokeball. She opens it and a tranquill appears, "Quilly, Take me back to Cherrygrove. Take care of my brother, Walt, You have my blessing to gargle his knob if that what it takes to keep him on the path to becoming a master. I want to see him at the top so I can take him down myself." She petted Walt on the head as the tranquill gripped her shoulders and flew off into the horizon.

 

Jim sighed and looked to the setting sun, "Hey Walt. I've been thinking, this isn't going to go away, is it?" Jim sat down on the edge of the beach watching as various pokemon swam around the surface. "I'm going to visit professor Elm. If I can't get away from the title of specialist at the very least I can learn about the benefits and jobs of this kinda work." Jim gave a weary smile to his pokemon.

 

Walt looked to his trainer and placed a hand on his shoulder.  _'I think you should, We've been attacked by many trainers claiming that you are some kinda monster. I don't think all specialist have to go through this and if they do they must have some way of dealing with it.'_ Walt hugged Jim and nuzzled his head against the trainers shoulder.  _'I'll get the rest of the crew ready to go.'_ Walt started to go when Renee stood in front of him. Walt nodded to her as she gave a series of shrill squeak.

 

 _'Renee would like me to bridge a connection so she can speak to you.'_  Jim looked at the retinal creature and nodded. Walt placed a hand on Renee's belly and a hand on Jim's shoulder, the scenery shimmered as they were inside of a psychic bubble. "Speak freely, Renee." Walt spoke without moving his mouth, Jim blinked not used to the bubble.

 

Renee looked at her trainer and tilted her head, "I've never been trained by a trainer before, I've never done much of anything but live in my cave and fight my siblings. I wanted to ask since I over heard your family speaking, you said you would use me like a normal pokemon that means just fighting and going in and out of the balls right?" She spoke with a rough voice that sounded far more masculine than her gender presented.

 

"That's about the gist of it but I like to let my pokemon take in the same sights and sounds I do so unless they are hurt I let them enjoy time out of combat." Jim spoke softly, "Tell me what it is you want to be and I'll do my best to make it happen."

 

Renee blushed, "I've been used, I've been beaten and raped. What I want is friends, I want people and pokemon to be like a family." She held her claws to her face and blushed even harder, she resembled an Rowap Berry, "I wouldn't mind being loved and taking on, what do you call it? A date?" She said as Jim nodded. "I want to do all the fun things that you humans do and all of the things the pokemon do when they are in love."

 

Jim smiled and stood up, careful not to break the bond, his hand rested on her belly where the team aqua symbol rested. "We are going to clean you up and we will make all they did to hurt you is removed and filled with more things you will love." He spoke as he watched a tear roll down her reptilian eyes and a smile grace her rough features.

 

The group was safely placed in their pokeballs as Jim continued toward New Bark Town. When he arrived he felt a serene peace about the town. He watched in awe as a rapidash walked through the woods and neighed to a woman carrying a basket of fruit, the woman gave the wild pokemon one of her berries and started to pet the pokemon like it was domesticated. Jim eyes widened, this was on the first time that he saw a pokemon come from the tall grass and not attack a human or a trainer, he continued to be amazed as the pokemon walked back into the forest.

 

A beautiful farm was looming over him and noticed that it had a symbol of the league on it. A small sign near it displayed a listing of pokemon masters that had started at this farm, under the names was 'Professor Elm, M.D. PhD, A doctor that has always gone the distance for pokemon and humans.' Jim smiled and walked in he saw various scientist working on project and punching numbers into the computers that lined the wall, Professor Elm was in the back giving a physical to a skiddo, "You are a healthy pokemon, Miss Ricca. From what I can see most of your problem is just a little bit of a heat." He brushed a few stray strings from her antlers, "Also watch out for the nest of metapod nearby, you'll get stuck again." He said with a soft smile.

 

Jim felt a little bit awkward at walking in on the doctor and gave a polite cough to get the doctors attention. Elm turned to him and the skiddo looked at him with a soft smile. "Ah. I can tell by your appearance you aren't a novice trainer, mud and sand from two different lands are over your shoes, and you have a model five pokedex sticking out of your pocket. That is hmmmmm Kalos region pokedex if I remember correctly." He spoke softly and adjusted his glasses, he pulled out a black pokedex and with a slight swing both pokedex chirped.

 

"Ah. A breeder specialist. My kinda guy, let me guess you got a little curious and then you got a little lonely." He chuckled and looked into his pokedex reading off Jim's pokedex. "I'm kidding, Jim. You pokemon's happiness is far too high for it to just be a one off experience, your gardevoir is so high on affection he is making me consider reinventing the scales to adjust for numbers this big." He closed his pokedex and smiled, "I guess that means in an off-handed way, I'm your boss. First thing is first. This may be a league ordered job but not one that requires a lot of work. There is no badges and many trainers will look at you strangely."

 

Jim nodded, "I've been attacked by trainers that think I am abusing them. I've helped some pokemon evolve because I've gotten this stigma against me." He sighed and looked at the skiddo that leaned against him and gently rubbed her horns against him. "I love pokemon. Why do they think I would hurt them? I've been around pokemon since I was a kid, heck even when I was younger I tried eating a poke block to show my moms butterfree it wasn't so bad."

 

Elm's face took on a serious expression, "I'm going to be honest with you, everyone of my workers is like you. Many of the people in the town, not just the trainers, have a pokemon that they are infatuated with or have as a consort of sorts." He spoke and motioned for Jim to follow as he walked through the back door. "You see, Jim, There is a legend that humans and pokemon were once the same creature. This legend comes straight from Sinnoh region, I'm inclined to believe them since many pokemon have very human like personalities and some even resemble us with uncanny accuracy."

 

As they stepped outside there was a large fence that extended well into the forest and a little lake in the middle of the pool. "My point is that humans often have a problem with things they don't understand but what I have done in my research is attempt to bridge the gap as much as possible. This is where you come in, I've looked over your trainer card and noticed that in a single night you evolved a buneary into a lopunny. That isn't something that your average trainer can do."

 

Jim gave a small blush as he looked away while placing a hand on the skiddo, "I just really like pokemon, I don't consider myself like those pokephiliacs that everyone says are so bad. I mean I look at myself as a trainer. I collect a group of good pokemon, I make friends with them, I eat with them and I grow with them." Jim rubbed the back of his head with a blush, "I know some trainers look at them as tools but I've watched a lot of nature shows on pokemon and I think they have really interesting personalities."

 

Elm chuckled, "You are further than many trainers your age and experience. I know gym leaders that are just learning that lesson." He placed a hand on his glasses adjusting them slowly, "But you've come to a different kind of gym. This gym doesn't have violence but love, tenderness, passion and connection to pokemon on a deeper level." He placed his hand into his pocket and smiled, "What you do as a breeder specialist is not just have sex with pokemon, you build a bond of trust, you allow the pokemon to see you and by extension other humans as a trust worthy source of comfort and love."

 

Jim nodded and smiled, "I'm kinda happy that I came through here and met with you but I'm still confused. What do I do as a specialist, I didn't exactly get any training." He said softly while Ricca nuzzled his leg, she gave a soft and pleasant bleating cry.

 

"Well you see Jim your work entails getting a pokemon started on the path to rehabilitation. That pokemon you are next to used to be a victim of Team Rocket experimentation. When we got her she was terrified of just about everything humans did." He held out an arm and pointed to a few small scars that looked like pin pricks. "This I got from when I tried to pet her a few month ago in her sleep, a close range seed bomb. She isn't fully rehabilitated but she is much better. What you will do is take pokemon like her and some with just small problems. You will open them up to a world of love. There is money in helping trainers, think of it as you are a single use day care. Also another part of the job is that you no longer pay daycare fee, just flash your pokedex when you go to pickup your pokemon."

 

"I see." Jim said as he thought over the man words. "Thank you." Elm smiled and shook his head and pointed to the skiddo.

 

"I have a test for you. I would like to teach you some of the things you will experince in this line of work. If you don't mind, without using your pokemon. I would like you to engage in intimacies with Ricca. Pass this test and 5,000 poke will be yours." Jim eyes widen as he looked at Ricca who just tilted her head.

 

Jim squatted down to the pokemon and open his dex getting a scan of the pokemon. 'Skiddo. This pokemon is thought to be one of the first pokemon to live in harmony with humans, it has a placid disposition.' As the words flashed across the screen Jim nodded. He placed his hands under the pokemon and began to slowly scratch her chin. She cooed softly and leaned into his hand, "You like that don't you? What about this?" He started to rub at the base of her horns and she cooed even louder.

 

Jim was taken a back as a her green collar of leaf like protrusions suddenly sprout large green and white flowers. "Well, aren't you excitable?" She blushed a bit turning a shade of pink on her white fur and lowering her head as if ashamed. "Oh no, I didn't mean anything by that, I'm sure your a big hit with the guys." He winked at her and she grinned to herself letting out a more husky bleat than before.

 

"So um, can we go somewhere private?" Jim asked as he continued to scratch around her head and between her flowery growths. She turned and started to lick his hand, he noticed that her tongue was thick but had a thin orange line in the middle of it.

 

Elm shook his head, "This is part of the test." Elm gestured to the lab and there was a few scientist watching, some of them held notepads and pokedexs'. "Do your best and know in New Bark Town there is no judgment to how someone coexists with their pokemon long as both are happy."

 

Jim softly grunted and placed a hand on the back of the pokemon and she lifted the three leaves that comprised her tail and let out a soft bleat and spread her hooves. "You are really in need, Ricca?" She blushed again as several pokemon gathered around them, most of them were skiddo and gogoat's with the odd placing of leavanny and butterfree. "Your friends are watching, are you sure you want to continue?"

 

Ricca looked at him square in the eye, she gave a soft bleat that conveyed a powerful need as she fluttered her tail. Jim nodded and placed a soft kiss on the pokemon's lips, she returned the affection with her own tongue gently pushing its way into his mouth. Jim's eyebrows raised as he noted that the grass type pokemon tongue tasted sweet and had the texture of a soft carrot. He gently sucked on the tongue enjoyed the taste, this caused the mount pokemon to bleat in a low moan.

 

Jim broke the kiss with a smile, "You are a very good kisser," He stood up and pressed a finger on the pokemon spine and slowly dragged his finger along her back and to her tail. Jim crouched down behind the pokemon and looked at... Nothing. "Um. What?" Jim continued to touch over that pokemon's back side where by all rights there should be something, he looked again and noticing that there was a little pink anus but there was nothing to indicate a vaginal slot.

 

He ran his fingers over the pokemon and she spread her hooves wider and flicked her tail impatiently. "Ok. I got this." He started to look over the pokemon while the rest of the people and pokemon watched. He ran his fingers over her underside, he felt her small teats, he felt her tail, he ran his hands over her fur which felt like soft grass.

 

Jim paused with his hand on his chin, he noticed that her collar of small white started to slowly close. Inspiration struck the trainer and he placed his hands under her neck, his finger tips dancing over the white flowers slowly and sensually. Ricca eyes widened and she gave a husky bleat as her body seemed to relax at his touch.

 

Jim eyes widened as a small pink flower bud appeared where a vagina should be, Jim continued his sensual assault on her body. Ricca bleated again as the little flower bud opened up with a soft and wet pop, the flower was almost like a bright pink rose, Jim could see that this was Miss Ricca's vagina and could see that the 'flower' was hollow. Jim nodded and places his hand on the outer petals of the flower, each of the petals are very warm and moist to his touch. "I've never seen something like this. I didn't know grass type were built this way."

 

Jim leaned down and he placed his fingers along the petals and feeling the warmth, he placed a small lick to the outer petals, the tastes was just like Ricca's tongue. Jim withdrew his face and slowly inserted his fingers, Ricca gasped leaning her head back and letting out a low bleating moan as she felt his fingers inside of her body. On the edges of the pink bloom there were two thin and green filament like tentacles each of them reached out and began to slowly stroke his fingers, they moved with soft and sensual pleasure, a soft pink liquid coated his fingers.

 

Jim suddenly felt hot and his arousal started to flare up. His hand felt almost like everything that he did was sensual and more aware with it. He blushed and took in his surroundings, most of New Bark Town was watching him, he could see several women blushing while the men cheered. Many of the other pokemon in the area looked on with various levels of interest, a large gogoat's neck blossomed into white ring of flowers and may of the skiddo and other gogoat's necks bloomed into a ring of flowers.

 

The heat Jim felt started to make him feel more comfortable even though he was surrounded by so many of the people who could be judging him or even worse recording him. He only felt that he wanted to have sex and he wanted it badly, he noticed that while he looked around his fingers never stopped exploring her inner walls. Jim blushed as he stopped the fingering just long enough to undress himself.

 

The crowd around him started to whistle and cheer him on, Jim tuned them out as he placed his hands on each of the goat-like pokemon's flanks. Ricca eyes widened as felt Jim's manhood slowly glide into her body, she squealed softly as inch after inch invaded her body slowly. He gasped as he felt the walls suddenly tightened around him. Jim let out a slight moan as he felt her warm wall grip his dick like a vice, the two tentacles started to wrap around the base of his manhood and slowly lubricated his base with the same chemicals from before.

 

Jim felt the warm substance in his groin, his eyes dilated a bit as the fluid was absorbed in his skin. Jim tighten his grip on the grass type flanks, he moaned as her vagina moved around his cock with the feeling of thousands of gentle and velvet like filaments. He attempted to pull out but Ricca kept him anchored to her by the waist, he reached around her and began to dance his fingers over her flowery growths, with each touch Ricca moaned louder and faster.

 

Jim gave a soft cry as he felt himself getting closer and closer to his peak. Ricca leaned back and leg out a loud bleat that was mirrored by the surrounding pokemon. Jim felt himself on the edge, his lust filled mind caused him to lean over and deliver a soft bite to Ricca's ears. She climaxed hard at that moment, her body shivering and a thick golden sap-like liquid drooled out from between her legs.

 

Jim climaxed hard inside of his partner, there was a soft bleat as she moaned in tandem with his sudden release of fluids. Jim moaned harder as he felt the filament like lining of her vagina absorb all of the fluid, the pressure milked each and every rope of his cum. Ricca gave a sigh that spoke of a very satisfied need, her vagina relax and she slowly disengaged from his throbbing cock, every inch of his cock was clean as if he just dried off from a bath.

 

Elm stood before the pair and clapped, "Jim, You've greatly exceeded my expectation most people cannot figure out how to stimulate a skiddo or gogoat on their first try! Grass types are some of the most difficult partners for beginners. I am proud to have you among the breeder specialists."

 

 

Elm patted Ricca on her horns causing her to give a weary bleat as she curled up on the soft grass. "Ricca seem to have found you particularly exhausting." He chuckled, "Get dressed up and we will-" There was a sound of singing, Jim looked around for the source of the sound and he realized that it was coming from the inside of his head. He watched as professor Elm and many of the other pokemon fell asleep around him. He struggled to stay awake but as his vision started to he noticed a short woman coming out of the crowd with a smile on her face.

 

"Oh little boy. You've managed to push off the effects of my pokemon. No matter." Jim grunted as a kick was delivered to his chest, "You will be the first to witness the opening act of the newest gang to take over where those sniveling rockets could not." She wore a white uniform with a black hole painted on the chest, "I am Amber of the amazing Team Void!" She flexed revealing a muscular body and kicked Ricca away from Jim as a few more men in women in similar dress appeared from the woods and the crowd.

 

"Alright. We don't need the pokemon so save your time. Go into the lab and take every bit of research that the boss has. Hurry it up!" She yelled and many of the members rushed into the labs with their pokemon, Amber looked down at Jim, "Don't think I forgot about you. Unlike those other teams we don't play by the rules of the league. Night Night." She said with a gleeful smile as she delivered a brutal kick to Jim's skull, his world exploded into stars as his resistance to the song wavered and his world became dark...

 

 


	5. Jim Chronicles 5 : Celadon City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim has been given his first official assignment after recovering from the attack at Elm's Labs. What is in store for our Trainer this time?

  Jim awoke nursing the mother of all headaches, the trainer glanced around and realized that he was in a hospital bed. "What happened." He turned his head to see that there was a female scizor with a nurse hat looking at him. The scizor looked at him blankly and gently placed a tray in front of him with some cereal, milk, and a few aspirins. The pokemon stepped away before a young looking abra female in a similar styled nurse hat smiled weakly at Jim, he noticed that she wore a shade of purple lipstick around her muzzle. She pulled out a sheet of paper under her hat and passed to the paper to Jim.

    He looked over the sheet asking for permission for the psychic nurse to speak to him using her mind. She handed him a pen and he signed the sheet before handing it back to her. "I've got a psychic pokemon myself, makes me nervous to have anyone poking through my brain but long as you don't go reading my mind for the combination to my bike lock back home or my favorite food we should be ok." He smiled at the nurse who nodded with a grin of her own.

   _'Thank you. I am Nurse Agatha, I've been your nurse for the last few hours since the incident. Feel free to eat while I'm speaking, The aspirin will help with the head trauma that you received from the attack on professor elm's residence.'_  She gestured to the food which Jim started on like a ravenous munchlax,  _'A healthy appetite is a good sign.'_  She grinned at the comment.

    Agatha smiled softly at the trainer as he finished his meal and took the medicine. _'It's nice to see that you are feeling better Jim, you've got a few well wishers that wanted to send you flowers to make sure you got better after that nasty team void attack.'_  The abra eyes twitched a bit as she looked down. _'The good part is that there was no one hurt more than a few minor bumps from falling and...a kick to the face.'_  She pushed the last thoughts to him as she gathered his tray and left the cup of water. 'When you get dressed Professor Elm would like to see you.' She gave a polite nod before leaving.

    Jim waited till the abra was out of sight before deciding to toss of the covers and check for bruises on the mirror he noticed on the back of the door. He walked up to the mirror and noticed that he had a small bruise on his face where the team void member kicked him in the face. "Well...." He glanced as he noticed a kiss mark on his inner thigh of purple lipstick, he shook his head and sighed before getting dressed.

    The moment he finished putting on his clothes, he stepped into the hospital lobby and there was a small crowd of people from New Bark Town sitting down with their pokemon waiting on him. The first person to greet him was Professor Elm. "Hello, Jim, I'm happy to see that you are doing fine, that is a nasty bruise they gave you." Jim blushed a little embarrassed to be fawned over by the crowd. Even the little skiddo from before was nuzzling his leg as she gave a little bleat of happiness, he blushed even more as a few of the older people presented him with large bowled filled with food and a few get well soon items.

    If you are up to it.. I have a job for you." Elm smiled while adjusting his glasses, "It's one of the easier jobs to come by my way. My lab is having to rebuild their notes and I think those misguided Void members are going to use my research for something terrible and I don't have time to send my other specialists out to the more benign missions." He smiled and placed a hand on Jim's shoulder before continuing to speak. "I need you to head out to Celadon City and talk to Ms. Weatherly, She needs a little help regarding her miltank."

    Jim nodded and started to leave, "Oh!" Professor Elm smiled and leaned close to Jim. "10,000 for this job." Jim perked up and smiled. He lefts with his pack on his back and his pokeballs on his belt. He opened his pokeball and watched as the light shimmered and Renee stood at her full four and seven inches of height. She gave a soft trill before looking around herself, she lets loose happier trill before looking at Jim.

    "Its just me and you this time, Renee. I wanted to spend some time with you." He looked over the gabite and smiled as her previous marking as Team Aqua's property was removed from her body. She nodded as they continued to walk, They arrived at the start of route twenty-six before a small rumble before Renee's stomach let out a loud and needy growl. "Hungry?" The four foot tall dragon blushed a little ashamed.

    "Don't worry I have a few rations. Let's set up camp here." Jim pointed a small clearing off the beaten path. Renee leaned back and open her mouth causing a sandstorm to flow from her mouth into the clearing. The sand raged and whirled for a few second as Renee stepped into the vortex. Jim gave a soft whistle in awe as the storm ended and Renee started to use her large and flat feet to stamp the sand down into a more comfortable surface. The gabite carefully picked out the rocks and gave a gentle growl before stretching out to one corner of the sandy clearing.

    Jim finished setting up his tent, "Good Job, Renee!" He chuckled but the gabite was already dozing on her little sand dune. He released his feraligator, his houndoom and his gardevoir. "Walt, Dust and Gnaw. We are camping here for a few hours. Feel free to stretch your legs and enjoy the area but don't get far outta sight. There is a lot of trainers around I doubt any of them would be happy with uncatchable pokemon running free." Walt nodded and floated up to the top of the trees, with a simple pulse of his energy various bug pokemon started to flee the tree. The feraligator headed south snapping at the caterpie that got to close. Dust sniffed the Gabite and tilted her head, Renee gave a trilling noise before Dust nipped at her ankles and started to playfully dance around the much taller pokemon.

    Jim watched contently as his pokemon started to relax, the sun was at the top of the sky as he decided to start walking again. He had just finished packing up his tent and unused rations before he noticed that there was someone approaching his camp. "Hey Trainer! You up for a match?" Jim turned around to see a woman dressed in a tight fitting dress and her hair in a pony tail. She waved her pokedex at Jim and made a scoff at him. "Ew... A pokefucker. Oh well I made the challenge already." Jim felt his cheek redden with embarrassment as his pokemon gathered around him.

    "I'm Jamie and I'm an ace trainer, Are you ready, Specialist?" Jamie said with a grin, Jim stood up and adjusted his clothes, "Rapidash! Ampharos! Go!" She tossed two pokeballs releasing pokemon. They growled and glared at the other trainer. Jim looked at his pokedex and checked his roster while the woman continued to speak. "Any time now, Specialist, or are you going to masturbate to my pokemon before we begin?"

    "Are we going to talk trash now?" Jim grinned, "Yeah I'm a specialist but it would be a shame for an ace to get beaten by a specialist in few strikes." His eyes flashed with annoyance, "Gnaw, Renee. You are both up." The two pokemon stepped to the front as the others waited behind their trainer. "This isn't my friend or my sisters. You don't have to hold back. GNAW USE EARTHQUAKE! RENEE USE SANDSTORM!" Jim screamed so loud that he drowned out the words of the other trainers as the ground shook dropping both trainers to the ground as their pokemon were both enveloped in a rumbling vortex. Jim smiled as he watched sparks and fire fly though the spinning dust and dirt, There was a neigh as the sandstorm cleared enough for the trainers to see.

    The rapidash was weakly neighing as the feraligater held him down with a large foot and continued to beat the poor creature with aqua tail, razor thin cuts dotted everyone with the exception of Renee. Even Jim had to wince as he noticed that each of the rapidash's legs were broken and its fire was just a smoldering smoke. Jim eyes widened as he noticed that the ampharos was trapped up to his head in sand and squealing painfully as Renee had removed its glowing orb and was rolling it on the ground like a marble paying no attention to the squeals.

    Jamie looked horrified, "I concede." She said before tapping a few buttons on her pokedex and the money was exchanged. Jim smiled as 2040P was transferred to his dex. Jamie scowled as she returned both her pokemon to their balls. "This isn't over." She growled at him.

    "Gnaw, Renee. That's enough." Jim said as Jamie started to walk away. "Hey wait." Jim called to the female trainer as she stopped in her tracks.

    "What do you want? I'm not going to let you have your way with my pokemon." She growled her hand resting on her pokeballs. Jim couldn't help but noticed that she looked ready to run.

    "No. I wanted to walk with you to the poke-center." He said and grinned, "I'm not looking for a fight, I'm just tired of people coming after me like I'm a member of Team Magma." Jim placed Gnaw, Renee and Dust into their pokeballs once again. Walt followed quietly.

    Jamie looked at the gardevoir and sneer, "Is she your fuckbuddy?" Walt tilted his head out and let out a beautiful cry but Jim knew the psychic long enough to know Walt only spoke pokemon when he was irritated.

    _'Miss... I would would like it if you refer to me as my proper gender. I'm a male and I would like it if you show me and my trainer some politeness.'_ Walt said before his eyes started to glow. _'I wish I could be his fuck buddy but I'm content with being his best friend. Most of the time.'_  Walt grinned a bit at Jim.

    "Totally not helping me to not look like a creep." Jim grunted and Jamie gave a soft chuckle, she motioned for Jim to follow as he spoke "Listen, I really didn't want the specialist title but it kinda fell in my lap." He shook his head as Walt looked at the pair curiously while gliding above the ground, he smirked at Jim explained how he became a specialist. "And now I get paid out the nose to just to solve problems with people's pokemon. My current job is worth five times what I just got for our match."

    "You are kidding right? People pay you to sleep with pokemon, is this official or like some creepy fetish group?" She looked at Jim as if he grew another head. "So the big bucks are in screwing pokemon...." She shivered.

    "You've got the wrong idea, I'm paid to bridge the gap between trainer and pokemon. I'm payed to help pokemon better relate to their people. I'm like a day care but for just a single session." Jim said trying to sound as professional as Professor Elm did and failing miserably.

    "Eh... I still think you are gross but I don't expect you to suddenly jump out and rape my pokemon." She pulled out a sheet a paper from her bag and wrote on it before handing it to Jim. "This is my number, who knows you might change my mind one day."

    They finally arrived to their destination, before healing their pokemon and parting ways as Jim headed toward Celadon City. Once they stepped outside the Viridian City poke-center Walt smiled at Jim and spoke out loud. "She wanted to mate with you." Jim paused.

"Really? .....Why didn't you say anything earlier?!" Jim groaned, "Do you know how long it's been since I had a human woman?" Jim sighed and Walt grinned widely at him, "You suck."

   _'I do but you seem to forget that from time to time. Oh well._  Walt teased as Jim attempted to thump him in the back of the head but the gardevoir simply floated to the side.  _'You can't blame me if you're skills with women are terrible. Maybe your are just better in tune with pokemon or maybe you just don't pay attention to mating habits of your own species.'_ Walt gave a small chuckle as Jim growled at him.

    The pair traveled for three days through the pleasant and cool summer weather of the Kanto region before arriving to the most populated city in Kanto. Jim and Walt jaw dropped as they stared at the crowded city and noticed that there was many people shopping, trainers advertising their badges to each other and the game corner caught Jim's eye.

    Resisting his desire for gambling for that prized eevee that made the game corner so famous to many of the local trainers, Jim headed to the farms outside the city, he wandered for a few miles outside of the town as the sun started to settled. A single farm came into view as Jim walked up and knocked on the door.

    "Coming!" A voice called out and the door open and Jim stood before the single largest woman he saw in his life. She stood seven feet easily and was almost as wide as the door frame itself. "Oh hello there. What is a handsome little thing like you doing out here all by yourself?" She gave a smile and let the Trainer inside. Jim had to take a moment to admire the woman, she was a little on the homely side but what she lacked in a face she more than made up with her bust. Each of her large breast looked ready to pounce out of her overalls. Her face has a few freckles on it, her eyes were brown and lively, her hair was a tied in a pony tail and dark as a midnight.

"I'm Jim. I'm here to help Ms. Weatherly, I heard that there was an issue with a miltank." Jim spoke and the woman smiled widely and looked at Jim with a approving eye. "So you are the specialist, I expected you to be an old man or woman like those professors. Oh well, I don't mind a little eye candy while I watch you work. I'm Ms. Weatherly but saying like that makes me feel old and I'm not a day over thirty five, So just call me Ann." She chuckled and looked at Walt, "Oh your pokemon is very pretty, my girls will love her!" She reached down and grabbed both of them in a bear hug, Jim could feel his bones protesting the strength that would rival a machoke.

    _'Tell my daughter, I love her when this lady breaks me in half.'_  Walt privately said to Jim as he seemed to strain against force before she finally let them free.  _'Miss. I am a male, Its a pleasure to meet you, Ann. I am Walt.'_  He smiled before the woman chuckled.

    "Oh! Sorry! Time to put you boy's to work! Lets go out and see the girls." Ann spoke as she gently pushed the pair out the back door. Jim eyes widened as he noticed that there was at least a dozen barns lined up, even in the dark it was easy to make out each and every barn with the amount of mareep grazing and sleeping around the area. Each of the wool pokemon glowed softly, walking between the sheep were a small gang of pangoro keeping watch. Jim smiled as the almost surreal experience took him from the area. Further from the mareep and pangoro there was a large pen with a single pokemon in it, staring directly at Jim and Walt was a large beartic.

    The large bear waves at Ann who waves back, the large bear walked up to the edge of her pen. All five hundred pounds of her bulk towered over the trio. "Jim and Walt this is Katie. My star snow cone maker and the soon to be mother of three cubchoo's." The freezing pokemon blushed and gave a small smile before sitting down with a large thump. "Sorry Kate but we don't have time to play, these gentlemen have come to help out one of our friends." Ann reached out and touched Katie's chest feeling her swollen nipples. "Oh your children are going to get nice and big. Hell, with you being that swollen you might put my miltank's out of work." Ann chuckled as the beartic blushed, Kate gave a content growl from the petting.

    After they left the beartic, the group reached the largest pen which was nearly 200 acres of land. There were various herds of miltank sleeping or just moving around. There had to be nearly 100 of the miltank's in the large section of land. The rest of the miltank started to moo softly, as a greeting to Ann and her guests. "Alright boys! Time for you to work for your keep." She flung open the doors open.

    Sitting in the back of the barn on a hay pile was the single largest miltank Jim had ever seen in his life. This miltank was even larger than the one Whitney used to crush his team with. The miltank was standing nearly six feet tall and looked at the trio with a somber gaze. She mooed softly while her gaze drifted to Walt and Jim.

    "This sour looking girl is my biggest and strongest miltank. Casey, She is not only a very big but also produces the largest amount of milk of all my cattle but lately she has been down and out." Ann put her hand on the bovine pokemon's head and she just gave her a listless gaze. "I've taken her to the poke-center and she is physically fine but she went from being my best milk producers to one of lowest quality. I'm told that you specialist breeders have a knack for pokemon. Well, I better get to feeding the pangoro's before they start getting antsy. They get like that at night." Ann left and shut the door behind her, leaving Jim and Walt with Casey.

    Jim flipped open his pokedex and read the entry on miltanks, 'It's milk is packed with nutrition, making it the ultimate beverage for the sick and weary.' Jim turned dex on the pokemon again and it pinged with a level fifty mark.

    The miltank eye the pair with an indifferent gaze, she gave a tired moo as the pair approached. Jim sat down next to the cow and started to gently stroke her back, he was amazed to feel under her fur was a soft and rubbery skin, "You seem so sad, Casey. What's the matter?" Jim started to rub on the miltank as she looked at him and mooed softly.

 _'She says that she is lonely and is happy that you would be willing to spend time with an old pokemon like her.'_  Walt said to his trainer while sitting on a smaller hay pile away from the pair.

    "You have so many friends here, how could you be lonely?" He asked as Casey gently pulled him closer, The heavy frame of the bovine pokemon felt comforting to Jim and made him miss home a bit. He blushed as he caught himself getting lost in his own thoughts. Casey mooed again and leaned her head against Jim.  _'She says that you are comfortable, she says that she is sad because there is no one here to love, to hold her or to spend time with her other than her daughters and her friends. I think she might be looking for a male.'_  Walt though to his trainer with a slight blushed.

    Jim smiled and placed a hand on the bovines belly giving her a slight rubbing, "I understand. I kinda feel the same way." He leaned into Casey and felt at ease, he could smell the soft comforting scent of hay and honey on her body. "I am a trainer, I don't have a steady girlfriend. The last three times I've had sex, have been with my pokemon or someone else's. I have trouble making friends that don't scream challenges to me. Every person I meet outside of New Bark Town thinks I'm some sort of freak."

    The bovine mooed and stared to rub Jim's back with her surprisingly soft hooves. "I think this is the first time I've got to talk to anyone about it since I started as a specialist besides Professor Elm." He snuggled to Casey his body pressing against her and feeling her heat. "I wasn't into pokemon sexually when I started out as a trainers but as I keep having everything in the Arceus damned universe push me in that direction."

    Casey smiled lovingly at the trainer and for the first time gave a deep moo that seemed like a laugh. "Moohohooo." She clutched her belly and started a series of moos that made Walt's jaw hang open in surprise.

   _'She said.. Well... Um... She only had sex once in her life and most of her kids are injected in her through a tube.'_  Walt continued to relay her words nervously.  _'She says that she finds you attractive and would like a chance to have a little....fling.'_  Walt winked and smiled. _'Jim... She seems very interested in you. I can smell her desire, she smells stronger than Dust during her heat. Only not so... insane.'_  Walt bias toward dark type was showing heavily in his words.

    Jim blushed and nodded, "I knew it was going to come to this." He gently pushed to the large bovine on her back. "You smell wonderful." He smiled as she blushed looking more red than pink. She moo softly.

    Walt blushed and used his mind to share sensations with Casey, he quietly floated to the top rafters to enjoy his personal time. He grinned to himself as while he became lost in the buzzing thoughts of the bovine beneath him.

    Casey gave a soft moo as she felt Jim's fingers flowing like water along her bare belly, she moaned softly as she felt his hands gently teasing over her long nipples. She felt shivers as his mouth placed a small kiss on her neck. Jim's hands gently squeezed on her teats, a few small pearls of milk formed on the tip of the her teat.

    Jim rolled the bovine to her side so that they were face to face, he looked into her bright blue eyes and could     barely hold her gave, he could see that she had a desire that reminded him of many of his recent partners. "You really want this don't you, Casey?" The bovine pokemon blushed, her normally pink cheeks became a soft red as she placed her hand against them and gave a slow nod. "I won't deny you, you've given so much to humans. I hope to help give a little back." Jim was honest but even in his own head the words sounded cheesy.

    Jim leaned closer and pressed his mouth against her blunt muzzle, he pressed his lips against her and smiled as she tried to return the kiss awkwardly. He pressed his tongue gently into her muzzle tasting the soft hint of sweet poffin bread on her tongue. Jim kisses slowly traveled along her jawline, she blushed and shivered as she felt his tongue slowly trace the edges of her ear.

    The miltank gave a soft gasp as Jim's hands slowly ventured down her soft body to caress her thighs, "You like this don't you." Casey nodded with a slight tremble as Jim's hands started to tease around her puffy bovine entrance.  Jim's smiled tenderly at the pokemon and gave her another kiss before his finger explored her pussy till he felt the soft nub of her clit just beneath the opening of her femininity. 

    Casey started to slowly grind her hips against the invading fingers and gave a soft affectionate moo while her  front hooves gently rubbed over Jim's shirt. She gave a soft and dissatisfied moo before tugging on the human's clothing. "Ok. OK. I get it." The human teased before removing his hand from her pussy and causing her to shiver once again. Jim stood up and started to remove his clothing, Casey gave a soft moo and motioned with her for hooves for him to turn around.

    Jim did as he was told and continued to remove his clothes as slowly as possible, giving the miltank the show she desired. Jim finished and turned around,  Casey was gently stroking on her long teats while starting at the trainer with unbridled lust in her eyes. Her tail moved and gave a soft swat on the  trainers behind. "OUCH!" Jim grunted before turning back to face the horned female.

    " I see that your ready." Jim said with a small smirk on his facial features, He blushed a bit then look over her form. She smiled and slowly turned around showing her bright pink ass with a small pussy position just under her black skinned ass hole. Jim sallowed and looked at the female, his mind racing now that he was at the point he had to preform. 

    'Ok. You can do this Jim... You've done it plenty of times before, she is just like the buneary but the buneary was small and cute. Well she is cute and friendly. She is tall and strong, hell she is fucking a level fifty Miltank. Don't have flash back to Whitney, DON'T HAVE FLASH BACKS TO WHITNEY!' Jim's mind race as Casey looked at him expectantly, She gave a quiet moo before gently touching one of her teats and giving it a meaningful squeeze. 'Come on, Jim. This is ten thousand poke and you get to get laid remember that you JUST passed up some human pussy!' Jim steeled his thoughts and heard a snicker from above.

    'Come on, Jim. She is cute, even though I perfer males I wouldn't see her as a bad pick. You could be having sex with a muk right now. Just enjoy it and stop thinking too much.' Walt spoke in his head while snickering above him. 'I don't think you could do worse... Also you're really killing my vibe here. I can't ride her thoughts and enjoy. Now fuck her and give her the night of her life. If you do I might help you with getting humans, maybe....' 

    Jim nodded and walked close to Casey, he placed his hand on each side of her hips and rubbed the tip of his cock against her waiting lips. She shivered in need and pressed her hips against the cock, she gasped slightly as she felt his length slide into her. "Moo..." She moaned softly as she felt inch after inch filling her feminine walls. Her arousal was strong enough that Jim could smell the musky scent her her pussy as a thin line of her juices travelled down the length of his shaft and dripped quietly on the barn floor.

    Jim decided to lose himself into the moment as his hand gripped her soft wide hips and he thrust himself into her fully, Casey gave a soft sigh of pleasure as Jim started to fuck her, she held her mouth open as she panted with pleasure. Each time the he slid out his member glistened from the fluid, Jim grinned feeling the soft hips of his partner gentle wobble with each thrust. 

    Jim grunted softly feeling the warm velvety texture of the softly moaning pokemon below him, he felt like an animal in rut as he mercilessly entered her. After a few hard strokes Casey started to push her hips back to meet the the trainer in their rutting, the sounds of their sex made wet noises that echoed in the barn. The trainer gave a soft sigh feeling himself started to get into the moment as he rubbed one of his hands along her tail and the other gently circled her puckered hold just beneath the tail.

    The moment of rutting was broken up as the soft hum of Walt gently floating down from the rafter behind Jim. The trainer gave a soft grunt as he felt the male gardevoir lean over and started to kiss on his Trainer neck. Jim shivered from the kiss but didn't break his tempo in the slightest. Casey started to meet his tempo with increasing speed, her sopping wet need dripped into a small puddle beneath the pair. 

    Casey increased her tempo nearly knocking the trainer down as her need met his thrust with the force of a powerful bovine hips. "Ahh....Ahh...Mooo...." She gasped and moan in response to Jim's work. Jim felt himself getting close to climax and slowly withdrew his length from her hungry body, She looked over her shoulder and gave a pouty bellow in response. 

    "Roll on your back Casey." Jim said while shrugging Walt off for the moment, The large bovine did as she was told. Jim got on all fours placing his face between her thighs as he gave her pussy a cautious lick, Casey had a much sweeter taste than a human woman while still having a gamey yet pleasant aftertaste.

    Jim continued to lick till he felt three blunt and soft claws touch both of his ass cheeks, "Hey don't any ide-" Jim started to yell as he felt the sudden warmness of Walt's tongue gently flicking around his backside. Jim wanted to protest the sudden touching but it felt good and his attention was brought back to Casey by another annoyed bellow. "I'll get back to it, Boss." He grinned trying not to show the pleasure on his face as walt did...things with his backside he was not used to.

    Jim started to lick with even more passion as dived deep into filling Case with as much pleasure as possible, he couldn't help but feel just as special as his ass was being explored. The trainer's cock twitched with pleasure as he felt his body barely restraining the orgasm he felt building. His tongue darted upward and started to make slow passionate circles to tease her clit. Jim felt the warm taste of her sticky juices start to coat his face, he felt her bucking her hips to meet his tongue. He felt her give another hard buck of her hips before she started hit her peak, her body quivered as she gave a deep sigh of relief. She dropped her head back on the hay and started to pant happily.

        A small muffled moan emanated from between Casey thighs as the Trainer continued to eat her out, Walt stood up and placed his hands on Jim's hips. "I'm sorry.." Walt said verbally before standing up, Jim turned around and he could see that his pokemon was aroused. Jim paled as he saw the pokemon eyes and could tell that Walt was caught in a haze of his own arousal, Jim's arousal, and Casey's arousal. The psychic overflow was enough to cause the pokemon to lose his focus.

    The long white penis twitched outside of his genital slit, the ruby red tip of the cock pointed at Jim menacingly, "Please.... Train me." Walt begged in his feminine cry, as he rubbed his dick between Jim's ass cheek, the trainer felt fear watching his pokemon hump him. "Jim... Stop teasing me!" The barn shook a little from the wave of psychic force

    Jim pulled away and rolled over to a sitting position while looking to his pants at Walt's pokeball. "Walt... Focus... This isn't like you!" Walt's lust seem to die down a bit as the fear from his trainer rose a bit. The pokemon frowned a bit and looked at the miltank and his trainer who were both looking at him one in fear and the other in a strong fog of bliss.

    

     Walt paused in his tracks as he started to regain his focus, "Sorry... I was riding Casey's mind a little to closely...." He blinked his eyes and looked at Jim sitting there beneath him, he looked at his trainer carefully, he could see the fear lack of fear in Jim's eyes as his friend of many years just looked concerned. "I.." The pokemon shivered and balled his hands into fists. _'You promised...and.. I thought... maybe...'_  

    Jim looked at him and remembered what he said, "If my butt going to get mileage so is yours right, Walt?" Jim said repeating the statement before turning to Casey. "Care for an after sex show?" The Miltank looked at Walt in her afterglow with a wink and nodded to the pair, giving them her blessing.

    Walt blushed, _'Can I let loose?'_  Jim looked at the large throbbing member sticking out between the Gardevoir outer coat and swallowed. The ruby red tip shinned in the small bit of light coming from the dim yellow light, the barn smelled of sex and passion.

    "Go ahead and um... Don't kill me." Jim said before giving a sudden yelp as he started to float off the ground, Walt glided to Jim with a excited eagerness, using just his mind he caused his trainer to spread his legs and sit up facing the rapidly approaching pokemon. 

    Their lips pressed against one another as Walt leaned in his trainer, his tongue pushed into the Jim's mouth. He could taste the after taste of Casey's womanhood. He felt his trainer shivering and nervous as he felt Walts hands against his legs gently keeping them apart. This moment felt strange to Jim, he looked deep in his pokemon's eyes and didn't see the lust that he was used to, didn't see the unfamiliar rutting that he saw in Casey. Walt loved him and at the moment Jim decided that he would truly return that feeling.

    Reaching one hand around Walt waist and another behind his head, he drew Walt closer and returned the kiss passionately. He watched as his bag floated up and his lotion bottle flew over to the pair, a large glob of the lubricant floated over and coated both of them. Jim closed his eyes as he felt the pressure against his hole, he grunted weakly and bit his lip as the pressure continued as Walt applied more pressure.

    "Ah!" Jim whimpered softly as he felt the tip slide into him forcefully, Walt broke the kiss and looked down at his trainer, he started to rock his hips watching with a small amount of glee at his trainers discomfort. "You're a little big.. buddy." Jim grunted feeling Walt's tip entering and exiting him slowly.

    Walt grinned before leaning down and kissing on his trainers chest, he felt Jim's hands on his back. He didn't give a single warning as he thrust his hips roughly into Jim. Jim gritted his teeth feeling a painful burning as inch after inch was slammed into him all at once. Walt was not slowing down either, he gave an elegant cry from his mouth as he suckled on Jim's nipples with each thrust.

    Jim hands gripped tightly on the gardevoir while grunting in pain with each wet slap of skin on skin contact. He blushed and felt his cock responding with each and every touch his best friend gave him, he didn't want to admit it but this started to hurt less while arousing him.  Jim groaned as he felt Walts will slowly stroking him in tempo with each invasion of his body. A droplet of pre-cum feel from his cock and landed on Casey's muzzle, she watched them while her fore hooves played with her nipples and her tail rubbed vigorously along her still dripping pussy.

    Jim stopped feeling most of the pain and started to feel the pleasure as he could feel Walt deep inside of him. He didn't want to admit it but he was a little jealous of how endowed his friend was, nearly a foot shorter than Jim in height yet almost three inches longer in length. His thoughts where interrupted as Walt tensed up and started pumping to the point that both of them were rock even while floating in the barn.

     _'J-Jim!'_  Walt arousal exploded outward in a psychic wave that pushed Jim over the edge caused him to cum spurt after spurt in the air which landed on Casey as she was experiencing her own orgasm from the wave. Outside of the barn every pokemon except the dark type pangoro's buckled and twitched with a powerful sudden orgasm.

    Both Walt and Jim started to wobble in the air before landing on the ground not to softly. Jim gave a soft sigh of pleasure as he felt load after load from his pokemon flow deep inside of him. He had never been fucked before but he couldn't say it was too bad. Walt leaned into him and started snoring slightly, The smaller pokemon was picked up by Casey who used her other hoof to carry Jim back to the Hay pile.

    Casey put a nipple into Walt's mouth who suckled sleeply on it, She put the other nippled in Jim's mouth, he was going to protest but he tasted the first drop and continued to suckle. The warm and sweet milk tasted like heaven. Eventually the trainer passed out lost in the bliss of the night, the maternal comfort of the miltank, and his protesting hole that was still leaking Walt's cum.

    The next morning Jim woke up and noticed that he and Walt were snuggled together under a blanket. Casey was standing near Ann who had a full bucket of milk and a smile. "Whelp. I have to say, you've got a nack for this. I expected you to be working for a few days but her milk output has increase but its even higher quality than before."  She grinned and gave him a bottle of the milk. "I already sent the payment to you. Thank you so much." 

    Jim smiled and started to sit up, he felt energized but his butt was sore. "No problem. Ann. Though its my professional recommendation that you find a good mate for Casey. She is lonely here, and she could use the romp. This is a tip that might lose a little business from you but I think that she is worth it." He grinned at the miltank who blushed and smiled back.

    Ann smiled, "After what I watched, I think you right." She pointed to three camera that were around the place, "Gotta admit, I would have payed that much just for the show. Feel free to get dressed in my home and head when your rested." She smirked and Jim just blushed.

    Getting dressed and started back in his way, Jim looked down to Walt who had been silent the entire way. "Hey, Walt." 

     _'Yes Jim?'_  Walt look a little shy and blushed a bit. 

    "I don't think of myself as gay but I'm willing to say I might be bisexual but just with you." He grinned and gave his pokemon a friendly slug on the shoulder. "Next time. A little more gentle, I'm still walking with a limp." He chuckled. Walt just blushed and nodded, the pokemon was more excited about the possibility of another chance. The trainer and his pokemon continued back to Celadon City where more possibilities awaited them.


	6. Jim Chronicles 6 : Saffron City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guest character Edward by https://skunktail.sofurry.com/

    Jim awoke with a yawn as he heard the soft the snoring of his pokemon, Walt. Ever at his side, he'd have to comment on the soft snore later. Dust, the houndoom, was curled up at the foot of the bed, her feet kicking out randomly as she gave a muffled bark in her sleep. A large feraligator was sleep near the window, a pillow clutched between his large maw.On top of the water pokemon was a dragon-type gabite using his tail as a head rest. Her snores loud enough to cause a small cascade of sand to roll out of her mouth and onto the floor.

    Jim slowly crawled out of the bed and began to wash up in the shower, his thoughts nervous and jittery with the idea of being a city that contains one of the most psychic powerful humans in the world."I wonder if tinfoil would help?" He murmured as the warm water cascaded over his body. Jim heard the apartment room door squeak and the sound of shuffling as before the curtains were opened and Renee stared at him.

    Jim paused looking at his pokemon, they locked eyes for a moment before the gabite's gaze drifted downward. Jim watched her face light up with a grin before she pulled the shower curtains back to a close, the soft sounds of her shuffling feet becoming quieter and quieter with distance. 

    Jim pushed the awkward event out of his mind as he focused on the task at hand, his body felt sore from all the traveling and his anxiety at being in Saffron was rising by the moment. Jim finished his shower and dressed quickly. Not wanting to wake any of his pokemon he quietly placed each one of them in their pokeballs with a soft click of a button. He stepped out the door and left the hotel to get himself a little fresh air.

    Only moments after leaving the hotel he watched as a pikachu started to perform with it's trainer while a small crowd looked on. The pikachu used it's tail to knock a ball back that the trainer was tossing, then the pikachu started to dance while still managing to keep tempo with the tennis balls being launched at it. Jim smiled as he watched the display with growing interest, though eventually he Jim continued to walk around Saffron. He searched the city until he spotted a place with a loud thumping beat that called out to something primal within him.

    The club had a sign that read 'Sunshine Dance Club' in big neon letters. Jim couldn't help but notice that there was no line and decided to head inside. This resulted in him bumping into something solid and asking, "What?" He pressed his hands against the invisible wall until two Mr. Mime flanking a small bouncer dressed in a black suit moved between Jim and the door. The bouncer looked Jim up and down before speaking.

    "Scruffy clothes, a wild look in your eyes, a set of pokeballs on your waist, eh?" The bouncer commented, "You are new here so I'll tell you the rules before you enter. This is a club for trainers and their pokemon to relax but we cater to everyone so no battles on the inside. If you summon a pokemon they must be well behaved and able to move around the club without knocking people over, Entry is free but there is a two drink minimum, if you don't buy any drinks, then the fee of 600 poke will be taken from your account via our scanners outside." The small black haired man smiled before continuing, "This club is adults only and that includes pokemon, if you can't trust them to drink then don't let them drink. If you can agree to that then have fun, if you have any problems approach anyone wearing a badge like mine and we will help you. Have fun." The man stepped back as the Mimes reached out to grab something Jim couldn't see and pull it from his path. He took note of the badge that resembled a bright pink sunburst.

    Jim nodded to the bouncer as he made his way past into the hazy air and the pulse pounding music of the club interior. Jim wasn't a dancer but he couldn't keep from nodding his head to the beat as he glanced around. The club was enormous, there was a center dance floor where people were dancing to the frantic tempo, to the west side of the club was a bar where plenty of trainers were dressed nicely and sipping on various drinks. The east side caught his attention as there was a female mienshao dressed in a form fitting waitress outfit complete with the club's badge on her lapel. Various people were lined up there and exiting after only a few moments of entering the room behind her. Jim wasn't sure he wanted to know what as going on but a pokemon trainer is driven to sate their curiosity exploring the world and Jim was no exception.

  Growing tired of standing at the entrance of the club, Jim walked over to the bar. Choosing an empty stool, the trainer sat down and waited to be served, he could hear the obtrusive pinging noise of nearly every pokedex at the bar as trainers near him scanned him. . A female trainer made a snort of disgust next to him as she looked at her wrist mounted pokedex. "You're disgusting." She said before getting up to leave. Jim's ears burned from embarrassment as the other trainers gave him various looks of confusion, disgust and a very few of them had expressions of curiosity.

    The bartender arrived and gave Jim's data a quick scan with the bartenders' civilian pokedex to reveal Jim's age. The bartender looked like a fashion model; she had flowing blonde hair with pink highlights, her eyes bright green with long lashes. It could be said she had a smile that could melt a Vanilite's heart. Jim gasped and quickly tried to regain his composure, "Um.. I'll just have whatever's on tap." He croaked out feeling like an awkward teenager instead of an adult trainer. The woman nodded and quickly poured him a pint of the house ale before attending to the other customers.

    After a hand patted Jim on the back, he turned around to notice that there was a female looking at him, her eyes lock with his in a way that spoke volumes of contained hostility. "Do you remember me?" The woman asked Jim as he looked her over, she was dressed in a beanie that looked like the upper half of a spheal, her blue and tan clothing was covered with bubble prints. Jim couldn't place her face until he noticed that she was heavily adorned in jewelry. She took a seat next to Jim and scowled at him waiting for an answer, her blue eyes seemingly burning into his soul.

    "You challenged me near cianwood a few months ago, I think." He felt nervous remembering the fiery temper of the woman even though her skills as a trainer were woefully lacking and his pokemon beat her's with little in the way of effort. "You had a patrat and a pawniard." He said calmly avoiding the mention how poorly that fight went for her team.

    "Yeah that's me, Sarah. " She sighed and her posture became more irritated than before. "I saw you and I wanted to rearrange your face. Hell I still plan to but for now, I just want to drink and forget about Fifi. After what your gardevoir did to me, I started to notice how he behaved around me. It was gross knowing that he wanted to do things with me...so I traded him for a new pokemon." She pointed to the danced floor where a Sneasel was dancing with a clumsy Spinda. "The female Spinda is mine and if I see you so much as touch her I'm going to kill you." She growled out the words. "I still think your disgusting, sick and should be put in a hole so deep that the world forgets about you but I only came to thank your gross gardevoir for telling me that I had a nasty pokemon on my team. Other than that. I'll see you on the battlefield, asshole." She took Jim's drink and attempted to splash it on his face but the liquid paused in mid-air as the bartender's eyes locked on Sarah and a glowing munna caused the beer to flow back into the glass.

   "Miss, if you and your boyfriend are fighting, please take it outside, I won't warn you again." The bartender said while filling more drink orders for other customers. Sarah scowled at the woman but ignored her and turned to Jim.

   "I'm not ready yet but when I get there you will be dealing with the fight of your life." Sarah said before leaving the bar and going to dance floor. Jim watched her go, his eyes drifting down to the skinny woman's rump and feeling disappointed at the lack of definition there.

    As he continued to drink he looked over his pokedex and noticed that at some point while he was in the club a message was sent to him. Jim opened the message and read the contents to himself, apparently there was a job paying several thousand poke in the residential area of saffron. The job listing was several weeks old and kept increasing in price as no specialist had responded to the client. Jim didn't feel like challenging the gym leader yet so he accepted the job without even glancing at the details.

    Jim closed his pokedex and polished off his drink before he swiveled around on the stool to watch the dance floor, his gaze on a beautiful dark skinned woman probably of Unovian descent dancing with grace that would make a coordinator blush. Her partner was a charcoal colored Haxorus who was matching her pace with his own distinct dance styling. As the pair finished Jim's eyes scanned past them to the mienshao who was letting people into the private room. "Eh. I could used a little human affection in my life." He grumbled under his breath. Hoping that the private rooms entertainment was a dancer, he paid the bartender for his drink and walked around the dance floor to stand in the line with the others.

    In front of Jim was a man who turned to look at him. "Oh. You're interested in the girls too? I heard the new girl is getting pretty popular. Orsina, i think her name is." He chuckled and turned back as his turn came up, the man nearly ran inside in a show of eagerness. 

    Jim waited as the mienshao guarded the door with a pleasant but coy smile on her muzzle. She pointed to a slot in the wall that had a slot for entering in a dex or a credit slip. Jim looked at the price of 10,000 poke and nearly turned around. "That's pretty pricey, but the last time I saw a pair of human tits I was dreaming." He placed his pokedex in the slot and then removed it as he heard the ding of money being tranfered. The mienshao snickered at his comment as another customer left the room. The mienshao handed him a slip that had the number five on it, then stepped aside so that he could enter.

    Jim walked into the room and noticed that it was nearly as big as the main lobby there was several doors leading to others rooms. The area was nearly pitch black with only the glow of black lights causing strips of reflective panels and tape to outline the room. He continued to walk the area until he came to room number five. He opened the room door and it was pitch black except for a sign on the far wall that told him to leave his clothes under the sign. Jim felt a little weird reading the notice and slowly took off all of his clothes but left his boxers on before he felt his way around till he felt a soft chair. He sat down carefully feeling the warm fabric on his body then the door shut, the sign cut off, and the room was plunged into complete darkness. Jim heard a click and someone stepped into the room, he could see that it was a human woman covered in pink glow-in-the-dark body paint that caused her to be the only thing visible before his eyes. 

    She began to dance in silence, slowly and provocatively moving toward the trainer. Jim couldn't help but feel mesmerized by her frame, she had large breasts that had even the nipples coated in paint. She started to move closer and she straddled the trainer, her perfume strong and smelled wonderful to Jim. She gripped his shoulders while riding on his pelvis, her eyes locked with his as she grinded the male through his boxers, the tip of his cock feeling the heat from her warm body and quickly coming to attention. His erection felt so hard and her body wasn't helping it calm down, she leaned in closer to the trainer and whispered in his ear..

    "Little man, we are going to rock your world." The females voice had a heavy Hoenn accent as she reached behind herself and into his boxers, he could feel soft hands give him a little squeeze. "Oooh this is nice...." She cooed at him before standing up, her bright pink glowing knuckles knocking softly a few times at the hidden door before she returned. "Those boxers are in the way, I can't really service you without them now can I?" She teased as Jim's hands moved quickly to remove the boxers. The soft sound of fabric hitting the floor caused her to smile. The door clicked open and someone else entered the room that Jim couldn't see. He couldn't even feel the heat of the other person but he could feel that they were close to him. His mind was focused on the pink girl in from of him, she turned away from him and bent over showing her shapely ass to the trainer

    She started to dance once she felt like Jim had gotten enough eye candy, her sensual movement getting closer and closer to Jim once again. He fought the urge to reach out to her but his dick was hard as a rock and stood proudly out from between his thighs like a totem pole. She once again sat on his lap, his dick rested in the crack of her glowing pink ass cheeks. "Oh someone been pent up, Well we don't want to let you go home all frustrated and unhappy do we?" She reached out and grabbed his hands before placing her shapely breasts into his face. "Suck all you want the paint is safe." She whispered and Jim didn't hesitate to put his lips against the paint and suck on them as hard as he could. He could feel something large and cold touch his thighs as he continued to suckle.

    The dancer moaned softly as he sucked her roughly, she smirked while gently rocking on his lap. "You're a lucky one, you get to get to enjoy my partner Orsina." She said before giving a soft whistle as she pulled one of her tender nipples from Jim's mouth and placed the breast inside her mouth. Jim had to admire that most of the paint was missing from the first nipple and resembled a dark spot against the bright glow of her torso. Jim felt something underneath him, he looked down but the only thing that met his vision was sheer blackness. 

    The dancer continued to grind on his crotch with her thick yet shapely hips, his mouth latched on the nipple in front of him as his hand were pinned down by the dancer while she was grinding against his lap to the sounds of the pulse pounding music. He could feel her heat and in the darkness of the room his senses seems so much more potent than normal, he could feel the hardening of her nipple in his mouth, he could smell the strong scent of her perfume as she leaned into his face with her body. Jim's body felt like it was on fire, even without penetration her actions had him on edge, the soft dripping of his cock leaking precum on the floor had him feeling nearly in a frenzy until he felt something cold and wet slide along his balls causing him to shiver even while he was currently rolling his tongue on the large nipples of the glowing pink woman.

    Jim started to gently use his teeth on the nipple in his mouth, as he continued to feel the strange cool sensations sliding along his balls. The stimulation was strange but he stared to buck his hips feeling the sensation of the warm ass crack on the top of his dick and the cool sensation sliding sensually around his shaft, Jim shivered with a pleased sigh as the attention was bringing him closer and closer to the edge. The dancer started to increase her tempo, the cold wet object continued to move faster and faster, spreading the cool tingling feeling while causing Jim to buck his hips harder, wanting more of the pleasure he was receiving. His cock tip continued to brush against her asshole causing her breath to quicken, she started to buck her hips in tempo with his own movements. Jim tried to resist cumming too quickly, but the dancer continued quicker and quicker, he started to feel his sack tighten as he got closer to his peak.

    Jim released the breast from his mouth with a soft pop and gave a low moan from the tension in his body. He could feel the first spurt of semen as his mind flooded with the sensation of climax, he could hear the soft sounds of slurping beneath him as he let load after load release from his body. Jim leaned back and gave a soft sigh as he gazed over the dancer, her body's pink glow had started to fade with the time, as she stood up he notice that most of the paint on her ass was smeared as she walked away from him. The coldness that he couldn't see was also moving away from him with a dull series of thumps as the woman left and Jim was alone in the pitch black room. There was a sudden ding before the light came on with a soft pink glow. He started to gather his clothes and leave, he finished putting on his belt as he headed to the main dance hall.

    The thumping music was replaced with a slower beat and the crowd seemed to be larger than before, the current dancers seem to be exclusively pokemon at the moment, he watched in awe as a lilligant was in the center of the crowd she started to do a strange dance that caused her body to speed up with motions that made her seem as if she was a blur. Petals scattered around her and the sweet fragrance of flowers filled the air while trainers and pokemon alike applauded her. Jim finally reached the bar and sat down again, whilst he brushed out his clothing he noticed that there was white fur stuck to his hands with pink glitter around it. "Hmmm." He thought nothing of it and looked to the bar. There was a different bartender, this one was a burly man that looked like a he could have been a martial artist, his thick brick-like hands moved with quick reflexes to deliver drinks. 

     The man looked at Jim with a smirk, "What can I do you for?" He asked while a Kangaskhan near him deliver drinks to the other patons. His smile was genuine and friendly as he looked into Jim's eyes. 

    Jim smiled, his body still basking in the afterglow from earlier, "I've got one more drink so I don't get charged extra, give me the strongest drink you have." Jim chuckled feeling almost giddy yet exhausted at the same time. 

    "Alright, guy. I got just the thing for you. We call this the Saffron Special, We can only serve one per customer by the regions law. It's going to knock the dust off of you." He smiled and started mixing drinks so fast that Jim felt like he was watching a shell game from Gateon Port's sailors. When he finished he reached under the desk and pulled out a vial with pink liquid inside of it. The drop caused the mixture to bubble as if alive. "Drink up, Tastes like heaven and its the most popular drink at the club but its usually the last drink of the night." The bartender laughed and pushed the glass to Jim.

    Jim was on cloud nine and didn't bother examining the glass. He grabbed and held it up, "To becoming a pokemon Master." He raised the glass to the bartender who nodded at him. He placed the drink up to his lips and drank it down in a single gulp, the drink tasted like strong Liechi berry with a slight salty after taste. "I don't taste even the slightest bit of alcohol." Jim said with a grin, he looked up and noticed that the bartender was chuckling. 

    "Give it a few minutes." The bartender said before going to attend to other customers. There was the sound of the music picking up and many people filling the dance floor. Jim stepped in from the bar and started to dance awkwardly on the dance floor. He was feeling good as the beat flowed through him like a river, he noticed a large beartic walk up to him on the dance floor she seemed to be moving her large hips to the beat. Jim smiled as the beartic started to mimic his moves on the dance floor. Jim couldn't help but pick up his pace, excited to have a dance partner regardless of species. 

    "Alright, Let's see if you can keep up!" Jim challenged her as he picked up the pace and started to dance faster with the beat, he was keeping up with the tempo, his body felt light and his mind was bubbly, the freezing pokemon turned around and started to shake her massive rump in his direction to the rapid beat. Jim had to hide a chuckled as the much taller pokemon's rump was nearly lined up with his stomach. Her tuft of a tail wagged in near his face as she continued to dance with him, his head started to swim as he started to feel the effect of the saffron special. Jim chuckled and gave a playful swat of the beartic's rear-end, then, time seem to slow as he watched the massive rump jiggled slightly. Jim's was mesmerized by the almost slow motion jiggling as he feel slightly woozy staring at it.

    "Wow you've got plenty of ass." He slurred out drunkenly, he attempted to dance but the woozy feeling left him feeling ill. "Hey bubble-butt, I'm going to take a seat, I feel like I might fall down." Jim stumbled toward a chair near the entrance, his vision was swimming as he finally sat down. He noticed that the beartic followed him and stood at the table. She motioned for him to join her back on the dance floor but Jim's eyes could barely tracker her movement as it seem to have glowing trails following her hands. "I don't know your name but hell, you know what? I don't even care I'm drunk and my head feels like stuffing is in it." He chucked, he felt as if he was swimming like a magikarp in a river. 

  

    Jim felt embolden by the alcohol and reached up to rubbed the stomach of the bear like pokemon, his mind didn't register as his eyes started to close. The bear looked on to him as his rubbing got slower and slower before his hand stopped moving and his head leaned back into his chair. His mind drifted into blank darkness, he felt something moving around him and coolness on his body, he rested his head against the comfortably cool object.

    Jim felt the rays of the sun beating down on his face, he cracked his eyes open and the light felt like being hit by a solar beam. Jim groaned and closed his eyes again feeling around his surrounding, he felts something soft like carpet. He continued to feel around the strange thing he was on until he felt a large nipple. "Oh shit...." He strained to open his eyes and he saw the open mouth and chin frost of a sleeping beartic, Jim's memory slowly came together as he remembered that he was dancing with a beartic. He slowly disengaged himself from the bear pokemon and took in his surroundings. 

    Jim was on the balcony of one of the nicer apartments in Saffron, he looked over the edge, "Wow that looks I'm so HURGGGGG!" Jim dry heaved over the edge, his stomach clenched causing his entire body to ache. He felt a large paw patting him on the back, behind him the eight foot tall bear looked at him with sympathy, Jim held a hand up. "I'm ok. Thanks... I just need some water. Is your trainer home? They can't be happy that you brought me home. We didn't um..." Jim didn't want to finish that statement. He noticed that the sliding glass door behind him opened and a woman dressed in a tee-shirt and shorts. Her voluptuous body made her clothing seem so skin tight when she moved that Jim silently prayed that her shirt would rip open from the strain but, Arceus did not answer his prayers.

    "Hey, Jim. I'm Selina " She said causally. "We brought you home since you were way too drunk to make it yourself. You kept telling us that you lived in and I quote : A place with a gay gardevoir and all the women you could ever fuck because you were the most bad ass trainer that ever existed." She chuckled, "You are free to sit and drink until your head stops throbbing, I heard from Derrick the bartender that you drank a saffron special for the first time." She grinned, "At least you did better than other tourists, We had one guy who drank the stuff and the police picked him up a week later naked and stuck up a tree." She said as her red lips parted into a smile that was made even more warm by the freckles on her face, her striking brown eyes scanned the trainer before she turned around and motioned for him to follow.

    Her living room was large and empty with the exception of a man on her sofa, He looked at Jim and gave a wave. "Don't mind Edward, he is my roommate." She walked into the kitchen and returned with a bottle of water. After giving Jim the bottle she sat down on the sofa next to the man and grinned, "Not often that Orsina finds someone to dance with when she is off of the job."

    Jim chuckle, "Oh from what I remember she was a pretty good dancing, I'm not sure that I was that good of a part....ner. Excuse me, did you say Orsina?" Jim asked as his heart dropped into his stomach and he dreaded asking his next question. "Is she the Orsina from the Sunshine Dance Club?" Jim asked as every one in the room turned to face him, the Beartic nodded without skipping beat as she spread out on the floor comfortably. 

    Jim clutched his brow and gave a sigh, "Of course she is.." He sighed, "Now your going to tell me the woman in the back room was a ditto." He sighed and rubbed the back of his head while trying to ignore the looks he was getting.

   "Oh?" Selina said with a smile on her face, "Last I checked, I didn't think I was a ditto." She said causally, turning the television on and paying the trainer little attention. "We got coffee on the counter once you get some water in you." Selina didn't even bother turning around as the broadcast started showing a battle between the Viridian Gym leader and a trainer that clearly wasn't ready as a the Gym leader effortlessly beat him down.

    Jim pulled out his pokedex and looked over his messages, the job he accepted last night pulsated as the he noticed a message from the customer with the address of the meeting place. "4512 Diglett Lane, Apartment 402." He mumbled the addressed out loud and sent a message saying that he would be arrive in two hours. The message sent and suddenly there was a sound from the couch. "I WANNA BE THE VERY BEST LIKE NO ONE EVER WAAAAAS!" 

    Edward leaped up from his seat in surprise, he quickly checked his pokedex, "Finally, I swear I didn't think that anyone would take my request seriously." The man said with grunt, "I told him to meet us here, he should arrive in two hours." Edward snorted and sighed, "I really hate to have to call in those fucking sickos but I've pretty much ran out of options at this point." He sagged into the chair. 

    Jim cleared his throat and looked down at the man, his expression one of complete neutrality. "I don't think someone with that ring tone should really be critiquing what I do." Jim eyes scanned over the portly man and noticed that he didn't have the well worn look of a trainer, his clothing were expensive but unkempt, his weight suggested he didn't do much walking, and his eyes held a hopelessness that didn't have the spark of a trainer. Jim sipped on his water while staring intensely at the other male, "I'm Jim, I'm a Breeder Specialist and I'm the one that accepted your job." He said with all the warmness of an icicle.

    Edward wasn't fazed in the least bit, "Yeah. Good for you. So you want to start dicking my pokemon now or do you plan on buying them flowers first?" The chubby human growled out to Jim before rubbing the back of his head. "Listen. Just do your job and fix my pokemon, I doubt you'll find them appealing anyway." His eyes narrowed and he looked at his pokedex, "Do you still need two hours to prepare?" 

    "No, I was going to clean up so I didn't look like a drunk but... I think we've passed that point." Jim grumbled not liking his rude employer. "Tell me the problem." He asked while trying to push away the headache that was still plaguing him. 

    "Come along." Edward spoke as he sat up, he cracked his knuckles and walked out of the living room. He stood at his room door which had towels blocking the gap beneath the door, he opened the door and cringed at the smell. Noxious fumes so thick that it seems to claw at both of the humans eyes rolled out from the door. "Ugh." Edward groaned out before stepping into the room, he snapped his fingers and the temperature dropped suddenly. 

    "Haze?" Jim noted seeing the move in battle before as the smell started to dissipate, as his vision cleared, his eye ceased to water and his nosed stopped burning. A vaporeon looked up at Jim, "Kree?" The bubble jet pokemon cried, expanding the frills along it's neck while dancing happily around Edward. Edward barely paid attention to the happy vaporeon as he fanned the last little bit of the awful smell out of the room, Jim noticed the crestfallen look that came over the vaporeon as he was ignored by his trainer. 

    In the corner of the room was a purple and white pokemon, the fur covering the creature had a gloss like sheen to it. Jim open his pokedex and scanned the pokemon. "Skuntank, the skunk pokemon. It sprays a vile-smelling fluid from the tip of its tail to attack. Its range is over 160 feet." Jim closed his pokedex and looked over at the pokemon.

Edward grunted and sat against the open window, "This skuntank of mine is named Tali, She is about seven years old. My problem is her behavior, she used to be star performer of my roster, I made sure to teach her the most beautiful moves I could afford. Fire Blast, Flamethrower, Explosion and Rain Dance!" Edward voice swelled with pride, "I mean she isn't much to look at, all the grooming in the world won't change that smashed looking face, those dumpy legs, that pot-bellied gait." Each of edwards words caused Tali to wince as if struck, she sighed and curled up further in the corner.

    "I mean I got the pokemon from a friend of mine and I took her in because she was a gift from my ex. I don't enjoy the smell but I usually make money on the side selling her toxic sludge for perfume." Tali winced again and her eyes started to water a bit as Edward continued to talk. "After the last contest, she started to disobey my orders, sleep during her training, and fight with the other contestants. I've been considering trading her but, I would never hear the end of it from my friend or Selina so I'm spending money to have you come by and fuck her till she is better if that's what it takes. If you need me, I'll be watching tv. If she gets spray happy, Drizzle will clear it out for you. " Edward walked out the room when the vaporeon tried following him, He quickly shut the door in the Drizzle's face. 

    Jim smiled at the pokemon, "Hello Tali, I'm Jim. I'm a pokemon trainer." He said as the female skuntank gazed at him, she stayed curled in her corner. He walked closer to her and leaned in a bit, "Between me and you.... That guy is a dick." The moment those words left Jim's mouth Drizzle growled, Jim raised his hands, "Ok ok.. I get it. I'm just here to help and he is making my job hard before I even start. I won't talk bad about him, Alright." He chuckled while looking at the vaporeon who just turned to sit facing the door.

    With the water type keeping a vigil for his trainer, Jim's attention turned to the somber looking skuntank, "I think you have to be the most glossy looking pokemon I've seen in a while." He reached out and rubbed his hands over the soft tail, "Ninetails has nothing on that tail of yours, Tali." Jim became aware that she didn't have much of a smell, she looked at him with distrust in her eye as she bristled from the touch. "I've only been in this room and I have a feeling that your problem isn't very difficult." He removed his hands before sitting next to the pokemon.

    The pair sat in silence for a moment, "Do you feel appreciated?" Jim asked the pokemon out of the blue, he heard a curious churl as the pokemon looked down and shook her head. "I didn't think so. Well hear me out, humans can be jerks at times. I mean I have pokemon of my own and I know they can be jerks too, I have a male pokemon named Walt. We argue about training, we butted heads about food, I remember when I first started out, he gave me a wedgie with his mind." Jim chuckled at the thought. "My point is that your trainer seems like a hard ass but I don't think your coat got that glossy on it's own. Looking at Drizzle, I notice that the area between his fins are cleaned to a shine." Jim finished as Drizzle spread his neck ruff before cooing happily, the vaporeon started to do a very thin spray of water from it's mouth, the water formed into a ring of water shimmered in the light and spread out like a living rainbow.

Jim clapped at the display before smiling, "That was beautiful, Drizzle, now you are friends with Tali, right?" Jim asked as the vaporeon nodded and gave a soft cry. "Well we need to help your friend feel appreciated. I'm going to talk it over with Edward but before I do. I have a question for you, Tali. Would you like to go for a walk?" Jim asked the glossy skuntank who was busying herself by grooming her fur with the small hint of a blush on her face. "I'll be right back." 

    Jim strolled out of the room, leaving the door open for Tali and Drizzle to follow him. Jim eyes widened as he stepped into the living room, Orsina and Selina were currently belly dancing side by side. The pair was in perfect sync while each of them were wearing nothing more than nipple bells, the jiggling was almost harmonic as they danced. Jim struggled to tear his attention away from the pendulous orbs teasing him as he focused on Edward whose attention was fixated on a pokemon beauty contest and not the two beauty practicing dancing in the nude. 

    "Hey Edward, I'm going to ask permission to take your pokemon on a walk. I think it would be best if you came along with us." Jim asked with as much friendliness as he could muster while his lizard brain urged him to get closer to the dancers. 

    "I'm a little busy! I've got to see who my competition might be in the next season preliminaries!" Edward groaned resembling a petulant child. He didn't even bother looking at Jim as he stared at the television, "It seems that furfrou are the new fashionable pokemon." He said as he started to get into the show, Tali looked at the television and growled loudly. Tali's feet started to move faster and faster, a smoke started to float out of her tail and hover about the group. 

    Drizzle growled as his collar snapped back and he stared at Tali meaningfully, Tali growled back at him before Jim saw flash of white before both pokemon where grasped in the large paws of Orsina. Jim was amused as the bear continued to belly dance while holding each pokemon in her paw, each of the four nipple clamps jiggled as turned to wink at Selina. 

    Jim reached down and grabbed the portly coordinator by the collar of his shirt, "Listen. I'm trying to help you out, The problem in this case is your snotty behavior. Did you not just pay attention to what happened!?" Jim fought down the urge to punch the other male. "Your pokemon are starved for attention, Tali doesn't need me to fuck her better. She need you to give her some attention, locking her in a room with Drizzle doesn't fix the attention issue." Jim was screaming at the trainer, "You called her pot-belled, dumpy legged and squashed face, I don't know if you looked in the mirror lately but you aren't exactly attractive yourself and Tali has more going for her solely off the fact she can put up with such a shit trainer. I will give you credit for taking care of their health but pokemon are more than just tools. You need to involve them in your lives like Selina is doing right now!"

    Selina chuckled, "Keep talking like that and you might get me and Orry too wet to dance." She winked and Orsina gave a confident nod.

    Jim blushed but continued to speak, "Listen happier pokemon do better in battles and even in those coordinator events, no one is going to be happy being treated like a tool. I'm just trying to say if you want to make your pokem-" Jim stopped as Edward held up a hand. 

    "Your fired. Get out." Edward said with a grunt, his eyes had a vacant look to them. "I won't have someone I'm paying.. talking down to me. I hired you to make Tali better, not to yell at me in my own home." The human rose from the sofa and stared Jim in the eyes. "Every trainer has their own way of dealing with pokemon. I don't have time to deal with pokemon that aren't going to cooperate. I'll trade out the pokemon that won't listen for one that will."

    Jim grit his teeth in anger before taking a deep breath, "If I'm fired. Fine but let me ask you, if you do decide to trade Tali. I want to know because I have someone who would take her in a heart beat." He looked at Edward and his very punchable face, "My sister is looking for more pokemon...." Jim stopped as inspiration struck him. "Before you kick me out I have someone to call that I think you might want to listen to." Jim quickly pulled out his pokedex, his hands moving like a blur as he calls his saving grace. Jim hears the connection from the pokedex go through before putting the device on speaker and setting it on the couch.

    "Hello?" Rosanna's voice echoed through the phone, the video of her pokedex revealed that she was sitting at a campfire with a kirlia and mienfoo going through various dances together.

    "Hey Sis. I've got a coordinator here and he is thinking about trading an award winning skuntank because she doesn't get along with his group." Jim spoke rapidly before hearing his sister give a high pitched squeal.

    "Is it Eddy? He is the only coordinator ballsy enough to bring a skuntank to a Hyper ranked contest and beat out everyone!" Rosanna squealed out with an excited noise as her pokemon paused their dance to watch her. Edward's eyes widen as he hears the voice, "Yo, if your going to trade that skuntank then I'll take it, I just caught a furfrou and you know how well they are doing in the masters and hypers right now." Jim grinned like a mischievous skitty as Edward eyes lit up.

    "You have a deal. I'll send you the information ." Edwards was already typing number into his pokedex and as Jim stepped away from his own pokedex and gently plucked Tali from the grasp of Orsina. He cradled her into a hug and whispered in to her ear.

    "Hey Tali, I'm sorry things didn't work out but listen to me.. The trainer your going to be with is my sister, she is just like me and loves her pokemon deeply. You'll be just like family, you'll be well taken care of and we might see each other long the way." He whispered before tightening his hug around the skunk pokemon and letting her down, he watched as a familiar red light coated the pokemon and she disappeared into the pokeball Edward used to recall her.

    Edward finished his discussion with Rosanna with a smile on his face, he look at Jim and started to sigh, "Listen man... I'm still pissed at your bullshit and I really don't fucking like you but... You did solve my problem. So I'll pay you half as much as I was going to pay at first." He typed few buttons into his pokedex and Jim's pokedex flashed with 15,000 poke on the screen. 

    Jim nodded and turned, he began walking out before he felt a hand on his shoulder, Selina leaned over his shoulder and whispered into his ear. "Don't be a stranger." Jim could feel her breast pushing into his back as the sudden need for a cold shower filled his mind. "I-I won't be." He managed to stutter out before leaving, 

Jim rode the elevator down to the lobby and his eyes widened, there was a woman being attacked by a large man dressed in a black suit. The woman had a electronic collar attached to a leash around her neck being used to drag her into a van with other similarly dressed men and women as the attacker. Jim released Walt and Dusk from their pokeballs, "Walt, Use Charge beam on the people in black. Dust, get that woman away from those guys." Jim yelled as he noticed the iconic team void emblem on the attackers' lapels.

    Walt arms started to arc with electricity as he fired bolt after bolt hitting the humans with less than his full power, Dust wasted no time in leaping into the fray and pulling the woman by her leash away from the Team Void members. Dust yanked hard on metal chain causing the woman to stumble a little as she followed the houndoom. One of the void members dropped a pokeball causing a hydreigon to appear, the three headed dragon immediately opened it's mouth and began firing dragon pulses from each head. One of the powerful attacks managed to hit the woman directly launching her against the wall with such force that it shredded her clothes, the collar around her neck and blew her into a wall. Jim turned around in shock he expected to see the woman's mangled corpse but noticed that her body started to shift and change.

     **'Enough!'** The mental command was so powerful that Jim's nose started to bleed, Walt dropped to the ground clutching his head, and Dust whimpered while backing away from the woman whose body was writhing strangely. Jim's vision started to fade but with the last ounce of his strength he manage to recall Dust and Walt, he closed his eyes with the screams of the hydreigon and the Team Void members echoing around him. His eyes only opened enough to catch a glimpse of a small light pink creature with a long tail covered in soft pink light, then he passed out as the sounds of emergency vehicles got louder.


	7. Jim's Chronicles 7 : Vermilion City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim adventures are continued after the exciting events in Saffron City!

   Jim awoke with a groan, his head continued to swim as he looked around, the room he was in was dark as night. He attempted to scratch his itchy nose and noticed that both of his hands were bound to a heavy chair that was bolted into the floor. 

 

"Shit.." He struggled into the bonds as a light clicked on. A man dressed in a black button up shirt sat down at a desk with a table, he flicked open a pokedex and casually scanned Jim with a grunt. He was thin as a rail and dressed in a black suit with a with a lapel that had a symbol of a swirling vortex plated with gold. He continued to flick through the dex, while having several chuckles to himself. His emerald eyes flicked up to look at Jim, he dispassionately closed the Kanto style pokedex before giving a tired sigh.

 

   "Mind untying me?" Jim asked, feeling a spike of fear as he looked over the desk at the various medical implements spread evenly across the desk. Jim noticed that his clothes were missing down to the just his boxers. "I wouldn't mind getting my clothes and pokemon back too." Jim tried to keep his voice even and not cause the man to do something that would hurt him.

 

   "Well... Jim, I would like to release you, go back home and sleep in today but you've interrupted one of the most important operation of Team Void. We've got to restructure our entire operation after that fiasco in Saffron. Several of our members were exposed, six were killed in the attack, twelve loaned pokemon were killed, one of our vans was totalled, yadda yadda and then we picked you up after our quarry left." The man looked over a clipboard while leaning back in his chair. "Team Void isn't really about violence or pokemon theft." His dispassionate voice was tinged with annoyance. "I mean you've heard of Team Rocket right? A bunch of young punks that thought stealing pokemon was a good idea. I'm surprised more of them didn't get killed when their leader was revealed to be a gym leader. Then let's not get on Aqua or Magma who wanted to awaken world destroying monsters, not good for anyone. These team groups are more like cults than anything resembling a profitable organization." He snapped his fingers causing Jim to flinch in fear.

 

    "Pay attention. I'm trying to give you an out so that you go home alive. I'm not just some grunt like the one that attacked you in New Bark Town, I'm one of the division leaders. Now what I have to say is this, I've been monitoring you since the New Bark incident. You are nobody of consequence if you went missing now no one would know why and even if they sent rangers all they would find is your trail went cold outside of saffron near a known den of Ekans and Arbok." As the man continued he placed an urn on the table. "You see, Jim, This urn is what remains of my men, my van, their pokemon and some of the street behind them. I'm not happy, not even one ounce of happy is flowing through my body."

 

   Jim struggled in the bonds, "Well I just saw a person being attacked by some people in uniform so I acted." Jim admitted, "I didn't expect her to be Sabrina, I mean I heard she was the most powerful psychic but damn." The man slammed his hand on the desk hard enough to leave a dent in the metal material causing Jim to flinch.

 

   "I can't believe it, an idiot just cost us nearly a billion poke." The division leader stood up and walked over to Jim. "That woman wasn't Sabrina, it was Mew disguised as a human. We spent five years tracking her, finding out her habits, keeping everything kosher so that we could get a blood sample. A drop of Mew blood is worth more than several million poke, we would have released her quietly after having her memories of us erased but noooooo Captain-save-a-Mew had to interrupt us."

 

   Jim looked at the Team Void Division Leader and responded in deadpan, "You were dragging a woman to a van, in the daylight, while dressed like villains. Who wouldn't try to interrupt that shit? If you wanted to be any more cliche, you should have hired people who were twirling their mustache and giving out loads of evil laughter." Jim chuckled before he was back handed across the face by the other male. 

 

   "Funny.. Well from what I could gleam from your pokedex, you are a bit of a sick fuck by league standards. Breeder Specialist one of the League's dark little secrets that they don't want to bring fully into the light." The male smiled at Jim. "I'm not disgusted by you, not even in the least I just find a little funny. What I also find funny is what I'm going to have to do next. You see-" 

 

   The Void member couldn't even finish his words as the wall exploded tearing a door from it's hinges and sending it rocketing into the other man. Jim's ears rang as the area suddenly exploded into the sound of screaming and fighting. The roars of several different pokemon could be heard outside of the door. A Typhlosion stepped into the room, the creature looked heavily scarred as the heat it emitted seem to take the air away from Jim. From behind the creature stood a trainer dressed in a red jacket with gold trim, he had black pants with red and white sneakers on. The man gazed around the room and noticed Jim.

 

   The man smiled and turned opened his pokedex before speaking, "Gold here. I found another hostage, he is down the corner and take a left at the intersection. He is kinda nude... Over." Jim heard the pokedex crackle as another voice responded, "Ok Gold, We hear you, sending in the rescue team. Over." Gold smiled at Jim and gave him a thumbs up. "Alright... Um... sit tight and wait for rescue." Gold said before running down another hallway following the sounds of combat.

 

   Jim nodded feeling embarrassed at being caught in his boxers by one of the most famous trainers in Johto, His name was Ethan-something but everyone just called him Gold after his announcement that he was going to take down the Kanto Pokemon Master almost thirty years ago by 'Going for the Gold.' He was made into a laughing stock until he stunned the enter world by defeating the highest ranking Pokemon Master known as Red... and now he just witnessed Jim in a vulnerable state.

 

   Only moments passed before a Jinx wearing a nurse hat walked into the doorway while flanked by two Audinos. The Audino's ears quivered for a moment before the Jinx nodded and touched Jim. Jim's felt his entire perspective shift as he reappeared in the lobby of the Vermillion City Police Department. Jim was surrounded by other people who were fully dressed but far more bruised and batter than he was, Audino all around tending to the wounded with loving attention.

 

   Jim sat in police station as an Audino carried a stepping stool near him and started to look over him for injuries. The little Audino continued to poke and prod at Jim's face while smiling, her little claws held cotton balls with a cream that cooled his bruises while feeling wonderful on his skin. "Thanks." He said before patting the Audino on the head, the Pokemon gave a soft smile before scurrying off to attend to other people. 

 

   Jim was approached by a few officers who took his statement, one of the officers started to smirk as he took down all of the accounts of Jim's statement. "So you saved a Mew? Did you happen to ingest any spores from a Parasect or a Vileplume  perhaps?" The burly officer grunted before finishing up writing down his report. "Well anyway, Mr. Hero you can go down to booking and get your Pokemon back along with any gear of yours that may have been stolen by the scumbags that did that to you?" The officer gestured to the booking area where dozens of trainers were currently searching through bags to collect their items.

 

   Both his wrists and ankles throbbed from the pain of being bound, Jim walked with an awkward gait to the booking office to notice that an officer was sitting there with a black pokedex, he scanned a small table full of Pokedexes and called out a name before one of the people raised their hands to get their pokemon and equipment. A few names were passed without a hitch before the officer gave a scowl as he scanned the next pokedex, "Breeder Specialist...Jim?" He spat the words out with pure disgust, the crowd murmured and looked at each other. Jim shivered as he watched as several trainers looked around while cracking their knuckles.

 

   Jim started to raise his hand before someone gripped his hand and restrained it, "Don't." He heard a voice female voice say before she let go of his hand while approaching the officer, "The Specialist Breeder is currently getting seen at the poke-center, I have to pick up supplies for the wounded anyway." Jim got a good look at the woman, she was a short Kantonian woman dressed in a police uniform with murkrow black hair, soft brown eyes, a disappointingly flat chest but thick thighs. The woman gripped his hand as she passed dragging him along with her as some of the other trainers sized him up, Jim followed as they left the area, his stumbling steps came to a stop after they left the police station and entered a poke-center.

 

   "Alright, Jim. I'm Officer Rebecca Franklin," She said while poking a finger at his chest, "I know your kind, weirdo. You really don't seem like the ugly, slovenly, lazy, unmotivated, unskilled, and useless trainer that I would be expecting from someone who has to get his rocks off in a Deerling's asshole." Rebecca crudely spoke while brushing a bang of hair out of her eyes.  "Regardless, I didn't want to have to arrest people after they just got out of a hostage situation so after the Captain told us about the Breeder Specialist he saved, I decided to save us all a little paper work by getting you out the station. Now get your shit together and get out of Vermilion City so I don't have to worry about you trying to fuck the local Sandshrew." She didn't even bother waving as she walked away toward the police station.

 

   Jim stood in middle of Pokemon Center lobby holding his clothes and his pokeballs, dressed in nothing but his boxers as other patrons looked on at the scene. A few children pointed and laughed at the trainer while adult shook their head in disgust, the only ray of sunshine in the room was the smiling nurse that waved him over. 

 

    "Hello. How may I help you today?" The nurse had a smile that could melt a Froslass, "Welcome to the Vermillion City Pokemon Center. I'm Nurse Etsuko, mind if I take your pokemon for a moment?" She asked while presenting a tray to Jim. He started placing all of his pokeball on the tray before they were fully healed. 

 

   The nurse leaned over and whispered into his ear, "Don't let small minds discourage you from helping pokemon. Even if it doesn't feel like it, many of us understand the need for Breeder Specialist." She smiled to the dishevelled trainer as  he retrieved his pokemon. Jim smiled at the nurse while trying to choke back tears, he could feel the day's events finally weighing down on him like an angry snorlax. 

 

   "T-Thank you." He stuttered out quietly. The area around him seems to be blur as he found himself sitting in his hotel room. He barely had enough money to scrape up the funds to get the room. He opened Walt's pokeball and waited till the Gardevoir appeared. He popped out of the pokeball with a yawn. The Embrace Pokemon looked around the room and gave a soft grunt of approval on the room when he finally focused on his trainer.

 

   "Jim... Are you ok?" Walt pushed his thoughts tentatively at Jim while looking at the hollow expression on his trainers face and feeling the turmoil. "What happened? You're a whirlwind of emotions." The Gardevoir started to put his hand on his trainer leg as Jim sat down on the hard spring mattress of the hotel, blushing as he felt his trainer arms wrap around his body. The Embrace Pokemon gave a content sigh of happiness, feeling his trainer's arms around his body. Walt could feel the stress of his best friend shrink as they shared each other's warmth and comfort. 

 

    'I don't know what happened and I won't pry without your permission but I'm here for you....Always.'  Walt's arms wrapped around Jim in a loving embrace as he pressed his head against the taller trainer's chest.

 

   Jim held his pokemon and placed his hand on the back of Walt's head, "I'm so glad you're all ok. I was so worried..... Let the others out please." No sooner had the words left Jim's mouth did all the Pokeballs gave a soft noise and the room was filled with pokemon. His pokemon looked around the room before finding the corners they wanted to settle at, Renee and Walt quickly swapped information mentally while she quiet chirped and squeaked to Dust translating the psychic message. Jim noticed that all of his pokemon stood up and approached him slowly. 

 

    "Wha-?" He managed to get out before he was gripped by Gnaw, the Feraligatr. The Gabite behind him joining in the embrace as Dust nuzzled his legs. Walt floated above them with a smile on his face watching and feeling the warm emotions from his trainer as his stress started to fade in the face of his pokemon's affections.

 

   Jim sighed happily in the huddle of his pokemon, "Everything is ok... Long as I have you guys at my side."  He said reaching out his hand to stroke the bright head frills of his starter, Gnaw. The Feraligatr growled contently while closing his eyes, Gnaw wasn't one for affection and released his trainer so that the other pokemon would swarm him with their affections.

 

   The mood of the room changed as Jim broke out in a huge smile, his pokemon chittered and growled happily amongst each other while digging into his bag to share. Jim watched them as his pokedex pinged loudly, he sighed hoping it wasn't a challenge from any his three sisters. He readed the message out loud, 

 

"Level five difficulty, pay of 20,000 poke, There is a trainer Vermillion by the name of Matthew Edwards. He has a Milotic that has become listless and disobedient. All  Pokemon Breeder Specialist are recommended to have an Electric-type Pokemon in their party. The client is  living at 43 Watt Street. Take this request?"

 

    Jim's eyes  widened at the massive price tag for the mission as he pressed the accept button on his pokedex.

 

   Jim looked over his pokemon and smiled, "You guys can rest here, we've had a busy day. Walt, you're in charge as usual, you're allowed to order anything up to 300 poke. Do not make me go into the poor house, ok?" He said with a soft chuckle before putting on a fresh set of clothes. Jim left his pokemon in the center as Renee and Gnaw started to squabble over who got to sleep in the bed. 

 

   Jim started to walk outside of the hotel and through the town, he marveled at the large coastal town with that was powered by large generators that were hidden just underneath the docks. The warm salty air felt nice as pidgey and spearow dived at the various food left behind by the dock workers.  As the sun settled, the many powerful electric light around the town illuminated his path as he made it to 43 Watt Street. Jim had to whistle looking at the large building, the mansion could easily double for a pokemon gym. He walked up to the door and pressed the buzzer.

 

   The door opened quickly as there was a young blonde haired woman dressed in a thin yellow shirt with tight yellow yoga pants. "Hello." The woman said while squinting at the trainer, "I've got a notification that someone accepted my offer, Are you the..." She made a gesture of looking around before lowering her voice to whispering. "The Breeder Specialist?" She said with a nervous twinge to her voice.

 

   Jim tilted his head a little with grin, "You don't have to whisper it, anyone with a pokedex can scan me and found out what my job is. I'm Jim and I'm looking to help out your Milotic." He said as she invited him inside. Jim had only stepped in to the foyer before two Blaziken stepped up to greet him by patting him down as if he came armed. They both gave a bow before letting him continue onward, "Um.. Hello to you both..." He said while following the woman further into the house.

 

   "Don't mind my security, I have a problems with people coming trying to take my money or steal items.  Oh! Where are my manners, I'm Debra Surge." Debra said before opening a door which led to the basement, she stepped down slowly using each foot to the feel out the stairs. The lighting of stairway changed with each step that they descended, her blonde hair swayed with each step mesmerizing Jim while they traveled deeper.  

 

"Now Jim, here is the problem. I have a milotic named Gummy. He was my first Pokemon since I was given him as a joke from my brother as a Feebas. I am blind so I couldn't see that he was a Feebas and not a golden Magikarp like he told me. I kept entering him in beauty contest and paying out the nose to make him a winner, he was very healthy so I never had to get him checked out." Debra said as they reached a door. Debra placed her hand against the door as it opened automatically,  "Watch the water spray we are entering the pool." Debra added as the warm air from the pool rushed into the stairway.

 

   Jim's mouth was agape as the large heat of a male milotic rose out of the water to gaze at the pair. Gummy gave a deep harmonic cry before resting his head against the lip of the pool, Jim walked closer to the pokemon slowly, careful to not startle the pokemon. 

 

"Hey buddy, I'm Jim. I've heard that you need a little help. I'm hoping that we can become good friends while we work together." He said slowly reaching over to pet the beautiful serpentine pokemon. "Miss Debra, the job said that he became listless and disobedient," Jim turned around to face the woman who stayed close to the door. "I don't see-"

 

He stopped as he noticed the pokemon hovered over him to get near Debra. Gummy started to gently nip at his trainer trying to tug her to the water, before Debra started to shout while struggling. "Gummy! Stop!" Jim called out to the pokemon, in response Gummy fired a small torrent of water with enough force to knock Jim into the pool. 

 

   As the trainer started to swim back to the surface there was a sudden splash as Debra fell into the water alongside of him. He could see every curvature of the female's body, and her now wet shirt left little to the imagination as she swam back up to the lip of the pool. Jim followed after her before resting at the lip of the pool, he turned to see Gummy looking down sadly at his trainer. Jim watched in awe as the serpentine pokemon moved his tails in such as complex pattern that Gummy resembled a living rainbow. 

 

   The performance of the Milotic continued fluidly while Debra turned her head to hear the whooshing of Gummy's motion and sound of scales on the concrete while Jim was completely enthralled by the display. After a short while, the dancing Milotic paused and stared at Debra expectantly. Jim could see the pokemon's expression of hurt before Gummy floated to a corner and curled up in a pitiful coil. 

 

  Thinking quickly, Jim pulled out his pokedex and scanned the milotic, "Milotic! Milotic is said to be the most beautiful of all the Pokémon. It has the power to becalm such emotions as anger and hostility to quell bitter feuding." The pokedex buzzed before accessing the breeder specialist function, "Male milotics mate for life and will proposition a desired partner by dancing in a brillant display of colors, if the male is refused, he will often become listless for hours and continue attempting to court the same female until the partner escapes him or returns his affection with a dance of their own." The pokedex finished which caused Jim's eyes to widen.

 

   The blind woman climbed out of the pool with a sigh, "Please tell me that dex is wrong." Debra said with a frown on her face. "I'm human and Gummy is my pokemon, people shouldn't do that kinda stuff." She said with a shaky nervousness to her tone, "That's for people like you, right? I hired you because I thought you would just get him off and everything would be hush-hush." 

 

   Jim crawled out of the pool after her while staring at her modest behind. He figured she wouldn't get mad if she couldn't see him gazing at her. "Well... In this situation you really only have two choices. You could return his affections with a dance and keep him happy which would probably lead to him trying to mount you in the future." The male trainer removed his shirt and started to wring it out, while speaking, "The other choice is one that I wouldn't recommend: You could trade him. Milotic are a very popular pokemon and their is plenty of people who would give their left arm just to have one." The moment he said those words Gummy shot him a penetrating stare.

 

   "Are you mad? Do you see how large he is? Whatever equipment he has is probably as long as I am." Debra said with a small tremble in her voice, she didn't want to get hurt by Gummy.

 

   Jim motioned for the Tender Pokemon to come closer, Gummy continued to glare but floated close to the pair, sadness and frustration colored his expression as he gazed down at Jim. "Alright, I'm here to help you, Gummy, I want you to do exactly as I say. Please." He asked before watching as the water type pokemon nodded to him. "Good. I want you to lay on your back and relax. Think of me as a nurse for this, I want to help you and your trainer become close but first we have to get her over her fear."

 

   A low harmonic cry was the only response Jim received before Gummy stretched across the floor with all twenty feet of his belly exposed. Jim smiled as the shimmering scales of Gummy shifted colors with each breath, "Thank you, Gummy." Jim said before gently taking the hand of Debra in his own as he shifted attention from the pokemon to the trainer. "Debra, I want you to feel along here and slowly travel down." Jim instructed placing her hand a few feet above gummy's genital slit.

 

   Debra's hand quivered as she trailed along the smooth scales of the long pokemon, trepidation colored her movements as she slowly moved her hand. The woman never felt this uncomfortable touching her oldest friend, she continued down his body till she felt a barely raised mound of flesh against her hand. She blushed having felt the slit each time she oiled his scales, she flinched in fear as Jim cleared his throat.

 

   Jim placed his hand on top of hers in a comforting gesture, "You're over-thinking things, I know this is strange but you're not dealing with a stranger." He said while guiding her hand up and down Gummy's slit, "You're dealing with a long time companion, each time you've danced with him, you've been doing it for a crowd that loved you both. Now he wants you to love him just as strongly." Jim spoke softly as his thoughts drifted to that of his amorous gardevoir. "I've been in your shoes before, it's strange, it's unique, it's even a little scary at times but you are doing this for your best friend in the world." He said with an air of formality in his voice.

 

   The uncomfortable feeling increased as she traced Gummy's slit with Jim's hand guiding her, "I... I don't know about this... couldn't you do it?" She asked before Jim pressed her finger into the slit, shivering nervously as her finger were coated in cool liquid. She noticed that Jim gave her hand a comforting squeeze before releasing it.

 

   "I can't do this for you." The breeder specialist said with a small sigh, "Milotics mate for life and only dance for their chosen person. You heard the 'dex; he will keep going through these cycles until you accept him. You have to do this. I'm willing to help but that is all I can do... Help. It's up to his best friend in the whole world to make him better."  Jim turned to look at Gummy's face as the serpentine Pokemon curled his head to look down at Debra, the Milotic's eyes widened slightly as he watched his trainer touching him in an unusual way. 

 

    "Right now he is watching you, both curious and excited that you're returning his affection." The specialist added as the Milotic stared at them curious before letting out a soft cry that caused Debra to flinch slightly. 

 

   The scales around Gummy's gentles bulged slightly before two thick shafts exposed themselves while a clear liquid coated the pair. The serpentine creature's eyes looked on to Debra with an expression of strong need, he slowly floated closer to Debra before Jim stood between them.  

 

    "Not yet Gummy..." Jim said with his hands raised, "Give her a moment, she is a little shy." The Milotic gave a soft coo of impatience while wriggling around once again in it's exotic dance, the myriad of colors that reflected off of Gummy reminded Jim of a living disco ball. Jim turned to Debra, "This is the moment of truth. If you want to help Gummy and you accept him, start dancing. If you don't, take your pokeball and put him in it because you're only making him suffer this way."

 

   Debra could the wind whipping around her as Gummy danced before her, she couldn't see the brilliant display but she could feel that he was dancing his heart out for her. 

 

    "I...I.." She stuttered as conflicting emotions collided within her mind, she loved her friend but this wasn't right to her. The tense mood of the situation only made her more unsure of herself as she stood before the mating display of her long time friend. Debra sighed before gently pushing Jim out of the way with her walking stick. She was a Surge and she wouldn't back down from anyone, not even her closest friend, "Gummy! Listen up!" She yelled with enough force to make the both Jim and the pokemon focus on her. 

 

   "I'm not some sensitive wallflower you can just woo with a dance. I guess you forgot who runs things around here!" Debra roared out before poking Gummy with her walking stick, "You want to be with me? Then so be it but understand I don't like weak males and I'm not going to have some overgrown Ekans trying to woo me with weak dances." She poked his scales punctuating with each word she uttered ruthlessly. "You want my heart, don't just wiggle like you have no mind! Put your soul into it! Show me how much my love is worth!"

 

   Jim started at the woman with no small amount of fear; he heard rumors about the brutal and dangerous leader of the Vermillion Gym but now he was seeing just a glimpse of what the Surge family was all about. He felt a sense of dread as Debra grabbed one of the long eyebrow like hair that drifted from Gummy with a harsh tug as she continued to speak.

 

   "Now dance!" Debra yelled after pulling Gummy close enough that she could hear his breathing through his mouth and the soft venting noise that the holes along his neck made as he was above water. "If you do enough dancing, maybe I'll be swayed." The small woman grunted and released her friend, her heart was beating like a drum but she was focused on turning that fear into strength.

 

   Gummy's head hurt from the tugging but his trainer's words resonated something inside of him, he knew this was his last chance. Gummy coiled around his trainer before floating to the pool and gently releasing her in the water, he dove deeply and danced around her, his body dancing around her as he shot bubbles at her legs. His heart thumped in his chest as he moved as quickly as he could, making sure that each one of his movements moved her with the current that he was creating.

 

   Debra felt the water against her legs and torso as she felt the currents moving her toward the deep edge of the pool, and while she drifted she could hear the soft harmonic cries of her pokemon before she softly bumped the other end of pool. Gummy slowly arose from the pools as if he was staring down prey, panting as water sprayed from his vents. Gummy leaned down and before touching his head against that of his trainer. Debra was impressed by the display the aquatic nature of the dance was something more than just stray gusts of wind but something akin to a hug across her body. 

 

   Jim watched from the other end of the pool as Debra reached up and stroked Gummy's head affectionately. He smiled and leaned against the wall watching the event's play out carefully, his mind drifting to how long he has gone without female company himself. The scene before him was playing out in front of him, he could feel the need for companionship growing inside of him as he was forced to focus on the job at hand.

 

   Debra placed her hands on Gummy's head as they both enjoyed the quiet lapping of water while the pair continued to float with each of their heads touching. "Alright. I will give you a shot Gummy but I'm still the boss, understand?" Her tone was still had a tint of dominance in it, she felt the shifting a scales against her forehead as Gummy nodded back to her in understanding.  Debra placed a kiss on his muzzle as her heart drummed, "So... where do we go from here?" She asked curiously as she could feel her heart thumping in her chest, she knew what he wanted, what all males wanted in her mind. 

 

   Gummy gently coiled around his trainer to lift her out of the pool, he rubbed his soft scales along her body as he released her on the wet concrete. As much as he desire his closest friend he wasn't sure how to proceed himself, the shimmering pokemon lowered his head down to her legs and tugged gently at her yoga pants. He cooed urgently at her waiting for her to removing the impeding garments. 

 

   Debra snorted before smiling at him, "No." She said flatly before continuing, "I make the rules and I don't want to rut in the pool." She said pointing her stick in Jim's general direction. "Go ahead of us and wait in the back yard, Gummy." She said with a quick pat on his scales. She smiled as he gave a melodious cry before moving to the far wall and slapping a large button that opened a large shaft in the wall for him to float outside. The milotic departed with happy cries while his scales glittered in the tube as he left.

 

   Jim walked over to Debra with a smile on his face, he felt as if his job was done here. "I would say that he is well on the way to recovery, This is urk-" Jim said before Debra placed her cane under his chin with such swiftness that the breeder specialist wasn't sure if she was really blind.

 

   "Your job isn't over yet, I'll give you an extra ten thousand poke to make sure nothing goes wrong when we um... well." Debra blushed while holding her head with her hands. "Well... when we consummate our affections." She uttered weakly, "I mean you do this all the time but I'm not used to sleeping with anything but a human." She chuckled in a weak attempt to lighten the mood, "So how do you do it? I mean it's gotta be weird."

 

   Jim chuckled to himself before placing his hand on Debra's shoulder, "I'm going to be frank with you, my first time was strange. I had a pokemon that saved my life and she wanted me to 'reward' her with exactly what Gummy wants from you." Jim said with a blush, "You gotta watch out with dark types though, I've had more trouble with her than the rest of my team." He chuckled thinking back to the dozens of times that Dust has tried to approach him but he focused on the mission at hand. "Ok... I'll do it." He agreed as she lowered her walking stick.

 

   "Good. Thirty thousand poke will be yours after I am safely finished with... the next step." Debra said before walking toward the door and placing her hand against the sensor. The door opened with a soft gust of warm wind before the pair walked back up the stairway, warm air rushed through hidden vents on the side to dry them off as they ascended the bright stairway. 

 

    The moment Debra reached the top floor, she felt the temperature on both sides of her increase as the blaziken pair flanked her side again, she reached out and scratched under each of their chins before speaking. "I'm going to need you both to make sure that no one comes in the house or near the yard for the next few hours, not my even my brother." She added, "Our guest will accompany me to the back yard with Gummy, we are not to be disturbed for any reason. I don't care if Arceus himself appears, you will tell him to come back tomorrow. Got it?" She asked with not a hint of humor in her voice as the pair of fire pokemon patted her shoulder in acknowledgement.

 

   Jim watched the display with calm detachment and he wondered about the training that pokemon trained as bodyguards went through. Debra started to walk to the backyard as he followed, he couldn't help but glance at her rump through the yoga pants. Debra opened the door to the backyard revealing a large section of the pool surrounded by woods, several pokemon played in the forest while a fierce looking electivire rested on a lawn chair near the lake. Gummy drifted down from the sky to hover in front of his trainer before engaging in another one of his dances, many of the pokemon gathered stopped to witness the event with rapt attention.

 

   Debra felt the wind from the water types dancing and could hear the breathing of everyone around her slow as they gasped in amazement. Debra smiled widely before giving a small stretch, "Alright, You want to make things official, fine, it's going to kill my dating life but what the hell." She said finishing her stretch. She started to gyrate her hips to a tune only she could hear, her motions became faster and faster as she started to dance like a woman possessed, her armed stretched as the trainer started a strange series of pirouettes with her hair whipping as each movement highlighted her graceful, lithe and passionate figure. 

 

   Debra's legs kicked out as she leapt toward Gummy before coming to a stop just beneath him as she landed gracefully in a bow. Debra stood up while panting heavily. Around her, the various pokemon cheered and clapped while the Electivire gave a curious glance to the female. Debra smirked while looking around with her blind eyes, "Don't forget I'm a hyper rank winner of Cool contest and a master of beauty contest." She said with a thumbs up in the opposite direction of the crowd.

 

   Gummy gave a loud cry of acknowledgement of his trainer's affections, the cautious male slowly drifted close to her as he watched her remove her garments. He had a vague understanding of human anatomy, so he leaned in close and slowly startled to coil around the female, his soft scales rubbed against her warm skin as he enjoyed the soft yet supple feel of her body against his. The Water-type's soft red eyes met with that of his trainer's brown ones which caused his heart to beat rapidly. He finally felt complete as he flicked his long reptilian tongue against her cheek to drink in the scent of his newly beloved. 

 

   Debra blushed, feeling that the sheer amount of happiness that exuded from Gummy. She leaned forward, smelling the soft scent of her pokemon which smelled strongly of the pool water and cinnamon. Debra rubbed her hands over Gummy's soft scales as she panted from the nervousness, the soft scales were cool to her touch as she glided her hands to his muzzle before placing a soft kiss on the lightly scaled muzzle. She used her tongue to softly work his muzzle open placing her tongue inside of his mouth in a passionate display of affection. She took his tongue into her mouth before sucking on it lightly, she released the wet tongue with a soft pop as a trail of saliva connected them.

    

   A deep sigh of pleasure exited her lungs as she felt Gummy's soft scaled body start to slide along her skin, each soft bump caused her to quiver with silent promises each of his coils delivered to her. 

 

    "Well are you just going to sit here and hug me?" She asked with smirk on her feature, "I didn't think all that dancing was just because you wanted to hug my naked body." Debra teased the milotic while slowly scratching the scales under his chin with a coy air about her as she waited to see what the water type would do. 

 

   Gummy smiled before flicking his tongue out at her as he lowered her back on the soft grass,  giving a soft snort before placing his muzzle between her legs and flicking his tongue out to drink in her scent. He watched as she writhed in pleasure, his serpentine brain only took a short pause as he realized that this was pleasurable to his trainer. 

 

He pressed his muzzle to her moist slit and pushed his tongue as far as it would slide deep into her soft folds. Gummy enjoyed the warm tightness that squeezed his tongue with each contraction, each shiver of pleasure but more importantly it was a sign that he was pleasing his beloved trainer. 

 

   Debra moaned softly while her hand skimmed over the scales of her dear friend and loyal pokemon. Debra's eyes meet with Gummy in a moment of understanding; she had a few lovers before but few made her feel this strongly with just their tongue. Her knees feel weak with every flick of his tongue, she tighten her muscles around that pleasurable warmth deep inside of her. The pressure in her body was building but she didn't want to reach her peak yet so she reluctantly pressed her hand against his soft scaled muzzle. 

 

   "You're good Gummy.... But if you get going like that, I'll be finished before you even get started." Debra panted, feeling her heart pounding inside of her chest. She would have to remember to let him finish his tongue tongue work when she wasn't being monitored by another trainer. She pulled his head close to her own before smiling widely, "Well...." She blushed a little feeling nervous dealing with a pokemon in this way but she wouldn't be a Surge if she ran from a challenge. The petite woman took a deep breath before speaking, "I'm as ready as I'm going to get and I bet all the others are looking for a show." She chuckled not able to see the other pokemon but the small rustles in the grass let her know that she had a pretty sizable following.

 

   Gummy gave a nod within her hands and gave a soft nod with before moving his long body so that his genital was rubbing against her belly. Debra reached up and rubbed her fingers against his slit feeling each of the outer scales, she pressed her fingers in gently feeling the warm and moist entrance to her Pokemon's genitalia. Debra flinched a little, feeling something warm and very slimy suddenly press against her chest. She could feel the cool feeling as the long object slowly throbbed just below her neck and slid down.

 

   Jim's eyes opened wide as he witnessed the twin pair of large pink organs, of which one was slowly sliding down Debra's belly white the other was throbbing  just a few inches away from her elbow. The hemi-penis was almost three feet in length and bright pink with soft purple colors that blended into the tip. It was almost entirely smooth with small bead like formations near the tip which secreted the same lubricating fluid that coated the entire length. Jim had never seen Milotics mate before and the sheer length of the organ made him clear his throat for a moment. "Gummy, Your trainer isn't a Pokemon, so go slow and be gentle with her. She might only be able to take one of those.... probably " Jim said with a thumbs up for the serpentine pokemon to finally go ahead with his trainer. 

 

   Debra's eyes widened for a moment, "That's his tool?!" She said with a bit of fearful surprise in her voice, it was then that she felt the other shaft touch her skin. The flood gates broke open in her mind and the fear returned, "I'm not sure if I can do this.... " She stopped mid-sentence and ran her hands through her hair in frustration. She wouldn't back down from this. 

 

    "I can do this." She said before slowly taking one of the organs in her left while using her right to rub over it to get a better idea of it's proportions. "Wow..." She commented, feeling fearful of the challenge in front of her but her stubborn resolve emerged victorious as she moved the organ lower before rubbing just the tip against her labia.

 

   Gummy trilled happily in response as he wiggled the tip of his prehensile penis against the folds. He wasn't used to the human body heat being so close to his most intimate parts but already he felt ecstatic, the only thing keeping him from taking her was that she was just as unsure of herself as he was. The male trainer's warning was fresh in his mind as well, his other shaft started to rub against her body as just the warmth was enough to stimulate him. The milotic shimmered in various shades of pink before the gathered pokemon as they looked on with curiosity and awe. His body released a soft pink wave that changed the mood from tense excitement to a calm and tinder fascination with their copulation. He leaned down and rubbed his soft scales against her cheek in an attempt to becalm his trainer. 

 

   Debra returned the affectionate nuzzle before slowly moved closer and sliding the thin tip within her, the wiggling and the lack of warmth felt strange at first but slowly the tip began to warm up with her own body heat. She gave a pleasurable sigh at the feeling and used her free hand to stroke Gummy's head. 

 

"Be gentle.. If this hurts me, I won't be happy." She said trying to add a little edge to her voice but failing as each wiggle touched her in ways that a human couldn't hope to emulate, she nervously released her grip, allowing Gummy full control for their lovemaking before giving a quick kiss on his snout. 

 

   Gummy used his snout to move her arms to the side before wrapping around her waist. Older Milotics rarely constricted other pokemon, rather using wrapping to signify affection or concern with non-serpentine pokemon, which Gummy was doing with his trainer as he slowly wiggled his penis deeper inside of her causing her to gasp loudly. He continued to wiggle his shaft deeper inside of her till he bottomed out inside of her with less than a third of his full length inside of her. Understanding the limits of his partner, Gummy began began to slowly extract his penis while wiggling the tip rapidly, before sliding the shaft back in at a much quicker rate. The warm inviting entrance felt extremely hot to the cold blooded male. Gummy let out a soft trill as he continued to pump inside of her while his other penis was content to rub against her soft skin. He shimmered with each movement as the pokemon around them looked on with various degrees of interest and relaxation from the soft pink pulses of tranquility that were emitted from the male milotic. 

 

   Debra panted, feeling her lover's penis touching her in ways that even her own practiced fingers couldn't measure up to, his thin tip wasn't much in her hands but the wiggling that she was currently experiencing was breath taking, as she rubbed the coiled length of him around her waist. She was pleasantly surprised at how tender the serpentine pokemon was with her, although she could feel the other shaft rubbing against her with obvious need as she reached down to slowly stroke the penis. She briefly considered allowing him to penetrate her anally but the length of the tool in her hands deterred her from that idea. She could feel with each stroke of the sheer length as the phallus throbbed and wiggled in her hands. She gripped a firmly as the slick lubrication that covered the shaft made stroking the shaft difficult and slippery. 

 

   Meanwhile, the male trainer sat down on one of the many lawn chairs scattered around the large yard. Jim watched the pair with a small bit of tightness in his pants as this had been the first naked female that he had seen in months. He could hear their moans and grunts as they continued to pleasure each in full view of their pokemon while he sat only a few yards away. Jim felt a small twinge of jealousy in his heart for the Milotic currently encircling his client. Nearby, a Plusle and Minun pair hopped up on his lap and began to squeak, cheering for the pair while bouncing up and down Jim's lap excitedly. Jim couldn't help but glance at the rumps of each of the pokemon; even with the low coat of fur, both of the pokemon had shapely bottoms for their small size. 

 

"What am I thinking?! I can't be that hard up." He grumbled to himself before forcing his eyes on watching the Milotic once again. 

 

   Gummy leaned back before giving a loud shrill cry as he continued to flick his tip inside of his trainer. The feeling was intense and her warmth pushed him over the edge as both his tips released large gouts of watery fluid. Gummy slowly uncoiled from his trainer while a soft whistling sound came from the vents near the side of his head. Gazing down, he looked at his lover who was coated with his seed which coated the underside of her chin, neck, breasts and belly. He slowly stretched his body out while keeping his head resting on her shoulder, he stopped floating in the air as weariness overtook him. 

 

   Debra shivered from the cool seed that dripped down her chin, she wasn't expecting such a massive load over her body but even more unsettling was the thick, roping lines of cool semen that she could feel trailing down her legs. She could still feel Gummy's head against her shoulder while the sounds of sparking cackled around her from the various electric pokemon cheering and hooting for her. "Good boy, Gummy. Go back to the pool, I'll be down later." She whispered tiredly before placing a kiss on his snout before whispering, "Next time don't get it all over me, it's cold." She chuckled sweetly feeling his snout move and rub against her cheek.

 

   Within moments the pair of blaziken security appeared with a towel and a change of clothes, Jim watched as Debra thanked them and slowly dressed. A small part of him desired to see more of her nude form but he was here for business and thirty thousand poke rode on his performance.  He watched as the blaziken leader held her closer to him as her movements became slow and she stepped with a noticeable grimace on each step before she arrived in front of him.  "Are you ok?"

 

   Debra turned her head in the direction of Jim's voice and the loud panting of the tired plusle and minun that wore themselves out cheering. "I just had something as long as my arm tickling my cervix, while another equally large dick coated most of my body in a cold sticky shower." She paused as she sighed, "My vagina feels sore, I feel kinda weird but that is the most active Gummy has been in long time. I trust your discretion on this matter since if word got out who I was and what I was doing, I could get in trouble with the Pokemon Contest Panel." She finished while the Blaziken slowly smoothed the hair on her head and adjusted her clothing.

 

   "Miss Debra. I don't even want people to know that I do this for a living. I'm not going to tell anyone." Jim said confidently starting at her face as her sightly eyes still scanned in his direction. "My job is to help pokemon and people, I wouldn't be doing you a service if I suddenly made you life hard. I know how it is; I randomly get people who want to punch my face in because they think I'm abusing my pokemon." He admitted, remembering the incident at the police station. "I'm glad that my services helped you and Gummy become closer." 

 

   "Don't be coy, you will have to admit that you enjoyed the view just as much as the pay." Debra paused and placed her hand on the blaziken to her right, "Deposit 30,000 poke from my account into that of this trainer." She said before the Blaziken pulled a green, custom made Kanto-style pokedex with an embedded Thunder Badge on it's cover. The Blaziken used Debra's fingers to quickly make the transaction before Jim's Pokedex chimed with the deposit.  

 

"Now that this business is over, I'll have you escorted out by the cheerleaders." She chuckled as the Plusle and Minun  gave a happy discharge of sparks before sliding off of Jim's lap and tugging on his leg with their blunt-clawed forepaw.

 

   Jim smiled and stood up, "Ok ok." He said to the excitedly chittering pair of electric pokemon before turning to Debra. "Thank you for your time, if you need help again. Feel free to contact me privately if you like." He spoke before following the pair that cheered his every step as if he was walking to the moon.  They lead him to the front door before waving good bye and unleashing a shower of sparks at his exit. 

 

   It was already noon by the time he reached the hotel when Jim could hear roaring and grunting from coming from his room. He sighed and opened the door, "I'm back.....What?" He noticed that his pokemon were each lying in a corner of the room while Walt was on his stomach across the bed, each pokemon had an Ampharos delivering deep tissue massages with the occasional soft shock. 

 

   'Don't worry, The whole service was only 100 poke for thirty minutes.'  Walt said between elegant cries of relief from the attention of the ampharos. After a moment, there was a soft cry from an Ampharos with a green necktie. The group stopped their massages and slowly started to walk out in single file with their leader in front, Jim watched as they walked out with what passed for marching from the strange, electric masseuses.

 

   Walt smiled at his trainer while rolling over, the rest of the pokemon groaned in various states of happiness or tiredness. 'Hey, How did it go?' Walt asked with a big smile on his face while his horn started to glow a bit, 'Oh? You've seen some pretty girl haven't you? I normally don't feel that emotion coming off you often.' Walt snickered before making a few elegant cries that caused a chuckle out of all of his pokemon but Renee who had already fallen asleep from the massage. 

 

   "Laugh all you want Walt, but guess who just got enough money to feed everybody and possibly treat us all to a nice dinner? I think I'll take one more job before I debate taking on Lt. Surge." He said while opening up his pokedex and flicking through to the breeder specialist job listing. One stood out to him that was only one star in difficulty, 

 

    "Help me! My Luxio is a little too friendly and has begun shocking me and my other pokemon! I took him to a doctor but they said nothing is wrong with him medically. Please help!" 

 

   Jim decided that he would take along his only Ground-type in his party, "Hey Renee wake up! Let's go do some work." He reached over and patted Walt on his head with a smile, "I shouldn't be gone long and maybe we can take on the Vermillion Gym tomorrow."

 

   Renee grumbled a bit before standing up and yawing, the impressive rows of teeth made Jim smile as he felt confident with the part ground type coming with him. Renee blinked the sleep out of her eyes with her nictitating membranes. She walked over to Jim and offered him her claw to hold; she had a fondness for the trainer that she was given to. She wouldn't mind if he was a little more affectionate with her but she wouldn't push the issue after learning his history with the other pokemon from Walt.

 

   The Gabite's mind wandered a bit, thinking how nice it would be to go out and eat with the trainer, sitting down and having some Durin Berry ice cream. She remembered stealing from the dining facility in the Team Aqua fortress, the taste bitter yet tasty. She would love it even more if they could just walk around the brightly illuminated city holding hands and claw together. She blushed to herself and let out of a small grunt of happiness.

 

   Jim reached up and grabbed her claw, "You're so friendly; most people are afraid of Gabites, but if they could meet one like you I think their opinion would change." Jim said before standing in front of her and giving her a playful pat on her stomach scales, he smiled even more as Renee no longer winced at his touch. 

 

   Walt read the female pokemon mind with a grin, 'Hey Jim. This is me speaking as the de facto team captain. When you finish with the job, you should spend some of that money taking Renee out to get some Durin Berry ice cream and tour the city a little.' Walt transmitted to both Renee and Jim as he rolled around on the bed. 

 

He wanted Jim to himself but Jim relied on him to make decision to benefit the party. A small part of him didn't want to admit it but he had taken a liking to the female, in no small part due to the fact she behaved like a female and not a rabid dog like Dust.

 

   "Sure. I could use a bit of leg stretching myself. How about it Renee? Want to go tour the city after this job?" Jim asked while still holding Renee's fore claw in his hand. She looked up at the other trainer, standing much shorter than Jim at her four foot height and placed a claw over her face in what Jim had slowly come to learn was a blush. "I'll take that as a yes. Well let's get this job taken care of before everything closes." Jim chuckled before leading her out.

 

   'You're welcome, Renee. If you manage to get lucky I'm definitely going to read those memories.' Walt said to Renee privately before sending her a few lewd mental images of his first mating with Jim. Walt chuckled out loud as Renee put her other claw over her face and dragged their trainer through the door. He could feel her thankful thoughts as they walked further than his range of telepathy. 

 

   The pair traveled through the streets, although it was a bit of a trip till they made it to the address in the posting. Instead of a house like Jim was expecting, there was a large cargo ship a little bigger than his own home. "Is everyone in this city rich?" He said before walking up the stairs that led to the ship. A single man that looked as if he was in his mid thirties was dressed in an orange uniform with various tools strapped to his waist glanced at the other trainer while pushing his orange hat above his brown hair. He flicked open his pokedex and scanned the trainer before blushing to himself.

 

   "So you guys really exist. Well a job is a job. My name is Braxton, I'm an engineer, my problem is simple. I got a Luxio recently to aid me on my electrical work, keen eyes, a good sense for where things went wrong and small enough to crawl into areas I would have to disassemble more of the ship or building I'm in to look into." Braxton removed his helmet and dropped it on the floor, "I get him and start training him for everything I need. He is better than I hoped, diligent, friendly and always willing to please when he was a young Shinx but then he evolved."

 

   There was a spark from beneath the ship before Braxton continued, "He started rubbing himself on everything, even more than the normal play or communication sparks. He set my pillow on fire just by rubbing himself on it that much, so I tried getting him to mate with a female and that went bad. I had a friend with a Beauty Contest-winning female in heat visit and my Luxio ignored her to the point that the pokemon got frustrated and started to bite him viciously. " He sighed as another flash came from the bottom of the ship, " I can't get him to listen to me for normal work, he does his job properly but after that he is all over me, he starts rubbing his body on everything I own. I'm dressed in work clothes now because all my other stuff has electrical burn holes in it."

 

   Jim nodded and listened carefully to Braxton's story while Renee walked to the stairs to peer down below. Renee's eyes widened at the luxio; he was average sided, but his fur was extremely well kept. He continued to bat at a small, rubber Rattata-shaped toy. He didn't pay attention to the Dragon-type, but after a while he stopped batting the toy and stayed on it, gently rubbing it on himself while sighing happily.

 

   "So my boy, Sparky, is down there, I know what they say about you people and I don't like it but what they don't like to say is that you guys get results. So do what you have to do to get my buddy back to his old self." Braxton finished before passing over a pair of thick rubber gloves. "These will help you for handling him, I've got a resistance to being shocked by him but it might not be the same for someone who doesn't get shocked on a daily basis." He said, patting Jim on the shoulder.

 

   Jim nodded and donned the gloves before walking down stairs to face the pokemon. As he arrived down into the cargo hold, Jim noticed that Renee was standing over Sparky and growling over him while waving her claw around in a disapproving manner. Jim snickered at the pair and made his way over to Sparky while putting on the rubber gloves. He squatted low so that he could look the feline pokemon in the eye.

 

    "Hello, Sparky. I'm Jim, I heard that you've been giving your buddy a bit of trouble after work." Jim spoke while his eyes analyzed the Luxio carefully, the Pokemon gave a shameful mewl before looking at the ground. "Hey hey buddy, no need to look like that. I'm just trying to see what's wrong." Jim cooed while rubbing his gloved hand through the tuft of fur on the Luxio's head.

 

   Sparky looked at the trainer and to the Gabite that was just reprimanding him on how he played with his toys. He looked at Jim and his tail flicked irritably as a few sparks arced from the tip. The Luxio had no interest in mating with such a weird female, he began to hiss and slowly back away.

 

   "Sparky, We aren't here to hurt you or make you do anything that you don't want to do." Jim didn't make any sudden movement but instead slowly changed from a standing position to a sitting one. Last thing he wanted was a fight in the ship, "Don't worry, I already heard about what happened with you and the other Luxio, I'm not going to ask you to mate with anyone you don't want to." He said watching the yellow-eyed pokemon relax. The Spark Pokemon gave a few low grunts, but the sparking stopped. He approached Jim, his eyes occasionally flicked toward the Dragon and Ground-type female. She made Sparky feel very uncomfortable but he slowly walked to the new human.

 

   Sparky sniffed the human for a moment with a curious glance before straddling his pants leg, the feline closed his eyes and began to rock his hips against the trainer's leg. He loved the feeling of the jeans against his puckered hole. But he rushed the process, in fear that Jim would kick him off. He went on for minutes each touch against the rough material scent sparks up his spine that felt nice.  

 

    Jim watched the pokemon carefully for a while, noting that the pokemon didn't rub his sheath against his pants leg but instead continued to grind his asshole against the rough material. When the Spark Pokemon stopped, he was panting slightly and mewed questioningly at him.  

 

"What? Did you expect me to kick you off or something?" Jim said with a slight bit of amusement in his voice but felt a little saddened when the creature nodded and looked away, Jim chuckled as he met Walt's kindred spirit. "No. I have a Pokemon just like you, who has no interest in females but I..." Jim paused and thought about what he was going to say. "I mated with him." He said softly feeling a little embarrassed. 

 

   Sparky gave a soft gasp hearing that, he didn't know that two males could mate. Now his curiosity was peaked; he wanted to see what this trainer was speaking of. He slowly padded over to Jim and turned around, he never mated with a male or female but he knew that it had something to with the butt so he lowered his forelegs and raised his rump to Jim's face. He closed his eyes and waited for the trainer do whatever he was going to do. 

 

   Jim looked at the pucker hole in front of him and took into account of its details. The puckered hole was small with black flesh that matched the fur that encircled it. The hole puckered and loosed in repeatedly as if inviting him to penetrate the small electric type. Beneath it was a very tight looking pair of balls covered in small black fur. Jim thought about Walt's tiny puckered hole and something felt different, it felt like it wasn't something gay but just part of the job, his mind chalked it up to the fact that Walt's body type was similar to a human's.

 

   Jim gazed at Renee who just shrugged and began walking back upstairs to give her trainer a little privacy. Finally alone with Sparky, the trainer reached into his bag and started to pull out some of the lubricant bottles out. "Now.. I'm going to try something. It's going to feel a little uncomfortable but if it starts to hurt I want you to let me know. Please for the love of Arceus don't shock me if you can help it." Jim said as the Luxio turn and gave an unsure mewl over his shoulder.

 

   "I'm going to assume that means, 'Yes, Jim, I won't shock you as you prod my hole with a rubber glove on like a terrible Nurse Joy.' " Jim said with a sigh while lubing up the pinky finger glove as much as possible. His heart was thumping out of fear of scaring the little feline into shocking him and nervousness of what would happen if his guess was wrong. "Ok. Here goes nothing." Jim said while pouring a little lube right on the black puckered hole in front of him. 

 

   Sparky turned back around and closed his eyes, he was nervous as his little heart thumped in his chest like a drum, but rapid heartbeats were common in pokemon of the Electric- type due to their nervous system generating electricity at much higher rates than other pokemon or humans. Sparky's eyes widened as he felt something rubber pressing against his puckered hole. He mewled quietly from being unsure of what was going on, but something was pressing against his rump which made him sway his hips from side to side enjoying the feeling of something rubbing at his sweet spot. As Jim's finger started to put pressure on the Luxio's hole, Sparky gave a soft grunt as he felt the finger slip past his sphincter ring. It was strange at first and a little painful as the finger slowly swirled around inside of his body.

 

   Sparky gave a soft mewling grunt as he felt the pinky finger exploring his body, slowly pressed his hips against the invading finger. He could feel that the finger was so close to hitting a spot that rubbing on his toys couldn't touch. Sparky felt the finger slid out him before he let out disapproving mewl at the sudden stop. He turned to face the human and gave him the most adorable face he could make which often got him treats and scraps from his trainer. 

 

    "I'm not stopping for good, Sparky, I just want to make sure that you are comfortable with it. Did you enjoy it?" In true feline fashion, Sparky gave a disinterested mewl to the strange human. "Ok well if you aren't interested then we can stop." The trainer responded before Sparky shook his head and turned around wagging his rump at the trainer, he didn't want the trainer to stop but he didn't want to seem too interested. "Oh so you do like it? Well let's try another finger..." Jim commented with a smug grin. 

 

   Jim decide to use his middle finger since the spark pokemon wanted him to continue, he was less slow this time but just as careful. The finger slid in with only a little resistance as Sparky sighed contently. Once the trainer fully slid the gloved finger inside, Sparky let out a soft yowl that caused Jim to flinch as he expected the yowl to accompany a vicious shock. The moment his fingers stopped moving the electric pokemon started to rock it's lower half side to side while keeping it upper half in a bow position. Jim had to admit the sight amused him in more ways than one, here he was a trainer with his finger deep inside the asshole of the a male pokemon that purred softly with every movement. An Idea sparked in his mind as he thought about Braxton and how to solve this situation, "Mr. Braxton, If you are still up there, could you come down? I need to give you some instruction on how to solve the problem." He called up before hearing the soft thump of boots across the deck. 

 

   Braxton arrived while drinking water through a canteen, the site of the young trainer with his gloved finger deep in his pokemons rump was surprising enough that he nearly spit out his water. "Erm...uh... Well this isn't what I expected." He said before putting his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "I'm already not liking where this is going." He said as his Luxio stared at him and mewed with what passed for embarrassment for the feline species. "So are you checking his temperature or is this how you start your job." He joked trying to make the dread he was feeling go away. 

 

   "Are you single, Mr. Braxton?" Jim asked, feeling nervous about trying the same tactic twice in a row.

 

   "Oh..." Braxton paled at the other trainers words, "Yeah... I'm single."  He admitted.

 

   "Do you care to make your pokemon's problem go away? No more trouble on the job, no more humping everything with his hole. Just a well-adjusted pokemon." Jim smiled, sounding like a salesman more than a breeder specialist, his finger was still pumping inside of Sparky. 

 

   "You are going to suggest I have sex him, aren't you?" Braxton said taking off his hard hat and sighing, he watched as his pokemon quivered under the breeder specialist's fingering. 

 

   "I am going to suggest you at the very least help him get off. He isn't bad, he isn't trying to cause you problem, but he has needs." Jim said while using his other hands to gently found the other pokemon balls, Spark gave a low yowl as he could feel the tip of Jim's finger rubbing deep inside of him hitting a spot that made the electric type shiver with pleasure. 

 

   Braxton looked at his pokemon and back to the trainer. "So fingering his butt... This is an approved method of training?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

   Jim wouldn't say it out loud but for once he felt truly competent at his new specialization, "How about I prove it?" Jim removed his finger and the Luxio immediately turned around ,mewling pitifully. "Do you want me to continue?" He asked Sparky with a soft coo to his voice, the luxio nodded and rubbed his head against Jim's stomach which caused the trainer's hair to bristle.  "What do you think, Braxton?" He said before picking up the feline with both hands and laying him back to chest against him, the feline purring softly. Jim pressed his lubed finger back inside of Sparky with much less resistance while watching the feline's facial expression. There was a purr of contentment from the luxio

 

   "I think my Luxio is taking a shine to you." Braxton coughed out, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

 

   "It's not me that has him so happy it's just having a human willing to take care of his needs. I think if you did this this for him, he would be more inclined to listen to you and be an overall happier pokemon." Jim said while sliding both his index and middle finger in the pokemon with relative ease, his gazed wandered down to the crotch of the pokemon in question and noticed that above the fuzzy black dice was a small purple penis no bigger than an two inches. The penis was dark purple in color with small lighter purple barbs near the base.  

 

"I know what I'm doing might seem strange, but you've got a homosexual pokemon that loves being touched in this way. Not to make you feel uncomfortable but I think it would probably mean more to him if you connect with him this way." Jim grinned a little before speaking, "Speaking as a specialist... He is the more forward pokemon I've seen like this, I think he would at the very least help with those lonely nights." Jim said while gentle swirling his two fingers inside to the sound of contented mewing of the pokemon. 

 

   Braxton sighed and glance to his pokemon, Sparky's eyes were focused on him with his mouth open and his tongue out. "Hrrrmm. You want me to do this to you?" He said hoping to get some sort of negative response out of his pokemon so he could justify backing out. Sparky just looked back at him and gave a nod. "Ok... So if I do this can I get you to behave and stop shocking everyone?" 

 

    Luxio started to mewl before suddenly hunching over and giving a loud mew, his small penis swelled for a moment before three thin spurts of semen shot  out of his purple shaft before coated his belly and chest fur. 

 

   Jim slowly removed his fingers with a wet pop, the Luxio quickly rolled to his feet and yowled happily before finding a corner to groom himself with his rough tongue, Jim slowly got to his feet and removed his gloves. "I've shown you the way to do it without having to bone him but take a look." Jim said pointing to the luxio who was currently stretching revealing his slightly dilated hole. "Right there is a friend that is as close as your own arm, willing to fight to the death for you. Might not have a human shape or huge breasts but he is willing and always close. Think about it but if you don't want to do it, you can always call a Breeder Specialist to milk him." Jim made sure to emphasize the payment part which caused the engineer to scratch his chin in thought.

 

   Braxton finally sighed, "I'll think about it, kid. You really know how to hit a man in his wallet. Take your pay and as a bonus I'll give you my contact information. If I decide that it's a little too much for me, I'll call you exclusively, even put a good word in for you with the specialist website." He said watching as Sparky rubbed against his leg while his tail sparked contently in its afterglow. Braxton punched a few numbers into his pokedex before Jim's pokedex gave a soft chime receiving the payment for his work with Sparky.

 

   After thanking Braxton and giving a farewell pat on the head to Sparky, Jim walked off the boat with Renee following after and turned to her with a large grin on his face. "Well Renee....," He paused looking around watching the sun already began to set, "The job's done, the lights are nice and bright and there was a certain pokemon of mine that wanted to go get some Durin Berry ice cream." He said as they both stood on the peer.

 

   Renee placed both of her claw-tipped limbs on her snout as if hiding a blush that couldn't be seen on her face, while sandy drool drizzled from her maw. She gave a grunt before rubbing her scaled head against his chest and trying to nudge him toward the road so they could get started. 

 

   Jim placed his back of Renee's neck while gently stroking the scales on the back-a gesture that relaxes both his Feraligatr and the Gabite standing near him. 

 

"Let's go. We might even bring back something for the others." He said before pausing for a moment. "Hey Renee, between you and me....uhhhhh." Jim swallowed for a moment, "I've had a lot of pokemon sexually coming after me or being a part of my job recently, I'm really glad that you and Gnaw are around to keep me grounded and remind me that I'm a trainer first and a specialist second." He said giving Renee a pat on the back of the neck as they walked back to the city from the pier. 

 

   Renee paused for a moment to look at her trainer, she wasn't sure if she was being rejected or accepted but she knew that she felt special. She didn't care that she might not be romantically involved with Jim but he still cared for her, Renee rubbed her claw over her scales where the logo of Team Aqua used to reside on her belly. Renee had come far in her life and she felt proud to one of Jim's pokemon.

 

   "Come on Renee. The store might close before we get there." Jim called out to the happy gabite as she gave a contented growl before rushing to catch up to her trainer. 


	8. Jim's Chronicles 8 : SlatePort City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. (Please don't kill me nintendo.)

Jim frowned as he gazed at his pokedex, a message that blinked on his screen had him scratching his chin as he sat on the Vermillion City Dock with his pokemon. Renee wrestled with Gnaw over a poffin while Walt leaned against his shoulder while snoring softly. The Gardevoir's psychic power manifested strangely when he slept as small flashes in Jim's head of him eating poffins as Walt. Dust rested her muzzle across both their laps as she just watched the waves crash against the pier as the warm salty breeze cascaded over them.

 

"Well... This is strange." Jim said while shaking Walt's shoulder and rousing the white furred male. "Walt, it seems that I am told to report to Slateport City, Hoenn. The League wants me to appear in the Job of Breeder Specialist, I have to be there tomorrow." Jim sighed thinking of how to get across nearly two countries in a single day. 

 

'Call Melissa. You know she could do it.' Walt pushed his thoughts to Jim with a soft crackle of his weariness evident in each thought, unlike his usual soft voiced thoughts these came out like bad reception of a television. Jim scrunched up his face in thought. Out of all his sisters Melissa was the one that he dreaded seeing the most. 

 

"You know how she is, Walt... I really don't want to call her." Jim whined, feeling like he was back to being ten years old and not a fully licensed adult. 

 

'I know. I also know that she is the only one with the means to make such a trip happen that would be willing to come out to Vermillion City for her dearest little brother.' Walt chuckled before giving his trainer a playful punch on the shoulder. 'You are family, and I don't think she is that bad. Just make the call and stop whining.'

 

Jim grumbled, "Fine but don't say anything about my job and pray that she doesn't scan me with her pokedex." He typed in a message to his sister before sending it with a frown.

 

'Sourpuss.' Walt chuckled as he leaned against his trainer's shoulders. 'It's your sister, everything will be ok. It's not like she is going to be all loud and dramatic like Rosa.' 

 

The area around them seem to crackle to life as every one of his pokemon with the exception of Dust turned to notice. A tall woman with short cropped hair that drew attention to her small wire framed glasses gazed back at the group while smoothing out the wrinkles in her black business suit. She smirked at the group as a Meowstic stepped out from behind her, the small creature immediately focused on Walt with an unflinching gaze.

 

Walt paled for a moment before letting out a startled cry as he felt the creature probing his mind from several dozen angles. The event was over as quickly as it started. The Meowstic nodded for a moment before a private set of thoughts passed between it and it's trainer, her only response was a simple twitch of her eye brows.

 

"H-Hello Melissa." Jim said as he reached up to give her a hug, "I didn't expect you so soon." Jim tried to make small talk but his sister's presence was paralyzing. He could only see her like a young rattata would see an arbok just moments before it attacked.

 

Melissa opened her arms out in a wide smile,  "Jim! It's been so long. How are you getting along? You never write to me so I only have to hear things second hand from our sisters, third hand from the league records and first hand from your pokemon's experience." Melissa said with a strained grin.

 

"Yeah about that..." Jim look to the side to gaze out to the splashing ocean as he thought about how to answer her, how to explain his life after becoming a breeder specialist. He grit his teeth before mustering his courage to say something to his sister, before he could even get a syllable out of his mouth she cleared her throat before affixing him with a piercing gaze. 

 

"No need to explain, I work in the information and public relations department of the league. I know everything you've done since you've become a trainer, I know about everything you've done... Now that Xerxes gleamed all the information I wanted from Walt, I know it down to an intimate level." Melissa said with a simple shrug.

 

"I can explain... I-" Jim started before Melissa grabbed his collar and pulled him closer.

 

"Shut. Up. Now. I'm not pissed that you are a specialist nor am I upset that you have screwed two of your own team members." She pulled him close as her modest bust prevented the much shorter trainer from speaking. "I am positively livid that you didn't come to me about this. We are family. Mom might not understand, Rosanna is too young to really get over the strangeness and... Well, the less said about Samantha's current state the better."

 

Melissa smiled down at him and while pulling back only enough to allow him to breathe, "If you ever go this long without communicating with me again, I will make sure that every waking moment of your life will be filled with the terror of my gaze down upon you. I will monitor your every thought, Xerxes will tell me everything you think by the minute." She released him with a stern glare.

 

"Um..." Jim stood confused as he gasped for oxygen, the musky sunflora perfume of his sisters clothing made his head hurt. He always hated the scent because it overpowered everything back home to the point that even the food tasted like Sunflora petals.

 

"If you don't like them though, it reminds me of home." Melissa said in response to his thoughts.

 

"Stop doing that, you know I hate that. How much did the little snitch tell you?" Jim said feeling uncomfortable around his sister and her willingness to peer into others people's thoughts with her pokemon.

 

"I wish it was 'told' to me. I literally experienced everything from Walt's point of view; I know what happened with the miltank, I can feel his fear that you wouldn't accept him, until the sensation wears off I can literally feel the discomfort that he feels about your relationship. He constantly wonders if he should behave more like Dust or Renee, and he wonders if being your friend is making him lose his place in your heart." Melissa sniffed slightly in annoyance, "It's really sappy and a little cute honestly."

 

Walt let out a few annoyed cries in his elegant voice at Xerxes while the meowstic just gazed at him without reaction. Jim looked down at Walt with a heavy sigh, "Just remember you were the one who said this was a good idea." Jim thought about his sister's words and looked down to Walt. "We will talk about her words whenever you are ready." Jim finished while placing his hand on Walt's soft green hair.

 

"Anyway, Little Brother, you need a teleport to Hoenn? Even Xerxes isn't that powerful, but what I can do is get you to the nearest shipyard station at the border of Johto. But you are going to have to travel light so put all your lovers in a their balls." Melissa said before looking down at her pokemon as they shared their thoughts. "Xerxes wanted me to tell you that he would like you to bring him some grepa berries from Hoenn for this favor."

 

Jim looked down at Xerxes. He always held a suspicion that the little stoic pokemon was controlling his sister. Xerxes made him uncomfortable in ways that made his skin crawl; the little creature could kill him with a simple flick of his ears and ever since the Melissa evolved the creepy looking espurr she started to use the pokemon to blurt out everyone's business around her. As if Xerxes was reading his thoughts the pokemon gazed up at Jim before giving a knowing smirk. The single gesture caused Jim to flinch slightly.

 

Jim quickly placed all his pokemon in their balls with Dust being the last one, everything in his mind was screaming for him to keep his only safeguard against Xerxes out but she wouldn't be able to travel when he teleported. "I'm ready." Jim said while casting a nervous glance to Xerxes. The pokemon made no show of overt movement but Jim felt as if his insides vibrated painfully before he closed his eyes in pain.

 

The moment Jim's eyes opened he was standing outside of a pokemon center. He heaved a few times as he looked around for his sister and her pokemon, but there was no one around besides a few trainers and their own pokemon.  His gaze swiveled to the international shipyard. From the area he could tell that he was brought all the way to Cinnabar Island. Jim quickly made his way to the train and he sighed, the ticket cost him nearly the rest of his remaining poke to get the seating and he would need to let his pokemon out. 

 

He walked into his cabin on the train station before releasing his pokemon, he gazed at them before settling on Walt. "Gnaw, You are in charge. No purchases, I'm kinda broke. No fighting and I don't mind what you do long as you don't cause trouble. Walt and Renee, we are going out." Jim announced to his group as he walked out of the large room. 

 

Renee and Walt walked together as Jim lead them out to the wooden deck. Several trainers and their pokemon were playing on the deck around a large pool. The center of attention was an azumarill that was making small waves for the children to play on with their wakeboards, Jim found a free lawn chair to sit down on. He patted the chairs next to him as Renee sat down on the wooden floor before Walt sat on Jim's legs while looking at him. 

 

 

"I wanted to talk to you both privately... I'm a little worried to be honest. Am I a good trainer? I've been feeling like I'm neglecting all of you with my new career. We've not been battling as much so since you both are the most mature of my group, I want to ask you... How do you feel about what I do?" Renee's eyes gazed out to the sea as she rubbed her belly before chirping softly, her green reptilian eyes were fixated on Jim before she ended with a slight blush.

 

Walt nodded before leaning back and laughing in an almost song-like fashion. 'Renee says that she doesn't mind fighting for you, you are important to her and she would follow you to the ends of the world.' He grinned widely, 'She said that you make her feel special and she feels like she is part of a clutch, I guess that means family for her. She also said that if you need a female pokemon to practice with she wouldn't mind if you take her out for food after.'

 

Walt leaned back and started to float slightly above the boat as he thought to himself. 'I want to be by your side, I do enjoy battling but that's because of the thrill it gives you and it's in my blood. Remember I jumped out trying to fight you first but... I do enjoy this job you have, we've eaten better than ever. We've met all kinds of people and pokemon that really need your help, and I enjoy the feeling of pleasure that rolls off you in waves when you've successfully completed the task. I'm game for whatever makes you happy but the thing is. I can feel that, while the sex is fun for you, it's not the only thing that drives you forward.'

 

Jim grinned at his pokemon, "Well if that's your thoughts then I will take this more seriously instead of just using it for quick income and trying to learn the ropes."

 

Renee chirped a bit and Walt snickered, "Renee wants to know who was your favorite female pokemon was in the sack." Walt grinned and turn to Renee before saying a few elegant words. 

 

Jim sighed, "Fine since it just us, I'll be blunt but this stays between us. It's a tie between buneary and miltank. The buneary was soft and sweet while we were both in strange circumstances she seem like she was the kinda female that would rock her trainer's world. The miltank was on the opposite end of that kinda line, she was large and something about her screamed motherly... Like she didn't just want to have sex with me, she wanted to take care of me and as odd as it sounds I think she wanted someone to just enjoy her company."

 

Walt grumbled and let out a few calls that Jim was sure was swearing while Renee gave a guttural laugh. 'I would have put all my poffins on Dust. Even when she is not around she is screwing me over.' He ran his arms through his green haired head in mock frustration while Renee gave a few pats on the gardevoir's head.

 

"Ha. Come on buddy, you know me. I want to be wanted by a female, so eagerness wins out over just screwing me." Jim snorted before giving Walt a friendly thump on the back of the head. "Go and play we've got a few hours before this ship makes it to Hoenn. You can go to the others and let them stretch their legs, I'm going to rest here for now."

 

His pokemon departed in a chorus of chirps and squeals as they headed back to the living quarters. A burly man with a green beret approached Jim with a smile before sitting near him and kicking his feet up, the man slowly turned to Jim and scanned him with his pokedex with all the subtleness of an earthquake.

 

"A breeder specialist?" The man smirked widely, Jim turned to him with a nod.

 

"Yeah." Jim said feeling the nervousness of being found with his hand in the cookie jar. "Can I help you?"

 

"Naa. Just happy to see such a rare class of trainer on the ship." The man remarked, "I'm a Veteran Ranger, I've got twenty years of the league work under my belt so I'm just coasting through to my retirement. I'm going to find a nice little place in Hoenn and get fat and happy."

 

"You are happy to see a specialist? Are you being serious?" Jim said, not used to the reaction. "You know what I do right?" He asked while turning his attention to the man.

 

"Yeah. Rangers aren't that picky. When you're sitting in the middle of nowhere trying to stop dangerous pokemon... well you don't skimp on the help." He chuckled before tossing out a pokeball, when the light finally coalesced into a pokemon Jim was staring at a four foot tall bat like pokemon with strange fused ears and a bright white ruff of fur that formed a collar. Jim immediately recognized the pokemon as a Noivern, the large pokemon gazed at the sky before giving an irritable chirp. 

 

The burly man scratched at his long blond beard with a grin. "You see that big male noivern in front of us? His name is Rosco. He has been my buddy for ten years and I freaking love him. I used to pet him on the belly as a noibat, I do the same with every one of my pokemon. Now, when he evolved he was very frisky. I can't tell you how many times I would have to wash the sleeping bag, my tent and anything that had my scent on it because he would hump the things like no tomorrow." The gazed over at Jim as if expecting him to recognize his meaning, When Jim didn't respond the man chuckled.

 

"You must be new at the job but let me explain. Noivern are far sighted and territorial, so when a noivern want to find a mate they find a Noibat from a different colony and start to rub the area with the lowest amount of fur. This lets the young noibat learn that the noivern is interested in mating, the dominate noivern then takes the younger one from its colony and they form a pair until the noibat evolves then they mate. See my problem?" The Ranger grinned at Jim.

 

Jim nodded in understanding, "So your noivern got confused since you were a male and he was a male yet you did the mating gestures of his species. So what happened?" Jim was earnestly curious about the story as the noivern crawled under one of the umbrellas with another trainer's snorlax.

 

"That was the interesting part, I call one your people. They told me everything I told you then explained that I should just give him a good sticking. I called bullshit so I tried to confuse what I thought was a bullshitter by telling him that I wasn't sure how and I really didn't feel comfortable doing that to my loyal pokemon." He pulled out his pokedex, "For all the information these bastards have, it doesn't explain what to do in those situations."

 

Jim sat up to look at the man with a grin, "I've worked with a few people who were the same way."

 

"I bet you do. So this lanky mofo tells my pokemon to bend over and he starts to finger him. Then he just goes to town, Rosco was squealing like he does when I give him one of his favorite sour poffins. I was a little worried at first so I move to stop him, Rosco give me a look like I just took away his favorite toy before he turns to me and raises his tail just like he did with the specialist." The Ranger placed his beret over his eyes to hide his embarrassment but the blush is still on his face.

 

The man continues the story while choking down his embarrassment.  "Now I'm on the fence as the trainer explains that Rosco sees this as if he did something wrong, so I have to do it or his friendship and affection will drop which might cause problems in the future."

 

Jim's eyes widen a bit imagining the strange position that the ranger was in. "So did you?" He asked in a voice so low that it seemed like he was whispering.

 

"Yeah... I've fucked plenty of girls up the ass so I closed my eyes and just pounded him in the ass fast as I could. I'm not going to say that it didn't feel good but his tail kept poking me in the nose." The ranger snickered, "When it was over the Rosco placed his head against mine before sending soft vibrations from his ears. Something I had never seen him do, the specialist explained that for noibats and noiverns this was the ultimate symbol of connection. In that position another noivern can damage the ears of the other one rendering them blind during hunts and unable to communicate properly." 

 

"Wow. I'm glad to hear that so everything worked out?" Jim asked hopefully.

 

"Yeah. Noivern are seasonal so every summer I have to do basically take care of his needs, but the trade off is that I don't have to worry about him making stains all over my stuff or becoming aggressive to any females I meet. Oh... I'm Jackson by the way." Jackson grinned.

 

"I'm Jim. I've been doing this for a few months between hunting for badges and traveling." He said with a grin. "Normally people show up to want to beat me up because they think I am doing something wrong to pokemon."

 

"Eh. Fuck those people. My buddy out in Sinnoh says that specialists aren't even looked at funny. While the job started out in Johto league officially, those folks in Sinnoh have been doing it for years. According to their legends people and pokemon were bumping uglies long before the leagues existed. Hell if my buddy isn't bullshitting me then Celestic City has a festival that ends in a pseudo-marriage to your pokemon." As Jackson spoke Renee returned with Walt in her arms, the psychic pokemon was sleeping soundly with small bits of poffin glaze on his face.

 

Jackson grinned as if he learned a dirty secret, "My bet is that your porking the big one. I know you specialists usually have a favorite in your group."

 

"Nothing like that, Renee is the newest member of my team and I don't see her like that." Jim chuckled but decided that he should leave before the guessing hit it's mark. "It's been a pleasure talking to you Jackson but I am going to check on the rest of my team." Jim said while getting off of the chair and taking Walt out of Renee's talons.

 

The rest of the cruise was uneventful but the cruise made it to Hoenn in only six hours. He departed with his pokemon in their balls, he checked into a hotel before leaving his pokemon in the room. He checked his account on the pokedex with a sigh. 300 poke was all he had to his name. He searched for the address of the meetup location and when he arrived he stood in front of the Pokemon Fan Club which was still open even at this late hour. Jim opened the door before stepping inside, a bell chimed as he entered.

 

A woman dressed as in a delcatty patterned hoodie waved at him, "Hello welcome to the pokemon fan club, I'm Vanessa, what can I do for you?" She said with a bright smile.

 

"Um I'm a little early but I was told to come here by the league as a breeder specialist." He said waiting for her reaction, she looked him up and down slowly. 

 

"Are you Jim from Kanto?" She asked curiously as she approached him, around her there was dozens of pictures of delcatty lining the walls. A pile of delcatty plush toy were in the corner, Jim eyes widen as one of the toy turned to him before letting out a playful meow. In the pile of toys was a real delcatty that seem content to watch him from the pile.

 

"Yes that is me." Jim said as he tore his focus from the cute looking delcatty back to the pokemon fan.

 

"Oh! Great, the test starts pretty much as soon as you go down stairs. If you, uh, have a moment, I have a question?" Vanessa looked a little nervous.

 

"Sure." Jim said wondering about her suddenly flustered behavior.

 

"Since you deal with pokemon in an... Ahem... Intimate matter, I'm curious do you think a liepard could be attracted to humans?" Vanessa asked in a hushed whisper.

 

Jim nodded, "It's possible. Each pokemon has their own personality." He answered while unconsciously bringing his own voice low enough to match hers.

 

"O-Oh, Ok. I was just asking because, um, a friend of mines has a liepard and she doesn't have a boyfriend so I wasn't sure if she was um... like you." Vanessa said, "Not that there is anything wrong with that but she really likes feline pokemon. Her liepard seems really attached to her."

 

Jim nodded but he had a sneaking suspicion that this friend didn't exist and she was asking for her own sake. "So it's ok if I head down stairs?"

 

"Sure um, can we keep this question between us, I don't want my friend's business to be public information." Vanessa whispered before walking over to a small trap door and lifting the hatch. The sound of glasses clanging and soft talking reached his ears as he started to walk down into the basement. 

 

Jim was shocked at what he saw: there was a muscular man in a karate gi having a wrestling match with a machop on a boxing ring. It was obvious that the machop was going easy on him but they still seem to be having a fierce match.  There was a table at the other end of room with expensive looking food that a waiter-class trainer and his unfezant were eating at. Above them an ariados hung from a spider web while eating a meat filled poffin. The room was half painted white while the other half was painted red with a black line that separated the room.

 

Once Jim made it down the stairs every trainer in the room raised their pokedexes to scan him. There was a pause as they stared at Jim. 

 

"Um... I'm here for the meeting." 

 

The room broke out in laughter as Jim looked around confused, most of the trainer when back to what they were doing. A large woman in a leather jacket with spike gloves approached Jim. She was heavily muscular, and the swagger she held with each step made him more nervous as she got closer.

 

"Well you're the new kid. Let me explain how things go since you only just got started. What you are seeing is how our meetings normally are; everyone here is a breeder specialist like you. But, here is the trick, we dress like other trainer classes stereotypes because it makes it less likely that we will get scanned while we are out and about." She chuckled, "I'm Reyna, The local ombudsman for Slateport City Specialist Breeders. Some of us were other classes but got a little too friendly and the league changed our status; or like you we just had a few exceptional experiences then we got the job."

 

The man and his machop leaned on the ropes of the ring over the pair, "I gotta admit I'm a little shocked at how fast you figured out the skiddo's body. You are a natural." The man comment with a thumbs up.

 

Jim paled at the mention of Ricca. "How do you know about that?"

 

Reyna and the man exchanged glances before bursting out in a loud laughter, "He doesn't know." 

 

"He doesn't have a clue! You should show him, Rey."

 

Reyna opened up a newer Hoenn style pokedex which opened like a clam shell. She pressed a few buttons to turn her volume up to max, "Skiddo, the mount pokemon; Thought to be one of the first Pokémon to live in harmony with humans, it has a placid disposition." Jim didn't see anything out of the ordinary with the entry till she turned the pokedex screen toward him. There was a small section with that had the words 'breeder specialist reference guide.' Once Reyna pressed the link Jim saw a video of himself mating with Ricca.

 

"Oh you have got to be shitting me. Is Elm trying to get me murdered?!" Jim hissed.

 

"Don't sweat it, only other specialists can see it and within a few months who ever the newest breeder is will take the same test and then his or her video will be there instead. At least yours wasn't as bad as mine." Reyna commented before looking at the video, "Seriously though, you have a nice little butt on you."

 

"Can we just get to the test before I die of embarrassment?" Jim said while covering his face. "It's like the world is watching me become something I didn't sign up for. I'm never going to have another human girl, am I?"

 

"Oh, quit being so melodramatic. I'm married. Clint... that the guy over there with the unfezant, he has a girlfriend that he has been going steady with for a two years." She look at the man in the ring, "Koichi, how your love life?"

 

Koichi chuckled, "I have a machop, a riolu and a blissey. I'm content with my pokemon and even if I wasn't I'm to tired to go for anyone else." To make his point he slapped the machop on the her muscular butt, she gave a soft cry before dropping to the ring to start doing push-ups.

 

"See! You have to ease up. If you want to be serious about things go to the Kanto Fan Club. They have a stick so far up their ass I think they shit sudowoodo." Reyna smiled before patting Jim on the shoulder, "But seriously, we do have a job to do but this is more of a celebration. We don't get members as much as the bug catchers or the hikers, so we try to make sure of anyone who pops up. Kanto wanted you but someone in the league changed your paperwork so that you were sent here instead, so instead of having a long tea party while going over the long and boring history of the job..."

 

"So all of this is for me?" Jim asked.

 

"Yep. We got a bunch of fancy Kanto food, we gathered everyone who could get here quickly to welcome you, and best off, instead of the Kanto test which is a thirty page written exam on the best way of maximizing affection while lowering frustration, we have a more hands-on test. Just let me know when you are ready." Reyna said with a large grin on her face.

 

"I'm ready now." Jim said while looked into Reyna's brown eyes, he grinned in confidence. "If it's anything like Ricca, this won't be hard."

 

"Tch, I like your guts! Put on the these and get in the ring."  She passed him some sparring gear. "I don't want to have to roll you to the hospital if you screw up."

 

Jim nodded and placed the gear on, he wondered what sort of pokemon that he need the gear for. Once he was finished he quickly walked into the ring with a grin on his face, he slammed his gloves together and waited for a challenger. 

 

The Goodra in the corner stood up and moved lethargically as she stepped into the room-- stepped wouldn't be the right word, Jim thought as she pretty much just slid under the lower ropes. She walked to Jim before using her long horns to tap his gloves, before sitting down with a loud sigh.

 

Reyna stepped close to the ring. "This goodra had a shit trainer, completely unaffectionate, didn't like getting slime on him but wanted a powerful pokemon. After one too many hugs he just tossed her in the wonder trade system and she has been going from trainer to trainer before getting picked up by the league for our test. She sits at 150 on the friendship scale but at zero on the affection scale. With the last trainer to have her she refuses to even put effort into battling so have at her, champ."

 

Jim stepped close to the Goodra, "Hey girl..." He said with a smile as he looked her in the eyes, while she was sitting she was just tall enough that he could look her in the eyes instead of being dwarfed by her size. "So I heard about your trainer, though break. I'm Jim and I'm hoping to help you through this." He said with smile on his face, he vaguely remember that goodra's were very affectionate. 

 

The Goodra looked at him and started to quickly try to wipe off her slime, she gurgled uncomfortable in what Jim interpreted as an apology. She looked over the ring with an expression of pure horror, she started whip her horns around trying to clean up the mess but only succeeded in spreading the slime over the white ring. She leaned back and let out an low long wail as she her breathing became ragged, Jim approached her as she started to raise her hands to her eyes as she wailed miserably.

 

"It's ok. I don't mind the slime." Jim said as he started to approach her. He placed a hand on her back and her movement was so sudden that Jim almost didn't realize what happened, except that he was on his back and his head rang slightly. A small bit of slime dripped from the side of his head guard. He slowly got back up as she used her horns to grab a towel to attempt to clean the Jim's head. She was still crying and even her tears were thick like syrup. 

 

She moved close and Jim swallowed his fear of what he was about to do next. As she started to gently dab the towel on his face, Jim crouched down slightly before throwing his entire weight into the goodra. The shock of the strike and the slime on the floor caused the both of them to tumble to the ground. Jim landed on the slippery pokemon before latching on to her long neck.

 

The goodra panicked at the sudden grab, her horns lashed out randomly as she struggled to get him off. She started to wail even louder as her flailing hit the mat so hard that it rocked the ring, the steel frame squealed in protest as the trainers around Jim started to release their fairy type pokemon. 

 

"No! I got this." Jim yelled at the other trainers before trying to hang on to the goodra who was struggling to peel him off with her arms. Jim was a moderately strong human but the goodra managed to pry him off of her body and hold him up in the air. Jim braced himself to another hit but the goodra didn't attack, she just held him up by his chest as he dripped slime on her.

 

Jim turned to Reyna while being held in the air, "Hey what's her name?" He asked as the goodra slowly dropped him to the side.

 

"Her name is Ellissa but everyone here just calls her Ellie." Reyna responded. 

 

Jim gazed at her from the floor. "Ellie... Look at me." Ellie turned to him while sobbing softly. He took off his gloves, removed his shin guards but kept his head gear on. He removed his pants and shirt before tossing them out of the ring, he smiled at her before falling on his hands and knees and rolling in the slime trails. 

 

Ellissa stepped closer with curiously, she wiped her eyes of the thick tears before giving a confused gurgle at the human rolling around on the ring. Ellissa hovered over him while trying to see what he was doing with her slime.

 

Jim watched as her horns hovered over him with a towel held in them. He grinned at her confusion while she tried to be friendly and helpful even after he just tried to hang on the female as tightly as possible. He reached up and touched her horn before rubbing it against his face to put more of the slime on his body. He looked up at her with a grin, "Can I have a little more slime? My belly is getting cold." He said while curling his finger toward the goodra in a playful manner.

 

Ellie rubbed a little more slime on the mat in front of Jim. She wasn't sure if he was serious or being mean. She watched as the trainer simply crawled over to the thin layer of slime and rubbed his belly across it. Ellie tentatively reached down with her horn before quickly rubbing his chest with her horns.

 

The warmth of the fresh slime felt good to Jim. Honestly with all the lubricant he bought as a trainer, a single goodra would cut his expenses down drastically. It was sticky on his skin but it reminded him him of lotion instead of spider webs, or the poisonous slime of a muk. He leaned close to Ellie's horn before giving it a lick, the taste was strange almost like a roseli berry. Jim noted that even the liquid has a smell that was faintly of roseli berries as well, he looked to the table of off at the far wall and noticed that there was a plate of roseli berries that had some slime dripping off the edge.

 

Ellie backed up from the sudden lick as if she had been struck. She rubbed her hands together as her horns moved to match the gesture. She was blushing as the she looked away, she wasn't sure what to make of the weird human that wanted to touch her and lick her. He was weird and he didn't seem to mind her slime, but she wasn't sure so she just spread her arms wide in a hugging gesture.

 

Jim slowly got up as he peeled himself out of the drying slime, his boxers clung to him uncomfortably from the sticky goop. He opened his arms before walking into her, while the goop on him was cool the fresh layer on Ellissa was as warm as her higher than human body temperature. Jim nuzzled his head against her warm stick body for the heat.

 

Ellie wrapped her arms around the trainer in a warm embrace, she craned her long neck down to gently lap at the trainer's ear with long slime trail. She started to rub on Jim's back with her arm as he affectionately returned the gesture, he grinned up at her with a smile as slime dripped off of his chin.  "Do you feel better Ellie?" He said as he reached up before allowing his hand to trail along you slime covered snout.  

 

"You're a beautiful girl, Ellie. Don't let one bad experience keep you from having a good life with a trainer. Whoever owned you before didn't understand how to deal with the slime. Hell, if I had a lovely lady like you I would make sure to keep you happy and comforted." Jim said before breaking off the hug, he placed a hand on Ellie's stomach. "Do you think you could do me a favor and give humans another shot?"

 

Ellie slowly nodded before giving Jim another lick on his cheek she slowly started to sway cutely in front of him. "Would you like to get something to e-" His words were drowned out by the sudden roar of the crowd around him as they cheered his work.

 

Reyna clapped her hand before leaning into the ring, "Good job kid, I was expecting you to get busted up. How were you feeling after that nasty tumble?" She asked as Jim climbed out of the ring, he just gave her a thumbs up as he walked over to the plate and popped one of small dough-nut holes into his mouth. 

 

"Well you passed the test, you are definitely one of us, so you are welcome here and you are officially registered as a beginner level breeder specialist. The league will be notified of your advancement and you will be allowed to do more work for corporations like Sliph." Reyna said before giving Jim a slap on the back that left her hand sticky.

 

Ellissa was currently roaming around the basement gently touching the various humans and pokemon as if she was unsure if the others would react negatively to her. She was currently slathering up a blissey with her horns as the chubby pokemon just giggled before sharing food with her. Ellie was smiling the entire time as she bounced from person to pokemon with hugs and snuggles. 

 

"So what happens to her now?" Jim asked curiously. 

 

"Well normally she would go back into the wonder trade system but I'm probably going to have her stay as an assistant here. She seems to be friendly enough but while you did a good job she probably is going to need more positive reinforcement." Reyna said with a grin.

 

"Good to hear, I'm sticky and I need a bath." Jim said with grin watching the goodra from across the room. 

 

"Oh that's right." She head up her pokedex which gave a soft ping as if they had just finished a match.  "I almost forgot to pay you for the completion of your duties. Don't worry it's all league money so I'm not losing anything from it."

 

Jim looked at his pokedex and his eyes widened, "That's thirty thousand poke-- that's like three gym battles!" He said. He was used to being well paid by the specialist organization but he didn't expect to get paid for a test.

 

"Yep. League pays pretty damn well for a job they rather not talk about in polite conversation." Reyna said simply, "Go back to your hotel and wash off. This will be going on for the rest of the day if you feel like coming back."

 

Jim nodded and grabbed his clothing before heading up the stairs, his body felt like lead and even if he didn't want to admit it to the others, his head still hurt from the light slap that Ellie gave him. As he climbed the stairs, he noticed that Vanessa was still sitting at her table. She looked up at the nearly nude trainer who was covered in the slime, she chuckled at him.

 

"So you had sex with the goodra downstairs?" Vanessa said curiously.

 

"No, I just hugged her and let her know that everything was going to be ok." Jim admitted with a tired grin as he left the center. He walked through Slateport as the sound of pokedexes around him let him know that several trainers were scanning him, he could hear muttered curses and some mocking laughs but his mind was clear as he thought back to the smile of the goodra as she relaxed. 

 

Jim managed to make it to his hotel. His movements were sluggish and leadened as he collapsed on the mattress. His houndoom was currently staring out the window and barking at passing trainers. Walt and Gnaw were watching a movie on the small television, Renee turned from the bed and looked up and down at Jim next to her.

 

Renee rubbed a talon on Jim's slick body, she turned to Walt before making a few chirrups. Walt glowed a bit before Jim was lifted off the mattress before slowly hovering to the hotels tub. Walt turned the shower on him. Jim couldn't even be bothered to react to the cold water before Renee walked in and rubbed her arm fin on him with slow raking motions to remove the slime. Once she was satisfied she turned off the water with a little bit of difficulty, she slowly opened her mouth before shooting out a gout of sand over his body. 

 

Jim grunted as he was covered in sand. Renee gently used her talons to roll him over in the sand to dry him off, and once she was satisfied she pulled him out of the sandy tub by hooking her talons under his arms. She was surprisingly gentle as she carried him to the bed and laid him down before joining him on the mattress. She rolled him on top of her before folding her arms around him. 

 

Jim could feel her rough sandpaper-like skin against his own soft skin. He reached up and wrapped his hands around the back of her neck and rested his head under her chin, where he gave her a small kiss, "Thank's Renee... Remind me to give you a few dozen pokeblocks in the morning." Jim said sleepily before nuzzling against her chin and passing out.


	9. Jim's Chronicles 9: Sliph Co.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You voted for it and now here is the results of your voting.

Jim woke up in Slateport City with a soft yawn. His body felt sore as he peeled his sweaty body from the rough scales of his gabite. The pattern of her scales were still pressed against his face and chest. He gazed around at the room that was bathed in sunlight, Walt was currently awake and watching an action movie starring an aggron and a gardevoir, Dust was sleeping on top of the sand in the bath tub, Gnaw sleeping against the door while Jim's backpack was in his mouth.

 

Jim stood up with a grunt as he walked to the bathroom. He turned on the water in the shower, the warm water felt good on his skin as he started to lather his body up. He felt good about his promotion and he had a nice knot of money in his pocket. "I should buy something, maybe a treat for myself." He smirked before the curtains moved as Gnaw, his feraligatr, decided to step into the shower with his trainer.

 

"Decided to get clean big guy?" Jim asked the feraligatr before the much larger male stood up to his full seven feet of height. He stared up at the reptilian pokemon as Gnaw placed a hand on his shoulder, out of all of his pokemon, Gnaw was the only one that had human like hands and thumbs. 

 

Gnaw shook his head before letting out of soft rumbling through his throat, he gripped Jim by both his shoulders before making the rumbling even louder. Jim paused for a second, he remembered the sound before his skin felt clammy at the sudden realization before Gnaw started to rock him back and forth in a silent urging.

 

"So it's uh time isn't it?" Jim breathed out softly before Gnaw nodded, his eyes held a terrifying frenzy in those green eyes. "I will take care of it, ok?" He let out a sigh before turning to step out of the shower. Renee approached him with a cautious squeak. Gnaw stared at her slowly from her head to her toes, he gave a pitiful growl before shaking his head and sitting on the bed. 

 

Dust leaped on the bed next to him with a happy bark she turned her rump to him and waggled it teasingly. Gnaw grumbled before picking up the houndoom and opening his massive jaws before blasting Dust in the face with a sudden burst of cold water, she whimpered in his grip before he dropped her on the bed while she shivered from the cold water. She shook herself off before giving a canine huff of amusement.

 

Jim managed to finish his shower while his pokemon were play-fighting as he thought about what to do about Gnaw's behavior. He knew what his pokemon needed but he wouldn't be able to help him during season this far away from Kanto and Johto. He started to dress himself but he could feel Gnaw's eyes tracking his every movement; it was mating season for Gnaw and he was letting his trainer know. Feraligatrs were notoriously violent during mating season and highly aggressive to anything that could be seen as a rival. When Gnaw was a totodile Jim could easily manage him simply by towering over him and giving him a stare down, but he was much smaller and much lighter than the seven-foot, two-hundred pounds of water type power that currently looked to him for leadership. 

 

Jim sat on the bed while putting on his shoes before speaking with his pokemon. "Alright everyone. Now all of you have been with me for a good amount of time. Some of us have been through horrific battles, others have been through tender moments, I don't think of you as just pokemon to be used in battling. You are like family to me." He turned his gaze to his feraligatr who continued to hold a wild look in his eyes.

 

"Gnaw is going through mating season, this is something very sensitive for his species. I would like it if you don't tease him because he isn't like many of you... He doesn't have an outlet and he isn't gay." Jim stated while patting Gnaw on the shoulder, his pokemon kept their attention on the large reptilian pokemon. 

 

Walt snorted before slapping Jim on his thigh lightly. 'You are slow.' Walt said within Jim's mind, 'We can't go out to that lake out in Johto, we aren't any where near a place with female totodiles...' Walt's mind paused as he placed one of his long fingers against his chin.

 

"Wait, how am I slow?" Jim cried out defensively.

 

'What do you do for a living?' The mental speech came with an overflowing amount of mockery with a bit of humor that colored Walt's thoughts.  

 

"I'm a pokemon trainer and a pokemon breeder specialist..." Jim paused before the thought finally hit him. "I could ask other specialists couldn't I?" Jim said while blushing from the sudden embarrassment of having to guided to such an obvious answer. Walt clapped while grinning at Jim before letting out a few cries at Gnaw.

 

The Feraligatr gave a quick nod to the much smaller pokemon, before grabbing Jim's backpack and pulling out his pokedex with a soft grunt. Gnaw sat on the floor with a loud thump while staring at Jim. Jim took the device before pressing a bunch of buttons that only served to make Gnaw even more excited, but in the back of his mind he had to push out thoughts of fighting his trainer for dominance of the group. His rut continued to bother him as he reached up a clawed hand but was quickly slapped down by Jim.

 

"Don't get antsy, I'm working on it." Jim said while responding to the few local offers that popped up, he grinned before looking down at Gnaw, "Yep. There is a trainer out in kanto that is has a female feraligatr that is breeding age. She even took a picture." He turned around his pokedex to show it to Gnaw.

 

In the pokedex was a picture of a female feraligatr on her back, she was much bigger than Gnaw by a large margin. The picture was her lying on her back with her legs spread open and a small flower in her massive jaws, Jim's flicked picture to the next one of her bent over a log with a her tail in the air. "If these picture are saying anything is that you're going to have a blast, if I remember correctly feraligatrs have week long ruts so I will send you out for a week then you can have your fun."

 

Jim gazed down at Gnaw who was currently sporting a large hard on, his fingers started to stroke on the rod softly while looking at the picture. "Nope, save that for the female. Can't be spent for the rutting." Jim teased before snapping his ball off of his belt and recalling Gnaw.

 

Jim flipped through his pokedex before his eyes locked on to a low difficulty job. "Dear Pokemon Specialist, Silph Corporation is having it's annual downtime for all of it's pokemon in the power section. As usual we will be offering you a chance to interact with our pokemon. For those who RSVP with this message we will send an all expenses paid ticket to our location in which you will be given first class accommodations on every train and boat provided. For those who accept remember that discretion is absolute." Jim scrolled down to the last line of the long winded text, "All of our pokemon for this event will be electric types, take the necessary precautions."

 

'Take the job.' Walt said as his movie ended with an explosion and the aggron giving a mighty roar. 'I wouldn't mind coming along for this one. Waiting in hotels can be a little boring.' The gardevoir pushed his thoughts out with an image of dust laying on belly from last night as they ate popcorn.

 

"Alright I'll go to the PC to do a temporary trade for Gnaw till his rut is over." Jim said while looking at the filled pokeball at his waist. "Let's get going." Jim said as he pushed himself off the bed, he gathered his things before recalling all of his pokemon. 

 

The travel was simple enough: he rode his way back into Kanto before making his way back to Saffron City. He pressed the call button on his pokedex with a grin on his face, the call was answered before music started blasting out of the small device to the point Jim could hear the soft ringing protest in his ears. 

 

"Hello. Selina, you there?" Jim said while standing outside of Saffron train station.

 

"Oh. Hello Jim, It's been a while... You've not been going behind Orsina's back, have you?" Jim blushed as the feminine voice chuckled on the phone. "We've missed you, stranger, so where are you now?"

 

"I'm in Saffron for a job, are you busy?" Jim asked nervously, he didn't want to bother her but he really wanted to see the only human female he got to touch in a long time. There was a loud roar and the sound of strong winds in the background, "I mean if this is a bad time I understand."

 

"I don't want to hear that, I want to see you and Orsina would like to see you too. I'm heading to the pokemart meet me there, ok?" There was a soft crash before Selina gave a yelp. "Gotta go. Be at the pokemart." Selina hung up quickly as Jim started to head toward the pokemart.

 

While Jim felt uncomfortable in the city full of psychics he had to say that it was a beautiful city. Even from the train station he could see the repaired roads and building from where mew destroyed the team void members. As he crossed the street four golducks were currently dancing with a street performer while a meowth with the trainers collected money from passing people. Further down the block Jim encountered a lone grumpig that smiled at him before grabbing his arm in passing.

 

'We haven't forgotten what you've done.' The grumpig said as his pearls glowed, Jim's pokedex buzzed at it recognized the pokemon as a wild pokemon.

 

"Come on let me go I don't want to fight and if you stay here someone is going to capture you." Jim said with a hushed voice. He could feel the grumpig smiling back at him in his head and outwardly.

 

'I know. I'm here to get caught, but I wanted to do this first.' The grumpig placed its other hand in Jim's hand before removing it. Sitting in Jim's open had was a warm red stone in a diamond shape. 'It's a star piece, they sell really well or so I've gleaned from the other trainers. Thank you again for rescuing our beloved mew.' The grumpig walked down an alley with a spring in his step.

 

Jim stood staring at the fist-sized star piece before pocketing the stone as he made his way to the pokemart. Jim immediately noticed Selina spraying down Orsina with a potion as the Beartic gave a proud grumble, as the small scratches on her face started to heal. She turned to Jim before letting out pleased grumble.

 

"Oh. Hey Jim, we just got here a few minutes ago." Selina said while opening up her white tank top while fanning herself, her tight pair of jean shorts worked to accent the other all image of her curvy body. Selina broke out in a wide grin as she could see Jim trying his best not to stare. "I'm not dressed like this because I want you to look away." Selina chuckled before grabbing his hand.

 

"So how have you been getting along?" Jim said feeling unsure how to approached the girl but trying his hand at small talk. "Still working at Sunshine Club?" 

 

"Uuuugggh... Yeah but I've gotten moved from dancer to bartender. I make a lot more but it's boring as hell. Orsina's still in the back room but that kinda works out because I technically get paid for both jobs." She grinned before gripping his hands in her own, "Let's walk for a bit."

 

Jim blushed while gripping her hand, he felt a chilly paw envelope his other hand as Orsina gripped his hand in hers. "Are you two a package deal?" Jim joked as her gently squeezed Orsina's paw and Selina's hand at the same time. 

 

"Yep. In bed and out." Selina snickered before patting Jim on the chest with her other hand, "Think about it like this, while I think you are attractive and interesting. Orsina is happy about that compliment you gave her in the club months ago, I even see her doing squats trying to make the most of that butt." Orsina gave a deep grumbling laugh as she walked along side the pair, at eight feet tall she towered over the humans.

 

"So you want to grab something to eat?" Jim said while gazing at the slight bit of missing fur on Orsina's muzzle, she gave a snort while pointing to the small scar. She flicked her head at Selina to urge the human to explain.

 

"Orsina was doing her squats on our balcony when she managed to bother a flock of pidgey, they didn't take to that very well annnnnd suddenly wind, claws everywhere, and suddenly frozen bird statues." Selina said before she guided Jim inside of a shop. She smiled at the strong smell of cooked meat and berries. 

 

A waiter dressed in messy garment looked over them with a grin. "Three orders coming up," the waiter said with a smile.

 

"We didn't even order..." Jim said as they were guiding through the building into the back until they stepped into a back patio that faced the alleys of Saffon city. Soft music started to play as they were lead to a cordoned off area blocked with red curtains.

 

"You don't really order here, the menu only had two items vegetarian and regular. Just soak in the area and relax. How long before you have to get to your job?" She asked as they all sat down with the humans in chairs while a bench was placed for Orsina's weight.

 

"Ok. Well I have to report in within two hours but it's at... Well, I can't say but it's close by." Jim said with a grin, "Secret stuff and specialist job."

 

"Oh, you've gotten fancy. So tell me about the work you've had lately."  Selina said as she removed her shoe and started to rub her foot along his legs, "I've missed you." 

 

Jim blushed before looking at the fancy silverware, he smiled while the pair looked at him with rapt interest. "I had a goodra job recently. Nothing sexual but she was used to a trainer that had so much of a problem with her slime that he really didn't take care of her..." Jim went on to relay the entire story of his last job.

 

"Wow... I figure your job was just being a little frisky with pokemon." Selina said before grinning, "Poor Orsina, she has been so long without a male trainers care what will she do. If only we had a specialist here to help her with her little problem."  She cried out in mock horror, Orsina raised the back of her large paw to her forehead before leaning back as if she was going to faint.

 

"Oh no... I'm a specialist but I don't know what to do?" Jim played along before Orsina grabbed the edge of his seat and pulled him closer to her bench.

 

"But wait, her trainer is also single and gone without a male touch. What will poor Jim do?!" Selina said before her foot rolled up past his knees and started to rub at his crotch through his pants. Jim shivered at how easily she managed to get him excited. A human woman wanted him, she didn't even have a problem that his job involved a lot of... intimate work with pokemon.

 

"I think we will find something that will work out." Jim said, he had to admit him it sounded cool and the green that spread out on his face couldn't be held in.

 

Orsina gave a soft grunt before looking at Selina, she held her paws close together before spreading them out. Selina nodded to her pokemon before giving Jim a coy look, "Orsina wants to know if you can take on a girl her size." Selina said while rubbing her feet against his crotch with slow motions around his throbbing hard on. 

 

Jim looked up and down at the bear seated at the table as she gazed back at him. Jim couldn't help the surprised that colored his face as Orsina averted her gaze downward as if expecting some sort of rejection. She was much bigger than him by large margin but size didn't really matter to him with the experiences that he endured as a breeder specialist. He had to make a move and the girls were staring at him, so he stood up out of his chair before wrapping his arms around Orsina's upper body and giving her a kiss on the muzzle before forcing his tongue into her mouth.

 

Orsina blinked for a moment as the sudden kiss broke. While she was blushing she watched as the trainer moved on to her own trainer before repeating the action. Orsina watched as they embraced before blushing even harder as they broke off their kiss just as the food arrived.

 

The waiter quirked an eyebrow at the trio. "Ahem. I have your food." The waiter said before putting out the food. Jim's eyes widened at the large plate before him: a soft plate that had bread that covered the bottom of the plate, several meats with various sauces covered each different point of the plate. "I've not seen you before but I should explain, this is an Orre dish. In the deserted lands of Orre metals are precious to their culture, so instead of making cutlery from the iron the Orrians instead make all their dishes for eating with your hands."

 

"I wonder what they do with soups?" Jim said both curiously and trying to make a joke.

 

"Bread bowls." The waiter answered with a roll of his eyes, "Everyone asks that question. Enjoy your meal." The waiter held out a small square device out and Selina placed her pokedex near the device before a ping that represented money being exchanged echoed out of both devices. The waiter gave a courteous bow before leaving the group. 

 

Selina looked at Jim with a smirk on her face, "So... out of your pokemon, who keeps you all warm on those lonely night." She asked before chuckling as Jim froze mid bite of a sour bit of meat with red sauce. 

 

"Um... I usually erm... well, I... I don't know how to answer that properly. I've only had sex with two of my pokemon and only one of them is really interested but we haven't moved past the fact that I'm ok with him." The moment Jim said him both of the females near him paused to look at each other. "What?" He mumbled between bites as the mood of the room became very tense.

 

"I didn't know you were gay. I feel kinda bad dragging you out here. I thought maybe we could have something going, but I didn't know." Selina said looking worried.

 

"I'm not gay. Well, It's complicated. I don't like males, I don't get attracted to males but... Walt is different. It's really hard to explain but I'll just say it like this, he is my best friend and co-captain of my team. I've known him since I started as a trainer and he is the second pokemon I captured. I didn't know he was attracted to me until a few months ago and that was so surreal that we are both afraid of messing up our friendship so we haven't done much but awkwardly talk to each other." Jim suddenly felt guilt, "...and I'm here because I'm really attracted to you, and I want to make this work. Whatever it is."

 

Orsina stood up before giving a low grunt while chewing on the food, she stepped outside of the curtained area before coming back with another bench and placing it across from her own bench. She looked at Jim before making a throwing motion as she pantomimed tossing a pokeball, Selina nodded at her. 

 

"I think Orsina wants to meet Walt." Selina grinned as she motioned to the seat, "I haven't met any of your pokemon so I would like to see the number one."

 

Jim sighed a little before clutching his pokeball. He really didn't want Walt to block his only shot at a human being in so long but he didn't want lose face in front of Selina who seemed eager to meet the gardevoir. He reached to his belt and grabbed the pokeball with Walt's name on it before releasing the pokemon near the chair. The bright red light coalesced into a sleepy looking gardevoir, the pokemon looked at the others then at Jim before sitting on the bench.

 

'Hello...' Walt could feel the emotions rolling off his trainer, fear, horniness, and hesitation. 'I'm Walt. Pleasure to meet you, Orsina.' He pushed his thought's to Jim and Orsina since he had not yet been given permission to speak with the new human. Orsina gave a series of growls and snorts while scratched her chin, she explained the situation while all eyes were focused on him.

 

"Awww. He is so cute!" Selina said before reaching over and grabbing Walt in a tight hug, "Oh I was expecting you to have something like a Machamp or a Emboar. This is so much better. Look at his green hair, it's so silky smooth!" She squealed while Walt looked at her with confusion before looking at his trainer. "I'm Selina, It's a pleasure to meet you, Walt."

 

"You can speak to us all Walt. I don't think Selina would mind." Jim said, "You also have my permission to read my mind to get caught up on the conversation." Jim could feel the soft tingle as Walt probed his most recent thoughts. There was a little flash of fear as the pokemon retreated from his mind. 

 

'So... You two want my trainer.' Walt said simply, it wasn't a question but a statement. His red eyes flicked to Jim, before cutting to Selina. 'So why am I here? I'm just a pokemon so it's really not my say.'

 

Selina frowned, "I didn't want to take him without permission from his closest friend. I mean he is a nice guy and Orsina really want to get a shot at him after dancing with him." She placed a hand on the green haired head while pressing her face against Walt's.

 

Walt narrowed his eyes before pushing his thoughts to Jim alone. 'Now Jim... Oh best friend... Oh loving trainer. I could be a really, really salty pokemon and make up a sob story that would probably not get you laid.' Walt felt his trainers fear and frustration rise as Jim glared back at him. 'But I am your friend first and your pokemon second. I'm going to help you out but I would like a favor in exchange.'

 

Jim gave a slow nod before Walt continued, 'Date her, screw her, be happy with her but I want that too. I get it, I can't really measure up to miltank-tits here and I am not so petty to try to compete. I learned that lesson with Dust so I'm asking flat out, give me a shot too. I want you to be happy but I want to be happy with you too.' Walt watched as his trainer reached over and touched his chest horn. The flood of loyalty made Walt shiver as he felt it hit him unfiltered.

 

Walt pushed his thought's to the group again, 'I'm glad, I've been really worried about him since he got this job. The humans are so mean to him, every time he helps out a pokemon women just avoid him." Walt reached up before taking Selina's hand in his own long-fingered hands, 'I hope that you are that human that teaches him that he can still be loved by his own kind.'

 

Orsina sniffled and placed a paw on her face as she tried to hide her tears, Selina looked somber for a moment before clutching Walt in a tight hug against her ample chest. She quickly released him while her face was aglow with pride and confidence, Selina quickly put her hands on the table with a soft clatter of the plate before locking eyes with Jim. 

 

"Alright, I'd feel bad letting the cute little pokemon down. After you are done with your job, you have to come see me before you hit the road. I won't accept no for an answer." Selina puffed out her chest like a superhero while Orsina mimicked the pose. 

 

"I will. I look forward to finishing this job quickly." Jim said quickly and excitedly before looking down at Walt.

 

'I'm not sure what's sadder, the trainer who can't pick up women or the salty gay pokemon who is better at it than his human trainer.' Walt pushed to Jim privately.

 

'Walt. I would literally suck muk poison out of your asshole for this. I'm grateful on a level that you wouldn't understand; seriously I owe you.' Jim thought before Walt started snickering quietly before the psychic pokemon turned his attention to Orsina.

 

The evening started to wear on as they group ate and chatted about Selina's experience since Jim left. Jim talked about his job and his travels while skimming over the part where he was captured by a crazy gang. Walt went from sitting across from Orsina to sleeping in her lap while the beartic cooed and stroked his hair softly. The evening was broken up by the sudden jingle of his pokedex.

 

"I've got to go... I'll call you as soon as I'm done." Jim quickly said before standing up, he quickly recalled his pokemon before giving both of the girls a quick kiss on the lips and running off toward the largest building in Saffron city.

 

Jim stood at the building and gawked for a moment. The large mirrored building gleamed back at him as he could see various people moving about from its window. In front of the building were two large men dressed in black suits with yellow trim. The moment he approached them he was scanned by their pokedex. They looked at each other with knowing eyes before giving a long sigh and glaring at him hatefully from behind their glasses.

 

"Take this card, go down to floor B2. Don't tell anyone why you are here, don't touch anything without permission." The taller of the two men said before the other let loose an annoyed snarl.

 

"Hell, I would like it if you touched something so we can let loose a bit of steam." The shorter one said before cracking his knuckles. The callused knuckles told a story of a man used to hurting others.

 

"Yes, Sir." Jim said as he rushed into the lobby, he noticed that the staffed looked at him as they scanned him with their pokedexes. Most of them blushed as he made it to the elevator, as the door closed an overweight scientist stepped into the elevator with him.

 

"B2 Please." The large kanto native said while adjusting his glasses. Jim hit the button as the scientist scanned him with a white pokedex and his eyes widened. "You're one of those guys!" He said before backing up from Jim as if the trainer had suddenly grew an extra head.

 

"Yes." Jim said trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

 

"Holy crap. I can't believe I got in an elevator with a pokemon lover." The scientist said as the elevator whirred to life, "I didn't work when you guys showed up last year. Can I ask you something?"

 

"Okay?" Jim said feeling more awkward as the man gave a soft sniffle. The man smelled strongly of rodent which lead him to believe that he was a pokemon researcher.

 

"Well I'm one of electrical engineers here, the program has about 130 people on staff and almost 1000 pokemon. When I got here I was in charge of the relaxation room. We work on pokemon that aren't powering the city to keep them feed well and relaxed so that they can produce the largest amount of power per pokemon." The man continued to relay technical information about ohms and amps that Jim couldn't even follow.

 

"Anyway, what I wanted to ask is erm... How do you deal with it? I mean, pokemon are pokemon, what could be so arousing about them. They don't smell nice, they are smart but they aren't humans." The scientist voice started to rise as they dropped beneath floor B1.

 

"You know I get that kinda frequently..." Jim said, already feeling a massive amount of disgust for the man next him. "Before I answer let me ask you two questions, do you have pokemon and do you consider yourself a scientist?" 

 

"I have an ampharos and a krokorok. I consider myself a pioneer with my relaxation techniques, I'm not just a scientist. I consider myself a pioneer on his way to be one of the great professors." The man said with a grin while raising his freckled nose to Jim in a haughty gesture. 

 

"Then experiment, ask one of your pokemon what they think on it. Who knows, you might learn something to help your research." Jim said while rubbing his hand through his hair.

 

"You are just trying to get me to screw my pokemon, I'm not falling for that... Going to have to try harder." The scientist chuckled while a dismissive wave of his hand.

 

"Am I?" Jim grinned with a coy expression on his face, "Right now I get paid because so many people are just like you. Grossed out by the ideal of getting intimate with their pokemon. Sure it's ok to battle them, dress them up for contests, mate them for the best eggs, but sex...? Too scary." Jim finished with a mocking tone before the door opened to B2. He quickly stepped out as the scientist scowled at his back.

 

Jim stepped through the hallway till he was in a large underground forest. The ceiling was nearly a hundred feet above him with large UV lights that gave the impression of a sunny day. Several dozen trainers were paired off with pikachus, raichus, even one female trainer was giggling under a pile of cheering minuns while a male trainer was dancing with a bunch of plusles.

 

"Ah." A researcher approached Jim with heavy rubber gloves as she clicked her tongue in annoyance. "You are an hour late... that's really poor form." The moment Jim scanned the woman with his pokedex, the words 'Scientist Maria' appeared on the pokedex as a deerling peeked at him from behind her.

 

"I'm not late, I should be..." Jim looked at his pokedex with a grunt, "I didn't reset my clock to Kanto time. I'm sorry, I got so excited by the traveling and being in Saffron."

 

"Sorry doesn't cut it, young man. You are late so you are left with the only pokemon not paired. Here are the rules: you are not allowed to release your pokemon and as punishment I'm pairing you with the only pokemon left. Now back to the rules, there are seven rooms: A gym, a pool, a library, a dining area with human and pokemon food, a dark room for sleeping, A living area for more intimate encounters, and a break room for humans only. The rules for each room are posted outside the door but long as you respect the pokemon and their wishes you will be compensated greatly." She said before walking to a stool on the fresh grass, "Your partner is currently in the north end of the area, she is a female jolteon by the name of Candy."

 

Jim nodded taking in all the information as the woman wrote on a little clipboard while the deerling curled up beneath her. Jim sighed before walking past her and through the underground forest. The heat was starting to bother him as the constant light kept the place at a humid temperature. As he reached the northern walls with the various rooms marked off by signs he noticed a jolteon sitting by herself and looking at him with a longing gaze.

 

"Candy?" Jim asked curiously while approaching her with an low but outstretched hand. She nodded happily before letting loose a warbling yet harmonic cry. She immediately approached him before opening her mouth gently nibbling on the cuff of his jacket. The close proximity to the pokemon caused the hairs on his body to stand on end. 

 

"So Candy, I'm yours for the day. I'm game for whatever you want to do." Jim felt a little strange as the pokemon seemed to grin at him. She nipped his hand before walking over to one of the doors and standing in front of it as he held his hand. She bit just enough to catch his attention but not enough to break skin. "No need to bite, I can follow simple instruction." Jim admonished but Candy just smiled at him while looking at the door.

 

"Ok, gimme a second to read the rules. You may use the room as provided, any damages done to the room will be subtracted from your payment. The room is secure and will not open without the key card hung on the sign. There is snacks, alcohol, and tools to aid you in your relaxation." Jim read the words before taking the long key card that hung off the sign, the jolteon started to slap her paw against the door while giving another loud warbling cry. Jim noticed that there were twelve holders for key cards and his was the only one left.

 

"Ok, ok." Jim said before snatching the key card and opening the door with a soft click, the Jolteon stepped into the room as the automatic door opened into a large circular room. In the room were several large black leather couches. There were paintings of various electric pokemon with dates and records that showed how much power they produced in their lifetimes. Many numbered doors lined the room as Jim heard a soft moan that made him flinch in surprise as he looked over at a nude trainer that was laying across one of the chairs. The trainer was a female unovian with long blond hair that reached to the base of her shapely butt.

 

Jim noticed that between her slightly spread legs was dedenne that was licking between her legs. The eight-inch pokemon climbed up along her legs before gently parting her cheeks with his tiny paws before starting to hump between her legs. She sighed happily as the small antenna pokemon moved his long tail to the center of the human's back before sending gentle humming currents through her body which caused the woman to moan even louder.

 

A rough bite to his hand brought Jim back to reality as the jolteon gave a low growl at him. He rubbed the bite back to his hand and returned the growl. "Okay, you bite me again and I'm going to be upset." Jim said back, to Candy who responded with a mischievous huff in his direction before poking her nose at the card in his hand.   

 

Jim walked to the seventh door on the wall before pressing the card into a slot before the large door opened with a whoosh as he stepped into the room. The room was furnished with a Sliph Corporation bed, toys, medical lubricant, a dresser, and mini-refrigerator; but what caught Jim's attention the most was a gray chinchilla-like pokemon cleaning dust off of the top of counter with a long puffy tail. The moment they entered the minccino gave a small bow before sitting on the dresser, Jim noticed that the minccino had the number seven dyed on his forehead. 

 

The moment the door shut behind them Jim sat on the bed while looking at the jolteon. Candy sat down before gazing back at him with that sneaky grinned that seemed to radiate from her. "So we are here, I'm guessing we aren't here just so I can pet you." Jim said, noticing that her fur was soft and not the charged spiky appearance that is more common to a jolteon in combat.

 

The Jolteon snatched the key card from Jim's hand before dropping it in front of the minccino. Jim didn't make a move to stop Candy before she returned, she grinned at him even wider before rearing up on her back legs to push him on his back. She looked down at him before quickly lowering herself to his neck before putting her mouth on his neck, Jim shivered as he could feel his fear rising. A single bite and enough electricity would kill him before he could even call for him, she stood over him growling softly but the playful expression never left her eyes.

 

"C-Candy?" Jim said as he watched her remove her mouth from his neck and stand over him, she turned to the minccino before barking out a few commands. 

 

The little chinchilla pokemon approached before grabbing the bottom of Jim's shirt and pulling it over his head. The pokemon folded the shirt before putting it on the dresser, the pokemon quickly returned before unzipping Jim's fly.

 

"Hey can we do this a little slow-hrk!" Jim tried to speak but Candy's teeth around his neck quieted him quickly while the minccino removed the rest of his clothing. The moment he was completely undressed he watched as minccino folded his pants and boxers before putting them on top of the dresser, the chinchilla pokemon sat next to the clothing while watching the pair with calm indifference. 

 

Candy grinned before hopping off of Jim before pulling on one of the drawers. She rummaged through the drawer before pulling out a bottle of lubricant, then she trotted over to the bed before dropping the bottle on Jim's chest while happily patting the bed as she watched him meaningfully.

 

Jim slowly reached for the bottle before flicking open the bottle, he squirted the lube in one of his hands. He got the feeling that Candy wanted him to do something with the lube and he didn't want to say it out loud but he got the feeling that Candy might hurt him if he did something wrong.

 

Candy pointed a paw at his flaccid cock before waving her paw up and down in a stroking motion. 

 

"You want me to jack off?" Jim asked curiously before reaching down slowly to touch himself, he kept his eyes focused on Candy who seem to relax as he started stroking himself. Jim tried to think of things besides getting violently mauled by a jolteon, his mind drifted to the large breast of Selina and how good it would feel to slide himself between them. Once he got to a full erection he heard a soft growl and froze.

 

Candy smiled as she approached his cock, she leaned in to sniff the organ as she got a gauge on it. It was thicker than she had hoped but Candy liked the challenge. She turned to the minccino before barking out a few commands. The minccino gave an annoyed chirp before hopping off of the dresser and landing next to Jim's head. The creature gave a soft cough into his paws as if he was going to give a speech. 

 

The minccino turned around before spreading his stubby legs and showing his tiny red hole between his leg, the creature gave a long whooping cry of pleasure before pointing to Candy. Jim looked at the creature strangely before sighing.

 

"Does that mean that she wants anal?" Jim asked, The minccino nodded quickly before giving a little clap with it's tiny paws. "I don't mind that but does she have to be so rough?" He asked before the creature spread out his paws in a gesture similar to saying 'who knows?'

 

Candy moved and placed her body on top of Jim like he was a rug, she barked a few commands to the chinchilla pokemon who walked behind Jim. He could feel the paws holding his cock up as Candy slowly lowered herself, he could feel the pressure as her tail hole pushed against his body.

 

"We might need to use more lube-" Jim was cut off as a blast of electricity hit him through her paws as his body stiffened like a rod. His teeth clenched as the current ran through him. 

 

Candy didn't care what the human had to say she grit her teeth and slammed herself down, "ArooOOooo!" She squealed from the burning pain but the fullness felt good and the expression on the trainer's face filled her with smugness. His hands darted up to touch her face and make sure she was okay but Candy was in the moment. She barked a few commands at the helper while she rested on the thick human meat inside of her. She watched in amusement as the hairs on the human stood on end from the natural charge of her body.

 

Jim watched as the male pokemon stepped back into his vision, the pokemon started making rapid thrusting gesture before turning around and slapping his own ass. The pokemon started at him in disappointment as he gazed back in pure confusion, the pokemon disappeared off of the bed before climbing back up with a small dry erase board. The pokemon pulled a marker off the board before drawing, when he finished he held up the board.

 

"Candy wants hard, be really hard." Jim read before looking at the jolteon who just idly patted on his bare chest with her paws. "You really want me to be rough?" He asked unsure of the mixed signals he was receiving from the pokemon that he was caring for. He had a suspicion that this was why she was the only pokemon left when he arrived. 

 

Jim shrugged before slowly grabbing her hips and raising them, he started to slowly pump inside of her. The tightness was intense but he felt that he was touching a plasma ball with his dick as he sank back inside of her. Candy stared down at him before making a meaningful yawn, the minccino snickered at them.

 

"What?" Jim asked before Candy's paw hit him in the chest and pushed him back on the bed. She scoffed at him before pressing her forepaws hard on his chest, she started to move her lower body faster. Each time she came down she started to build her electric charge, Jim looked on in fear as her silky coat started to stiffen into the spikes that were common in jolteons.  

 

The bed squeaked as she started to buck him in cowgirl position, sparks of electricity danced between her ears. The voltage got high enough that Jim could feel his entire body tense up but as soon as that happened Candy opened her mouth and let out a sound that reminded Jim of a bell which made his body feel limber once again. 

 

The wet sounds of the trainer being inside of her made Candy excited. She continued to use heal bell every time he would tense up, but she wanted more. She raised her paw and smacked Jim in the face; she wanted him to really ravage her, she was naughty and she wanted a trainer to really give her a good time. This was her once a year shot at some fun, Candy wasn't going to waste it. 

 

After a few moment Candy pulled herself off of his dick with a grin, she felt nice and loosened up. She hopped off the bed before opening up the draw filled with sex toys. "Aro! Aro!" She barked in her high pitched cry, as she watched the trainer sit up with his cock still slick from the lube. She patted the draw meaningfully while grinning at him. 

 

Jim didn't know what to say, usually he was more of the passionate love making type. "You have to be the most perverted pokemon I've ever met." Jim said in pure dead pan, "I'm guessing it's toy time... Pick one and I'll make it work." She grinned at him even wider before pulling out a paddle and a string of jelly beads connected in a line. 

 

Jim picked up the toys and grinned, "You've been messing with me so I would punish you, haven't you?" His eyes widened as she nodded while laying her ears flat against her head.

 

"Alright..." Jim smirked while scratching his head, he could feel the static shock as he did so. "I guess you couldn't just ask me, fine, I'm new to this but I'll try to make it fun." Jim picked up the paddle and the anal beads with a grin, the paddle was hard wood with rubber on the striking points. The moment he picked up the paddle he could smell the arousal as Candy trotted around him like a happy growlithe.

 

"Get on the bed, you've been a very naughty girl." The words felt cheesy in his head but he couldn't think of anything better as she complied. She turned away from him and raised her spiky fluff to expose her private region to Jim. He gazed and noticed that her vagina was similar to Dust's out of heat, small and canine-like but unlike the bright yellow and white coat of fur that coated her body, her asshole and vagina were a mottled blue and purple coloration. 

 

His fingers started to probe the soft lips of her fortune cookie shaped pussy as a growl reached his ears. "Ok, ok." Jim grunted before pressing his fingers against her asshole. She sighed before raising her head to give another yawn. 

 

"Fine." Jim growled with annoyance. He gripped the paddle before giving he a firm smack on her upper thigh. Candy let out a pleasant cry before lowering her front legs and offering her rump, she made more pleasant sounds as she gripped the covers in her mouth. Jim delivered another strike a little harder than before, sparks arced over her body as she moaned in a very human like fashion. 

 

"You really like it rough don't you?" Jim grinned feeling a little bit of a head rush from the pokemon's behavior, he put down the paddle before gripping the anal beads. The large yellow toy started with a rubbery bead that was the size of a marble while the last bead was the size of an adult fist. Jim lubricated the toy before pushing the first three beads in her with no resistance, she writhed as the fourth bead spread her asshole even wider.

 

Candy felt like she was in heaven as she felt more full with each bead. She whimpered happily as the fifth bead entered her. She could feel the human gently tugging on the beads, there was only one bead left and it was much bigger than the rest. Just the thought of taking it made Candy feel more excited. "Aroooou?" She moaned out spreading her rear legs wider to invite the human to fill both of her holes.

 

Jim stepped closer before pressing his cock against her inviting pussy, for one of the few times since he had become a breeder specialist... Jim wanted to fuck this pokemon. He felt like he had something to measure up to with the demanding Jolteon so he could be half hearted in his job. The moment his cock slid into the warm flesh he could feel the low hum of the charge her body was giving off. 

 

Candy braced herself as the human started pumping savagely inside of her, his already slick cock slammed deep inside. She felt the orgasm hit through her body. She sparked as the first wave of pleasure hit her and she moaned between the covers in her mouth.

 

Jim continued to slam into the jolteon as the yellow final bead bounced against her body as her fluids coated both his shaft and his crotch in slick juices of her orgasm. He gripped her back in the one of his hands on her back while the other hand pushed the largest ball inside of her. He heard a loud moan as he finished sliding the ball inside of her. Jim sighed as he felt the approaching orgasm. 

 

Jim continued to tease the jolteon as he slammed into her wet body. Arcs of electricity darted around the room hitting various objects, but anything built by Sliph Corporation was durable enough to not even get the slightest bit of damage from Candy's soft arc. Jim felt his body tense as he got close. He gripped the edge of the anal beads as he started to cum. He could feel his soul pouring out with each jet of cum as he filled the smaller pokemon's insides with his seed, and he pulled the anal beads like a rip cord just as his world went white with the sound of a pained screech from Candy.

 

 

Three hours later.

 

 

Jim awoke with a start inside of a comfy bed. His body felt sore as he rose up in the bright white room. The soft EKG machine let out monotone beeps as he looked around the room, noticing a woman dressed in black fatigues with a face mask over her face. She was filing her hands while looking at Jim with a nonchalant expression on her face. Jim felt a chill run down his spine as he looked at the woman, her face was obscured with a featureless mask.

 

"Team Void?" He asked softly looking around for his pokeballs, the woman shook her head.

 

"Nope but one of them was here about fifteen minute ago. Came to get you again I assume." The woman said while putting away her nail file. "In about five minutes there will be an alarm and suddenly cops will be all over here." The woman said, "You took a nasty shock from a pokemon. Your pokeballs are with the hospital but I stole them to bring them here to you." The woman said before putting Jim's backpack on his stomach.

 

"What happened to the Team Void member?" Jim asked, but everything in his gut told him that he didn't want the answer.

 

"Well..." She pointed downward to a man covered in bruises, with a gaping hole and a broken knife in his hand. "We had a nasty little disagreement. He wanted you, but you belong to me." She said before standing up and popping her neck.

 

"Who are you?" Jim asked not having a clue at why anyone would go out of their way to help him. The woman moved close to him as she removed the mask, her features were similar to his own  as she smiled at him. 

 

"I'm big sister Samantha. The big scary former Team Plasma Admin." She said giving him a peck on the cheek, "Just wanted to see my little brother and hide from out big sister. Oh and I would like to give you our card. Team Plasma isn't what we used to be, and the new boss has us doing work that is good for everyone."

 

Jim hugged his sister before alarms started to blare around them in wailing screams. She broke the hug and smirked, "Well little brother, they probably found out that I'm here. Time to go." She released a Gliscor who turned to Jim and let out a nearly soundless chirp of happiness.

 

"Oh and if you could do me a really big favor... could you convince our big sister to get my criminal record changed?" Samantha said before the large fang scorpion hopped on her shoulders before gripping her in it's foot claws. She said while walking over to the large window and hopping out before the pokemon started to fly away. 

 

Police rushed in the door before drawing their weapons and looking at Jim, "Stop right there, Sam-." The police stopped and looked around before staring at Jim, "Are you ok?" The officer asked.

 

"I'm fine, This guy tried to kill me... I think and the woman you are chasing kicked his ass and leapt out the window. I'm got a pretty girl to talk to so I'm going." Jim said as he rolled out of the hospital bed and started to get dressed, as he checked his bag while the officers dragged away the team void member. He opened his pokedex to check his account and his pokemon, there was a message. 

 

Dear Volunteer, your diligent work with our jolteon was superb and we look forward to your volunteer work next year. We have enclosed a donation for your amazing and focused work. We at Sliph Corporation always enjoy service with helping our loving pokemon keep the power going in Saffron City.

 

Donation : 80,000.00

Damages : -20.00 (Burning covers, Melted Sliph Co. products)

Current Balance : 81,222.06

 

"Yep... I'm going to buy something nice for everyone. This is vacation money." Jim said as his head swam from all of the day's events and his body felt sore from tensing as it did from the electricity. He silently thanked the stars that human medical care was just as good as pokemon medical care. He stepped out of the hospital with a grin, he started walking toward Selina's apartment as the lights flickered to life as night fell.


	10. Jim's Chronicles 10 : Cyllage City

Several Days of travel had worn Jim to the bone as he got off the boat on route eight of Kalos. The beach was soft and he watched as the various Kalosian people played along the beach. Jim gazed as a large dark-skinned Kalosian man in a bright orange vest started to speak to a group of children. Perched on his head was a small Inkay. The squid-like pokemon gave a pleased hiss as it hopped off his head and landed in the sand.

 

"Now children, pay attention! This is my little assistant, Iris the Inkay. She is going to teach you proper Inkay safety." The man said before the Inkay started flashing spots on it's crown. Some of the children immediately turned away while others closed their eyes, the remaining children continued to stare as they swayed strangely before the pokemon stopped. 

 

"Now you see what an inkay can do. You need to look away when you see flashing lights in the waters, Inkay are just as scared of you as you are of them but you can drown if you get hypnotized while swimming now come along. We are going to introduce you to the lifeguards and their pokemon assistants." The guard goes on as Jim smiles at the scene, but he takes the lesson as a friendly reminder of why he doesn't swim in Kalos.

 

Jim grunts as he started to walk north, passing a pair of scantily clad females. Each of them scanned him with their pokedex before pausing. The taller one was a dark-skinned Kalosian girl with flowing brown hair, her ample bosom seem ready to break out of the string bikini that did nothing to cover up her nearly flawless body. She approached him with a questioning expression on her face as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

"Can I help you?" Jim asked the girl who grinned widely at him.

 

"I want to have a battle with you, I've never fought a breeder specialist before. I don't even know what that is..." She admitted before flex her hands, "Would you be game?"

 

Jim nodded, "It's been awhile since my pokemon had a good workout." His looked at her clothing and couldn't see a single pokeball on her. "Do you have your pokemon nearby?" 

 

"Oh... yeah... I am the pokemon." She giggled before motioning to the girl next to her. "This is my trainer Genevieve, I'm Julian."  She raise her fist into a boxing position with a feral grin. 

 

"Yeah... Forgive me but I'm just going to check to be sure." Jim said before holding up his pokedex at the woman. 

 

"DITTO : Its transformation ability is perfect. However, if it is made to laugh, it can't maintain its disguise." The pokedex roared out at full volume as Julian leaned back and laughed while keeping her form in open mockery.

 

"Maybe a lesser ditto might have problems with it but I'm good at my disguise. Now can we fight? I want to see what kinda pokemon you have." Julian bounced on the balls of her feet in excitement. Behind her the trainer tapped a few buttons on her very sleek looking kalos pokedex.

 

The soft ping of the pokedex allowed Jim to noticed that he was being challenged to a one on one battle with an increased amount of bidding for the fight. Jim smiled before gripping the pokeball on his belt and tossing it in the air. Light burst from it before his houndoom landed on the ground with a growl.

 

"What did you do to your houndoom?" Julian asked looking at the large ribbons tied to the horns of the houndoom. Her body was covered in glitter and she even had paint on her bone plates of bright pink with green hearts.

 

"Long story but she fell asleep near some really affectionate smeargles. It won't hurt her battling skills." Jim said before Dust turned to him with an annoyed grumble as she stepped on the ends of the ribbons before wrenching them off of her head.

 

Genevieve stepped back before holding up her pokedex, "A houndoom? I rarely get a chance to see those around here. Julian knock her out."

 

"Wait aren't you going to make her transform?!" Jim said as the ditto rushed the houndoom in human form. 

 

Dust leaped back before firing off a massive fire blast at her opponent, the woman simply rolled to the side to avoid the sudden blast of fire. Several people dropped to the side to avoid getting charred, Jim thought of how to counter the human sized pokemon then grinned. 

 

"Dust, avoid using fire attacks, she is too quick... keep her close and bite her." Jim commanded. 

 

Dust charged the humanoid pokemon before she leaped over pokemon gracefully, Dust's world quickly flipped upside-down as she was grabbed by her horns and slammed into the concrete with enough force to leave small cracks. Dust whimpered till she was picked up again and slammed repeatedly against the ground, the vice-like grip on her horn prevented her from being able turn her head.

 

"Dust use flame blast n-" Jim stopped as he noticed that Julian stopped slamming his pokemon and simply held her by the horns with a small grin, sweat drenched the ditto-human's body but his focus was on his houndoom who hunt limply in her hands and didn't make a sound.

 

"I concede." Jim said before tapping the proper buttons on his pokedex, he watched as his money was received by his opponent as Genevieve nodded. He quickly used his pokeball to recall dust. The loss felt a little salty in his mind but it was a fair, but strange battle.

 

"Don't feel too bad. Julian isn't a pushover and she is more used to fighting like this than she is as a houndoom." Genevieve grinned as Julian turned to Jim.

 

The woman shimmered for a second before Jim was face to face with his body double. Julian smiled before taking a moment test the range of movement on the new form, "Hmmmm. Not a bad body..." Julian said before offering an arm to Genevieve.

 

With a sigh, Jim turned north to the path leading to Cyllage city. He looked over his pokedex as it guided him to the pokecenter near where he was supposed to perform his next job. The town was very idyllic with children cycling around with their pokemon. Jim smiled at at a young girl riding an pyroar around her yard. Ahead of him loomed the pokecenter. 

 

Jim quickly stepped into the pokecenter to heal Dust. Moments after he exited he walked to the residential area of Cyllage.The building that he approached was the same as any other but something gave him a feeling of unease. Jim stepped on the porch with a nervous swallow but the moment he reached his arm up to knock the door flung open.

 

A man dressed in shorts and with a oily sheen to his pectorals grinned at the Trainer. "She got problems. I'll let her explain while I'm out. Have fun and don't mess up the sheets." The man said before turning down the street in a mad dash toward the beach. 

 

Jim watched the man run away as if he was going to a party or the house was on fire. Jim sighed long and tired as he looked at the open door, the sun was starting to set behind as he walked into the house, the moment he entire the door slammed shut behind before locking.

 

"You know, uh... ghosty things aren't really my thing so if you can stop the creepiness. I would be really grateful." Jim said before putting his hands on his pokeballs, he quickly tossed out Walt's pokeball. The light coalesced into a gardevoir with two floral necklaces around his neck, he didn't even bother looking at Jim as his gaze immediately focused on the other psychic presence in the room.

 

'It's a psychic pokemon nearby, I was hoping that your next job would have been at the massage parlor in Cyllage. What a bummer, oh well the cruise was fun.' Walt said while keeping his gaze focused, he felt a small subtle push of psychic energy heading for his trainer. He lazily swatted the invisible energy out of the way with his mind, whoever was hiding in the other room seemed interested in his trainer.

 

"Walt?" Jim called out as he watched the back of the pokemon's chest horn glow softly which was an indicator he was using psychic power. "Is something happening?"

 

'Oh nothing much. Just a bunch of psychic attacks aimed at you. If I had to guess someone on the other side is trying to read your mind.' Walt said before walking deeper in the house. Jim slowly followed his pokemon until he was staring at an enormous volcarona flat on the bed with fire retardant blanket over it. Her compound eyes looked at Jim fearfully as she backed further away from the bed.

 

"I'm not going to hurt you. I heard that you had a problem and your trainer wanted me to see if I can help you." Jim said while leaning against the doorway. The volcarona hissed at him in response before turning to walt to translate.

 

'She wants to look in your mind.' Walt said curiously, 'She said that she can't trust someone that she can't read.'

 

Jim gulped slightly, the idea of letting anyone poking around his mind was scary. "Walt you can keep me safe if she looks around, right?" Jim said while rubbing his fingers in the palms of his hands. 

 

Walt shrugged a little, 'I can keep her from killing you. I can see what she is looking for, but with her psychic prowess the most she could probably do is give you a bad headache or toss a book at you. She is a non-psychic probably using a technical machine for her abilities.'

 

"Alright... Walt, let's do this." Jim groaned before sitting down on the carpet. He didn't want to fall down and hurt himself when the psychics were done with their strange scouring of his mind.

 

Walt and the Volcarona both focused their abilities toward Jim as his head started to itch with the soft tingles that came with being affected by psychic abilities. Jim's consciousness fell into a half aware state. He could see the quaint bedroom with the two pokemon but at the same time his mind was in another world.

 

"This is his mind?" A glowing red skinned, beautiful human woman with a black mark on her face turned to the landscape which resembled a juxtaposition of several regions smashed together. Standing next to her was the gardevoir who glanced at her curiously.

 

"Someone really wants to be human, your mental projection is really... unique." Walt said before opening his long fingered hands as several files zoomed from the windows of the strange city before them, each one was blank but held several memories of the last few jobs that Jim had performed.

 

"Here you go... Vola of team void. Everything that is safe for you to know." Walt said before handing them over to her.

 

"Thank you, I'll look throu-" Vola paused staring at Walt with fear as her projection flickered from a quick lack of concentration.The black mark on her face changed from just a simple spot to the black swirl insignia of Team Void.

 

"When did you find out?" Vola said simply, she was caught but his reaction put her slightly off balance.

 

"When your trainer is terrified of psychic types, you learn how to use your skills as discreetly as possible. I've been looking through your mind since we stepped in, I know as much about your mission as you do." Walt chuckled slightly.

 

"S-so where do we go from here?" Vola asked while still reading the files, she tried to hold back her fear at being cornered. The gentle smile on the Gardevoir started to annoy her slightly.

 

"You requested a job to lure my lover here. You want this to go painlessly? Let him help you, don't hurt him, and if you want, tell him the truth. Now that you have an idea of what kinda person he is, I think it's time you left his mind. Don't forget to pay him." Walt said as the mental projection of Vola vanished.

 

Jim relaxed state ended as both of pokemon left his mind. His head felt like he had just gotten a static shock inside of his skull. He hated the feeling of anything touching his mind, it was a fear that he couldn't shake since he was a young child. He looked to Walt curiously but the Gardevoir simply gave a friendly smile and a nod that everything was going to be alright. Jim stood up feeling unsettling tingles in his mind fade as he turned to face the Volcarona, she turned her head so that most of her segmented eyes on one side viewed him curiously.

 

'I wish to go someplace that would keep me away from prying eyes. I don't want to get molested by you here.' Vola pushed the thoughts to the trainer, 'I am curious about you even beyond the little information your sex slave has given me.'

 

Jim grit his teeth before speaking tensely. "Walt is not a sex slave, I am not going to molest you. Can we at least try to understand one another, I mean I get that your trainer seems like a bum but I'm not one of those kinda people who is going to treat you like some kinda animal." Jim said.

 

'Yeah. We will try, is there some where you would like to go? Maybe to a park or the beach, some place public where my chastity would be secured?' Vola said while looking to Walt. She didn't like the look the psychic type was giving her but she was sure in an outright fight she would be able to defeat him, Walt tilted his head as the horn in his chest glowed a soft red while strong blood-lust rolled off of him in waves.

 

"Walt, don't pick on her. I don't know what you did in my head but I can't have you scaring pokemon that I'm trying to help," Jim said as he turned to leave the house, the pair followed behind him. "So I'm new to this area where do you go to have fun around here?"

 

'This is a place for bikers and those who have outward muscles to flex their vanity.' Vola said with casual dismissal in her thoughts.

 

"That wasn't my question, where do you have fun?" Jim repeated as Vola turned her head to look away.

 

'Route seven, I have a friend that I talk to there. You might not feel comfortable with them but they won't hurt you,' Vola said before fluttering higher so the small embers dropping from her wings didn't burn the ground or fencing. 'let's go, then we will talk... a serious talk about my problems.'

 

Jim nodded before flipping open his pokedex to the map. They traveled in relatively short time as Jim chatted with Walt about their trip. Each time the trainer tried to get Vola into their conversation the fiery pokemon would just look away from him. The zubats of Connecting Cave kept far away from Vola in fear of her brightness and suffocating heat.  As they made it out of the cave system, the Volcarona turned to a patch of grass in the distance that ended at the water's edge.

 

'We will be heading there.' She floated before descending into grass, a muffled roar caught the pairs attention as they followed her. Jim could barely manage to navigate the slippery rocks and long grass as he found himself staring at Vola as she rested on a large smooth rock. She turned to him with a flick of her proboscis in his direction.

 

"So where is this friend of YOURS!?" Jim shouted as two arms shot up to the side of him before lifting him slightly and moving him off of the soft rock he was standing on. The rock Vola was standing on shifted as a large mud covered snorlax rose to it's feet. The pokemon grunted before scratching it's belly and looking at the three creatures gathered before it. The pokemon shrugged before reaching into the depression in the ground beneath it and pulling out large moldy bits of food and eating it.

 

'You were standing on her face. Jim, this is Ella. I wanted someone that I know by me as I talked to you.' Vola said before clinging to Ella's back and resting her head between the snorlax's ears. Ella blushed and placed her hands against her face as crumbs dribbled down it, she meekly waved at Jim and Walt before going back to eating from her hidden stash of food. Jim watched as she stopped chewing roughly into her food but gently age the soggy mess as refined as possible, the almost seven foot pokemon even managed to keep one claw off of her meal in a dignified grace.

 

"Nice to meet you Ella, I'm Jim and this is my friend Walt," Jim couldn't help but feel ill watching the pokemon eat. He reached into his backpack to removed a bag of toasted poffins. Jim passed sweetest one of the batch to Walt, the before giving the bag to Ella. The snorlax paused and looked into the bag, she reached a large arm over to grip the human in a strong embrace. She offered on to Vola but the bug type just shook her head, Ella flopped forward before grunting something at Jim which caused Walt to snicker.

 

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Jim asked while turned to Walt.

 

'Not at all... Unlike most human girls, the snorlax just mentioned that she likes the mating display, but you're a little small and she wouldn't want to break you. I didn't think I would see the day you got turned down by a pokemon.' Walt snickered again before giving Jim a playful slap on the back.

 

"Anyway, ignoring that. What's wrong Vola...?" Jim sighed before sitting down in the tall grass, the water was lapping softly and the slightly damp grass felt good against the heat of the unblinking volcarona. 

 

'I'm going to be direct. I have a friend, a human friend,' Vola watched as the human gazed at her with curious eyes, not a hint of distrust in them. 'We are close, she is slowly becoming a bad person. She was always a little rough but when we were young the worst thing she would do is shoplift or beat someone up.'

 

"Reminds me of Samantha, I'm guessing you are worried about her becoming worse?" Jim offered. 

 

'She sent me here... to...' Vola sighed a soft droning noise, 'I'm not good at this spy crap!' Jim gripped his head in pain as the volcarona frustration manifested as physical pain for him, he held out a pleading hand as Walt stood up.

 

'Sorry... Didn't mean to do that. I'm your enemy; I'm a member of team void and I've been sent here to spy on you and screw you.' Vola's proboscis flicked out angry as she expected him to flinch, but Jim just grit his teeth in thought before releasing a long sigh.

 

"What do you want to know?" Jim asked. He was so sick of these Team Void psychopaths that he just wanted to be done with them.

 

'What?' Vola said as her connection started to fizzle from the shock.

 

"You laid your cards out. You are a part of the group that has tried to kill me, has attacked me three times at this point, but you could have probably killed me in your room or had your trainer stab me. Obviously if you know where I am, someone is following me that I don't know about and Walt can't sense. So what do you want?" Jim said with a smile that hid the distaste he had for the organization.

 

'Who do you work for?' 

 

"No one. I'm a trainer."

 

'Why did you stop us in Saffron?'

 

"You were kidnapping a girl that I now know was Mew."   

 

'How do you know N?'

 

"I don't know the guy personally," Jim scratched under his chin, "My sister is a member of Team Plasma. I got an invite but I like not worrying about police. Any more questions?"

 

'Do you have any plans to come after my trainer for Team Void's actions?'

 

"I'm not one of those trainers that thinks it's a good idea to fight entire criminal organizations by myself. I just want to make money and travel."

 

'Really?'

 

"Really. Can you get them to leave me alone? You're a spy so I assume you've got some pull."

 

'I'm human resources as my normal job. I am third in command of Team Void and one of its founders.' 

 

Jim froze at the confession. The only sounds were the soft lapping of waves and the gentle snoring of Ella as she dozed off with a half-eaten poffin in her mouth. 'This is punishment duty for me because I failed another mission. My friend and the leader of Team Void thought it would be funny to have me learn what I could about you.' Vola finished while turning her gaze down to the snoring pokemon beneath her.

 

Jim sighed before leaning back and looking at the sky as the sun had faded into the horizon, the stars twinkled overhead as he collected his thoughts. "Vola, you seem like a good person, or at the very least someone who isn't a jerk for no reason. I'm going to ask you to tell your people to leave me alone as their leader but I'm curious. Are you happy with being a criminal?"

 

'Are you happy with being a prostitute?' Vola countered, 'Don't act all high and mighty when you make money with sex.' She droned defensively as her wings blazed slightly brighter.

 

Jim chuckled, "I wasn't at first, I mean, I didn't think this was real. Every job had me touching pokemon in an intimate way but... I wasn't attracted to pokemon and even now it's still strange to think about. My job isn't about sex, but it's the strongest taboo between trainer and pokemon so many of the problem surface from that. When I did my first job, I wanted to hide from embarrassment. Almost all of New Bark Town, watching me plug away at a skiddo, but they were cheering because I was one of them; not a pokemon lover but one who wouldn't let something such as physical difference get in the way of helping pokemon."

 

Vola flick her proboscis far enough that it was only inches from Jim's face, she twitched her limbs in thought on the back of the snorlax as the female yawned before scoping hand full of grass into her mouth and eating it. Vola flapped her wings until she was hovering over the snorlax. She moved closer to Jim until she pressed her forehead to his. She droned on as she glared at him with her segmented eyes, she didn't know what to make of him.

 

Jim sniffed before grinning, "You are wearing perfume." The scent was familiar to him as many female trainers usually wore the salazzle distilled perfume to knock male trainers off of their focus. Even diluted it was a powerful scent.

 

'So,' Vola said while crawling over his face and onto his back, she gripped his backpack tightly with her legs 'carry me back home.'

 

Jim snickered but stood up, "No one spends that much to not attract someone, so who is the lucky bug type?"

 

Vola hissed angrily as Walt laughed, 'You don't get females at all.'

 

"Oh? Then, professor Walt explain to the class." Jim said patting the gardevoir on his mop of green hair. 

 

Walt pretended to push up a pair of glasses on his face, 'Vola, has been trying to see if a human could even be attracted to her at all. She is like a grade schooler hoping that someone will like her, she isn't confident in her personality winning through and she is so self conscious that she cleans herself vigorously. She is the only bug type I've seen that doesn't have a speck of pollen or grass on them. She keeps referencing your job because she secretly hoped that she could get away with having sex with you without having to admit that she would sink so low as to need to beg for it. Vola has been around humans so long that she has more in common with them than most pokemon. Professor Walt has spoken!'

 

Vola turned to Walt before she shot a long strand of sticky string into the gardevoir's face, Walt tried to peel the string off of his face but only manage to spread the substance further around. Walt chuckled as he managed to remove most of the sticky string before floating ahead of the pair.

 

Jim grinned as they traveled through the cave, "Is that why you had me meet Ella, because you wanted to see if I was attracted to her?" 

 

'Don't mock me. I'm not some love crazed pokemon...' Vola said defensively.

 

"Aren't we supposed to be honest? I'm not going to leap on you like some sort of monster if you open up. It's what I'm here for, kinda my job Vola." Jim said before reaching up to gently scratch under Vola's chin.

 

'My human friend and my pangoro friend always have interested suitors. I guess it's something about mammals that they enjoy each other's company. Unfortunately most bug types aren't really good for conversation. Beedrill are the worst with their need to be doing something...' Vola caught herself talking more than she expected to the trainer.

 

Jim smiled before reaching in his pocket for his pokedex, he quickly swiped through a few menus in before flipping the pokedex around to scan a picture. 

 

'What are you doing, I didn't give you-' She paused as Jim held up the pokedex to her segmented eyes, she recoiled so she could focus. She gazed upon the various pictures of trainers with volcarona like herself, several of them were rangers holding up various pokemon and people they saved in different snowy climates.

 

Jim grinned as Vola processed the information, "Vola, you are a natural born Hero. Volcaronas are rare as can be but people normally see them as heroes." A thought struck Jim but he pushed it down.

 

'You were about to say something?' Vola said as they exited the caverns into the Cyllage City. She flapped off of Jim with a few embers scattering in her wake as she frowned. Vola looked at the trainer before he smirked before turning to Walt, he used his pokeball to recall the yawning pokemon.

 

'You do realize I could kill you now or force you to dance like puppet now,' Vola said while flaring out the heat from her wings. She watched impassively as the human simply wiped his brow before smiling back at her. 'Not that I'm going to but if you keep being so brazen, someone will kill you.'

 

Jim nodded, "It's a bit of a risk but I'm hoping that I can trust in the best of people and pokemon. Since I met a friend of yours would you mind talking to a friend of mine? I realize that I'm a little um... Unsuited to criminal organization stuff, but I think my friend could help you."

 

Jim tossed down a poke ball, the bright red light formed into a Gabite with rough skin and a bandana around her neck that read 'free hugs'. Renee turned to Jim before sitting down near the pair with a soft thump. Her intelligent eye flicked to Jim before she started to speak to Vola, her gaze curious as Vola made a low droning noise in reply. Renee's eye narrowed as she leapt to her feet with a roar of pure anger before she raised claw and opened her mouth in a threat display, Jim had never seen her so angry since she became a part of his group.

 

"Renee!" Jim said sternly, "She isn't Team Aqua! I wouldn't let them hurt you, so I'm asking you just to talk to her."

 

Renee glanced down at Jim, her eyes staring unblinking at him. She closed her mouth and turned away before tapping her claws twice on the ground. Jim tilted his head at her gesture before she turned to Vola, she didn't like the bug but she didn't want to annoy her trainer so she growled at the Volcarona. Renee sighed before sitting down and speaking to the bug-type pokemon. She would occasionally make glances to her trainer. Jim would only respond with a thumbs up. She couldn't help but return his confidence with a toothy smile.

 

'I see...' Vola said with a long sigh from her hidden proboscis. The moth-like pokemon turned to Jim as if to appraise him.

 

"Something on my face?" Jim joked while recalling Renee into her pokeball.

 

"No but you are a strange one, Jim." Vola said as they walked out of the tunnels into the city. 

 

The pair traveled in silence before reaching the porch where Vola resided. She turned her gaze to the bushes before the man from earlier stepped out of them. He grinned before offering him a wry smile.

 

"Since you aren't dead and little boss isn't hurt, I assume that everything went fine." He asked with a grin. He smelled of the coast as he leaned in to get a better look at Jim. 

 

"Yeah everything went fine. I think the job is over. You're pokemon shouldn't be giving you any more trouble." Jim returned the smile. 

 

"Thanks! Here is your pay and here is a little extra I threw in with my own dime," The man smiled before leaning closer to Jim, "You're a freak, man but I think I got you a great hookup. Just keep your mouth shut about it."

 

"Sure?" Jim said questioningly as he stared at five slips of paper he was handed, each one was a ticket to a free massage in Cyllage City. Each ticket had the name of his pokemon on it and one with his own name on it. 

 

The soft sound of a ping reached his ears as the money was transferred to his pokedex, Jim nodded before turning around. He wanted to be as far away from the Void members as his leg would take him but just as he got to sidewalk he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jim turned to face the man who returned his look of confusion with a smile before leaning close to him.

 

"So did you, uh... make love to the little boss." The guy chuckled softly.  "I mean I'm not going to give you shit, man, but I'm curious on was it even fun?"

 

Jim's gaze lingered on Vola who was floating at the door way before returning the grin, "Best I ever had. I mean, you haven't? I thought she learned that from her time at Team Void."

 

Jim struggled trying not to smile as the man looked from him to Vola then back again. "No shit?"

 

"I'm an expert at these things. Thanks for the tickets. I think I'll go spend them now." Jim said as his legs were aching from all of the walking he did around Cyllage and the surrounding areas. 

 

The sun sank beneath the western sea of the city, the lamp posts illuminating as if chasing the fading light. Jim strolled between them, then turned into the massage parlor located right next to the pokemon center.  Bright light spilled from the lobby, the dark brown tiles tying in with the gym leaders colors. At the desk was a tanned woman with her hair in a long braid that vanished under the desk. 

 

"Hello, welcome to the world famous Cyllage City Massage Parlor!" The woman greeted Jim with a bubbly smile as she clapped her hands in excitement.

 

"Hi. I got a few tickets from a friend." Jim said placing the tickets on the counter. The woman looked at the tickets with a small gasp. 

 

"I don't know who your friend is but, these are V.I.P tickets. Did you save his life? Each of these tickets are fifteen thousand a piece." She said before taking the tickets. 

 

Jim released his entire team from their pokeballs, the four pokemon stretched as they gazed around. The woman stepped around from the desk before handing each pokemon a numbered card, for Dust she simply held the card for her. 

 

"Each of your cards has a room number on it, go to the room and your masseuse will take care of the rest." She said leading the group behind the desk to the rooms in the back of a parlor, she opened the door to Dust's masseuse. A dark muscular human male smiled at her before giving the padded table an inviting pat. Dust didn't need an more assurance as she leap from the hallway to the table. 

 

As his team was placed into their rooms, Jim strolled to furthest door in the back. Unlike the others the door was painted black with gold lettering that spelled 'Honored Guest.' Jim opened the door and stepped into the room, soft music flowed from hidden speakers.  Small candles flickered in the low light as if to beckon him inside. 

 

Two Mienshao stood to either side of the table, they both gave a polite bow before stepping aside. The pair gestured to a sign in a back of the room which had instructions for Jim to remove his clothing and lay on the table. Jim smiled as he closed the door behind him. His clothes and backpack were quickly discarded in a wicker basket in the corner of the room.

 

Jim tossed off his clothes before slowly getting on the table, The Mienshao placed a small basin near them. They each dipped their forepaws into the substance. Jim's closed his eyes as he felt the soft pads of their paws flowing over him. The oils smelled faintly of soil, the Mienshao continued their task in perfect silence. 

 

Jim could feel the weariness of his day pass through him. 'Jim...' Jim heard the call of Walt in his head. He almost ignored the call inside of his mind but slowly he simply thought the word: 

'What?'

 

'These, uh... people are groping me.'

 

Jim focused as hard as he could, 'That called a massage. I used to give you them when your feet hurt from walking as a-'

 

'Jim, I know what a massage is you goofball. Fine I'll just show you.'  

 

Jim felt his head tingle as Walt pushed his thoughts toward him, the image of a dark skinned human with a mop of curly black. One of the human's hands rubbed against Walt's inner thighs with a smile while the other hand rubbed at the slit. The imagine faded from Jim's mind as he gave a sigh.

 

 

'Do you want me to stop him?' Jim thought hoping Walt could hear him.

 

'Well... Um... Nope. You could learn something from this guy.' Walt's laughter echoed in Jim's mind before he felt the connection slipping away. 

 

Jim closed his eyes as the two Mienshao worked their magic, once his back was coated the pair started to give gentle chops along his spine in perfect unison. Hours passed as the relax massage continued with only the soft chords of music to serenade him. He didn't remember when he fell asleep but the rest felt like everything he needed.

 

"Honored Guest, your session is over." A light feminine voice spoke as Jim cracked open an eye to see her.

 

A woman was standing over him with a small smile. "Your pokemon are resting in the lobby and your gift awaits you."

 

"I get a gift? You people pull out all the stops. I might have to come here again." Jim said slowly rolling off the table to dress himself. His body felt light as a feather. 

 

"Not usually, but this was something set aside for your ticket. I'm just following the rules of whoever paid for your ticket." She responded before heading back out ot the lobby.

 

Jim stepped out to the lobby fully dressed while his pokemon simply gazed at him with large smiles on their faces. Jim raised an eyebrow as he noticed that Renee's and Gnaw's scales, Dust's Horn, and Walt's chest-horn gleamed from their own treatment. 

 

"Well, I think this trip was worth it." Jim smirked as his pokemon nodded eagerly.

 

 

The woman from the desk handed him a black box, Jim took the box as the woman turned away to stand behind the desk again. Jim took that as the cue to leave, quickly recalling his pokemon he stepped out the of parlor. The warm beams of the sun peaking over the mountains felt like warm fingers dancing along his skin.

 

"Hmmm. Maybe Lumiose City might be a nice place to visit, I still haven't beat the gym leader out there." Jim said while unwrapping the box in his hand.

 

In the container was a black poke ball with gold rings. Jim reached in tpick up the ball. The soft static shock of the ball taking his biometrics. Jim eyes widened as he plucked out the ball; it was a luxury ball with a sticker of the parlor. A name on other side of the ball simply read, 'Lapis.' Jim tossed the ball to the ground and heard his pokedex give a soft ping.

 

A four foot tall pokemon with a long whiskers draping both sides of its muzzle. A mienshao gazed up at Jim with a coy smile on it's muzzle before handing him an object in it's hand. She handed him the seal envelope before giving Jim a hug around his waist. Jim opened the letter as he began to read: 

 

_Jim,_

_By having this letter in your hand that means that we have come to some sort of amicable agreement. If Vola allowed you to take the luxury ball then that means we aren't on negative terms, the pokemon you see before you is Lapis. Lapis is a competent fighter and one that will probably make a great companion considering your 'interests'._

Jim struggled to keep himself from rolling his eyes after reading that statement. He continued to read the letter curiously.

 

_Team Void and its businesses will no longer make any attempts on your life provided that you don't come after us. The event's in Saffron cost us dearly but that is not how we operate but my writing this to you explains nothing.  Lapis has worked for us for four years, she is not an operative but rather a well trained Mienshao with the same interests as you. I hope that you'll look at us as a business and not the like the hooligans that died attempting an operation I would have never approved of._

_With sincere apologies,_

_Team Void Founder C._

_P.S. I'm not silly enough to put my name on this but you might want to destroy this letter._

Jim looked down at the Mienshao who immediately blushed and averted her gaze. Jim crossed his arms before giving the Mienshao a smirk. 

 

"Ok. Lapis, I guess you're a part of the team... so impress me." Jim paused as he saw her blush. "Nothing perverted, just show me what you can do."

Lapis gave a overly dramatic sigh before she flicked her hands out rapidly, Jim could barely register something whizzing by his head. He felt three small object hit him in the back with the force of a hard pat, he rubbed his back with a smirk. 

 

"Impressive," Jim said picking up the luxury ball off the ground. "Once we get to the next town I'll introduce you to the group, but for now I think I'll see what you can do against the pokemon we meet along the way. Sound good?"

 

Lapis nodded before reaching up and grasping his hand in her paw. When Jim gazed down at her she simply blushed.  Lapis let out a pleased noise that reminded Jim of a Meowth's purr, but far deeper and more guttural from the melodic sounds of feline pokemon.  The pair traveled toward the tunnels leading toward Route 7 as Jim simply chatted with his newest member.


	11. Jim's Chronicles 11: Luminos City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim arrives in Luminos City, what awaits him there is... Interesting.

Lapis rolled her shoulders with a soft pop, before her stood another human wearing an oversized yellow backpack with mud caked over his boots. She held her trainer's hand while staring at the human with the yellow pack. She clicked her teeth at the unkept intruder to her serene walk.

"Hey!" The man yelled walking up to the pair with a warm smile on his rugged features. He brushed a hand through his hair causing dirt and small twigs to fall to the ground.

"Hey?" Jim turned his attention to the male. "I've been walking for a bit, how far am I from Luminos?" Jim groaned as his feet were starting to ache. He already missed the flat lands of Kanto, only a few days on the path to Luminos.

"You are pretty much an hour or two away. You are from Kanto or Johto aren't you?" The man asked excitedly.

"What gave it away?" Jim asked pulling out a water bottle to drink.

"You're panting like you are tired and you're wearing a hat. It's kinda dorky in these parts. Are you up for a battle or do you need to rest a bit?" The man asked placing a friendly hand on Jim's shoulder. 

"No no. I'm good. Let do this. A quick one on one?" Jim pecked at his bright red pokedex. He quickly set Lapis as his pokemon before sending the confirmation ping. The name appeared as  Backpacker Heike with a wager of 500 poke.

"Alright! It's time to shine, Furret!" Heike paused with the pokeball in his hand as he looked at his pokedex. 

"Something wrong?" Jim said curiously.

"Yes! What the fuck dude?!" Heike said looking at his pokedex with a mixture of disgust and frustration. "A specialist?!"

"Yeah... Is that going to be a problem. We already started the match." Jim tried to keep the rising annoyance from appearing his in voice. 

"Fine. Let's just get this over with." Heike tossed out his pokeball with all the enthusiasm of a child at a dentist appointment. 

A well groomed Furret  with sharp eyes growled, the pokemon bristled at Lapis. Both the Furret and the Mienshao paced in a circle around one another as their trainers backed up to a safe distance. Jim noticed that Lapis just bowed at the Furret.

"Alright Lapis, this is your first battle with me.  If you were fighting any other type, I would tell you how to fight but I think you can handle this on your own." Jim called out loud enough for the other trainer to hear with an edge to his voice.

Lapis simply gave a critical eye to her opponent before immediately crouching down and playing with a shiny rock on the ground. The Furret wasted no time in taking advantage of the situation with a charge. Lapis quickly rolled to the side just before the Furret made contact, the larger pokemon slammed into the dirt with a growl. 

Lapis gave the pokemon a punch to it's side that made a sound that reminded Jim of a whip cracking. Lapis' paws glowed soft from the blow as she looked more refreshed that she did entering the fight.  The Furret snarled but whimpered as Lapis started to flick little yellow motes of energy from her paw at the larger pokemon.  

The Long Body pokemon dived behind a nearby tree which did little to help her as the motes simply curved around the tree to continue to pelt the pokemon in the face. Furret noticed that motes stopped hitting her face she ran around the tree to face Lapis' smirking muzzle. Before the Furret could react, Lapis punched her under the chin with another drain punch. 

Both trainers watched as the pokemon no longer used techniques that their respective species were known for but instead traded blows like boxers. After a moment the Furret simply scooted back from the glowing paws of Lapis, she grinned before tackling the Furret.  The Mienshao looked up at her trainer as she finished wrestling the Furret on it's stomach. She gave a pleased growl while running her paws along the back of the Furret till she raised the pokemon's tail, Lapis winked at Jim meaningfully.

Jim opened his mouth in horror as the realization hit him like a speeding Geodude, "Lapis! Finish the battle." 

Lapis nodded but not before using a paw to part the space just below the Furret's tail, giving Jim a peek at the tan colored flesh with a small pink slit. She turned before giving a swift strike to back of her opponent's head, her opponent then slumped to the ground with a soft thud.

"Hmpf..." Heike snorted, "You're sick. Get some help or find a girlfriend."

"Don't be that way. Your, uh... Furret lasted pretty long against a fighting type." Jim stated trying to make small talk.

"Yeah whatever, I don't need consoling from a pokemon fucker." He stood there looking at Jim before spitting at his feet in disgust. Heike started to dig through his bag for a restore for his pokemon. 

Jim narrowed his eyes, "I'm going to ignore that." He ignored the trainer while reaching into his own bag for a potion. The moment he pulled out the bottle Lapis shook her head and raised a paw in refusal. 

"No? I just watched you get punched a few too many times in the face. You don't have to pretend to be strong to impress me." Jim smirked as the pokemon simply plucked the bottle from his hand. He watched as she took the bottle over to the Furret who was just standing up.

The Furret glared at Lapis as the pair let out a few squeaks, Jim couldn't tell what they saying but his Mienshao pointed at him twice. The pair of pokemon started to laugh before the Furret allowed Lapis to spray her with the potion.  Heike gritted his teeth but held his tongue as he watched his much larger Furret give the Mienshao a hug before returning to his side.

"Did you make a new friend?" Heike said, "You gotta make better friends. She sleeps with her trainer. You don't wanna deal with humans like that."

Jim shot the trainer a dirty look to his back but continued along the path. Jim felt a little awkward that his path continued with the trainer just a few feet ahead of him. The sun was just meeting the horizon before Heike and his Furret stopped on the hill overlooking Lumiose City.

"Hey Pervert." Heike said through clenched teeth.

"I'm Jim." He responded icily. A small part of him wanted to hit the trainer.

"Yeah, whatever. If this is your first time in Lumiose city you should wait here till dark on day. You can watch the city glow." Heike said before sitting down.

Jim smirked, "I've seen it before. I've travelled everywhere but Alola, but if Lapis would like to see it I don't mind resting my feet till it's dark."

Lapis nodded before walking over to to a patch of grass, she sat down before giving a soft pat on the grass to her new trainer. She smiled as Jim sat near her to gaze out at the city, the darkness came with the droning noises of the nocturnal bug pokemon. She gazed out at the city in quiet expectation as she reached out and grabbed Jim's hand, after a moment she reached out her other paw and grabbed the hand of the nearby Heike.

The light started from the outside of the city and quickly circled around, the street light illuminated in a circle before lines of light flooded to the center before slowly the lights along the center tower climbed their way to the top before the highest point shined with a glow that would have made an Ampharos jealous. Once the show was over Lapis hopped to her feet and started to clap her paws together in childlike excitement. She turned around and blushed as the two humans and Furret glanced at her in confusion. She gave a puzzled coo, she couldn't understand how they didn't feel the excitement at the pretty light show. 

"I think I have a bit of energy to take on the Gym Leader, last time I was here.... Well he kinda wiped the floor with me so badly that I still feel the hum of electricity in my ears. After that you can meet everyone else on the team." Jim announced as he made his way down into the city.

Once they entered the city, Jim felt Lapis shaking his hand and pointing to a general store. She tugged Jim over to the store with a series of pleased squeal. Jim allowed himself to be lead be her as they entered the pokemart. 

"Hmmmm I'm usually on a tight budget but I'll allow you to buy three things as I stock up." Jim said running his hand through the fur on her head. Jim strolled around the store shopping as he picked up the items he needed and avoided bumping into the other human shoppers. Jim finished loading up on everything he needed as Lapis joined him in line.

"So what did you get?" Jim asked the Mienshao. 

The Mienshao turned away from him while chattering under her breath in an amused fashion, Jim shrugged as he came to the counter. He dropped the various potions, rations, poffins and pokeballs on the table. 

"These are mine and I'll buy whatever she puts on the table." Jim said pointing a finger to Lapis.

Lapis placed a large bottle of lubricant on the table followed by a small box of human-grade protein pills. She grabbed the edge of the wooden counter before pulling herself to a sitting position.  Lapis smiled coyly as she faced her new trainer, gripping her body tightly was a pair of see through lacy panties. She turned to face the shopkeeper while using her paw to lift up the tag attached to the panties. 

"Alright let me scan 'em." The shopkeeper said while going through the items. He doesn't even spare a look of discomfort as he scanned the panties. 

Lapis reached over to wrap her paws around the shopkeeper's head as he near before giving the older man a seductive lick on the ear. The man quickly pulled away before all of the pieces came together in his mind, the blushing trainer, the affectionate Mienshao and the bottle of lubricant...

"Are you doing what I think you are doing with that Mienshao?" The guy looked purely horrified.

"No." Jim said trying to keep his voice down but Lapis nodded and slapped a paw against the panties. 

"Pay and get out. Don't come back till you've had some therapy." The shopkeeper growled.

Jim paid and quickly left the store as he could hear whispers of the shopper behind him. The sound of him being pinged by other pokedexes made him flinch. Once the pair exited out into the street he turned to Lapis with a sigh.

"Are you trying to get me to do something, uh...." Jim tried to choose his words carefully as they traveled down the crowded streets, Lapis hand held within his own. "Intimate with you?" 

Lapis shook the bottle of lube in her other paw and blushed. Jim walked until they arrived at the Gym, he tried to pushed the thoughts of the panty wearing pokemon out of his head. At the entrance of the Gym was a lanky male human with long blonde hair and thick clothing that didn't match the warm weather.

"Hey are you here for the Gym battle?" The older man asked while holding a metal tool box to his side.

"Yes, are you the first trainer?" Jim asked readying a pokeball.

"Ha. I'm Clemont, Gym Leader. The elevator is broken so the gym's closed for a bit but I don't mind just cutting straight to the battle. The courtyard is big enough to have a match." Clemont said with a genial smile but his eyes locked onto the bottle that was held in Lapis hand. His eyes squinted for just a moment before his face became bright red in embarrassment.

Jim nodded with a small nod before taking a back and pulling out his pokedex.  Clemont challenged him to a two on two battle, he quickly chose his pokemon for the match while leaving Lapis off his roster. 

Clemont stared at his pokedex as if lost in the moment, Jim noticed that the older male started to blush. He tossed out a Magnezone and a Heliolisk. Clemont sweated nervously as Jim tossed out his pokemon. 

The Gabite, Renee, blinked curiously at the two pokemon with her and the human standing on behind them. Next to her a houndoom, Dust, materialized from the light of another pokeball. She grinned widely as the soft electrical hum echoed from both of her opponents. 

"Alright Renee, you've gotta keep your focus on the Magnezone. Dust, keep on your feet and try to help Renee take down the Magnezone." Jim ordered, he wasn't sure what Clemont had in mind.

Clemont stuttered nervously, "Use  Discharge and Parabolic Charge." 

Jim watched as both pokemon sparked as waves of electricity lashed out in waves from both pokemon at the same time. Before Jim could even utter an order, Renee quickly stood in front of the canine pokemon. The arc of electricity slammed into her form with no effect to her body as she shielded her companion. Renee turned to Dust with a confident grin, She lowered her stance to allow Dust to shield herself behind the bulk of the larger Gabite.

 Renee leaped as high as she could with the additional weight before dropping down on the ground with an explosive amount of force, the ground around her rippled as chunks of concrete, dirt and mud slammed into the opposing pair. The Magnezone dented from the impact as it's hovering became unsteady.  

Renee roared as she traveled with Dust still hanging on her body, she knew that each step was scraping the soft underside of her partner but she wanted to take out the steel type pokemon. Before she could get near the Magnezone she felt a wave of heat pass just above her head before she gazed upon a fireball as large as her body slam into the steel type.  The creature let out a sound that resembled the grinding of gears as the pokemon slammed into the ground,  the hull of the pokemon glowed brightly from the heat. 

Dust didn't have time to enjoy her victory before she felt the claws of the Heliolisk slam against the side of her head with enough force to send her rolling across the courtyard.  While  Dust tumbled away from her protector, the Heliolisk leapt from Renee back to land on Dust chest with a sickening crunch.

The Heliolisk gave a vicious hiss before raising it's claws which cackled with electricity. Before the reptilian pokemon could brings it's arms down upon Dust, Renee's talon puncture the left arm of the Heliolisk. The the second talon glimmered as it slashed across its' back, blood splashed across the ruined courtyard.

"Enough." Clemont recalled his pokemon.

Renee leaned back before unleashing a roar, her body began to pulse with a bright light. She gazed at her claws which became longer and more hooked. Her arm fins became longer and more pronounced along with the dorsal fin on her back. Spike jutted along her biceps as the ones on her thighs became longer and sharper. The scales along her snout turn yellow in a star pattern. Black mist accompanied the usual sand that drooled from her mouth as she gazed at her trainer.

"Great Job Renee. You evolved!!" Jim ran up to give her a hug and suddenly realized that she stood three inches taller than he did. He only took a moment for the hug before kneeling down to Dust and spraying super potion on her chest and jaw.  Renee licked the Houndoom face as she slowly stood to on her paws with a small whimper.

Lapis approached the pair before giving a curt bow before speaking to the pair, the females regarded her cautiously. Dust gave a curious tilt of her head while Renee simply tapped her claws against one another getting used to her new form.

Clemont approached Jim so quietly that he caused the trainer to jump, Clemont smirked while holding a badge. "You've earned this voltage badge." Clemont couldn't help but stare at the panty wearing Mienshao already reaching for his hand.

"Thank you." Jim said taking the badge from the man and looking at it's bright yellow luster proudly.

Clemont stood there still looking at the Mienshao, who smiled back at him warmly. Clemont seemed rooted to the spot, something about the Mienshao's gaze felt strange to him. 

"Are you ok-"

"Would it be ok with you if I gave you a tour of Lumiose City?" Clemont blurted out nervously.

"Sure but why? Aren't you busy as a Gym leader." 

"It's almost ten o'clock. I normally close up things around this time anyway and I wanted to talk to you." As Clemont spoke his eyes never left the Mienshao.

"Um sure." Jim said before trying to think of what a Gym leader wanted with him. "You keep staring at Lapis, is something wrong with her?"

"You have a Mienshao wearing panties carrying a bottle of lubricant. It's going to draw attention to you, especially, considering what you are."  Clemont said pointedly as he looked over the courtyard. The damage from their fight would probably be fixed before the night was over by the construction crew's rock-type pokemon.

"I see... What I'm hearing is that you, Mr. Clemont, are interested in my pokemon."  Jim scratched his chin with a curious glance at Clemont. 

Jim paused at the sudden nervous look that crossed the Gym Leader's face. The two males stared at each other before Clemont broke the silence. 

"It's a purely intellectual curiosity, please understand." Clemont answered hastily.

Lapis placed her bottle on the ground before walking over to Clemont before gripping his hand in both of her paws. Lapis smiled at the man, placed his middle finger into his mouth, and with a guttural moan she sucked tightly on his finger. She released the finger which was coated in her saliva before skipping back to Jim.

Clemont looked at his hand before looking at Jim as a helpless as a Rattata facing down a Rhyhorn. He caught himself looking before blushing even harder and wiped his finger on his pants. Clemont shivered but keep his eyes focused on Jim with sheer force of will.

"Where would you like to eat? It will be my treat." Clemont offered.

"Anywhere but I want to get my pokemon seen about first. Then I can answer all of your intellectually-driven questions." Jim smirked.

The pair took a quick trip to the pokemon center before allowing himself to be lead around by Clemont. The Gym leader didn't speak much but often snuck glances at Lapis. The meal he promised was at a restaurant called Le Wow. 

"So what do you want to kno--" Jim asked but Clemont raised a hand to stop him. 

"Not here. Every worker here is an extremely good trainer and I don't want to have to battle them all just to finish a meal. Once we eat and go back to my place we can talk freely. They don't use their pokedex unless they are battling so no one knows who you are." Clemont whispered.

Jim nodded as he ate the braised Tauros with Oran berry sauce. The food was some of the best he had outside of Kanto but the waiters standing around like a security team soured his enjoyment of the meal. The trio ate in total silence as the waiters attended every one of their meals. Jim watched as the Clemont paid the Chef, his eyes manage to skim the receipt.

300,000 poke. 

300,000 Arceus-cursed poke!!

Jim started to sweat as they left the restaurant. As he was lead through the town, he lost track of where he was before being lead down an alleyway. Jim marveled at the small doors to the side of the alleyways, each one had a metal plate with the address number of each building.

Clemont picked up on Jim's surprised gaze around the alleyway. "Living space in Lumiose City is pretty limited so most people live in homes beneath the buildings unless they are really wealthy."

"You just spent more money on dinner than I have seen in one place. Aren't you wealthy?" Jim said before thinking about the words.

"I am but at the same time I don't want to spend the kind of money it takes to live above ground. Come inside and you'll understand why it's not that bad." Clemont opened the door before stepping down a long flight of stairs. 

The stairway led to a large living room with various electronics scattered about, most of them were in various states of broken. Clemont opened the door at the far end of the room into another large room with a television, a two large couches and a picture that had him with his family. 

Clemont sat down with a blush in his face. "Ok. So... Can you show me your whole team?" 

Jim tossed all his pokeballs out as his pokemon looked around the room. Gnaw was the first to react by moving to a corner of the room and sitting down. Walt moved over to the couch and sat down while looking at the pair of humans in the room.  Renee peered down at the human before sitting on the carpet she marveled at her height compared to her team. Dust hopped on the couch before rolling on her back to be petted.

Jim took control immediately by clearing his throat, "Ok everyone, this is Clemont. He is going to have some questions. Feel free to answer anything he asks truthfully."

Clemont gazed at the pokemon before his attention turned to Jim. "You are ok with me asking anything?"

"Anything. It's better to get things out in the open. At least you aren't calling me sick or being mean about it. Hell I might learn something." Jim said leaning back into the plush couch.

"Ok. How many of you are attracted to humans." Clemont asked.

Lapis, Renee and Walt raised their hand, claw, and paw. Jim's eyes widened at Renee but she just returned his confusion with a shrug.

Clemont blushed as he placed his hands on the belly of the houndoom and rubbed, his glasses started to fog as he took deep breath to settle his nerves. He spoke again after removing his glasses to wipe them on his shirt.

"How many of you had sex with your trainer?' Clemont said in a rush. 

Dust raised a paw, Walt raised two of his long fingers with a small grin. Dust opened her rear legs which gave Clemont a perfect view of her unique canine vagina. She licked her tongue seductively at the Gym leader before moving her tail just over his crotch. Clemont moved his hands to his lap immediately in embarrassment.

 Lapis moved over to the Gardevoir before letting out excited growls, the gardevoir tilted his head and the pair began to speak to one another while keeping their gaze at the humans. There was a pause from Walt before he started to laugh, he clutched his stomach before pointing to Jim with more laughter.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Clemont said nervously, "I hope I didn't say something wrong."

"Well, Walt's been around me long enough to speak our language but knowing him, he is probably insulting me." Jim snorted.

"Walt? That an odd name for a female." Clemont said.

'I am a male... Don't let my slender body fool you. I'm pretty strong.' Walt said with a friendly wink.

Clemont nodded feeling the mental voice of Walt in his head. "If you can speak could you do it, it feels really weird to have someone else in my head."

"Is this more to your liking?" Walt said in an elegant voice that sound more like a song than words.

"Ok... So what do you find attractive about Jim?" Clemont asked while looking at Walt, he reached over to pet the green hair of the pokemon. 

"His massive throbbing erection." Walt said in pure deadpan as Clemont hand recoiled as if burned.

"Walt, come on. You're going to freak him out." Jim sighed but placed a hand over his mouth.

"True but I know what's really on his mind but he is a little afraid to speak on it."  Walt said with a knowing smirk. Clemont paled and looked away from the Gardevoir with a sigh.

"Fine. We all have our own reasons for liking Jim. I've been with him since he was still a kid. I was the first pokemon he caught, I found him picking my berries that I had planted weeks ago. Gnaw, The blue lump in the corner beat the everliving crap out of me. Jim was kind of adorable, he kept walking back home after leaving. He treated me really well and I like him because he respects all of us." Walt finished with a small grin.

"What about her." Clemont pointed to Houndoom that rested her leg across his lap. She lazily turned to Walt and barked a few times. 

"Dust says that she was simply horny and he was there. She wouldn't say no to a second time but out of heat she doesn't really care about sex." Walt spoke before snorting, "Dark type pokemon are poor lovers." 

Renee placed a talon on Walt's head before giving deep low growls to the much smaller pokemon. Walt nodded before speaking back in a mutter. "This girl here says she wouldn't mind an experience with Jim but she is ok with any affection. He has given her hope that life will get better but, if you ask me, she really wants to just be cuddled a bit and treated out for dates." 

Clemont nodded thoughtfully, his excitement at the knowledge caused him to visibly relax in his seat. "So it's pretty much like humans when it comes to love and lust."

Walt nodded before leaning over to the arm of the couch, his face only a foot away from Clemont before bursting into a grin. "Can I ask you a question?" 

"Sure." Clemont said facing him with a nervous gulp.

"Renee here is like a big sister to us, even bigger with her evolution but she is a sensitive and gentle sort. The mienshao is different. Just scanning her mind has told me what she would do if given a chance," The other pokemon glared at Lapis at that statement. "Oh. You all don't know yet. Lapis is part of our merry band."

While the pokemon were processing his statement, Renee hugged Lapis and lifted her up. Renee rubbed her head against Lapis cheek with her rough skin. The Mienshao squeaked in discomfort from her rough scales before she was set down. Dust hopped off the couch to pace around her, she barked playfully before tackling the Mienshao into Gnaw. The large water typed opened an eye before reaching out his massive hands to give her a pat on the head, he gave her a thumbs up before closing his eye again.

Walt turned from the pile of pokemon to face Clemont, "So between the two... which one would you sleep with. Lapis or Renee?"

"Walt. Stop." Jim said with a glare as Clemont gaze went to his lap. "We are guests in his house, are you trying to get me kil-"

"Lapis." Clemont said, sweat was dripping down his face. "I... I know it's wrong, it's completely disgusting. I just don't get along with girls of my own species, I've haven't had sex... Like ever." 

"I-..." Jim didn't know what to say and his words died in throat.

"This was a terrible idea, I'm sorry. I just wanted to know how you Kanto, Sinnoh and Johto people felt. I started looking at porn of it. I get along with pokemon much better so I thought, why not? When I saw what you were, I was sure that maybe I could learn how you do it." Clemont hands were balled into fist as he spoke.

Jim scooted closer before putting an arm over Clemont's shoulders. "Relax. I'm not going to make fun of you. You want to know what it's like being with a pokemon?  It's different, I'm not into pokemon like other specialist but I've gotten used to it a bit."

"So what should I do?" Clemont looked less like an intimidating trainer and more like a lost child.

"Ask them. I am not going to whore out my team, no specialist I've met would do something like that. With that said, I don't mind if they have fun." Jim said.

"It's that simple?" Clemont said.

"Not sure. Depends on their answer. I'm sure Walt would say yes." Jim smirked.

"I would but I have to be on top." Walt chuckled as he felt his trainer's humor through his horn.

"I'm not gay." Clemont said defensively.

"Your loss. You've got three chances." Walt said as Lapis walked up to the trio.

Lapis grinned and raised a paw. Renee and Dust just looked at each other. Neither seemed interested in Clemont, their thoughts still fresh from the battle that they had with the trainer. Lapis  turned around and bent down to show her lace panties, she looked over her shoulder while squeaking at Walt.

The Gardevoir glowed a bit before the bottle of lube hovered over Lapis, the top of the bottle depressed itself as the thick liquid dripped on her lace panties. Walt chuckled as he let the bottle drop while his mind focused on rubbing the liquid against Lapis' lace panties, the liquid gave her fur and the panties a sheen that revealed her muscular hips and rump.

"Do I need a condom?" Clemont asked.

"Do you have Pokerus?" Jim asked with a grin.

"No." Clemont said, "It's not as common out here."

"Damn... In that case no and even if you did. No." Jim snickered. "Considering she is doing this big display for you. I think that is a yes on her part." 

"Jim... she is so ready that I'm scared she might just start rutting with him here." Walt shrugged. 

"Well Clemont, Lapis seems interested enough." Jim said.

"Just remember to have a safe word." Walt winked while floating around the room.

"What?" Jim said looking at Walt.

"Oooooh nothing..." Walt snickered.

"Let's go back to my room then." Clemont said nervously keeping his eyes down but the tent in his pants was enough to let the group know he was excited at the prospect of sex.

The pair walked into another room leaving the rest of the gathered pokemon and humans in his spare room. The bedroom was very simplistic, a large bed and a desk with plans scattered across it. Lapis looked over the desk, she slid the papers off of the desk before stacking them in a neat pile. Lapis sat on the desk with a coy smile, she waved a paw to beckon him closer.

The only sound in the room was Clemont, heavy breathing as he neared the female. His mind was racing, he was inches away from her. She smiled before reaching out to grasp his face in both of her paws, and she slowly lowered his head until his face was near the lace panties.

Clemont looked up at her curiously, but she just smiled while cooing at him affectionately. Clemont slowly moved his head closer to her crotch with the guidance. She leaned back and lifted her legs giving him a chance to remove her panties, he let the panties dropped to the floor with a blush. 

Clemont barely had time to react before the Mienshao stood up on the desk, she leapt at him with enough force to knock him on the bed. He tried to call out for help but his mouth was covered by the Mienshao's paw, she placed another paw in front of her mouth. She scooted her body till his mouth was aligned with the small rose colored slit between her legs. 

Clemont understood what she wanted, this was the closest he had ever been to female and he wasn't going to let the opportunity escape him.  He gave her waiting body a tender lick, the salty taste reminded him of skin. Lapis shivered happily in response, she growled before moving her hips to rest against his mouth. She made sure his nose was uncovered as she rocked her hips on his face.

His tongue flicked inside of her body feeling the warmth. Despite Lapis size, her entrance was small enough that Clemont could feel as her walls tightened around his tongue with each flick. His hand reached up to grab her hips but Lapis gently pushed them away before resting her paws on his head and bucking her hips against his mouth.

The sensation was strange to Clemont, this female was holding his head down and cooing excitedly as she rode him like a Blitzle. He pressed his head up to meet each rock of her body, his tongue probing as deeply as he could. The reward for his amatuer preformance was a gasping and panting Mienshao.

Lapis rose off of the human with a smile revealing her pearly whites. She sauntered to the door before opening it to the crowd, she didn't spare a glance at her companions as she picked up the bottle of lube in her paws. She started to close the door behind her but turned to her trainer before giving small chittering noise with a wink.

"Do I want to know?" Jim asked.

'She said : You might need to buy a refill when she is done.' Walt said while shrugging his slender shoulders. 'At least someone is getting laid.' 

Lapis brought the bottle on the bed as she looked at Clemont, his clothes were still on. The Mienshao used her teeth to unscrew the bottle, and as soon as she completed her task she giggled as if hearing a funny joke. She reached down with her paw and tugged at Clemont's pants, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Are you ready?" Clemont said trying not to look more unsure than he felt. "Aren't we moving a little too fast?"

Lapis sighed before tapping her foot faster, she watched as he started to move slowly. His hands rose to the zipper on his collar as he pulled down. He slipped his body out of the one piece electrical jumpsuit before tossing the baggy clothing to the floor. Lapis drank in his form, he was lanky and tall with just enough muscle definition to appeal to her nature.  

Clemont blushed as the Mienshao leered at his body but the feeling of being wanted made him smile. She didn't seem to want his money or care about who he was, she just wanted... him. He swallowed down the rising nervousness before reaching out a hand to rub over her head. Clemont swore he could see a flash of nervousness in her eyes but she gave a coo in response before pushing him back to the bed.

Lapis looked down at his shaft with a nervous swallow. Unlike male Mienshao humans were much bigger than the three inches she was expecting. Clemont was double that and almost twice as thick, but Lapis wanted to try it... Her first human and she would be his first partner ever, she couldn't mess this up.

Lapis poured some of the lubricant over his shaft, she could smell the strong scent of his excitement. She hovered her slit over his erect shaft, she lowered herself on it. Lapis let out a low squeal as she felt her walls being spread from his girth, the feeling was intense as she lowered herself a little more every second.

Clemont was still as a statue watching the squealing Mienshao lower herself until their hips met, the feeling of warmth that covered his dick was amazing. He rested his hands on the muscular thighs of the Mienshao, she cooed as she leaned forward to place her muzzle against his mouth.  She licked along his lips before lowering her head down to his neck, she gave him tender bites. Each bite caused the human to flinch as he clinched his fingers along her thighs.

"Can I go a little faster?" Clemont asked, his nervousness melting away in the face of Lapis' eagerness. 

A nervous look flashed over Lapis' face but she returned his question with a nod. She felt him start to jackhammer into her body with little notice, the forcefulness was both painful and thrilling to the Mienshao. She leaned back and let out a squeal as she felt the length pounding into her, she reached out to grip the shoulders to steady herself as Clemont hips met with her over and over again.

Clemont's arms rose to wrap around Lapis, her plush fur felt warm against his body as his climax sent shivers down his spine. Clemont could barely control himself as he placed a love bite on her shoulder and held her tightly, each twitch of his length pouring more seed into her body. 

They held each other panting for what felt like an eternity before Clemont cock slide out of Lapis body with a wet pop. Clemont let himself fall back on the soft mattress as Lapis rolled off. She looked him over with a grin as she caught her breath, she turned and stepped out of the room. She closed the door behind her carefully before  walking with a slightly gape as she  stepped to Jim.

"Hey Lapis hav-" Jim didn't get to finished as she pushed him forward, opened his bag and pulled out a potion. She sprayed the liquid between her legs, with a happy sigh she passed the bottle toward Jim.  

"Damn, was he that big?" Jim said a little worried to the pokemon that was moving her legs to test the healing. 

Lapis looked up at him and parted her paws about six inches apart, she swelled with pride as the gathered pokemon snorted dismissively. Walt hopped off the couch and spread his long arm aside about an inch and a half longer.

'That's Jim.' Walt pushed his thoughts as the Mienshao's eyes widened.

'This is me.' Walt said moving his arms two inches further. 'Clemont isn't exactly big for humans if that's his size, just average.' 

Lapis nodded before laying on belly with an amused click of her teeth. She still had a ways to go before she could deal with her trainer. The cool air felt great on her bottom as she rested on the floor.

Clemont stepped out of the room with a part of trunks on a loose fitting shirt that read 'Not a gym leader' in black lettering. He sat down on the couch between Jim and Walt, a look of smug satisfaction was written on his face. He spread his arms around before pulling the Gardevoir and the other trainer close. He smiled while looking at the prone Mienshao, she winked back at him with an equally satisfied smile.

"You guys rock. I have learned so much from this." Clemont chuckled.

"I'm glad?" Jim said pulled himself out of the surprisingly strong grip.

"I didn't think it would go so well, I expected to get bitten or mess up." Clemont admitted his smile as wide as a jester telling a joke. "Is this how it feels all the time?"

"Sometimes it goes up your butt." Walt spoke with a grin and a glance at Jim. Lapis gazed at Walt with a look of horror before covering her butt with her paws while giving a soft grumble.

"Not me but I think I might go looking for some company to help around the shop and possibly someone who might enjoy this level of intimacy. What kind of pokemon would you recommend?" Clemont scratched his chin. 

"I don't think you should just go looking for the sake of sex, maybe just try to get to know them first." Jim suggested and Clemont nodded.

"What pokemon would you recommend if I was to look for an eager partner?" Clemont asked.

"Granbull." Walt said rolling his eyes. "They are relatively docile, being a bit cowardly they would probably enjoy your company."

"Get a Ralts." Jim suggested grinned at Walt. "They sync up with their trainer, so if you are are aroused, they become aroused."

"I'll have to look into getting one but for now, I'm going to get a drink and see if Lapis wouldn't mind having a second round." Clemont tried to sound more confident but the tone came across as far too hopeful as he walked out of the room. 

Lapis eagerly sprang to her feet before leaping on the couch, she pushed Jim's head foward to reach in his bag. She took two potions from his bag before giving him a pat on the head. She stepped back toward Clemont's room with the human's semen still dripping from her matted fur.

"She is going to be a handful..." Jim sighed rubbing his head. 

'Yep...' Walt said while the other pokemon agreed.


	12. Jim's Chronicles 12: Bonding (Luminos City 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim's second day in Luminos City. He decides to take time to take a load off and spend time with his pokemon.
> 
> Thanks to the great Dum Paup for their very quick and great proofreading.
> 
> P.S. This is the chapter many of you have been waiting for.

Jim slept on the couch in Clemont’s home, Lapis was sleeping in Clemont’s room. Dust slept sprawled across the cool scales of Gnaw who was passed out on his side. One pokemon was not sleeping, her slitted eyes looked down at her trainer as she stood up over him. The smell of the previous night’s love making struck a chord with the Garchomp, she moved her talons to poke at her trainer's leg. 

Jim stirred slowly see his pokemon staring at him, even in the dimly lit room the pokemon standing before him was massive. “Feeling a little restless since you evolved or do you just have to go used the bathroom?” Jim yawned while rubbing sleep out of his eye.

“Groaw.” Renee said trying to keep her voice down but poking him more with her talons. She watched as he sat up before reaching out and rubbing his hands on Renee’s stomach scales. She enjoyed his smooth hands on her rough scales.

“Ok, let’s go out for a bit. I wanted to talk to you personally and celebrate your evolution.” Jim said still trying to wake himself up. He noticed that she looked to Walt who was curled up on the other side of the couch.

“He can translate but I like to get to know my pokemon without just having him do all the heavy lifting.” Jim explained before putting his pokemon in their pokeballs. 

Jim cracked open the door to Clemont’s room, “Clemont… Hey, are you awake?” 

“No.” he heard Clemont groan, but could still pick up the the gym leader’s footsteps.

Clemont opened the door with a sigh. His bright blonde hair was matted to the side, and he was dressed in a blue robe with magnezones covering it. He looked at Jim before yawing, his body was covered in small scratches with hickeys on both sides of his neck.

“Gotta go?” Clemont asked.

“Yeah. Thanks for giving me a place to spend the night, I really appreciate it.” Jim said, looking at the blue fur that was covering every inch of the bed. What surprised the trainer was the bright yellow Heliolisk that was laying on top of Lapis. 

“Before you go let me add you to my pokedex so I can keep in touch. Who knows, I might trade you some time if I catch a pokemon for training. I think the energy of your team might help my future companion.” Clemont said with a chuckle as he pressed a few buttons on his pokedex. 

“Not sure how good I can be but I’m happy to help you out.” Jim said as he recalled the sleeping Lapis.

Jim gathered his things before waving Clemont off as he stepped away from the gym leader. He stepped out from the house to the alleyway with Renee. The sun still wasn’t high enough to fully illuminate the tight alleyway. This made the alleyway seem more menacing than it did when he first entered. Jim’s pokedex pinged loudly as the pair flinched from the noise.

“This is a pokedex alert, please remain where you are!” The pokedex blurted out before a woman stood in the alleyway.

“Hey it’s been awhile Poke-fucker!” A harsh female voice screamed from the alleyway entrance.

“I’m sorry do I know you?” Jim asked before the woman tapped a few buttons on her pokedex, the light from the dex revealed her as Sarah. 

“Ugh… We met twice already!” She shouted, “I’ve been trying to track you down for a while now!” 

“Don’t you hate me or something?” Jim said before turning around and walking away, his pokedex beeped loudly in protest. 

“Forfeiting a rival match incurs a debt of 20,000 poke.” The pokedex blurted out loud enough to echo off the wall.

“You’re my rival?” Jim said slapping his hand to his forehead. Renee turned to face the girl curiously.

“Yep. Don’t worry, I’m not going to be nearly as easy as last time. One on one match with one pokemon.” She smiled wickedly in the dark alleyway.

“Fine. Let’s get this over with.” Jim said sourly.

“Fine, I’m sure you’re looking forward to fucking your little boyfriend. I got something just for them.” She grinned tossing down a pokeball covered in glitter stickers.

The pokeball opened with a light as a pokemon appeared. The pokemon was covered in a dull yellow cloth that resembled a child’s drawing of a pikachu. The shadows in the alleyway seemed to sway and shift in very unsettling patterns, Jim scanned the pokemon. 

“Level thirty Mimikyu, hmm?” Jim thought about his option of pokemon and their movesets. The only options were Dust.

“Well I can--” Jim reached for his pokeball but Renee placed a claw on his shoulder. 

“Gwoar.” She grinned showing her sharp teeth before turning to the twitching Mimikyu, she sniffed before opening her mouth.

“Alright, if you win Renee I’ll get you any treat or toy you want.” Jim said as Renee looked over her shoulder at him. Her tail lashed out in excitement before she let out a fierce roar. 

“Ok… hmmm… what moves does this pokemon have.” Sarah said looking through her pokedex as she blew a wad of bubble gum. She grinned as she closed her pokedex to face Jim.

“Mimiboo use Shadow Sneak.” Sarah shouted.

Mimiboo gave a haunting screech before tendrils of shadow extended from behind the Garchomp, Renee didn’t have time to turn as the tendril slashed against her scales. She staggered from the blow as her opponent let out a pained shriek before drawing the shadowy appendage. The tips of the appendage was torn and leaking shadow from the rough sandpaper like skin of the Garchomp.

Renee regained her footing before darting at the pokemon. Her time with Jim let her know that she would be receiving a command the moment she neared the twitching pikachu lookalike. 

“Use Crunch!” Jim shouted.

Renee leaped from her running position before slamming down in front of the Mimikyu. The Garchomp bit down into to the body of her prey with her knife-like teeth, and she felt a satisfying crunch as she tossed her opponent. The pokemon landed in a heap before immediately righting itself, the head of it’s costume slumped over but otherwise the pokemon was completely unhurt.

The garchomp watched as her opponent started to move with rapid speed. As she tried to dodge the rapid swipe of shadows increased while the smaller pokemon neared her. She continuously flicked her gaze to her trainer, hoping for a suggestion as the blows were starting to hurt even with the damage she was dealing.

 

“Renee, use sandstorm then catch him with a good crunch.” Jim ordered while stepping back and pulling down his hat over his eyes. The dust storm came like a hurricane as Renee roar out a gust of sand, the small bits of sand rushed even harder in the narrow corridor. The sand burned like hell against his skin as he tried to stay close. 

 

Renee found her target in the sand before slamming down on the creature with a powerful bite, the malevolent energy from her teeth tore into the smaller pokemon. When the sand cleared she was still chewing on the pokemon that was small enough to fit inside of her mouth. She viciously gnashed her teeth till she felt the pokemon stop struggling. Renee spit the sand covered pokemon the concrete with a growl.

“Mimiboo!” Sarah Screech recalling the pokemon, the pokeball snapped shut with a blaring warning that the pokemon inside was gravely injured. She looked at the pokeball before glaring at Jim. She heard the ping of her pokedex as the prize money was exchanged, she growled as she stomped through the sand toward Jim. 

The Garchomp stood between Sarah and Jim before giving a low growl, she didn’t know this girl but she didn’t think she meant her trainer anything good. Each time the girl tried to step around her she would move her large tail in the way. 

“We gonna have a problem, bitch?” Sarah growled.

Renee opened her mouth slowly before snapping her jaws just inches from the girls face, the sound was enough to cause Sarah to step back in fear. Trained pokemon weren’t allowed to attack trainers but that didn’t mean that they could not intimidate them. Renee looked over her shoulder at her trainer while he dusted the sand off of his clothing. 

“Tell her to move!” Sarah screamed.

“Come on Renee, let’s go.” Jim said as he turned to walk away. As Renee did the same she walked side by side with her trainer. 

 

Sarah followed behind Jim with murder in her eyes as he left the alleyway into the far more crowded streets. A vicious idea crossed her mind as she kept in step with him, she waited until there was enough of a crowd around them before sucking in a deep breath. She grinned before scanning him with her pokedex.

"Oh my God! What a sicko!? A BREEDER SPECIALIST?!" She yelled while pointing at Jim, the crowd turned to face the screaming girl and the man she was pointing at.

Jim paled as he heard the pinging noises of several dozen pokedexes scanning him at once. The pressure he felt as the gazes around him turn from calm to hateful, a few people spit at his feet as they passed him. Renee started to growl at the people near him as he continued to walk forward, trying to ignore the crowd around him.

"No wonder you made a pass on my poor Spinda." Sarah continue to shout as she followed him.

 

"I did no such thing!" Jim hissed feeling the sudden urge to just unload on the girl. He wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into a Kangaskhan with a group of children around her. 

The pokemon turned to him before grabbing him by the shoulders to lift him out of the way of a group of school children she was leading. One of the kids used a mini-pokedex to scan Jim, The kid looked at it curiously before looking up at Jim with a bright smile that was missing a few baby teeth.

"Ooooh Mister, you're a Specialist! Does that mean like you do cool secret agent stuff like Drasna?" The kid asked before the large arms of the Kangaskhan reached over to grab the smaller child. The kid gave a soft groan of protest before he was put into the pouch of the larger pokemon. 

The Kangaskhan pointed two claws at her eyes before slowly pointing them at Jim while walking away with the kid still in her pouch. "Do you think that every trainer has a specialist?" the kid spoke to one of the other kids from the pouch.

"Getting kids into it now? You're disgusting." Sarah said while still hovering around him.

"And yet here you are. Don't you have somewhere to be? Like a pokecenter, or, you know... Anywhere away from me?" Jim growled as Renee looked on, her body shivering in annoyance.

"Maybe but this is more fun." Sarah said while snickering. "Oh my god! You want to do what with that Garchomp? EWWWW you specialists are disgusting." 

Jim stopped to pinch his nose, "This... is my rival…? I'm surprised she can even tie her own shoes."

Sarah chuckled as more people were scanning Jim, She noticed that Jim pulled out his a pokeball before tossing it on the ground. Sarah eyes widened as she noticed the sleepy eyed Gardevoir staring back at her with a yawn.

'Oh... It's her.' Walt said tiredly before reaching down to scratch his thighs. Walt wasn't a morning pokemon by any stretch of imagination.

"Yes it's me, and I'm going to make your fuck buddy’s life a living hell." Sarah said with a malicious grin.

'Are we doing this again? It's like a rerun of a show I don't like.' Walt grumbled before floating toward Sarah. He was so close that she could see the bags in his eyes.

"If you hurt me I'm going to scream." Sarah said not taking a step back because she felt safe in the public street.

'I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just tired of seeing you go at my trainer so I'm trying something different.' Walt sat in the air looking at Sarah with a bored expression.

"Like what?" She asked her eyes narrowed in hatred.

'I wanna talk to you... I wanna know why him? Why me? We don't even know you other than a single fight in the middle of the woods.' Walt said as he assumed a sitting position in mid air.

"Because he is gross." She said as if that answered everything.

'Coming from the woman who picked her nose until she was twenty.' Walt countered, 'I read your mind last time we had a problem. I'm just talking to you right now, Jim can't hear me.'

Jim looked at the pair and could only pick up snippets of the conversation from Sarah's side. He was just happy that she wasn't yelling out his occupation to the rest of the crowd, but the spit on his shoes already let him know that the damage was done. Jim sighed before looking at Renee, the small scratches on her scales could use a bit of a potion so he opened his bag before spritzing down his pokemon.

"At least I'm not doing it with my pokemon like him. I work to get my men, I don't just catch them." She was seething but the maliciousness was gone from her voice.

'I'm going to be honest with you, Jim isn't sexually into pokemon.' Walt said with his mental voice having a twinge of sadness in them.

"Then why is he fucking them. How does he even have that title?" She asked in annoyance.

'That's my fault, an incident happened and I got upset because one our team force herself on him. Jim's a good guy but as a trainer is he really loose with us, we are treated like people so we get more to say. I cornered him into an intimate moment out of selfishness.' Walt looked ashamed before scratching his slender neck in embarrassment.

"So you went after him…? Why didn't he just trade you?" Sarah asked while her face was distorted in disgust.

'Because I'm not just his pokemon, none of us we are his friends and sorta like family. Even if he did trade me, I would find him again I wouldn't rest. He is my friend, I want to be his lover but he isn't gay nor is pokemon his first choice. Everything, including you stalking him, is my fault.' Walt placed his hands on his head.

"So he has never forced himself on any of you?" Sarah asked as Jim turned to her and laughed.

"No. With the exception of my starting pokemon, all of them have an interest in me and have come to me. I learned yesterday that even this big gal has been getting interested in me." Jim said with no humor in his voice as he patted Renee.

Walt nodded, 'He isn't lying, Renee has been interested in him since he became her trainer. I have been into him since I was his pokemon and I'm the second one that he caught. I'm not trying to get you to like him-- hell, I think having someone else gunning to take him down is a good thing, but I would like it if you stop treating him like crap.'

Sarah sighed, "No. I don't care how he got there, it doesn't change the fact that he is still doing it."

Walt leaned his head back before letting out a long sigh. 'Alright... then I'm going to do this differently.' Walt horn in his chest illuminated brightly as he glared at Sarah.

Sarah could feel the back of her head tingling, she stepped back in fear as the gardevoir pointed his slender arm at Sarah. 'I will not let you hurt my trainer each time you approach him, I will learn more and more about you until your every thought is a simple guess. You are a shit trainer that fucks around for free pokemon from males too stupid to realize you couldn't manage your own hair let alone anyone else.'

"You don't know me!" Sarah anger was flaring in response to the Gardevoir

"I don't? I don't know that you are an adult that is still scared of the dark. I don't know that you are coming after my trainer to solve your own insecurities as both a trainer and a woman." The Gardevoir was speaking out loud. "I am sick of playing nice, it's too early in the morning for this shit."

Walt’s body shimmered in a white light before he was recalled into the pokeball, the ball snapped shut in Jim's hand. Jim patted Renee on the shoulder before walking away, he didn't enjoy how riled up Walt was getting.

Sarah didn't follow as her heart pounded in her chest, she felt that if she wasn't in the crowd that her life might have really been in danger. Sarah watched as the pair retreated away from her, then she turned to head to the pokecenter.

Jim found a little outdoor cafe, before sitting down. He moved a chair out the way for Renee to sit on the ground, Jim released Walt near the table. The pokemon glared at him before giving a huff, he could feel the humor coming from his trainer.

'I was still talking.' Walt grumbled before sitting in a chair across from Jim.

"I know but I think you would rather have a bunch of food for sticking up for me and Renee." Jim said reaching over to rub Walt's hair.

'Fine, I'll accept your bribe. So is this Renee's date or something?' Walt committed with a grunt as they ordered food.

“Sorta. Your date is coming up soon.” Jim said with a grin.

Walt’s eyes flashed at him as he put down the menu. 'Now you are just teasing me. Don't you have miltank-tits to keep you happy now?'

Jim snorted before putting on a high pitch voice. "’Date her, screw her, be happy with her but I want that too.’ I get it, I can’t really measure up to miltank-tits here and I am not so petty as to try to compete. I learned that lesson with Dust, so I’m asking flat out, give me a shot too. I want you to be happy but I want to be happy with you too." 

 

Walt looked at him as a pecha berry gelato with dark chocolate sprinkles was placed in front of him. 'You are really going to give me a shot? I kinda said that in the heat of the moment.'

Jim snorted, "And? I'm getting far more used to the idea that this isn't going away, and well.."

Walt leaned in toward to Jim to hear the rest, 'And...?'

"Well you give pretty good head so I can't complain about the occasional date." Jim ran his hands over Walt's mop of green hair.

'Maybe next time you can try it with my dick in your mouth.' Walt snickered as he finished his ice cream.

"Maybe, I mean I used to wash it when you were a Ralts. It was so tiny that I thought you were a female.' Jim joked.

Walt rolled his eyes, 'I'm bigger than you now. Shut up. Anyway so what are you going to do with Renee?' He flicked his gaze over to the dragon pokemon that was eating her way through eight bowls of Ice cream.

"Well Renee, where would you like to go? Today is your day, I'm not going to take any jobs or do any business here I just wanna hang out with you."

The pokemon looked down with the sweet ice-cream dripping from her muzzle, she looked to Walt with a questioning look before giving a few high pitched chirps. Walt nodded before speaking back with his own elegant cries. Jim stared at the pair as they seem to debate.

'She said that she wouldn't mind a place where she could really just spend a little time together without all the people around. As co-captain I would say that maybe grab some treats and take her out of the city. She doesn't really fit in with the prim and proper layout of Lumiose City.' Walt commented while using his psychic abilities lift a napkin to wipe the Garchomp’s face.

Renee thanked him with a quiet chirp before looking at Jim, who thought about it while gazing at the crowds in the city before returning his gaze to Renee. She smiled back at him, flashing him a grin with large teeth. The Renee looked down at Walt she gave an unsure chirp in his direction. She didn't want to ruin their friendship by seeking the same person.

Walt turned to her with a wide smile before pushing his thoughts in her head, 'I just got told I'm going to get a chance too. I'm not going to fight you like Dust. Though I will probably read your mind later for all the saucy details of your date.'

Renee winked at him feeling the weight on her shoulder lifted, she stood up with an excited growl as sand drooled from her mouth. She looked down at Jim and Walt before letting out a low whistling noise through her maw.

'I think I'll spend some time napping in my ball. I need my beauty sleep. That asshole Sarah needs a good kick in the ass.' Walt groaned as he looked at his ball.

Jim recalled Walt before looking up at the taller Garchomp, "Since it's going to be a long walk and the crowd is getting bigger we will start our date at one of the gates, ok?"

Renee nodded before being recalled into her own ball. She didn't mind getting recalled into the ball as she waited for her time with her trainer. Even inside the strange space of the pokeball she couldn't help but chirp and blush to herself.

Jim made his way through the city till he arrived at the eastern exit to route sixteen. The moment he exited out of the city the warmth of the forest was almost suffocating, but he enjoyed the feeling of being in the woods again. The wanderlust of being a pokemon trainer was really itching at the back of his head since he arrived in Lumiose City.

Jim let out Renee as he pulled up his map of route sixteen from his pokedex. "So Renee let's talk as we run the route a bit before taking a small break at the lake. Just you and me, it's been a while since we had time together."

The Garchomp nodded while spreading out her large claws and sniffing the forest air. She enjoyed the feeling of the small rays of sun on her back. Renee was more at home in the dry deserts but she found herself enjoying the overall experience. She gave a soft chirp of surprise once she realized Jim was already further down the route.

The pair walked through the forest enjoying the sun before Jim broke the silence. "So you really like me?" He asked while scanning the bushes for pokemon. The pokemon didn't seem to be out in high numbers which made Jim relax a little. To save himself the trouble of getting attacked Jim gave his clothing and Renee a spray down with some repel.

Renee grunted while rubbing the sticky substance on her scales, she hated the way it smelled but she knew what it was for so she didn't grumble. Her eyes widened as as Jim reached over and rubbed her back, the Garchomp felt Jim put his hand on her arm just beneath the claw. He smiled at her which made her heart melt.

"It's been a while but I'm wondering... Are you happy with me being your trainer." Jim asked curiously. Jim rubbed her claw as if urging an answer out of her.

Renee raised her other claw to her stomach where her old team aqua emblem was when she was a gabite. She thought about how she was a slave to Team Aqua, she remembered all the horror that she experienced under their care. She thought about her experience with Jim and how he allowed her to be a pokemon. He honestly cared about her opinion. She nodded with a smile to his question.

"I'm really glad. I've had time to learn about you, but do you know about me?" Jim asked with a grin. 

Renee nodded eagerly before scanning the tree line. She noticed a small bit of water to the east, it was slightly off route but she wanted to hear his story without interruption. She tugged his arm to guide him away from the route and gave an urging chirp. She smiled as Jim allowed himself to be pulled by her tugs, and she silently hoped that the sticky liquid would keep any foes away.

Jim allowed himself to be lead away from the route's main path as Renee made no effort to avoid the bushes. She stomped or kicked aside most of the small bushes in her excitement. Jim could swear that the large pokemon was skipping with each step. He still held on to her but he nearly stumbled several times in Renee's rush. 

Renee's jog slowed down to walk as she reached the edge of the river, the water bubbled. As Renee gazed down she remembered the flowing water around her station. She gazed at her reflection and almost didn't recognize the intimidating creature gazing back at her. She opened her mouth to let the sand roll out into the water. 

"Looking good Renee. I'm proud of how far you've come with us, you've gotten stronger and you've made really good friends along the way." Jim said while giving her a pat on the back. She tilted her head and opened her mouth in a pleased grin. 

"So I guess I haven't told you much about me since we been together for these months." Jim said while rubbing Renee scales, he learned that long as he didn't rub too hard the scales didn't scratch him as badly.

Renee let out a chirp before peering at Jim. She gave an almost cat-like purr to the rubbing before lowering her head to press under Jim's chin. She felt his hands rubbed over her head to touch the large horns each side of her head. The buds on the side of her head were extremely sensitive to the vibrations in the ground but his touch sent shivers down her spine. 

"You really like that. I guess we can save introductions and my long history for a later date but I am glad to have you on the team. More than that I think everyone really loves having you around, Gnaw usually doesn't like pokemon almost as tall as him but you two got along greatly." Jim said rubbing her buds a little faster, he enjoyed the way she shivered as he rubbed her. 

Renee looked up at him before licking out her tongue, the thick organ slapped along his chin up to his nose. Garchomp normally didn't lick as a sign of affection but she had seen Dust do it enough that she found the canine behavior adorable. Renee paused, she was getting touched and they were alone but she didn't know what to do next. She chirped quietly at Jim while trying to sink to her knees from the pleasant rubbing. 

"So we are out here in the middle of nowhere, route sixteen. Today is your day Renee, what would you like to do.It could be anything." Jim asked as she stood up while shivering from the afterglow of the rubbing.

Renee sat down while keeping her legs spread far apart, she felt the cool mud on her scales and gave a small grunt of happiness. The Garchomp opened her mouth before allowing a small deluge of sand to spill out until all of the mud from between her legs to the start of the water was covered in dry sand. Once she was done packing the sand down with her fins, she patted the location for Jim to sit.

The human sat down on the dry sand with a soft plop, "That''s one of the things that surprises me about you, you've always been so polite. I don't know what I expected out of you when I first got you from Jacki but you've definitely beat all of my hopes." 

Renee wrapped her arms around him in a warm hug while resting her chin on the back of his head. She could feel his warmth and it felt good against the softer scales of her stomach. The pair looked out on the water as Poliwhirl and Politoed played on the opposite bank, the murkrow calls in the woods were a little haunting but she felt comforted being so close to Jim.

The human rested his arms over Renee's leg, he was careful to avoid the spikes along her thighs. Jim leaned back into her feeling the warmth of her back as her sand sprinkling down in front of him from her muzzle. The serenity that he felt being close to her didn't feel sexual as he expected of a date but more comforting, Jim closed his eyes while enjoying the embrace. 

The pair stood that way as the noontime sunlight gave way to dusk, the Politoed retreated further down the river as several Floatzel returned to the spot carrying several arm fulls of berries. Jim and Renee watched as they sorted their haul before dividing up the berries.

"Renee." Jim said softly, he didn't want to break the moment but he felt this was more important.

"Graaw?" She responded.

"You like me right?" Jim kicked himself as the question sounded stupid and obvious.

"Grawr!" Renee answered happily while rubbing her arms against his clothing.

"It's not just sexual is it?" Jim asked feeling more goofy by the second.

Renee was silent for a moment, before reaching down between Jim's legs to scrap her talon in the sand. She slowly wrote in the sand with the remaining sunlight to help her trace the words, she was thankful of her time in Team Aqua for chance to learn how to read and write. She slowly traced out the letters in the sand as Jim looked on. 

'You are my everything.' 

Jim looked at the words, normally such a note would have felt silly or even forced but from Renee... It felt genuine. "Thanks, Renee. I just don't know what to say. I hope I live up to that much respect."

Renee wiped the sand with her claw before writing again, 'To me you already have.' She wrote before giving him a tight squeeze.

Jim sighed before slowly moving away Renee arms and standing up, he stretched his legs as Renee tilted her head to regard her trainer. He turned around before taking a deep breath, insecurity crept along his spine like an uncomfortable chill.

"Renee can you lay on your back?" Jim asked.

Renee nodded and tried to lean back before she was stopped by her large back fin as it sank into the dirt. She noticed that she was stuck before she let out a panicked chirp, she flapped her arms trying to moved her fin but Renee was pinned by a back fin which had grown much larger than when she was a Gabite. She gave a pitiful chirp as she tried to move from the position, she watched as Jim stepped over to her.

Jim smiled before reaching over to rub his hands beneath her armpit, Renee let out a small gurgle as she tried to push him away. Even with her massive size she was still ticklish, but after moment Jim hooked his arms under her until she could get back on her feet. Jim wiped the caked dirt from her fin while laughing. 

"Maybe you could try laying on your side? That fin is going to take some getting used too. I'm guessing that’s why you were sleeping on your stomach last night?" Jim snickered.

Renee gave a chirp of affirmation as she laid across her side with her head propped up on her talon. Her gaze trailed over her trainer as he removed his bag before pulling out several of Renee's favorite poffins. The Garchomp's eyes widened, she loved the spicy and sweet poffins that Jim would make. Jim placed the bag just beneath her muzzle.

"Eat to your heart’s content, you deserve it." Jim watched as the sand from her mouth started to fill the bag. He walked down to her feet before raising one of her left. Renee didn't even glance down, he knew that she wouldn't mind. This was usually what he did when he cleaned her claws.

Jim looked at the slit between Renee legs, he sucked in a breath before before leaning down between her legs. Jim was surprised at the complete lack of smell, a small part of him worried that sticking his tongue between her legs would be like licking sandpaper. He swallowed his fear before licking out his tongue again Renee's entrance.

Renee's head immediately whipped down to gazed at the human beneath her, she could feel his tongue sliding between her leg. She gave a fearful chirp, he wasn't the first time she had anyone down there and it didn't hurt. She couldn't focus on her food as she watch him, would it hurt like all the other times? A small part of Renee felt fear but she trusted Jim, he never hurt her before and she hoped that he wouldn't now.

The taste of the Garchomp wasn't what he expected as he rubbed his face between her legs, her taste reminded him of a slightly salty peach. Each flick of his tongue was met with a small twitch as more fluid rushed to meet him, a small part of him wondered why such a dry pokemon would be able to produce so much liquid.

"Graaaahhh...." Renee let out a sigh of pleasure as the licking continued. She was safe, this was Jim, this was her Jim. She blushed and placed her claws over her face while lifting her leg higher. The Garchomp let out a soft squeal of pleasure as Jim started licking even more vigorously.

Renee tried to keep her squealing down but the she could only writhe as her poffins lay forgotten in their bag. She gave a guttural moan while rubbing her talons against her body in pleasure, the budding warmth in her body was something the Garchomp has never experienced before. The sudden urge to pull him even closer was rising as she kicked out her raised leg in pleasure.

The suffocating heat from between her legs was pleasurable for Jim as his face was covered in Renee's juices. He only moved his head away from her legs to take another breath but that gave him a moment to relish the juices flowing down her slit against her thigh and dripping on the dirt beneath them. Jim went back in for another round as Renee continued to make soft coos of happiness to his every touch.

Renee couldn't help herself as she opened her mouth into a loud guttural groan that caused the nearby Murkrow to scatter. The sun had already set as Jim continued, she could only whimper in pleasure beneath his assault. Renee felt a spark as she climaxed against her partner accompanied by very feminine whimper of pleasure. Renee could do nothing but pant as she felt her body quiver from her trainer's attention.

Much to Jim's surprise, Renee's orgasm wasn't a small affair. Jim's face was covered by a coating of Renee's juices as the Garchomp twitched her upper leg. She gave a happy squeal before slowly lowering her leg as Jim moved away from his location. He stood up before whiping his face with a smirk. 

Renee move talon to her mouth before holding out her tongue, she wanted to return the favor. She wondered how would she go about it, She remember the stories that Walt told her about how to please Jim, she never thought she would have a chance.

Jim looked at her the tooth lined mouth with the hook like snout, nothing about this sounded like a good idea. Jim thought about it before giving her a smile, "I'm thinking about doing things a little differently. Would you mind standing up?"

Renee did as she was told, the smooth scales between her legs still glistening with her juices. She quivered on shaky legs as she stood up. She tilted her head before letting out a soft squeak of curiosity. Jim grabbed his bag before putting his other hand around Renee's arm, he gave her grin with a bit of her juices still clinging to his face.

"I'm thinking that we should get a hotel, this is a date. I want to make it special." Jim said as Renee placed another claw over her face to hide a blush that her scales wouldn't show anyway. 

The pair managed to slowly work their way back to Luminos City without any attacking, as they wandered the crowds for a while before finding a Pokemon Center. Jim stepped up to the counter as a tall Kalos woman with bright yellow hair smiled at him.

"Welcome to the Luminos City Pokemon Center. How can I help you?" The woman gave a nod.

"I'm a trainer looking for a place to spend the night, I couldn't find any hotel's and I'm not used to Kalos yet, is there a rest stop here?" Jim asked.

"Why yes. We have free rooms which are on the second floor or your can pay for the private room which are 5,000 poke a night."

Jim didn't even blink at the price, he still had a large stash from his job for the Sliph Corporation. "I'll take three nights at the private room. My pokemon really need a break and I think they deserve it."

Jim held out his pokedex to the counter as the woman typed in the price, he confirmed the payment before she handed him a room key. The woman reached out to hand him a napkin. 

"Sir, while I don't have an issue with what you do. I would advise that you cover up the evidence of it a little better." She blushed as she said the statement, she didn't have to look hard to notice the dried stains between the Garchomp's legs nor the sheen on Jim's chin to figure it out.

Jim wiped it up before giving a small pause, "Mind if I ask a question before I go up?"

"I am here to assist you," She gazed at her console to read his name, "Jim."

"Since you know what I do. I've been curious that not a single pokecenter nurse has had an issue with me. Do you know why?" Jim asked.

The nurse looked around to make sure that no one was in earshot, "It's because we have training to take care of injuries that you may receive in your line of work. We can't exactly just say gross when some of our job may have us elbow deep in a Rhydon's rectum."

"That's makes me feel a little better. Thank you." Jim said as he walked to the elevator. Renee stepped in with him. It didn't take long for them to reach the third floor and find their room.

 

Jim opened the door to allow Renee to step in first, they both let out a gasp at the room. The room was well furnished with brilliant white couch with a large television on the wall, a well stocked refrigerator and two bedrooms. Jim was in awe that the apartment was almost as big as the first floor of his house in Johto. Renee started to walk over to the couch before Jim grabbed her fin.

"Nope. We both smell like grass and probably sex. Shower first, cuddles second." Jim said while chuckling softly to himself.

Renee nodded before heading to the shower, she let out a few loud chirps before waving a claw over to her human. Jim approached to see what she was so excited about and found that in the bathroom was a large stall big enough to fit his entire team with a bit a space to go around. 

Renee stepped into the large shower. Jim slowly turned on the water after figuring out the controls, he quickly undressed leaving his clothing on the floor with his bag. He grabbed a nearby brush and rag. The Garchomp looked slightly irritated by the cascading water but stood like a statue in it. Jim stepped into the water feeling the warmth on his body.

"Aww, don't look so sour. The water looks nice on your scales. How about I wash you down first so you can get out quicker?" Jim said patting her narrow shoulders as she nodded at him sourly.

Jim smirked before using some of the floral soap provided by the hotel to lather the brush, a small voice in the back of his mind thought back to the words Sarah and almost every person that found him revolting. He shook the thoughts out of his head. This wasn't just any pokemon, She was a beloved member of his team. Jim knew he still wanted human females but being this close to Renee excited him in a way he couldn't explain.

Renee grumbled but lifted her arms so he could wash her sides, she had been washed by her trainer many times in the past but she was thankful that the water was warm rather than cold lake water. She enjoyed the feeling of the brush scraping her skin, it was soothing as she waited. The scrubbing reached the back of her head, she could feel the vibration along her buds which made her want to bite the brush out of instinct.

Was what she doing ok? She couldn't help but feel that this might change things but she had waited. He started it with his mouth, the Garchomp thought about the moment in the woods she rubbed a claw against her claw as she thought about how humans would think of it. She hope that this wouldn't ruin how much he trusted her. 

Jim finished cleaning Renee before opening the door to the shower room, he noticed that she still stood in the water with her gaze fixated on the wall. "Renee. Is something wrong?" Jim asked with concern in his voice.

Renee turned toward him before letting out a soft chirp while shaking her head, she stepped out of the shower. Renee gave a soft growl of thought as she stepped out from the bathroom, across the living room and into the master bedroom. Her eyes fixated on the miniature refrigerator, she wasted no time to swipe a few cups of gelato. She popped the containers in her mouth and chewed until she could only taste plastic before spitting the torn plastic into a waste bin.

The Garchomp chirped as Jim stepped into the room just when she finished her third container. Her eyes widened as she noticed that Jim seemed rather excited if the throbbing rod between his legs as any indicator. She moved to him, curious if he wanted to do something more. A large part of her hoped that the answer was yes.

"Renee, sit on the bed for a moment. I want to try something." Jim asked while giving her horn a rub.

The Garchomp sat at the foot of the bed while her nearly five feet of tail was draped across the king-sized mattress. She turned toward him as he walked over to her, and he placed a hand under her chin before leaning in to give her a kiss on her snout. She placed her talon's against her jaw and let out a shrill squeal of delight. She felt like a gibble with a pile of food in front of her.

"I'm guessing you liked that?" Jim said while reached both of his hands behind her head to gentle massage her horn like buds. He slowly trailed the kisses down her neck with the occasional bite which made her squeal in excitement. 

Renee felt his hands glide over her rough scales, her tail twitched in excitement. She didn't know what she did to deserve such service but she would happily do it again. She rubbed her talons against his shoulders. She didn't want to cut her trainer but she wanted to touch him. 

Jim had already lowered himself to Renee's crotch before he felt the back of her claw on his chin, she gently raised his head high until he was at eye level. He started into her golden irises as she tilted her head, she opened her mouth wide before closing her muzzle around his jaw. She was careful not to bite down any harder as she pushed her tongue against his lips, he hope that she would understand what she was trying to do.

Renee slowly pushed her tongue out towards his mouth, she felt his tongue reach out to caress her own. She closed her eyes as his tongue teased her, she couldn't understand what human's liked about it but it was working. The Garchomp pulled back from her first kiss, she could still taste the human on her tongue.

"Would you like to go further?" Jim asked before rubbing the top of her head. "Tonight is still your night."

Renee looked down at her trainers crotch, she gave a pleased growl before nodding. Her heart fluttered in her chest, she was still turning him on. She poked her side with a claw to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"Ok. I'm going to take it slow, let me know when you want me to go faster." Jim said rubbing her belly. The memories he had of what she went through made the trainer want to do the best he could for her.

The Jim stepped out of the room for a moment as Renee gave a puzzled chirp, when he returned he was wearing three layers of sleeping shirts. She tilted her head in confusion, "Gra?"

"My skin is a little too soft to do what I have in mind." Jim snickered as he returned to his position, he didn't worry about any lubricant with Renee.

Renee watched him duck down to grab her legs, Jim hefted her legs on his shoulders while positioning himself to enter her. She quivered as she felt him then slowly push his shaft into her body. The pressure felt great inside of her. She squealed as she placed her talons in her mouth.

Jim pumped his hips inside her. The feeling was unlike many of the mammal pokemon he experienced. Her walls gripped him with each thrust, a small part of him wondering if that was automatic or if she was doing it by choice. The tempo of their hips meeting started to pick up as Jim got used to her unique response to his thrusts.

Renee leaned her head back in a silent squeal of pleasure, she reached her claws out to hook between where legs rested on his shoulders to urge him to go faster. She was surprised at how good it felt when it was with someone who cared about him. She gave beckoning clicks from her muzzle.

Jim slammed his hips faster into Renee, the Garchomp squealed as her grip became even tighter with each pump. The silky lubrication made it easy for him to slide inside of her tightening walls. Jim could feel himself getting closer to the edge with each gasp. 

Renee lifted her head before letting out a guttural roar as she climaxed, even with her massive frame she didn't seem to have the same endurance as her partner. She gently pushed him back, Jim stepped back giving her a curious look. Renee gazed at his body still slick with her juices, the shoulders of his shirt were torn down all three layers from her scales.

"Rawr..." She pointed a talon down to the floor. She watched as Jim looked down at the floor, she gave a soft sigh and wished that he spoke pokemon. She moved off of the bed before laying across the floor, she swept a claw across the floor hoping that he would get the message.

Jim laid down, curious on what Renee had in mind. The Garchomp stood over his prone body before squatting. She felt his organ slide within her walls as her body fully connected to his while she rested against his body. She started to contract her muscles over his shaft, even though he was smaller than her.

There they stood gazing at each other as her muscles worked to bring him to climax, Jim reached up to grab her muzzle as he brought her head down to face him while she milked him. The warmth of her juices pooled over his crotch as his body tensed from the coming orgasm. Jim placed a kiss on her muzzle as he came inside of her, as she stood back up his seed dripped out of her body.

Renee gave a soft growl before offering a claw to help Jim up to his feet again. Jim gave her a tight hug that she returned before releasing him. Renee's body felt like lead as she gave him another affectionate lick, she turned to the bed before climbing in it. She tapped a claw on the bed for him to join her, and smiled as he climbed in behind her.

"I prefer to be big spoon but that fin would jab me in the gut so you are official big spoon." Jim said as he turned around, before he could even scoot back Renee pulled him into her embrace. She rested her chin on top of his head.

The next morning....

Jim awoke to a hand patting him on the face. As he opened his eyes he came face to face with an annoyed Gardevoir holding a pillow like a mallet.

"Morning..." Jim groaned.

'Don't you morning me. You get this really nice place and you go to sleep without letting us out?' Walt eyes narrowed before the pillow came down on Jim's face.

"How did you even get out of the ball?" Jim groaned before the Gardevoir swung the pillow again.

'Not important, but if you must know Renee managed to open my ball so I could show her how to cook breakfast.' Walt grumbled.

"Oooh, there’s breakfast?" Jim said ignoring the next pillow slap as he rolled out of bed into the living room.

Sitting on the table was a large plate with eggs, bacon, toast and crepes. Jim has had Walt's cooking before and knew that this wasn't it but the flour covered Garchomp, the batter on Dust's horns and the dried egg on Gnaw’s back made him decide not to question it.

'Seriously though... I'm hoping you go all out for my date. I got all the saucy details from Renee.' Walt said before taking a bit of bacon from Jim's plate and stuffing it in his mouth.

"Heh. I booked this place for a few days, I'll think of something." Jim snorted but noticed that Walt's gaze became a little more serious.

'Hey. Jim, I'm really happy about what you did with Renee. She deserved it but, I want to know, not as just as your pokemon but as your friend... Are you okay with this?' The Gardevoir sat at the table looking across at Jim.

"I love all of you. I've been on the fence about this breeder specialist thing for a while now, I'm still confused by it," Jim watched Walt's gaze drift to the table. "but that doesn't change how I feel about my team, my friends and my companions. I'm willing to make it work even if I stopped being a specialist."

'Even the gay stuff?' Walt asked keeping his gaze down. 'I'm not gonna lie I still feel like I'm forcing you into it.'

"That Sarah girl really got to you didn't she?" Jim asked as Walt nodded.

Jim rubbed the back of his head before giving a sigh, getting angry at her would only make Walt angry as well. Jim leaned across the table before grabbing Walt by the back of the head to draw him into a kiss. He ran his tongue against the Gardevoir's before breaking the kiss off.

'You know, next time you do that wait till after breakfast.' Walt said tasting Jim's morning breath and breakfast. 'It's the thought that counts.'

"Also next time we fight her, I'll let you kick her pokemon's ass." Jim joked.

'I'd like that.' Walt said, 'Now eat your breakfast.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I've been the most nervous about writing, tell me what you think of it. - Mr. W.


	13. Dendemille Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proofread by DumPaup
> 
> Jim and his crew head to Dendemille Town to do a bit of work in his new found profession.

Jim stepped out of his hotel with Walt by his side, the Gardevoir currently holding the pokedex while skimming through the device. 

'This sounds nice. There is a trainer that is looking for help with his team, he is a coordinator.' Walt said as they pushed their way through the crowd.

"Oh? I didn't know you could dance. For a Gardevoir I've never seen you dance at all." Jim commented as they stepped out to the street. 

'I uh... I think I can.' Walt chuckled while looking around, 'Maybe.'

Jim plucked the dex out of Walt's hands to gaze at it himself, "This job is considered a little difficult, not to mention that the trainer want us to meet them far away from the city. Doesn't that sound just a little bit suspicious?"

Walt shrugged, 'Probably, but I thought it might be fun. I mean it would definitely help on your funds. I've been thinking... we've been in Lumiose City for a while. I wouldn't mind going out to see this person and possibly having a little fun outside of the City.'

Jim looked at the location before frowning, "Dendemille Town? That's a pretty long walk." 

Walt nodded, 'It's also somewhere we haven't been before and the event being held out there sounds fun.'

"Sure we are going to make it in time. That's nearly a week worth of walking if we camp out each night."

'Yeah but I have another favor to ask of you. It's your choice if you do it but it's been needling at the back of my mind for a while.' The Gardevoir turned as they entered the clothing shop.

Jim slowly picked out clothing while Magnemites hovered around sorting misplaced clothes, "What is it?" 

'It's been over a year since you captured that Arcanine and you haven't traded or released him. Why?' Walt asked while trying on a fancy looking top hat, he winked at himself in the wall mirror.

"I'm scared of him. Well I was, at the time he would have been a dangerous opponent but now all of you are stronger than him by a large margin." Jim placed a few sets of shirts under his arm.

'So I think when you release him then we should have Gnaw and myself present. I don't think he is going to be happy swirling around in the PC on a tiny fake island.' Walt said while putting the hat down only for Jim to place it back on his head.

"Keep it. We got the money and if we go fancy then you have something to wear." Jim chuckled before Walt placed the hat back on the rack.

'I like not wearing clothes but I'm sure we can find extra-extra-extra-extra large panties for Renee since you already have Lapis dressing up.' Walt snickered.

"She chose that herself." Jim countered nervously.

'For you.' Walt teased as his trainer purchased the clothing.

The pair walked out of the shop as they spotted Clemont with his hair slicked back and dressed in a yellow shirt with grey slacks. He smiled at the pair while snacking on a crepe, standing next to him was a Delphox struggling to eat a Gelato cup before it melted.

"Branching out from the electric work?" Jim smirked but a small part of him was nervous about Clemont's new choice in pokemon.

"No no I'm not using her for battling, she might look young but she is an older gal. I got her " Clemont noticed the look of worry across the younger trainers face.

"Millie, This is Walt and Jim. These are the pair that opened my eyes to a new life." Clemont said as the Delphox wiped the sweet substance from her muzzle.

She scratched the back of her head before her eyes started to gleam softly, 'I am Millie and before you ask, I propositioned him after reading his mind. I... I would like to thank you, his offer was amusing.' 

Jim paled, "What offer exactly...?" 

'I am to help him weld his inventions, keep his residence clean and general keep the house in order as a comfort pokemon.' She kept her gaze away from Jim but a smile danced over her muzzle.

Jim could only scratch his head before Walt snickered, "What's so funny?" 

'We don't have anything to worry about... She... heh... wears the pants.' Walt pushed his thoughts to Jim. 'Even as we share our thoughts, She is already making plans to change his diet to a healthier one.' 

'I think such an arrangement would be good for my trainer,' Millie push her own thoughts into the conversation. 'While Clemont might be wealthy and skilled as a trainer, I believe he could benefit from a balanced diet, more social interaction and showing his projects to the world.' Millie said.

'Yeah but you still plan to sleep with him don't you.' Walt chuckled.

Millie gazed up at the taller pokemon while waving her paw, 'Why yes, I'm far past reasonable breeding age but his physical attraction to me is not the only reason we decided on the arrangement. I find his interest in technology endearing, his passion is frankly... impressive.' 

The delphox let out a haunting laughter as she scratched the back of her head, she placed her arm around Clemont before looking up at him. 'We still need to go grocery shopping and I would like to get some scale clearing for your Heliolisk, some metal polish for the Magnezone.' 

Clemont blushed, "Yes yes. It's been nice you two but I want to get my shopping done before someone in the crowd tries to follow me back to the Gym. I'll keep in touch, you already have my contact information." 

Jim watched as they walked off, he noticed that she had a silver collar with black bands around her neck. The trainer's eyes widened, "I didn't know what they did with those kinda pokemon... I guess I know now." 

Walt tilted his head curiously, 'What kind of pokemon?'

"The collar that she is wearing, that means she is a lab pokemon. They are usually really strong members of their species. They are used in pairs for getting trainers good starters. I was taught that when I got Gnaw." Jim nodded sagely.

'I bet she was terrifying.' Walt followed Jim as they made their way through the city.

"Nope. You would think that she would be like Gnaw-- big, burly, and a little rough around edges. She was very docile and even ran out of the lab to give her son a hug. It's a was a little adorable." Jim smiled at the thought as they turned into the pokemon center.

Jim clacked away the computer after inserting his pokedex, the Arcanine was transferred to his roster as a standard pokeball rolled out of the slot with the Arcanine inside. Jim gazed at the ball before snapping it to his belt.

"Think he is pissed?" Jim asked.

'You left him in the PC for a year, I think he has had time to calm down but don't expect him to be happy to see you.' Walt shook his head.

~

The pair made their way to route sixteen, the forest greeted them with a soft chirping of the pokemon and several trainers coming back from their own journeys. Jim made his way north to the wooden bridge with several area's for trainers to fish. He tossed down a ball containing his Feraligatr, the light shimmered until the pokemon stood towering over the both of them. 

Gnaw scratched his belly before stretching, "Graa?" 

"Hey I'm about to release a pokemon that I caught a while ago, if he makes any attempt to hurt me..." Jim left the sentence to falter.

Gnaw nodded quickly he waited for his trainer to toss the ball before stepping in front of him, he notice that Walt was floating at his side with arms extended. The light shimmered at the head of the trio before forming into a muscular Arcanine, the pokemon gazed at the three before giving a sniff. 

The three watched as the pokemon curled into a ball while whimpering, all three hundred pounds of muscle trembled in abject fear. A pool of urine expanded under the pokemon as it whined even louder.

"This isn't what I expected..." Jim said stepping around Gnaw.

'Me either but he is apologizing repeatedly. The fear is rolling off of him in waves, Jim, he is terrified of you.' 

"Of me?!" Jim shouted, "This guy tried to rape Dust."

'It's not rape if she is willing.' Walt joked.

"I wouldn't have this title hanging over my head if it wasn't for that night." Jim sighed before moving closer, the arcanine didn't move but simply trembled in place.

"Hey buddy, do you remember that night we met? We got into it and you got captured, I had the houndoom that you seemed interested in." Jim asked.

The Arcanine didn't make a noise but nodded it's head slowly, it's eyes darting to the Gardevoir and the Feraligatr. He whimpered and barked pleadingly, he wasn't sure what the human wanted with him but he knew that this human was capable of inflicting strange punishments.

"I'm not here to hurt you, I uh... expected you to a little more angry and less..." Jim offered a hand to the cowering creature.

The Arcanine sniffed the hand, he smelled strange creatures and the familiar smell of the Houndoom from before. He remembered her sweet smell, but so much time had passed and she no longer smelled fertile. a mournful wail escaped his muzzle as he sagged down in the grass. 

Jim frowned as he watched the fire go out of the Arcanine's eyes, the creature was over three hundred pounds of defeated furball laying in a small pool of it's own urine. His chest clenched with empathy for the Pokemon. "Before we had our... disagreements, but if you aren't mad, maybe we could see about making this right?"

Gnaw approached the pair with a small grin on his crocodilian features. He reached over to Jim before tapping Dust's pokeball with grunt. Jim snapped the pokeball of of his belt before releasing the Houndoom. The horned canine gave a happy bark before turning to the prone Arcanine still too afraid to stand up.

"He has been like this since I let him out, You think you might be able to get him to relax?" Jim asked.

Dust tilted her head for a moment before scampering over the troubled Pokemon, she sat in front of him while glaring at him. She listened patiently as the Arcanine let out a series of pitiful whines followed by weak bark, she nodded before glancing out at Jim. 

'I didn't think she would still be upset about that.' Walt pushed his thoughts to Jim.

"About what."

'She said, and I quote: “He left me in that damn place while in heat for a week. My area looked like brick house with nothing but the stick of charcoal to play with. He is a forgetful idiot but if you want to stay on his good side just--”' Walt’s thoughts faded away as the Gardevoir started to laugh. 

Before Jim could ask his question, the Arcanine stood before turning to the water. Jim watched as the pokemon dipped it self in the water before stepping out several times. Steam billowed off of his fur as he stepped out, he approached but Gnaw stepped in front of him with his claws outstretched.

The pair grunted at each other curiously before the Arcanine rolled on his back in a submissive gesture. Jim watched as his starter placed his muzzle on the Arcanine already dry belly, the carried on grunting before the Gnaw placed a claw on his muzzle while shaking his head. The Arcanine stood up once again to face Jim...

Jim stared at the pokemon that used him like a bait only a year ago, the imposing pokemon no longer held the myriad of scars or the rank smell of a wild pokemon. The Arcanine looked uncomfortable for a moment before leaning in to lick the trainer on the face, Jim started to sweat from the hot breath of the fire type.

"I'm definitely going to give you the same minty poffins as Dust later." Jim said softly so he didn't panic the strangely timid pokemon.

The Arcanine licking of his face turning into slower yet warmer lick to his throat, the soft tongue tickled Jim's neck before he gently pushed away the Arcanine's head. The pokemon turned away from him, before whining at Dust in confusion. The Houndoom's muzzle curled in a mischievous smile before she gave a play bow and wiggled her hips.

Understanding hit Jim like a thunderbolt as the Arcanine bowed and looked over his shoulder, he wriggled his butt awkwardly while keeping his tail to the side. The pokemon looked at Jim curiously while Jim turned to glare at Dust, 

"What do you expect me to do?" Jim growled.

Walt and Gnaw crossed their arms with Judgmental glances while Dust simply huffed and wheezed in canine humor, black smoke trailed out of her mouth as she scampered to the Arcanine. She gave his ear a playful bite as the Arcanine turned to face her, she whimpered playfully in his ear.

"What are you telling him now?" Jim said stepping away from the Arcanine, while his pokemon chuckled among themselves.

'You really don't want to know but, between the both of us. I think you should let her do the talking for the next job, if she was human she would be the best porn director in Kanto and Johto.' Walt commented.

"Should I be scared?" Jim asked, watching as Dust trotted around the much larger canine while barking playfully. 

'Well she is pretty much explaining his place in the pack, short version is your shoes have a higher place on the pack roster. The weird part is... he is enjoying the idea of having someone over him with food.' Walt snickered.

"What happened to the strong and confident Arcanine?" Jim scratched his head.

'Oh I don't knoooow... Some guy put him in a pc box with no other pokemon for a year. Then bring him back with a scary water type and a powerful, beautiful psychic type. Probably has nothing to do with that... At all...' Walt thoughts were as dry as sand. 

"I noticed that you forgot to add arrogant and grumpy to that list of the quality of my not-so-flamboyant pokemon." Jim snickered before watching as the Arcanine rolled on his back and lifted his legs showing his package to the pair.

'You weren't lying when you said he was impressive. He was trying to stick that inside of Dust?' Walt said gazing at the large taper pink tip showing from the Arcanine's sheath.

"So much that he beat me up. If Dust didn't bite his jewels, I might have got my throat ripped out." Jim sighed as the Arcanine wagged his tail excitedly, every whisper from Dust excited the Arcanine even more. 

'Well... What are you going to do about him?' Walt asked while holding his forearm up to measure the half stiff erection.

"Would you um..." Jim motioned for the Gardevoir to take his place.

'I'll pass.' Walt scoffed. 

"Why? It's a gay pokemon... you are a gay pokemon. Match made in heaven, right?" Jim offered weakly.

'Nice try. Unlike you I like the idea of going outside of my species for fun. Clemont offers then I would tag in, Heck I might even go as far as to tag in for the Miltank-tits your are dating.' Walt playfully elbowed Jim.

"Did the Wonderful Walt stop being gay? Next I'm going hear that you are dating a dark type." Jim chuckled.

'Oh no. Still like hard throbbing penis, and only penis, but if you can be gay for me then I'll be straight for you.' Walt shrugged before continuing. 'I really like how Boobs McGee and Orsina handle their relationship. They share everything they like.'

Gnaw gave an irritated snort to draw the pair's attention to the Arcanine, who was currently further along the wooden bridge. The large canine’s attention was on a Floatzel pair that sat on the docks to eat a Basculin they caught. 

'I'll make you a bet, I can solve this problem if you do me a small favor. It's something that I've wanted for a while.' Walt offered.

"I could just send him to wonder trade." Jim shrugged.

'You wouldn't. I don't need to read your mind to know that would have you feeling guilty. Let me handle it and just wait here... It's been a while since you talked to Gnaw.' Walt said while reaching into Jim's pocket to take the pokedex out. 

~ 

Walt tapped a few button on the pokedex until finding the person he wanted to call. The dex rang for a bit while Walt floated over to the Arcanine. He sat at the edge of the water while listening to their conversation.

"Hello?" A human female voice called out.

"Hello!" Walt said speaking human in his soft voice.

"Walt, is everything ok? I didn't think I would hear from you so soon. How is my little brother doing?" The female yelled something in the back as the sounds of phones and music nearly drowned out her voice.

"Same as always, roaming around. I wanted to know if you would be interested in helping him out." Walt offered.

"I can't change his trainer title if that is what you are asking. He could try himself but the moment you two.... become intimate again the label is back on." The voice sighed.

"Not that, there is an Arcanine here that your brother may or may not have left in a PC for a year. The pokemon seems strong enough but, you know how Jim is about repeating types in is team. I'd rather give you Dust but I think she has grown on him." Walt snickered as the Floatzel peered at him. 

"Don't be coy, why are you calling me?" The voice was laced with suspicion.

"I want him to owe me a favor and I know you would like him to be more willing to talk to you. Psychics freak him out and if you have someone besides Xerxes then your brother might be more--" 

"I get it, I get it. I'll take him on one condition." She said as Walt sighed immediately.

"I'm listening." Walt grumbled.

"Tell Jim that the Mossdeep Gym wants an audience with him. It's big enough that I don't have the full details. That aside, for future reference pokemon shouldn't be making trade deals." Melissa said. 

"I figured since we are family my species really didn't matter." Walt said.

"It doesn't to me. I've given you baths before but the Pokemon League doesn't care about context." The call ended with the jingle of the pokedex. 

Walt gazed at the Arcanine who was content to talk with the Floatzel, 'Say goodbye to your friends. We are heading back.' 

~ 

Jim watched as Walt approached with the Arcanine following behind him at a respectful distance.The Gardevoir returned the pokedex with a smug smile on his face, gazed up at him expectantly.

"Who did you call?" 

'Melissa is willing to take Pecha off of your hands, I think she would probably work the best with his personality. She also wanted you to know that Mossdeep Gym is looking for you. ' Walt smirked.

"Melissa? Of all the people we know you called her?" Jim said sourly.

'Yes I did and I fixed the problem. You owe me a favor.' Walt grinned.

"Fine. Name it." Jim smiled, "and thanks."

'Well, we will deal with that later. But don't worry I think we will both have fun. Now that we have taken care of Pecha. I believe we were going to Dendemille to make a little side money?'

"Pecha?" Jim asked before the Arcanine gave a pleasant bark. 

"Oh so your name is Pecha. Pecha sit!" Jim said as the Arcanine sat down awaiting the next command. 

Jim gave the Arcanine a minty poffin, the moment the pokemon placed the poffin in his mouth he darted over to Dust to give it to her. "I'm not going to get used to that, it's like an entirely different Pokemon."

'Dendemille Town?' Walt urged. 

"Fine Fine. I'll head there as fast as I can." Jim said while gathering up his team in their respective pokeballs.

Jim traveled through Route Fifteen and Sixteen without seeing a single trainer looking for a fight. He felt his legs burning as he reached the entrance to Dendemille town. The rustic theme of the town was in full effect. The large stonework windmill stood over all the smaller houses and shops. A myriad of small Kiosks dotted the road near the pokecenter, the air was cooler there as a small crowd of children played tag with an excited Cubchoo. 

Jim pulled out his pokedex to check the job listing, he already accepted the job. He sent out a message to the customer from his pokedex before stepping inside of a bakery. The smell of the fresh pastries mingled perfectly with the aroma of strong coffee, Jim sat down at an empty table. 

A slender dark-skinned male dressed in an immaculately clean white shirt and with overalls connected to black slacks. The male held out a menu before smiling down at him, "Greetings, Would you like a coffee? I do recommend trying the strudel at least once while you are here."

Jim nodded as he pressed the send button on his dex, "I'll take a coffee."

The pair froze at the sound of muffled ringing in the males pocket, the male paled as much as a person with his complexion could before his smile returned. "I'll see about that coffee, Sir." The server said before swiftly rushing to the back. 

Jim slowly counted in his head before his pokedex vibrated in his hand, he looked at the message with a grin. 

I'll be off in a few minutes, meet me behind the windmill. Don't be creepy about it.

The man returned with a cup of coffee, he set down the drink with a smile. "Is there anything else I can get you, Sir?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just trying to warm up. I think I'll spend a few days in town. Do you think there is a good place where I can get a nice amount of a sleep and a good view?" Jim said while looking at the creamy brown coffee. 

"Milk is already in it?" Jim said. 

"Yes, we have some of the best grade Miltank milk. It's really high quality, but to answer your question there is a nice little lodge on the far end of town. A little past the Windmill." The male started to sweat. 

 

"Thanks, I think I'll go there to meet a friend." Jim smiled while opening up his dex, he quickly paid the hundred poke for the drink before gazing out the window. 

Jim watched the serene scene out of the window. Tired trainers would step into town and the town people would direct them to the coffee shops or the milk stands. The remarkable way that they worked together ensured that everyone had a chance to make business. Jim even noticed that the children aided in luring other children to the stands with windmill shaped plush toys. 

Jim finished his drink before making his way toward the lodge, the hills going up to the lodge were murder on his legs. He finally reached the top of the lodge to find that from his vantage point he could see the entire town with the windmill rising over the smaller buildings like a king on a chessboard surrounded by pawns.

The cost of the room was a mere two hundred poke, Jim was surprised as he checked his room. A simple room with a bed and desk. The view out the window was of a frost covered mountain path. Jim could see trainers going both up and down the mountain in much heavier clothing. Jim flipped his pokedex open to send a message letting his customer know what room he was in, he left the door unlocked. 

A soft knock reached his ears quickly, "Come in, the door is unlocked."

The male from before stepped into the room, his eyes scanning the room nervously before he stepped in. "You are a specialist right?" 

"I'm Jim, I am the one taking the job. Scan me if you want to be sure." Jim motioned for the male to sit with him on the mattress. 

"I'm Celso. I have a bit of a weird problem." The male said while choosing to stand.

"You called me. I don't get calls for normal problems." Jim grinned but noticed that Celso didn't return his humor. 

"I am a Coordinator, when I'm not working in the coffee shops I have a team of expert dancers. I have won many titles but I have a bit of a problem. My newest member is an excellent dancer but now she refuses to dance with my group." Celso rubbed his hand through his bushy hair.

"I'm guessing you found out that dancing has a much bigger meaning to them?" Jim wondered.

"How did you know?" 

"Milotic is the same way, they dance for their partners and they are a mating-for-life pokemon." Jim answered while rubbing a finger on his chin, "Can I see her?"

Celso looked around the room and shook his head, "She is too big for this place. This is partially why I hoped to meet you outdoors. You can meet her outside, I don't want to have to pay for damages." 

The pair left the room before heading outside. they headed down the mountain to the bridge leading to route before Celso lead them to a patch of forest before the snow covered route. Once they stepped far enough from the path to no longer see anything but frost-covered trees Celso released his pokemon. 

The first pokemon to appear was a Swanna, the snow white bird with elegant blue chest feathers peered at Jim before bowing curtly. The second pokeball produced a Bellossom, the pokemon looked around before glowing. 

"No! Wait Belle just-" 

The flowers on top of the pokemon glowed as they expelled a sweet smelling gas, the gas ignited into a floating ball of fire. The fire quickly melted the frost around them as the Bellossom skipped around allowing its heat to warm up the area. 

"Sunny day?" Jim asked.

“Sunny day and a cold Bellossom." Celso nodded before releasing his final pokemon.

Jim watched as the light from the pokeball formed into a large insectoid pokemon, the pokemon’s dull expression gazed down at the pair. The two long antennae darted out to regard the pair with a curiosity, it's head continued to tilt as the many segmented arms along it's body writhed. 

"I think she likes your scent. Good thing you drank some coffee, she seems to love anything covered in the brew." Celso said while reached over to give the Scolipede rub against her chitin covered chest.

"Mind if my pokemon watches? He is my assistant in my work." Jim asked before Celso nodded in agreement.

The moment Walt was released from his pokeball the psychic-fairy let out a powerful telepathic shout. 'WHY THE HELL DID YOU RELEASE ME IN THE COLD!?'

Jim watched as his pokemon shivered in the cold, he slipped off his jacket before passing it to the shivering Gardevoir. He noticed that Celso was staring at the pair with smile while his pokemon slowly grouped together to wait for orders.

"Well we are going to perform our act then you can make the call on what sort of help she needs because I'm all out of options." Celso said while stretching his legs. 

Celso’s legs moved gracefully as he seemed to almost glide over the ground rather than dancing, long sweeping movements scattered droplets. The Bellossom mirrored his movements at a perfect tempo, the flowers on top of its head started to scatter a fine pink mist with a sweet smell. The Scolipede started to sway it's antenna while using it's smaller limbs to keep a soothing but rhythmic beat. The Swanna started to slowly spray mist out of its beak while flying just over the others, the sun hit the mist in a way that cascaded colors over the group as they danced. 

Walt was dumbfounded as he felt the emotions flowing from the dancers, he wanted to join them in the dance but even as he watched the display he couldn't begin to figure out how to make his body move in such a graceful pattern. Walt felt a sudden shift in the emotions of the Scolipede. 

"Jim she is-" 

The Scolipede turned around before lashing out with her antennae at Celso. They glowed with a baleful light as the pokemon continued to lash at him. Celso put his hands up to cover his face, the blows were rapid but painless as he finally grabbed the antenna. 

"Stop it, Skitter." Celso’s brown eyes stared into the half-lidded golden eyes of his pokemon. 

"I've seen the glow before.... was that attract?" Jim asked while stepping a little closer.

"Yes. It's really good for combat and pretty useful for showing off Skitter's natural grace." Celso released the large antenna while motioning his hands toward Skitter.

Skitter's small mouth erupted with a series of clicks while her fellow dancers responded with annoyed calls of their own. She pointed an antenna at Celso before the pokemon stepped away before trying to push Celso toward Skitter.

'Jim.. They are all trying to tell him it's ok. They think he is shy.' Walt pushed his thoughts out.

Jim nodded and approached the Scolipede... "Skitter, I'm Jim. I'm a new friend of Celso and-"

Jim felt Skitter's antenna quickly brush across his forehead, Jim started to sweat as he placed his hand on Walt's head. The feeling of arousal started to hit him as he kept his gaze low. His heart raced as his mind was clouded by lewd thoughts. 

"Walt... Talk to her for me." Jim said stepped away from Skitter for a second.

"Is something wrong?" Celso asked. 

"Because in my heart of hearts.... I've gotten comfortable with my pokemon in ways I would have never expected, attract works on me almost like it does pokemon." Jim said holding his head against a tree and looking down. 

"So because I don't--" Celso began.

"Exactly..." Jim grumbled letting the feeling wash out of him slowly.

'Jim, don't turn around but she is slowly approaching you. I told her the situation and she is more interested that you, And I quote, “Meat-man like Bug-Skitter, cute-fun but not Breed-fun.”' Walt said while trying to keep Skitter from getting closer but the Scolipede simply used her weight to carry him closer.

"Skitter..." Jim said not turning around, "Would you rather have cute-fun or breed-fun with Celso?"

The Scolipede gave droning whistle before turning to her trainer, she turned back as she considered the meat-man's question. She turned to the little pokemon that stood with before her, she could feel the small pokemon placing a defensive barrier between herself and the human. Skitter spoke in low droning tones to the Gardevoir.

'Ummm Jim? She says that she hasn't laid a clutch of eggs in a long time but she still wants to try.' Walt said as Skitter playfully tapped her smaller claws along the outside of his psychic wall. 

Jim nodded while turning around, he noticed how worried Celso looked as he approached. Jim placed a hand on Celso should while trying his hardest not to think of how he wanted to ravage the older male's pokemon. 

"There is a couple of solutions here. Solution one is that you find someone who can breed Skitter properly. Solution two is that you help her release some of her tension before a dance. I can do that while I'm here but there are plenty of toys or tools, I will advise against using your own body... That’s how I got this job." Jim shrugged while rubbing his hands over the smooth chitin of the curious pokemon.

"Which would you recommend?" Celso asked.

"Get her a boyfriend that can dance." Jim didn't even bat an eyelash as he stepped behind Skitter, the large pokemon turned it's head to watch the trainer.

Jim rubbed along back horns of the Skitter, he quickly discovered that the horns weren't as tough as the rest of her body. He watched as she moved them away from him as easily as she moved her long antenna. Jim rubbed his hand along her back legs as she watched him, her half lidded eyes never changing their expression. 

Jim a small ridge of chitin just below were her 'tail's met her body, he gradually increased the pressure on the spot until he felt it fold inwards. The hard exoskeleton gave way to gentle flesh that seemed to grip his finger, the warmth inside of skitter clashed with the cool air. Jim searched the pokemon for any expression of discomfort but Skitter simply stared passively.

"You know, Skitter, humans really like when their partners are responsive." Jim said with a wry grin. 

Skitter trilled repeatedly while holding the same dull expression. Walt held his mouth to keep from chuckling while Celso fidgeted uncomfortably. Skittered turned toward Celso before directing her droning noises toward him. She stretched out her long tongue to playfully flick at his face.

"You're a good girl, aren't you Skitter?" Celso said while rubbing her face.

Jim continued to wiggled his fingers in her warm folds, he noticed that the Bellossom and the Swanna both approached to watch the events unfold. Jim rapidly moved his fingers before either of the pokemon to his side got the idea that they would be getting the same treatment after he was finished. 

Skitter let out a long sigh before stepping away from Jim, she rubbed her long antenna with her lower limbs as if cleaning them. Skitter remained frozen in place until the Bellossom let out a soft coo of puzzlement, Skitter gave her a nod. Jim watched as the Bellossom turned to Jim before cooing loudly and skipping around him.

"Is she ok?" Jim asked.

'She is just repeating that you are both perverted.' Walt replied while still holding a hand over his face.

Jim rolled his eyes before speaking, "I want you to try the dance now, Celso." 

Jim and Walt watched as the pair returned to their positions, the dance they performed was similar to their first attempt but as the rainbow cascaded down on the Scolipede, the pokemon chitin took on a bright green hue while her long legs clattered along the dirt to it's own rhythm. Skitter fired a bright beam of green light into the air while trotting backward until the other dancers could finish with a flourish. 

Jim nodded as the entire team approached. Walt clapped and cheered Celso who shivered in the cold. "It worked..."

Celso smiled, "I know what they say about specialists but, this wasn't as weird or uncomfortable as I thought it would be. So what uh... do I do now? Not a lot of bug types in this region and I really really don't want poke around Skitter’s butt." 

"Get her a Heracross partner, they have legs and long arms. Should make for a good dancer and companion for her." Jim nodded. 

"Could I ask for a little more work? Tomorrow is the big day of the dancing tournament and I wanted to make sure that she will be able to perform tomorrow." Celso asked nervously.

"Hmmm. I'll do it without any poke if you do me a small favor." Jim said with a grin.

"Nothing too weird right?" Celso asked nervously.

"I wouldn't mind a bit of dancing lessons for Walt here. He’s the whole reason I picked this job." Jim placed a hand on Walt's head as the Gardevoir blushed.

"Sure. I'll meet up with you at noon for the job and then after the ceremony, I'll show you both how to dance but I'm freezing out here... So take your payment, and do come by the coffee shop again some time." Celso said while shivering as his Bellossom used another sunny day behind him. 

Jim heard the ping of his pokedex but didn't bother looking to confirm the money was sent, the cold was penetrating Jim through his clothes. Jim shivered watching Walt wearing his comfortable jacket. "Are you warm?" 

"No but you can have it back. When you get back to your room, release me there. I wanna talk before you release everyone." Walt said with a smirk as he placed the jacket on Jim using his mind. 

Jim recalled Walt before quickly making his way from the small patch of forest, back to his hotel as the cold started to nip at his hands. A large part of him wanted to see about getting back to warmer weather but he went into his comfortable hotel room. 

Jim released Walt from his pokeball while slowly removing his jacket. He walked into the bathroom to get prepared for bed. He watched Walt from the mirror as the pokemon started to move about the room, the pokemon suddenly paused, his gaze fixated on the bed.

"Something wrong." Jim said but Walt held up a hand.

'I wanted to ask that favor now if you aren't too tired.' Walt said rubbing a hand over the mattress. 

"Sure. What do you want?" 

'I really want some...' The mental thoughts cackled as Walt rubbed his slender fingers through his green hair.

"Gay time?" Jim strolled over to Walt to rub the top of his head, he noticed that the Gardevoir's chest fin shimmered in concentration. 

'A little more that that, I want to be--' 

"The one doing sticking?"

'Are you suddenly--"

"Psychic? Nope. but I get it. Unlike last time, I'm going to follow your lead." Jim said while placing his fingers on the red fin. His scalp tingled as the psychic energy flowed through him. 

'How are you so calm? Don't you feel a little nervous?' Walt asked while wringing his hands.

"Well I figure the favor would be something naughty otherwise you would have said something. So how are we doing this?" Jim said.

'I want to be in charge.' Walt said but covered his mouth, 'Imeanifthatsokaywithyoumylovelyfriendlykindtrainer.'

"Big man, Walt!" Jim said before picking up the male with a little grunt.

"So for the night you are in charge, don't make me broke and don't hurt me." Jim said casually.

'You... are behaving really mellow about this." Walt spoke aloud, his concentration was broken by the strange behavior of his trainer.

Jim tossed Walt to the bed but the pokemon simply floated back toward him before landing, 'Can I use my abilities too?' Walt asked, he felt a flash of fear from his trainer but as it quickly as it came it was dispelled.

"Y-yes." Jim answered nervously.

'I don't have to if--' Walt paused as Jim leaned down to whisper. 

"Stop being a biiiitch." Jim whispered, "It's just you and me here, it's not like you haven't done this before in public."

'Did you just call me a bitch?' Walt said with a playful chuckle, 'You sound like a teenager saying his first curse word.'

Jim watched as Walt glided over to the bed. The smaller pokemon placed his butt on the soft mattress. Walt grinned before extending an arm toward Jim, the sudden pressure on his body caused Jim to slowly drop to his knees. Walt spread his legs allowing Jim a view of a nearly invisible slit, Walt waved a beckoning finger from his outstretched hands. 

'Come here, pet.' Walt drank in his trainers nervousness which only caused him to shivering feeling more unsure of himself.

Jim felt a tugging around his neck as he crawled, the pressure was strong just only enough to keep him from standing. He crawled toward the sweating Gardevoir, Walt grinned but his mouth trembled slightly as Jim neared him. 

'You've had enough females in this position, I don't think I need to spell it out...' Walt said while rubbing his hand through Jim's hair, knocking off his hat in the process.

Jim felt the psychic power over him relax as he placed his head between Walt’s slender legs. The smell of sweat and excitement wafted from his small slit. Jim placed his mouth against the slit, his tongue darting inside the fold of skin. Walt pressed his head tighter against the slit, the pressure against his tongue as Walt's shaft pushed it's way into his mouth. Jim gagged at the salty taste in his mouth, the cock swelling enough that it was started to block his breathing. 

'Oh don't be that way, you didn't even show when my mouth was over your tool.' Walt chuckled as he rubbed his cock over Jim's face.

"You are really getting into this." Jim wiped the saliva off of his cheek. 

'You aren't?' Walt asked before his chest glowed slightly.

The psychic energy gripped Jim's shaft, the rhythmic motions felt like he was sliding himself inside of something warm and silky. The sensation stopped as Walt smiled, the smile made him flinch, it was the expression Walt normally wore for battle. 

'Release Lapis. I think it would be fun to have a female join us.' Walt said.

"I thought you didn't care for pokemon in the bedroom." 

'I don't but I have a fun idea.' Walt counter. 

Jim released the Mienshao, she gave a soft squeak of curiosity while still dressed in the same panties she wore from her time in Lumiose city. She gazed down at the Jim before looking up at Walt, curiosity written plainly on her features. 

'Lapis... Right now our trainer said that I'm the boss for the night. I wanted you to join us. I won't touch you, but him.... He is willing.' 

Walt floated over to Jim, he rested his legs on the trainer's shoulders as the red tip of his length leaned against the humans face. Walt used his hands to guide the cock into Jim's mouth, he took care not to shove the full length down his partner's throat. With a thought he dropped Jim's pants, underwear and belt to floor.

Lapis gazed at the pair, her new trainer was orally pleasing his pokemon, she watched as Jim's hand rose to fondle the smaller pokemon’s butt as they played. She chewed on her paws while gazing at the scene, the pressure of being tested made her chitter around paws. She stepped behind Jim, her mind focused, if she was going to be tested then she would do her best to stand out.

Jim's eyes widened as he felt the warm and wet pressure of Lapis tongue, pressing against his anus. He shuddered as her muzzle kept his cheek apart, he felt her paw reaching around to slowly stroke his shaft. A small part of him wondered where she learned such things, he gazed up at Walt to see his chest glowing. His imp of a partner was instructing her!

'I'm not.' Walt said picking up on his thoughts, 'Even if I was that shouldn't be your focus. Use your tongue more or we are going to be here all day.' 

Jim grumbled around the shaft in his mouth and grabbed the psychic by his slender hips to lower him on the bed. Jim roughly spread the gardevoirs legs apart, if he was going to be mocked anywhere it wasn't going to be in the bedroom! 

Walt’s red-eyes locked on the top of his trainer's head, Jim wasn't being reserved in the least as his tongue danced around the crown of Walt's cock. A small grin was plastered on Walt's face as the human gagged before he could take in all of Walt's shaft. The wave of aggressive determination was like a warm shower to Walt's mind, insecurity colored Jim's thoughts but it seemed like he was more interested in proving himself than anything.

 

'You're doing fine. I know that I'm a little biiiiig for you despite being a bitch.' Walt teased while bobbing the trainer's head on his shaft. He smiled as his trainer's gazed up with an annoyed glare in his eyes.

'I think you should work the shaft with a little more effort.' Walt said while rubbing his long slender fingers through Jim hair. 

Jim could barely focus on the cock in the in his mouth as Lapis' deft paws stroked him and her tongue dived deep inside of his body. Jim felt strange having a female buried so deeply between his cheeks, he sent silent prayers that she wasn't having a bad time buried so deep between his legs. 

'I think I'm close enough.' Walt moved his trainers head from his crotch, Jim's face was red from the effort and saliva trailed from his lower lip to the Walt's shaft.

"So I'm guessing now it's time for me to get railed. It's been a while so go--" Jim watched as Walt shook his head.

'It's Lapis’ turn. I'm still going to enjoy you but you should put that mouth to work a little longer.' Walt said playfully before leaning forward to kiss his trainer, he shuddered as Jim returned the kiss without a moment's hesitation. 

 

'You really know how to make a guy feel special, getting all prepped for me. I still want to go dancing but this is definitely going to be the best part of my night.' Walt snickered while playfully gliding over to Lapis.

Lapis looked at the taller male with a tilt of her head, she looked down at the long shaft throbbing between his legs. A look of horror crossed her face as she started to squeak and trill in a panic, even going so far as to make a few pats to Jim's exposed butt. Walt smirked before psychically moving her to the edge of the bed and sliding her in front of Jim. 

Walt smiled at Lapis as he floated just high enough to place his cock at Jim's entrance, she felt his mind against her as she avoided resisting his influence. She was sitting in front of Jim but at the same time she was looking at herself from Walt's point of view, Lapis started to speak but she suddenly felt a warmth in her loins as she... no... as Walt entered their trainer. Her toes curled from the sensation as she looked at her trainer with his head down clutching the sheets.

Jim clenched the covers as the painful burn of Walt's large shaft opened him up, he really wished the overly-excited used a bit of lube before diving in. He clenched his teeth while holding on to the bed sheets for dear life, a paw gently tapping the side of his face caught his attention. 

"...Tek!" Lapis turned her slender body around before contorting her torso till her face and her rear were facing Jim. She slapped a paw against her own puckered hole with a nervous grin.

"You...." Jim grunted slightly as Walt picked up his pace, "Don't have to but if you want to do that get the clear bottle of my bag. At least I know how to use lube."

'I know how but I just wanted to see you squirm just a little.' Walt thoughts came with the static crackle of an unfocused mind as he made rapid strokes inside of his trainer.

Lapis quickly returned with the bottle of lube before pressing the top a few times, she had seen enough human porn in her time with Team Void to understand the concept. She rubbed the cool liquid between her legs taking special care to rub against her puckered hole. She spread herself against the bed, her paws beckoned Jim to take her.

"I would but I'm uhhhhhh." Jim groaned feeling the thick shaft sliding against his prostate, Walt paced slowed a bit. 

'Don't wait on me, I am floating after all.' Walt chuckled. 

Lapis spread her stubby legs as far as she could as Jim lowered himself on her body, she tensed as she felt his shaft poking below her legs. He pressed against her hole as she prepared herself for the pain by taking long slow breaths. 

"Relax, Lapis. I hurt if you are." Jim face dribbled sweat but the musk of pleasure was wafting from every pore. 

Lapis wrapped her arms around Jim. She rocked the thrust of the psychic pokemon as Jim trembled from his own arousal. She felt him prodding at her bottom but his cock continued to slide along her pelvis, a small part of her wondered if she was just too small for the human. 

Jim moved his hips a little while his hole screamed in pain. He knew that he would be sore in the morning but he managed to press his shaft against her more inviting canal. Jim slipped inside of the Mienshao, he felt her paws grip his side as she squealed slightly. Jim mirrored her squeal with a pained grunt of his own, her body fit his own like a glove that was two sizes too small. 

Walt grunted, his chest glowed brightly as he started to reach his limit. Even feeling his trainers nervousness and slight discomfort didn't stop the pokemon from wanting to mark Jim as his own in someway. He withdrew his shaft from the larger male while using his mind to stroke himself to completion. Walt’s concentration broke as his first line of semen splattered against Jim's back, and he slipped as he landed on his back as the second throb of his cock landed on his stomach. 

"Ow..." Walt groaned as he rested on the floor, he could see his trainer’s butt bouncing as Jim rocked his hips. The puffy ring of red flesh that peeked out between Jim's cheeks each thrust, a cocky ghost of a smile drifted on the Gardevoirs lips. 

Jim breath a sigh of relief while feeling the snug folds of the Mienshao, the pokemon gave a grunt as she took his most of his length. Jim felt himself bottom out before he could fully enter her, he looked up at the pokemon who was gnashed her teeth in effort.

"Are you ok? We can stop at any time..." Jim said. 

Lapis gave a soothing squeak before pulling Jim in a hug so tight that she heard him groan. She increased the pressure in a display of her strength. She was not some timid Lillipup, she wanted to have her human experience with her trainer. She released Jim before giving a him a playful pat on the back.

"I keep forgetting how durable you are. Ok, I'm going to be gentle but if you--" Jim watch as she mocked yawning before waving her paw as if he was just an errand boy. Jim rolled his eyes at the playful Mienshao before leaning in playfully nibble at her neck, the plush fur tickled his nose. 

Jim rocked his hips against her taking care not to hurt the pokemon, Lapis face of dismissal quickly melted into an expression of bliss as her tongue lolled to the side. She bucked her hips to match his movement, even though she tried to hide it. Jim could tell that she was straining to take his girth, his hands moved to rub against her four sets nipples. 

Walt watched as the pair continued their carnal activities, his own desires was satisfied as he slowly sniffed the air. The smell of his own love making clung to him, even standing away from them. He rode on the passion of his trainer as he plunged into Lapis, his mind danced along the wild excitement of his new Mienshao teammate. 

Walt plucked a pokeball from the belt that Jim left on the floor, he stepped out of the room as the moans continued. He left his trainer and Lapis to their play time, gliding past a few humans who gazed at the uncommon pokemon. Walt reached the outside porch where small space heaters were placed for the few patrons drinking outside. 

Walt used the pokeball, he watched as the light shimmered into seven feet of reptilian indifference. The pair stared at each other for a moment before Gnaw huddled close to the heater, Walt quietly glided over before sitting in the bigger males lap.

'Are you upset with me?' Walt pushed his thoughts into the pokemon as they watched the snow fall.

Gnaw sighed, "Graaaa..." 

'Well I mean he is currently plugging away at a Mienshao. Then there is the whole thing of everyone on the team but you, clamoring for his dick.' Walt chuckled as the Feraligatr gave a soft gag.

'You're his starter and he hasn't been exactly fighting with you. I mean there was that whole thing with you trying to fight him because you need a little venting... did you have fun with that?' Walt asked before the baritone laugh of Gnaw echoed above him.

'Jim is a bit of silly human but you aren't worried about him. You've been pretty quiet about that fact our trainer has been with everyone but you. I mean I don't think he would mind getting into that dark blue puckered--' Walt stopped as Gnaw picked him up by the head.

The series of rapid growls and explanations rushing at the Gardevoir caused Walt to clutch his stomach even as he hung from the larger Pokemon grip like a wind-chime. Gnaw sighed before setting Walt back down on his thigh. He thought about what has happened since his trainer has taken his life. 

'Worried about how important you might still be to him?' Walt asked as the Feraligatr shook his head. 

'You are far too mellow, Gnaw. I wish I could be more like that. I got one question for you though... Do you mind that I've turned your trainer into my boyfriend? I mean--' Walt watched as Gnaw shook his head.

"Murrph." Gnaw shrugged before giving Walt a friendly poke on the belly. He gazed at the sticky fluid on his finger tip. 

'Oh yeah... I forgot to show--' Walt didn't finish before a gush of water slammed against his stomach. Gnaw grabbed the Gardevoir by his leg and his pokeball before heading back inside.

Gnaw opened the door to find his trainer and the Mienshao snuggled up to each other, Gnaw sighed before tossing the Gardevoir on the bed with them. the pair looked down to see a damp Gardevoir laying on the foot of the bed. Gnaw grumbled before pushing the trio to one side before embracing them in a tight hug.

"Feeling a little affectionate, big guy?" Jim asked.

'Oh it's fine... he is just resting his foot on my back.... No need for help...Thank for asking. Jerks.' Walt grumbled but just relaxed as everyone wind down. 

"Oh, Walt?" Jim said

'Yes? My dear trainer who is ignoring the large lizard feet on my back....' Walt grumbled while crawling up to lay across Jim. 

"Tomorrow is date night, dress nicely." Jim said with a grin.

'Oh yes I'll put on my favorite suit and dress, you know like all the other clothes we all wear as pokemon.' Walt rolled his eyes.

"I might get you that top hat anyway."

'No. Just No.'

~

The next afternoon the area in front of the town’s windmill was cleared to make way for dancing. Fire type pokemon continuously cast small balls of sunny day. The soft sounds of music from the live band set a smooth tempo but that made the quaint town seem all the more lively to Jim.

“You are seriously a natural at this.” Celso cheered as he held Walt in his arms, the pair continued to dance slowly together.

‘JimhowamIlookingIfeelsodamnsilly.’ Walt shot his thoughts to his trainer.

Jim held on a small cup of coffee as his other pokemon darted around to dance, Gnaw stood by him as they both enjoyed the flustered looking Gardevoir. Gnaw rolled his eyes at the before a small tug on his arm drew his attention, looking down he found one blushing Greninja and one chubby Delphox looking at him. 

“Dance with them, I think you would have fun.” Jim snickered, his eyes scanned over to Lapis who found a dancing partner in a few human children around her own height.

Gnaw grunted before taking the hand of the Greninja and pointing the Delphox to Jim, Jim raised an eyebrow in surprised as the Delphox approached him. Gnaw gave a guttural growl before waving his hand at the pair to join them. Jim gave a glance to Walt who waved him off to go dance while trying to keep tempo with Celso, Jim couldn’t help but smile at the awkward struggle his pokemon was having with dancing.

“I don’t really know how to dance to this kind of music but I’ll give it a shot.” Jim said before grabbing the Delphox by the hand.

Jim found himself frozen in the grip of the Delphox. He couldn’t control his body but he found himself moving in almost perfect sync to the Delphox. She smiled at him as he tried to shake himself out of her grip, she simply moved him around like a puppet. 

‘Don’t struggle, I wouldn’t want to slip up my control and give you a poor case of brain damage.’ She smiled up at him with predatory eyes, her muzzle curled into a grin.

‘You should go to Mossdeep before more of us decide to appear.’ The Delphox’s mental suggestion was laced with a deep chuckle as he slowly regained control of his body.

“Don’t ever do that again.” Jim said wrenching his hand away from the Delphox.

The Delphox looked at its paws in confusion she gazed back up at Jim. ‘Where am I, Sir?’ The Delphox looked around in confusion, she shivered fearfully looking at the dancing trainers around her.

‘What was I doing…?’ The Delphox turned to Jim, a look of confusion on her face. The look of confusion dropped from her face as she smiled again.

‘I will see you soon.’ The Delphox said with a smile.

Jim watched as every person turned toward him, the unnatural way they moved sent shivers down his spine as he turned to Walt. His arm jerked up to recall Dust, his mouth felt dry as his other pokemon just winked out of existence one by one. Jim felt his own body shift and stretch as he was moved at impossible speeds and he heard a feminine voice call out to him.

‘I’ll be waiting…’


	14. Mossdeep Gym

The world shimmered and flowed around Jim. He was moving at incredible speed but at the same time his body felt like it wasn't moving at all. he watched as he passed over various continents so fast he could only make out brown lumps of ground as he flowed through the air. The world started to slow down as his consciousness slowly descended down in the center of a city. His body seemed more to pop into reality than the disoriented feeling that teleportation normally left inside of a trainer. Jim looked around at the various people who walked around him, his eyes spotted the familiar sight of a pokemon center.

Jim opened his pokedex to get a better idea of where he was, the device marked him as being in the center of Mossdeep City. Jim rubbed his hands over his head in annoyance. He paid so much to get to Kalos but now he was back in Hoenn. The foul mood was already starting to bother him even as he felt the psychic probes poking at him from dozens of different pokemon. He hated the feeling of being in a town that loved psychics too much. The trainer headed toward the gym, as he neared the gym, a Gardevoir wearing a lanyard with an emblem of a large heart with Mossdeep written around it. 

'Hello Jim, would you mind if I accompanied you to the-"

"You are Liza's Pokemon. I've seen you on television before." Jim blurted out, finally happy to recognize someone who didn't know his whole life's story first.

'You would be correct, do you mind my company? I am a psychic type and I've heard you aren't too fond of us.' She pushed the thoughts out.

"Can you stay out of my head and speak normally? I get enough of that from my pokemon." Jim said sourly.

'I cannot, talking is very difficult. I can be silent if it suits you.' Her voice was feminine in a graceful way, a small part of him wondered what Walt would think of her.

Jim shrugged, "I can tolerate it, I have a feeling I'm going to get a lot of that anyway. So what do you guys want with me? Did I annoy Mossdeep Gym too?"

The Gardevoir chuckled to herself, "This is bigger than Mossdeep, to simplify it. You've taken the notice of someone who wanted us to hide them. You will understand when we get inside. We will be going in the backdoor so we don't have to dance over the puzzles."

Jim followed the Gardevoir who floated in a continuous dance, she lead him to the back of the gym before pressing her badge against a metal door. A mechanical buzz reached their ears before the door snapped open. the pokemon lead Jim through the back room which was filled with various tools that looks like overturned treadmills to a Room that was resembled a lobby with red and white carpet leading to two large pillows. Jim was lead to a door on the far wall with the words 'Meditation Chamber' written on it. 

"Chamber sounds a little ominous, am I going to get blasted the moment I step in?" Jim asked while nervously looking at the door.

'Only if you aren't polite. Do be very polite because the one wanting to see you deserves your utmost respect." The Gardevoir said before opening the door.

Jim stepped inside to find that the room was devoid of furniture except for a few yoga mats. The walls were painted black with no logo or emblems. Jim felt like he stepped into a slaughter house, but at the end of the room was only a group of psychic pokemon sitting near a buxom woman with long blonde hair. The woman's eyes were closed but Jim could feel her presence. It was almost suffocating even from the doorway. He felt like a Rattata in a den of Charizards. Jim’s mind wandered. He wanted to run away from her yet he wanted to embrace her, he wanted to knock her lights out but he wanted to kiss her and tell her everything was going to be okay.

"Whatever you are doing could you stop it?" Jim asked, trying to keep hold of his own thoughts as his mind was rolling around in a maelstrom of conflicting thoughts.

The woman opened her eyes with a start and a grin spread on her face, "I'm sorry I got caught up in the moment. Greetings Jim, do you know who I am?"

"You don't have the clothes of a Team Void member, you don't look like a gym member, and since my sister asked me to come here, I assume your are some league bigwig coming to tell me that I've done something to get a second rival or something crazy like that?" Jim sighed moving closer to the gathered psychics, he started to sweat as he could feel them looking at him.

"Nothing of the sort but very good guesses. Last time we met I was being attacked. I happened to get attacked and slammed into a wall... Ring any bells?" The woman stood up before walking closer, "I think at that time I was rocking black hair and far less voluptuous."

"Mew?" Jim offered, remembering his interrogation following that incident.

"The very same. The legendary pokemon, the belle of the ball for every evil organization with a scientist." She spread her hands wide as if she was a ringleader at a circus.

"Oh, I got your gift from a Grumpig in the city. Thank you." Jim said wanting to be anywhere other than in the presence of the most powerful psychic pokemon in existence

"I'm not the most powerful but pretty close. I've got a grumpy son somewhere out there that could probably wipe the floor with me if he tried but I've got bigger and scarier friends that wouldn't let that happen." Mew giggled before standing up.

"So I've been dying to know.... Why did you bring me here?" Jim said.

"That's the fun part. So it's not very common but you saved my life and didn't ask for something like a wish or for me to serve you." Mew placed her hands together with a very human like blush. "So I got a bit noisy and started trying to find out about my mysterious benefactor. But..."

"But what?" Jim offered, surprised at the cavalier attitude of a pokemon that some thought wasn't even real.

"You never stay still. You migrate more than Zebstrika. I went to Kanto then you were in Hoenn. I go to Johto and you are in Kalos. I sent out calls to the local pokemon and they only tell me where you've been not where you are going. So I started asking humans and eventually the twins here told me they could get you to come." Mew explained with a tired sigh. "It's not until you are outside the door that they explained you are literally scared of what I am."

"Of course I am. I'm getting more used to other peoples voices inside of my head than my own. I can't exactly block them out. I can confuse them a bit but I'm not a psychic, so a Ralts could give me a bad day if he tried hard enough."

Mew nodded before reaching out a hand. "I want to thank you personally. I have lived a long time within human society and I love humanity. I'm going to ask you to trust me when I say, I will not hurt you."

Jim took her hand into his own, "Even if I didn't agree, what could I do to stop you?" 

Mew narrowed her eyes, "Oh don't play that card. I don't think you asked the other pokemon on your team did they want to be put in battles against other pokemon. You just beat them up and tossed a pokeball at them."

"Point taken. Trainers are terrible people and I'm going to learn a moral lesson along with a freaking pokemon goddess." Jim snickered while releasing Mew's hand.

"Oh. I have done that to a few trainers in the past but I mean I can't really teach a lesson about respecting pokemon from a guy who respects them so much that he is laying in bed with them." Mew gave a lecherous grin.

Jim shrugged, "I'm not going to get smote from you because of it, right?" He tried to seem calm but his heart was still hammering in his chest,. Even with a human form, Mew was still the same pokemon that turned a bunch of people and pokemon into ashes in the middle of Saffron.

"Funny, but I'm not a god. I don't go around smiting people. Though I did pull you from a vacation according to your thoughts when you arrived, so I got two things to make up for. Let's get started on that..." Mew reached to wrap an arm around Jim. "First things first. Scan me with that pokedex.

Jim did as he was told and the device let out a small jingle. Jim noticed that there was now a star emblem near his name. "What was that supposed to do?" 

"Well, what I've learned from the local gym leaders is that when someone of any trainer class scans a legendary it brings more attention to that class. This little feature wasn't around when I was a trainer but it's a little nifty if you ask me." Mew shrugged her slender shoulders.

Jim felt a little sick at the idea of a pokemon being a trainer but he couldn't place why, it just felt unnatural. "I really didn't save you for a reward and the gifts your friends gave me was enough to satisfy any debt you think you owe me."

"Okay, let's go." Mew grinned, "You aren't getting out of this, I'm curious about you. I don't just want to read your mind for every thing about you, I wanna see you in action. The Breeder Specialist Jim. A mysterious trainer who set out to put his dick inside every pokemon that he comes across." 

The human opened his mouth only for the girl to place a finger over his mouth, "For now let's go somewhere more interesting." Mew took his hand and lead him out of the gym, she tugged him along to the coast of mossdeep. 

"Where are we going?" Jim sighed, he resigned himself to the fact that he wouldn't get a word in edgewise.

"Anywhere you want, I'm not asking much just a little bit of your time. I am curious, come on just let go and we will have fun. Can you do that for me?" Mew asked with a sing song voice. 

"Okay but please just take me away from mossdeep, so many psychics around and it's making me a little on edge." Jim admitted, Mew nodded at his words. 

"Any place in mind?" Mew asked.

"Anywhere but here or Saffron City." Jim flinched.

They shimmered away in the blink of an eye. Jim didn't even feel the familiar distortion of teleportation before he was sitting in the middle of a clearing. Jim noticed that he was standing in the middle of a trio of pokemon. A muscular machop sat at a campfire with a butterfree on top of her head, the pokemon immediately backed away from Jim, they looked at the Magikarp on that was cooking on the fire longingly. Jim held up his hands defensively, he looked over the Magikarp with a scrutinizing eye. 

"You probably aren't going to get much food out of that, Magikarp are terrible to eat." Jim said while reaching into his backpack. He pulled out two sweet poffins and two cans lemonade, the pair slowly approached him. 

The Machop took the food from him and started to eat while giving the other poffin to the Butterfree, the pair sat on the ground chewing the poffin. Mew looked over Jim's shoulder while leaning down to the pair, the Machop tilted her head at female human but continued wolfing down the poffin excitedly. The pair finished before looking at Jim, the butterfree immediately flapped its wings sending small fuzzy motes of communication pheromones his way. The Machop stood up while wiping the crumbs off of her face, she gave a pleasant smile before walking up to the pair of newcomers.

"You really are a natural at this. Only a few moments in the forest and you're already trying to woo the local pokemon." Mew teased. 

"I just gave them some poffins, they looked hungry. Well not the Machop she looks like she could use a little less time working out." Jim chuckled.

The Machop snorted before spreading her legs into a more comfortable stance, she held out her hands in a mocking smile. She hummed playfully as she narrowed her eyes, she was much smaller than Jim but size meant little to fighting type pokemon. She was surprised when he gripped her hands, she grinned before he pushed his weight into her. She wasn't impressed by the humans strength as she pushed him over, she sat on his chest quickly and giggled.

"I get it I get it, you are strong. You win little Machop." Jim said lifting the smaller pokemon off of him, even though she was stronger than him she was still pretty light.

"Ok, Mew. We are out in the middle of the woods and you have me wrestling with Machop and getting butterfree powder on my clothes. Where are we going...." Jim turned to find that Mew was no longer with him. "Now that's just mean."

Jim grumbled and tried to get his bearings. He pulled his pokedex out and noticed that he was so far off the route that even pulling back the map as far as he could showed he was still in some forest. He groaned before heading southward. If he was in Kanto or Johto then south was always the safest route. He reached down to grab at his pokeballs but found them missing. Jim grumbled but at least he still had his pack so he wouldn't starve, the sounds of pokemon in the woods made the hairs on the back his neck stiffen. 

"Thanks Mew, just what I wanted. To suddenly be without my friends and in the middle of a place where literally anything can kill me." Jim grumbled with the expectation that the psychic would answer him. 

Hearing nothing, the trainer continued through the thick grass and three. Rattata scurried away from him as he tried to get his bearings, the forest was dense enough that thin slivers of sunlight were the only illumination around. He kept his body low to the ground, as he shuffled from tree to tree. The smell of the forest was pleasant, like sweet flowers. The soft barks of Poochyena drew his attention away from his predicament, and he peered around a tree hoping to get a look at the pack. A blazing yellow light erupted through the forest along with the whimpers of the Poochyena. Jim immediately decided that he needed to keep out of the way of whatever was fighting further ahead. 

The forest was becoming increasingly thick as thick thorn plants blocked his way and there was no route in sight. The sun was starting to set yet Jim was no closer to finding his way off route than he was when he started. As the forest became darker he noticed that there were several small motes of light deeper into the forest. Jim made his way toward the inviting flames; if he could find other humans then he at least have someone to tell him where the nearest route was. The trainer's feet were giving him hell as he stepped toward the campfires in the distance, the closer he got the better he could make out large wooden buildings and a waterfall. 

Jim stepped into village with expression of confusion on his face. Some of the buildings were in the shape of pokemon heads such as a Kecleon shaped building on the eastern side of the village near another building shaped like a Cinccino. Jim was sure he wasn't in Kanto or Johto, none of buildings in his home country looked as strange as this outside of a few odd ones. He stepped into the village looking for a pokemon center but in every direction all he could see was pokemon of various types moving around. The moment his eyes met with that of a pikachu wearing a red scarf around his neck, the pikachu let out a scream before letting off a bright series of flashes. The other pokemon around finally paid attention to Jim, they turned to the trainer their eyes lit up in curiosity.

Jim stepped closer with his hands up, "I'm a little lost, could one of you get your trainer to come out. I'm trying to find a safe route back to the nearest town."

The pokemon looked at each other. An Azumarill stepped up to Jim with a warm smile. The Azumarill lead him through the town among the looks of confusion and curiosity from the dozen or so pokemon still awake at this hour. The pokemon stopped at a two sets of stairs leading to the top, the pokemon gestured while speaking in adorable squeaks. The Azumarill then walked up the stairs beckoning Jim to follow him, the climb was murder on Jim's already aching feet. At the top was a Chesnaught sipping on tea from a crude tea cup, the moment the pokemon spotted him it dropped the tea cup in shock.

Jim patted the Azumarill on the back, "I'm looking for a human, you know. A trainer?" Jim pulling out his pokedex and showing it to the chubby blue pokemon. 

"Put that away now!" The Chesnaught shouted, the creature stood almost eye level with Jim, it turned to the Azumarill before growling a few words out. The pokemon paled before rushing down the stairs.

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to get back home. You point me to the nearest route and I'm gone." Jim said feeling uneasy with a talking pokemon that didn't have a human like mouth.

"Good luck, I've been from coast to coast here and you are the first human I've seen in thirty years." The spiny armor pokemon scratched under its chin in thought, "I wouldn't waste my time, you aren't in the world you and I know. This place is different, no pokecenters, no gyms, and no humans."

Jim sighed, "Today could not even shittier if it suddenly started raining. Well I'm guessing you are a pokemon from here? What's your name, guy?"

The Chesnaught chuckled, "I'm a woman but you can call me Chessy. We are going to be good friends. I can promise you that."

"Oh?" 

"I'm the only person who understands what you are saying, which brings me to the ground rules. Give me all your pokeballs that don't have pokemon in them." Chessy said while scooping a bit of dirt to bury the shattered glass.

"Not doing that. I get that your village is important to you so I won't capture them, but I'm going to die if I step out of this village. I can't give up the only lifeline I got." Jim said.

"I thought you might feel that way." Chessy punched Jim in the jaw heard enough to send the male tumbling down the stairs, "Whoops."

~

Jim awoke in a large bed, his body felt like hell as he tried to sit up. His head swam as he turned to see that Chessy was sitting against a door playing with his pokedex. His pokeballs were smashed to bits but the rest of the bags contents were neatly arranged. Jim noticed that his clothes were even better folded than when he originally put them in his bag. His bag was hung on a hook in the wall, the pokemon seemed to content itself with playing some game on the pokedex. 

Chessy grinned at him while waving the pokedex, "You are the talk of the village, Jim. I convinced everyone that you aren't a threat but you shouldn't be allowed to leave. You're the first human any of them have ever seen. even when I told them about human years ago they just treated me as if I was a little nuts."

"Are you really taking me prisoner?" Jim asked.

"No. I don't have that kind of authority. I'm a hero not a leader. I just told them to look out for you and if you leave try to make sure that you don't get killed." Chessy answered.

"But you are blocking the door so I can't get out." Jim said pointing to the door.

"Wrong again, Jim. I looked through your pokedex and, well.... I just explained to almost two hundred pokemon that you are so renowned for having sex with pokemon that you have a job making love to them. Even without connection to the league net, I can see what you've done." Chessy corrected. 

"You punched me in the face." Jim said rubbing his swollen jaw.

"Sorry about that, don't tell the others or they will think you are some kind of villain. I just wanted to keep you from capturing any pokemon here. These pokemon don't understand the world as we are from. Badges don't even effect them the same way." Chessy said.

"So, you are from the same place?" Jim asked stepping out of bed to find himself dressed only in his boxers. "And yet again... I'm nearly naked after waking up."

"I was born in Kalos. I don't know how I got here but, one day I was a was a young girl taking a nap in a pokemon center after getting to my first center, then I was a Chespin. Thirty years later I'm a mother of three living in Serene. I can remember bits and pieces of who I was but that was a lifetime ago. I can't even remember my original name." Chessy shrugged.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not, I have a pretty good life here. I wouldn't want to go back even if I could." Chessy chuckled, before sorting the items. The door thumped behind them as someone tried to enter but the bulky pokemon blocked the entry way.

"So who is out there?" Jim asked nervously.

"Lonely pokemon, curious about the newcomer and looking to flirt with him or jump his bones. Not that you are a stranger to that. Those I can't judge. I didn't have my children by myself after all." Chessy snickered. 

"Thanks. I guess. So what do I need to know before I break some rule when I step outside?" 

"No real rules outside of any decent society; don't hurt anyone, don't steal, and if you see anyone with a badge try to understand them. They are like this world’s police, I'm one of them. They are rescue teams, peacekeepers in a nutshell." She said before putting his stuff back into his bag and setting it near the door. "So you wanna go out there or let them come in here?"

"Where can I take a bath and get a meal?"

"Any bit of water you find. There are plenty of streams but as far as food goes you can get some fishing the non-pokemon fish."

Jim nodded, "Ok. I'm going out, I need to figure out how I'm going to curse out Mew when I get back home."

Jim noticed how the female Chesnaught peered at him when he mentioned Mew's name, Chessy moved her bulk from the door just as a Roselia tumbled into the room before a Kangaskhan tripped over her to crash into Jim. Two hundred pounds of normal type pokemon groaned on top of him. He gave the pokemon a friendly pat on the side as he rolled her off of his body. The Kangaskhan immediately got to her feet and hissed out a few cries of apology, she stood almost a foot taller than him. She blushed as they both stood there staring at one another. Jim smiled warmly at her before turning to help the Roselia back to her feet.

"Since I can't leave the town yet, where should I sleep to not get carried off in the night?" Jim asked from the doorway. 

"Well I could let you stay here but that wouldn't be as fun as you staying with those two." Chessy said before giving a few cries to the pair.

Jim cringed a little as the pokemon behind cheered, the trainer quickly decided that getting his bearings was more important than amorous pokemon. Jim ran out of the house and down toward the waters. The lumbering Kangaskhan couldn't keep up with his speed and he didn't bother to turn around to see if the smaller Roselia could catch up. Jim turned down the many wooden stairs, made his way past a few pokemon who were going about their day with a friendly upbeat nature about themselves. Jim turned to the stream and began to follow it behind the main plaza till he found himself under a bridge. The water was just strong enough to pull him slightly but safe enough that he could at least clean himself.

Jim placed his bag far enough away from the water that he wouldn't lose it if the water rose, he pulled out one of the few bottles of travel soap he had before lowering himself in the cold water. He sighed as he lathered himself up and washed his body. his eyes continually darted toward the path he ran form, he didn't think that the pokemon would be so excited to know what he did. It was a little unsettling to think that pokemon could create such a sprawling village. He wanted to explore it a bit more without the idea of being molested the whole way. 

"Chiii?"

Jim immediately snapped his eyes upward at the sound, standing in the water up its neck was an Audino, she tilted her head at him before releasing another soft squeak of curiosity. She reached up a little paw to point at his bottle. Jim looked at the bottle in his hand. Liquid soap wasn't something that the pokemon probably had and he wanted to stay in the good graces of the local for as long as Mew would keep him here. He squeezed a little out on his hands before holding it close to the pokemon's face. She sniffed carefully before wrinkling her nose in disgust, she crossed her little limbs while speaking in such a way Jim was sure that he was being berated.

"Well what do you expect me to use? I can't just go around smelling like sweat and the woods." Jim said, the pokemon stared at him in confusion. 

"You don't understand me at all? Even baby pokemon usually understand humans..." Jim grumbled as the Audino became increasingly confused with each new word.

Jim sighed before just handing the bottle over to the pokemon, she looked at it before waddling to the other side of the stream. The Audino peered at him before reaching onto her little sack and pulling out a bar of soap, he came closer to look at a the bar. It was crude looking handmade soap but as she tossed it him he could smell the strong scent of various floral pokemon. Even if his soap did smell good it was nothing compared to the lumpy yellow mass he was holding in his hand. The smell was strong but not abrasive.

The Audino walked back into the water, her gaze on his body as if she was assessing him with her eyes. She patted at his thighs and legs before shaking her head, she snatched the soap out of his hands before using the soap to clean his knees. She was meticulous about cleaning his entire lower half while still tutting at his lack of care.

The Audino looked at his crotch before blushing and handing him the soap. She turned around offering her back to the trainer, she looked over her shoulder before using her tiny arms to pat her own back. She turned around and felt the odd Machamp-like creature start to wash her back She wondered if she could convince the pokemon to follow her. The female thought about why would a Machamp be so frail looking.

Jim finished lathering up the back of the soft Audio, the soap surprisingly contained little bits of rough stone that made the dirt slide right out of her fur. He moved his hands down from her back to the base of her tail, with her tiny arms he was surprised that she could clean anything that wasn’t in front of her body. 

The Audino squeal as the creature started cleaning between her legs. His hands were quick and almost methodical in their approach to how they cleaned her. She held her paws over her face at the way his hands constantly danced over her body, and just stood their being cleaned by the strange male. 

“You seem cleaned up enough. I’m going to get out before I get sick from the water. I don’t suspect that you have human doctors here.” Jim commented as he stepped over to his bag, he pulled a towel from the bag before drying himself off. 

Jim finished drying himself off as the Audino stepped along side of him. she held out her hands for his towel. She looked over the strange fabric, it wasn’t something made in the local villages. She became more curious before handing the towel back. Jim watched as she fussed over his bag, tugging and touching it as if she had never seen a bag before. 

Jim waited until she was done with his bag before opening it up to start putting on clothes. He put on a pair of Blaziken-patterned swimming trunks, it was far too hot to wear anything else. He pulled out a sour poffin from his bag before breaking it in half, he gave half of it to the Audino.

“Thanks for the soap, and not molesting me.” Jim then hefted the bag on his back before following the stream back to town. 

He neared the town, his hand was grabbed by the Audino. She tugged at his arm gently, Jim allowed her to lead him back up the stairs and to the door of Chessy’s home. She knocked gently before the large Chesnaught opened the door.

“That was fast. You found a new girlfriend already?” Chessy teased.

“Oh yes, I was thinking of building a summer home right next to the forest full of killer pokemon.” Jim rolled his eyes.

The Audino glanced at them in disbelief at how easily the pair communicated with one another. “Chii Cha?” She wanted to know if the male was sick or had some sort of condition. 

“Well our little nurse is wondering if you are a sick Machamp. It’s a little cute but she is worried that you are in worse condition than the Feraligatr we have in locked up. The crazy lizard tried to eat some of the children.” Chessy said with a snort.

Jim froze, “What was his name?”

“His name is Gnaw.” Chessy shrugged.

“That’s my starter, where is your jail?”

“Jail? What’s that?” Chessy asked with genuine confusion painted on her face. 

“Where is my pokemon?” Jim tone was curt but even the Audino could feel the edge in his voice.

“Your pokemon?” Chessy said with an equal amount of edge in her voice. 

“If he is who I think he is, he might be from my world and if all my pokemon are here I need to find them.” Jim said.

“Well… if you must see him. He is currently being contained in Jasmine’s house.” Chessy grunted before pointing to the Audino. “Jasmine is this pokemon.”

Chessy ignored the male, she growled at the smaller pokemon as both of them discussed the situation. Chessy sighed as she tried to explain that the Feraligatr wasn’t insane and that the human could heal him. She sprinkled a few convenient lies along with a heaping of truth.

“Jim, she will take you to him. Let him know if he tries to eat anyone in this village I will deal with him far more harshly than before,” Chessy grunted before continuing, “In fact, I think I’ll come along.”

The trio made their way to Jasmine’s home, a small house at the lower part of Serene village. Jim was a little impressed that such a large house was home to the such a small pokemon. Jim noticed that the doors in the village didn’t have locks on them, he wondered how did they prevent any sort of thief but the excited sniffing around the house made him understand why thieves wouldn’t get very far. 

Jim entered house to find that the floor was torn up as thick roots were wrapped around a large figure. Between the little gaps in the roots he noticed a blue snout. The nostrils flared for a moment before soft growling came from the reptilian pokemon. The pokemon let out a series of guttural growls before struggling against the thick vines, the edges started to fray a bit as he managed to wedge more his head out from the mass of roots. Jim started at the Feraligatr with a smirk. He would recognize his starter even if he was blind. Gnaw paused to regard him, he stared at the human for a moment.

"Gnaw... Buddy. Please tell me that I'm dreaming and I didn't go to Mossdeep." Jim said moving closer to the large water type.

"Is he safe to release?" Chessy asked. 

 

Gnaw gave an annoyed snort before tearing his way out of the roots, the pokemon managed to make his way out of the roots before glaring at the other pokemon. Gnaw slowly walked to Jim before wrapping his trainer in a tight grip, Gnaw patted Jim on the back before releasing his human. He grumbled looking at the disheveled look of his trainer. Jim was far too relaxed in his mind, but that was one of the things he found endearing about his long time friend. Gnaw turned his attention to the Chesnaught with a suspicious glare, this one spoke human easily. 

"Graaah." Gnaw growled while placing his hand on the human's shoulder.

"The lizard wanted me to tell you that everyone else is waiting for you, Mew is taking care of them but she is waiting on you to come. She thought that she would reward you with a little break from humans." Chessy translated, "She is waiting for you with a surprise that he isn't allowed to tell you about."

Gnaw nodded as she repeated his words, a small part of him felt envious that so many pokemon could speak to his trainer but he was still unable. Even if he understood words his muzzle wouldn't allow him to speak like humans can. Gnaw shrugged off the thought as his trainer wrapped a hand around his neck and gave him a playful rub along his snout. He responded with a content growl as he pried himself from his overly affectionate trainer's grip. Gnaw held grabbed Jim's hand, he wanted to get the human away from as many of these weird pokemon as a he could. 

Jim allowed his pokemon to lead him out of Jasmine's home and into the plaza. There was desperation in the Feraligatr pulling but Jim managed to wrench his hands from the larger pokemon. "Gnaw, I need to know something. Are we in danger?" 

The large blue pokemon scratched under his chin while gazing around the plaza, Jim watched as Gnaw took stock of the various pokemon. They were surrounding Jim slowly, they whispered about him in almost reverent ways. Gnaw sighed before realizing what they were saying. He patted his trainer on the shoulder before picking out a chubby Meganium with a scarf around its long neck and a sturdy looking Emboar, Jim squirmed as Gnaw started to speak to the village pokemon.

"What are you doing, buddy?" Jim asked but Gnaw simply waved him off as he stepped closer to the duo.

Chessy approached from behind before letting lose a growl, Gnaw turned to face her his long tail swishing in long arcs. The pair stared at each other before letting lose a series of growls and grunts, Gnaw opened his claws before spreading his arms wide. Chessy shrugged before gesturing to the Meganium and the Emboar. She stepped to over to Jim before raising a hand over him. She gazed down at the human before speaking out to the crowd, their faces turned from excitement to fear. 

"What's going on?" Jim asked.

"Just proving a point to your stupid friend." Chessy answered flatly.

Gnaw nodded curtly before stepping closer, concern etched on his reptilian eyes. Jim grinned, "I'm okay, I don't know what you're doing but I trust you." Jim held out a fist and Gnaw pressed his own fist against his trainers.

"You should really learn pokemon. Your big lug of a friend here just tried to hire pokemon to keep you safe while you traveled, he offered his own body and yours in the bargain. He even made sure to mention things about you that are best kept private." Chessy snickered.

"Gnaw asking for help is pretty rare, but I can't speak pokemon. I still haven't figured out how they talk to each other. I recognize some of the body movements but other than that, I'm drawing a blank. So are those two traveling with us and what do they want in payment?" 

"I'll be traveling with you and so will the Nala, the Emboar. Nala wants half of any treasure found and that you camp with her, she has never met a human before and wants to know what makes you so interesting." Chessy rolled her eyes, "Nala is a bit greedy but she has saved far more lives than most."

"Okay, so when do we leave?" Jim asked.

"Give us a little time to get prepared and we will leave at noon. The trip will probably take a few days."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chessy, Gnaw, and Nala stood around Jim like a security team. The forest was teeming with pokemon. Glameows sprang on the group the moment they entered the forest, Chessy kept her body close to the human while using her roots to restrain the first few pokemon. Nala simply grabbed one of the Glameow by the tail before tossing them back into the forest, her movements became like a dance as she blocked the attacks targeting the human. Gnaw fired a gout of water from his mouth sending a pair of Glameow into the tree's. 

The Glameow group slunk back into the woods, with the exception of one unconscious Glameow that was left to the mercy of the group. Jim stepped over to the pokemon and noticed a small bag around the Glameow's neck, he unfastened the burlap pouch from the pokemon. Inside of the pouch were four large yellow coins, Jim put the coins back into the bag. Nala plucked the bag out of his hand before looking inside to see the contents, she passed the bag back to Jim. She flexed her massive claws curiously before patting Jim on the head.

"Interesting." Chessy noted looking at her own hands and arms. 

The forest began to widen out as several small groups of Patrat collected berries from a tree, they seem to be struggling to get to the top of the while a stern looking Watchog kept it's glowing eyes scouting the newcomers. Jim smiled and waved at the busy pokemon, the Parat's paid him no mind but the Watchog waved back curiously while letting out a few shrill shrieks. Jim's guardian trio chuckled but continued moving forward as the sun descended behind them. 

Chessy stopped as they reached their second clearing, "This is a good place to camp out. Get ready for the night."

Jim nodded before pulling out a spade, he was still dressed in his boxers as he worked digging a few small holes. Chessy and Nala watched as Gnaw move to his side before spew water across the grass to drive away a few curious Rattata, the pair dug a small trench while keeping the patting the dirt flat. The pair continued this until they made a large half circle, Jim stepped away from the construct with a smirk. 

"Ok, Dust do your thing-..." Jim stopped as he thought about his current situation. 

Gnaw snickered before roaring to Nala, the Emboar shrugged before opening her mouth and releasing a gout of flame just above the grass. Nala walked around the grass as the grass burned to the ground. Gnaw held out a hand as Jim tossed him a few stakes, the pair set up a large green tent. When the pair were done, Nala gave a grunt of approval. 

"I guess you aren't completely helpless. That's a nice little tent." Chessy nodded, "So what's the little raised dirt over the ditch for?" 

Jim looked over to where she was pointing with a bit of confusion on his face, "Well where do you guy's normally uhhh..... Take care of business?" 

Chessy gazed at him before his meaning suddenly dawned on her, "Oh... that makes a lot of sense, We just go away from were we are sleeping. I guess it would be bad if we just had routes like you probably have back home."

Jim nodded, "I don't have any blankets in my bag but I guess we can just use body heat to keep warm." 

"Oh. That won't be an issue with me or your grouchy companion. I think-" 

"Gnaw." 

"Excuse me?" 

"That companion of mine has a name. You might not agree with him but that pokemon has protected me since I was ten years old. I would like it if you didn't disrespect him." Jim said waving a hand to the Feraligatr that was currently taking poffins and pokeblocks out of his bag.

"Fair enough. Tonight you're bunking with Nala. It's part of her payment and I would be upset to see her cheated. We will keep three watch rotation, You and Nala then myself. Finally Gnaw can keep the last watch." 

Jim nodded, "How will I communicate with her? Shouldn't I be paired with you or Gnaw?"

 

"Humor my friend. You are a very rare thing in these parts." Chessy said before turning to the Feraligatr who was sitting and chatting with Nala. 

Jim sat on the edge of the flattened dirt that made up the seat of his camp. He peered into the dark woods noticing that several blinking lights moved through the woods, a few of the lights would get close to his camp before darting off in a different location. Watchogs seem to dominate the area with their glowing eyes but the curious pokemon didn't seem to mean him any ill will. A few moments went by before he was joined by the emboar. She smiled up at him. Even at this close of a proximity the five foot tall pokemon felt much larger than he would have expected from the pictures.

Nala reached over to touch Jim's legs, she used the flat part of her hand to feel along his legs. Her red eyes gazed up into the human's eyes to see if she was making him uncomfortable, his eyes only returned an equal amount of curiosity. Nala grinned to herself before taking his hand into her own before putting it at her leg, the human slowly rubbed along her legs. She grinned feeling like she was making progress with the alien creature, at least it... he... she corrected herself was comfortable with touching. She paused to looked at the pair of glowing eyes slowly creeping up on her. 

Jim noticed that a Watchog was slowly approaching, pokemon wore one of the familiar scarfs around its head like a bandanna. The creature held out a large hard looking fruit toward the Emboar, she took the strange brown looking orb in her claws. She closed her claws around the fruit until it cracked before passing it to the Watchog, the pokemon took half before giving the other half of it to Nala. The Watchog looked at Jim, it's glowing eyes regarded him at a safe distance before slowly approaching. The Watchog patted his legs before letting out a squeaky laughter, the pokemon explored his legs with it's small claws feeling up and down on him. 

Nala grinned before hopping off the makeshift seat to the dirt below, she stepped out of the tench to the side of the Watchog. She smirked as she explained her plans for the human to the other rescue team member. The Watchog nodded in agreement. Nala watched as his gaze focused on the human. Curiosity was evident on his face as he waved a beckoning toward Jim, Nala watched as the human stepped closer to her friend. She watched as the Jim walked over and smirked at how compliant Jim was to the Watchog.

Jim looked down at the Watchog, the moment he looked into those glowing eyes he recognized that the creature started to pulsate the lights in strangely rhythmic patterns. Jim looked away before the creature could hypnotize him, he reached to thump the Watchog between the eyes. When the creature gave a soft squeal, Jim looked back at him. The shorter creature rubbed his head but seemed to be in high spirits, the Watchog started to sniff his body again. Jim allowed the pokemon to get to know him, as he reached down to rub his ears.

"I guess you two aren't so bad." Jim said, a small part of him felt that he might as well get used to the pokemon. "Since you know what I'm known for and I'm not being roasted alive or murdered by the locals...." 

Jim removed his swimming trunks, shoes and socks. He sat on his clothing his body exposed to the elements, the warm air felt nice on his body as the pair peered at him curiously. Jim for once didn't feel like a sicko or a monster, he smiled as he realized that no other humans were nearby to judge him anyway. He looked at the pair that was standing over him, even sitting down he was almost as tall as the Watchog . He waited for them to make the first move, he smirked as he wondered why Mew brought him to this place.

Nala and the Watchog looked at each other, Jim watched as they started to debate with smiles on their faces. Eventually the Watchog gave a grunt before turning away, his eyes scanned the horizon as Nala approached Jim. He was nude and she could see his shaft, she clicked her large claws together. She wanted to learn more about him but if she did anything she risked scaring him. Nala rubbed a claw along her tusks as she thought about how she was going to approach the situation. She heard the human laughing, she focused her attention on him as he was starting to stand.

Jim stood almost a head taller than the Emboar as he placed his hands on her head, she was warm to the touch. He rubbed his hands over her face and he smiled at her flustered face as he leaned down. his fingers danced along the her jaw line to tease at the highly flammable fur along her collar. Jim leaned in till his chest was touching her snout, she stepped back before placing her claws over her face. Jim stepped back as she started to heat up a bit. She blushed and scratched her chin nervously while rushing away from him. Jim watched as she caught up to the patrolling Watchog, they talked to each other before she dragged the Watchog along.

"So now what?" Jim was getting more amused by the shy Nala by the moment. 

The Watchog let out a long wheeze before crossing his little arms, he sighed before walking over to Jim. He placed a paw on the male’s crotch with glaring at Nala, the sow let out a pleased squeal while tapping her massive claws. The Watchog looked up at Jim with an apologetic look, the human reached down to grab the glowing pokemon. Jim carried him over to the little makeshift seat overlooking the trench, Jim sat the squirming pokemon down before taking a seat next to him. Jim beckoned the Emboar over to them as she collected his clothing, Nala gave a confused grunt as she placed his clothes near him, Jim's hand danced around the Watchog's back.

"I think I get it, so she wants to see me do something but she is too shy herself. You aren't shy but you aren't looking to do something just to entertain her. Is that right?" Jim said looking at the Watchog, the pokemon stared at him blankly before looking at Nala.

"Right. Neither of you understands a word that I'm saying, and the other two who do are sleeping." 

The Watchog and Nala started to grumble at each other, Jim sighed as the leaned over his lap to snort and squeak at each other. Jim placed his hand between the pair before moving their muzzles aside, "Enough." Even if they didn't understand his words, he hoped that his tone would get through. 

Jim gently pushed the Watchog across the bench, the pokemon looked at him with nervous eyes. "Walt would have already tried to slam my head into his crotch. Let's see how well I can do this without a smart ass Gardevoir mocking me." 

Jim's hands stroked along the Watchog's thighs, the soft fur was almost like silk on his hands. The creature kept his claws against his fuzzy chest, confusion written on his face but he made no effort to stop Jim. Jim hands gently fondled the small fuzzy testicles hidden in the bushy fur between Watchog's legs. The pokemon waved a paw to get Jim's attention before rubbing his paw against his cheeks, Jim continued fondling the lightly furred testicles, Jim rubbed his other hand against the Watchog's cheeks. The pokemon's reaction was immediate, his breathing quickened as his tongue lolled out, Jim finally noticed the small pink shaft between his legs. The shaft had three yellow bands on the skin, each of the bands glowed brightly, Jim had to place his hands over his eyes as the glow was like staring 

"Ok.... That is odd." Jim said as the bright object forced him to turn his head away, with his gaze now focused at the forest he could see other Watchogs looking at him from the tree line. Some of the pokemon let out cries of their own as they approached, none of them seemed hostile and a few of them even started to flash in low yellow lights. 

Nala stepped up with a grunt to the approaching pokemon, she slowly drove off any pokemon not wearing a badge or a scarf somewhere on their body. The others moved closer to Jim and his current partner, Nala smiled before starting to explain to them what Jim is and what she has learned so far. 

Jim focused his attention on the Watchog he placed his head close to the glowing shaft, he closed his eyes to keep from being blinded. Jim place his mouth over the pokemon's shaft, and noticed the pokemon's crotch smelled slightly of sweat and natural musk. . The pokemon around him cooed curiously as he began to suck on the wild pokemon's shaft, he thought about how Walt mocked him for such a thing before and this felt like a good way to get better without judgement. He slowly swirled his tongue along the three inches of Watchog cock, he gazed up to see that the pokemon sat up a bit to stare down at him.

Human hands reached up to meet to the Watchog's cheeks, Jim was rewarded for his playful rubbing with a pleased squeal and a twitching cock inside of his mouth. Jim attempted to mimic what other females have done to him in the past, he slowly bobbed his head on the small cock, and rubbed his tongue over the tapered tip. Soft claws ran over his cheeks as the Watchog tried to please him in the same fashion. Jim started to slurp from the amount of saliva on the cock, he bobbed his head rhythmically as the Watchog’s foot claws curled in pleasure. The fuzzy pokemon shuddered, Jim's tongue was coated in the watery seed of the Watchog.

Jim pulled back before spitting the seed into trench, he grinned at Nala. The Emboar's collar fur was burning in her excitement, she clapped her massive claws together. Jim turned his attention to the Watchog as the pokemon stood up, his shaft still pointed at Jim as it softened. The creature looked at Jim up and down, he screeched loudly before he stamped his foot down several times before pointing to the other Watchogs.

"Oh wow..... Now that is funny." Chessy said slowly walking over to the group. 

"Did I do something wrong?" 

"Not at all... Hasal is explaining to the others that they need to keep a lookout for other pokemon like you." Chessy chuckled. "They think 'human' is a type of pokemon, Hasal is saying that you are to be protected as much as possible." 

Hasal stepped off leading his band of Watchog out of the forest. Jim waved them off as the others gave a wave back. Nala gave a grunt before finding a place to plop down to take a nap, edJim turned to Chessy who seems content to use the dirt as a sitting place rather than its intended use. Jim turned to Chessy, the armored pokemon sniffed him before grinning in silent mockery. Jim returned the grin before giving her a pat on her burly arm.

"So why do you think there are no humans here?" Jim asked.

"Do we need them?" Chessy looked at her claws, "You have only been here for two days and I already see the difference in having a human around."

"I don't think I did much of anything."

"Well, other than having your breath smell like crotch, each of my team noticed that fighting to defend you brought more strength out of us. I already spoke with Nala about keeping that to ourselves. Unlike your home there is no law here other than what we can enforce. How do you think others would take it when they see a living shortcut to survival?" 

Jim paused and thought about it, "Do you think that they would be that desperate?" 

"Of course. Do you think I'm scary?" Chessy held out her arms for dramatic effect.

"Not really. I wouldn't want to get punched again but I don't really think you are scary." 

"Heh. That's a stupid answer but you don't live here, the reason we protect pokemon around the towns is because not all of us can just survive off of grass and good wishes. What do you think I eat?" Chessy opened her mouth showing the four large pointed teeth with a few small molars in the back.

"Other pokemon, I'm guess." Jim yawned.

"That's right, I protect the town and the local area but preying on other pokemon is common. So weaker pokemon collect together to form villages to convince tougher pokemon to protect them. The rescue teams are afforded priority care, a safe place to raise young and a community that covers each other’s weaknesses." Chessy scratched her chin with her blunt claws.

"So what about non-pokemon animals like the fishes?" Jim offered.

"Not enough to keep something as big as say... a pride of Pyroar. So some of us hunt, some of us trap, but when we do that we remove the badges and scarfs. Those Watchogs aren't usually heavy meat eaters but if they were then you would be in trouble. Don't forget that, and go to bed. I don't want you tired for tomorrow's walk." Chessy said.

"So if a bunch of say, Rattata, find out that I give a free power boost then I can expect swarms of them trying to take me." Jim scratched his chin before turning, "I have a question and it's might be a little rude. What do you say to a pokemon before you eat them."

"Nothing." 

Jim paused, "I'm sorry, I don't think that's okay."

"I have little Chespin to take care of, my species don't really need much meat till they get to this size. If they live long enough they will eat others but for now, others will see them and see food."

"I've been a trainer for years. I know pokemon eat pokemon but, unlike this place, they aren't civilized like you, I think you should at least give them time for last words. Goodnight, Chessy. "

~

The next day was uneventful as they traveled, every few miles they found unconsciousness pokemon and Watchogs dragging the beaten pokemon away from Jim. Jim was impressed at their efficiency at dealing with the few threats remaining. Jim noticed that there was a pokemon sitting on a blanket in the middle of the trail, the pokemon was short, pink, with a very long tail. Mew was currently reading a book as her body pulsated with raw power, the pokemon near Jim stiffened in surprise. A human sat across from her reading a book of his own, the human was a lithe older man wearing well worn clothing with a cap on his head and a small beard.

"Oahuah?" Mew spoke at Jim.

"I don't speak pokemon, I'm lucky to be alive. What if I didn't get helped out, I could have been killed." Jim shouted

Mew genuinely looked surprised, she looked up before letting out a few calls. She looked at Jim before smiling as the world distorted around them, the grass and air started to distort. She could taste space and feel emotions, everything pulled away yet came crashing down around her. Even though the area remained unchanged around her she could feel that her call was her, she turned to Jim again. 

"Can you understand me now?" Mew asked.

"Yes I can understand you, I've always been able to understand you but I can't understand all these other pokemon! What am I even doing out here, I have a home and a family." Jim growled, his anger was starting boil over. He stomped over to Mew with fury in his eyes. A large blue hand stopped him. 

"Jim, Do you understand what I'm saying to you?" Gnaw spoke as he turned Jim to face him.

Jim paused looking at Gnaw, the gravelly voice was the same but now it seems like he was speaking. He even had a rough Johto accent along with a bit of a slur, Jim turned back to Mew with a tired sigh. The pokemon was floating toward him, Jim grit his teeth but slowly calmed himself with the thought that no matter how upset he got that he couldn't stop Mew.

"This is only temporary but I thought it would be a nice little date... I have something else to do before we can work on our date."

Mew floated past Jim to rest, floating in front of Chessy, "Are you still happy? It's been a while since we met each other in this way." 

"Oh you know, squirted out a few kids, keeping up the work in Serene and Lively Village. Several pokemon are always asking when you will appear, my kids don't even believe that I really know you." 

Mew nodded before smiling, "So is there anything I can do to help you out?" 

Chessy nodded, "Things have been getting a little problematic with the Glameow, they have been becoming far more aggressive lately and I think it's because there is too many of them. Think you could do something about them?"

"There are a few places I could send some of them to keep things down. Consider it done before you get back to your village, I'm guessing you are fine with still not being human?"

"I've been meaning to ask you about that. What happened to my original body?" 

"Oh that was taken care of. Your parents are proud of the person you've become, the Chespin has adjusted to human life. The Chepsin living your life is currently working hard as a researcher."

Mew turned to Jim, "Well I guess I should figure out what to do on the next part of our lovely date."

"How about you tell me where my friends are, what this is for, and why oh why did you bring me here?"

"They are about, I'm going to send you to another area and this time. We will do it right, I wanted you to be able to talk to the local pokemon. I'll send the big guy back to Mossdeep but you have a bit more time before I think you've understood the game." Mew started to glow but Jim held out a hand.

"Wait, can I get another day with my friend? I know you want to start over but I wouldn't mind getting another day back in town. Long as my pokemon are okay, I'll play along. I've never been able to talk with my starter, I don't want to pass this up. "

Mew nodded, "I think it would probably be interesting. Your pokemon are safe. Some are on the other side at Mossdeep while two others are here. I think I'll try this again with your suggestion."

Mew started to glow brightly before the landscape shifted around all the pokemon around her, each of them winked out of existence one after another. Mew grinned to herself before turning to her human companion, "I'm surprised he didn't ask who you were. Guy spends a lot of time around pokemon and suddenly he doesn't even acknowledge members of his own species."

The human closed his book with a smile as a scarred and muscular pikachu stepped from the bushes, "It doesn't matter if he doesn't know who my trainer is. Old Red here probably wouldn't have said a word to him anyway."

Red rolled his eyes with a shrug before adjusting his faded Pallet Town hat, "Maybe.." 

_

Jim appeared in the center of Lively Towns Plaza, the pokemon only spared him a glance before returning to their duties. Jim grunted from the weight in his hands, he was holding a bag of small gold coins in his hands. They had the symbol for poke embossed on each on of them, the group had similar bags in their hand with Nala having two of them. The pokemon started to wander off with their Job completed while Gnaw handed his bag to Jim. 

 

"You take it." Gnaw said.

"I think it belongs to you." Jim noted looking at the equally heavy bag.

"That makes it yours, I belong to you." Gnaw said without missing a beat.

"It's kinda weird hearing you talk, your voice sounds like it's made of gravel." Jim joked.

Gnaw grinned, "Funny isn't hearing you speak sounds like listening to the same kid that nearly cried as he couldn't figure out where to use the bathroom in a forest."

Jim snorted, "I'm distinctly remember a Totodile that used to be afraid of Raticates accompanying that same kid..."

Gnaw let out a loud gurgling laugh while patting the human on the shoulder, "You try being brave against a creature whose teeth are nearly as big as your leg. Ha, I wouldn't mind switching roles. I stand behind you and yell out commands while you get bitten." 

Jim shook his head, "Sure soon as I'm strong enough to punch through solid stone and fire pressurized water out of my mouth."

"As cute as this is, what's on the agenda now? You wanted to spend time with me like we don't see each other all day long any other time." Gnaw yawned looking at a Mareep with a hungry expression in his eyes.

Jim shook his head before taking the large blue reptile by the hand and leading him away from the other pokemon, the pair found themselves at a cafe were many small pokemon sat at wooden tables. A young looking female Machop placed various foods on the tables while a Alakazam cooked several dishes at once. Jim sat down on one of the crude stools while Gnaw pushed aside his stool and sat down on the floor. Gnaw turned his gaze around the patio of the restaurant, he pointed at a Totodile currently munching on a small bit of meat.

"What do you think about her?" Gnaw asked curiously while waiting on his order.

"I think she looks like you when you were little." Jim shrugged.

"I didn't think I looked that old. That Totodile is old enough to be my mother. Look at her scales, they are a bit larger than mine were at that age. Do you think she is cute?" 

"Are you trying to set me up with a pokemon?" 

Gnaw turned to him with a flat look, "Jim, I've known you since you were ten. You might being dating the floating fairy and banging the rest of the team but I don't think you know as much about pokemon as everyone keeps telling you."

"Oh. Well teach me Mr. Gnaw." 

"Ok, we are going to start small. You are sort of passive still, you see that Machop passing around the food? She don't have a scarf and she was giving you a look when we came back." Gnaw flicked his rubbed a bit of dirt from his claw.

"Yeah, she is a little chubby but I guess when you work in a restaurant that is to be expected. I think it suits her in a cute way." Jim commented.

"Try getting her excited while keeping her species and form in mind."

The female approached their table with a smirk on her face, "Ten poke for the soup and three poke per drink. Twenty poke for the house special."

Jim reached out and grabbed her hand, "I'll have the soup and if you are the house special I'll have you too." Jim said before giving the Machop a smack on her muscular butt.

The Machop arm swung so fast that Jim only had enough time blink before his world exploded in a sea of stars on pain. The Machop let out a shocked gasp as Gnaw clamored over to his trainer, Jim felt like a his world was tilted to the side as he tried to move around, Gnaw helped him to his feet as the other pokemon looked on. Gnaw picked him up before carrying him to the nurses house. Jim hope that he would have a bruise on his face, his legs felt like jelly. 

"I shouldn't be this hurt from a slap..." Jim said trying to keep his eyes focused.

"That wasn't just a slap, she hit you with a move. I don't know which one but there was a lot of power behind that blow."

"So I missed up?" Jim snorted still holding his head.

"We both did. Next time we will try it outside the town."

"Heh, why are you so interested in my sex life now?" Jim mumbled as he was brought in front of the nurses home.

"I'm jealous and kinda proud." Gnaw admitted while knocking at the door.

"Jealous of what? I just sent you off a month ago for your breeding thing. That Feraligatr seem like she wanted to rock your world from the pictures." Jim said as he wriggled out of Gnaw’s grip to lean against the wall of the home. 

"Yeah and that is the problem, Jim." Gnaw grumbled.

"Why?" 

"I had sex with my first human during that trip."

"You did what?!" Jim said as he stumbled forward.

"Well, I didn't think it was going to go like that! I thought I would get out there get the whole process over with!" Gnaw shouted back.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jim asked, "I didn't expect you to mince words about it."

"Because I didn't want to tell Walt, knowing him he would try to convince you to fuck me and I don't want to be anywhere near your dick." Gnaw snickered.

"You are seven feet tall and could probably still beat the ever loving tar outta Walt. You know I wouldn't touch you in any weird way?" Jim said.

Gnaw crossed his arms, "Ok. I'll just punch out the frail looking gay pokemon, we both know you would be upset." 

"I've changed a lot haven't I?" Jim said, the ringing in his ears already faded away as the pain in his face became a dull throb. 

"From a crying child that used to keep running back home because he was scared, to an impressive trainer that isn't afraid of a legendary pokemon. I would say that you've changed quite a bit." Gnaw shrugged as the door opened. 

The Audino stepped out before looking at the pair, "Gnaw and Jim, What can I do for you both?" 

"My master managed to get his face knocked in by a Machop at the diner, can you help him? Also I think we should pack up on several healing items and curatives if you have them to sell." Gnaw spoke as he looked down at the trembling Audino.

"Master?" Jasmine asked leading Jim to a simple cot, "Are you like a fighting type?"

"No I'm no-" 

"He is a little different, he can teach others to fight really well but his skill seems to be in giving pleasure. There are pokemon and others of his kind that spend on night with him and all they can do afterward is try to get another opportunity with his company." Gnaw said while sitting on the floor, some of the planks of wood were still torn from where he was captured.

Jim grumbled as the Jasmine checked him over, his eyes kept darting to the blue scaled pokemon who was busying himself staring at the back of the concerned Audino. Jim was given several strange seeds to eat, he was surprised at how much better he felt after eating the seeds. Gnaw smirked as he started looking through the various cabinets in the nurse's home, he began sorting through her items and placed small amounts of different seeds and food on the counter. Jasmine finished with her check and turned around, she glared at Gnaw.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Trying to understand these. They don't have them where I'm from and I want to see if I can buy them from you with those coins." Gnaw’s brow furrowed in concentration.

"I don't mind explaining but you cannot just search my home. You aren't a rescue or exploration team and they take priority."

"How do I get on a team?" Jim crossed the room to the look at the various seeds on the counter.

"You just have to talk to the ampharos Ellon or the chesnaught Chessy, they can get you into the teams." 

The door opened, "Oooooh Jasmine, I have a sore arm and a hard dick which one do you want to take care of first?" A scarf wearing Buizel sauntered in the room, his arm in a sling made of tough looking vines.

Jasmine turned to Jim, "Sorry but I have to take care of him first." 

The Buizel rubbed under his collar seeing the Feraligatr and the human, "Oh. Wow, a Feraligatr I don't see many of your kind around. You must have been the one trying to eat Jasmine earlier this week. Well I'm glad you didn't eat her, I wouldn't have a place to rest my cock during the down time." The Buizel turned his attention to Jim and snickered.

"You are the human! They weren’t lying, you do look like a weak Machop." Buizel walked over to Jim without a single care, "The name is Sun-On-The-Horizon but you can call me Sun. I heard you were known for being some sort of sex based pokemon. Is it true?" 

Gnaw growled from behind Sun, his clawed hands reached for the pokemon. "You aren't very respectful to my master or his doctor, I'm going to give you chance to apologize for you're words."

Sun turned to Gnaw then turned to Jim, "You two really need to relax, I'm not being disrespectful. I go far back with Jasmine and the Expedition Society is the ones who set her up here. We are friends, I thought maybe you would have come here because heard about how skilled she is all things related to the body." 

"You remind me of Dust." Gnaw grumbled. "Can I slap him around just a bit, Master?"

"I kinda like him, at least he is honest. Sun, how about I show you something cool and you put in a good word with me with the expedition society." Jim offered.

"No need to bribe me but I'm still curious..." Sun admitted.

Jim placed his bag down, he pulled out a spray bottle and a small silver disc. Jim sprayed the liquid on Sun's arm, the myriad of cuts and bites healed rapidly. Jim took the small silver disc before placing it on Sun’s head. The disc shimmered in a brilliant light as the Sun stood still. The Buizel shivered as the light ended, his body heaved as he looked to Jim. The Buizel looked to his paws, confusion written in his eye as he stepped outside.

"You taught him Surf?" Gnaw looked suspiciously at his trainer before watching as the small pokemon pushed small waves of water in the nearby streams.

"I wasn't going to give him hyper beam. We might as well make friends with the locals. " Jim winked.

"I guess he will be too concerned with his new ability to need me for relief." Jasmine had an expression of disappointment on her face. "I guess I can still explain how to use some of the things on the island. I will try to teach you as much as I can about what is safe to eat and what can heal wounds. If you need any help about what's out there, the expedition team would be the ones to ask. They do a needed service of mapping out many of the more hostile areas."

Jim nodded and settled into the lesson. He had much to learn in his new environment and he didn't want to head off half cocked. Jim briefly wondered if there was some reason Mew decided to bring him here other than just to mess with him, but the trainer shrugged to himself before focusing on the Audino’s impromptu lesson.


	15. Lively Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim learns about his team uncovers a troubling secret about his Pokemon.
> 
> Proofread by the wonderful amazing dumPaup

The afternoon started to settle as Jasmine, the Audino healer for Lively village, finished explaining how to use the various items that they might encounter while traversing the world to the human visitor and his Feraligatr companion . She gave them a few seeds and she smirked as they puzzled over the items and how to use them, but her attention kept drifting to the Buizel that already left after playing around in the mud he left in front of her home.

 

Jim followed Jasmine's gaze to the Buizel that was stepping into one of the many houses. "You have an interest in him?" 

Jasmine looked up at the human, "Well, I enjoy helping out all of the teams but, he is just more sweet to me than the rest." 

"Saying that you are 'a place to rest his cock' is sweet?" Jim asked before Gnaw tapped him on the shoulder.

"Dust was calling you something similar for the first couple of months, and you really don't want to know what Walt used to say about you when he was still a Ralts." Gnaw snorted, "I can't tell you how many horrible dreams I used to have about him getting plowed by you before he learned to control his powers a bit."

"Are all pokemon perverts? Gnaw please tell me I haven't been running around with a merry band of horny pokemon." 

"Well if it helps, I wasn't until my trainer decided to send me away so a human would jump my scales. I lost my chastity to a smooth skinned unscaled trainer, oh however will I cope...?" Gnaw grunted and managed to roll his eyes.

"Is that sass? I think I'm being being sassed." Jim said turning to the large blue reptile. 

"Should I leave you two alone?" Jasmine said not looking to get between a fight among friends.

The Feraligatr shook his head, "Before we go I want to know something, where does Nala live?" 

"Oh. She doesn't have a home but she sleeps under the bridge." 

"She's homeless?" Jim asked, a small part of him felt sorry for the friendly Emboar.

"She lives there...?" Jasmine responded in confusion while putting up the left over items.

"Humans are very frail creatures, so they all live inside of houses like you do. The concept of living outside all the time is as weird as a flying Onyx." Gnaw snickered while giving Jim's arm a playful tap with his claws.

"You are taking so many pot shots at me. You sure you're my starter and not Dust wearing a Gnaw-suit?" Jim snorted.

"I'm just tired. Let's go see Nala first so we can get in good with the other teams. I doubt we wanna go searching for your other pokemon with just me. So many grass types I might get hurt." Gnaw said looking at the hole in the floor from the roots the entangled them earlier. 

"Well I don't think I'm on much of a time limit and I bet Mew is somewhere watching me. Alright Gnaw, It's going to be like our first adventure all over again. Me, you and the elements." Jim said giving the Feraligatr a bump on the chest.

"While I like your spirit and I'd follow you into an Ivysaur den with nothing more than a flashlight, I think we need more pokemon who can protect you and well..." Gnaw paused, scratching his chin with his claws. Jim picked up on his nervous tick immediately.

"You want someone that I can sleep with. You're still set on hooking me up aren't you?" Jim commented.

"Not exactly, I want you to understand Pokemon. So far you've been trying to fuck them with all the grace of a Diglett trying to fly." Gnaw pointed to Jasmine. "This one was a prime target but you've already missed that opportunity. Well I think you'll get another one soon."

Jim nodded before looking at Jasmine, "I don't think so, wouldn't I have to be in one of the teams? She seems to be kinda like their girl."

"Their girl?" Jasmine said tilting her head.

"You still don't understand but that's fine. Let's go see Nala." Gnaw said as the scratching under his chin became far more pronounced that before.

"I have a better idea. First let's take a walk around here, then you can take my bag, go to the store and get us prepared. After an hour meet me at the expedition group. Size up anyone you think might be decent and I'll review them myself."

The pair made their way around the Lively Village. The village was in full swing as pokemon went about their daily lives. It was getting later into the day and the sun was setting, Jim noticed that some of the bigger and burlier pokemon started to patrol the area. Most of them would simply give him a curious glance but he was being followed by few pokemon that would occasionally whisper and point behind his back. Jim found a comfortable looking rock near the water. Gnaw stood by him watching as three Chespin played with each other. They launched small vines at each other from the muddy ground as the strange game continued.

"So Gnaw?"

"Master?" 

"I got a few questions."

"So do I. This world is madness. I never thought I would feel uncomfortable surrounded around my own kind." Gnaw admitted.

"A question about you, Gnaw."

This caught the Feraligatr by surprise as he turned away from the young pokemon to face his trainer. "What do you want to ask?" 

"I want to know what happened when I sent you off. You've been mentioning it for a while and I don't like the idea of something hurting my pokemon." Jim responded with a sigh.

"A human can't hurt me and you know it. I'm not soft or delicate. I'm probably one of the strongest pokemon under your command. I haven't had a go at the newer pokemon but I know I can take Dust and Walt just fine." Gnaw remarked, he flexed his claws with an eager gleam to his reptilian face.

"Not my point, Gnaw. What happened?" Jim rolled his eyes.

"Well after I got beat up by her pokemon, she throttled me and rode me to completion. She was a giant of my kind, the photos didn't really show how big she was. I couldn't take her in a fight even if I tried my best." Gnaw admitted with no shame in his voice.

"When it was over the human you left me in the care of decided to care for me traditionally. She bandaged up my arms and legs then she pounced on me, and that's when I understood the difference between what you do and what a seasoned breeder specialist does."

"Oh? So what did she do differently?" Jim found himself sinking more into the story.

"She punched me. I don't mean the love taps you human's normally do when your mildly upset, she hit me hard enough to knock me down. I don't attack humans but she didn't let up, so I tried to pull her off of me but she managed to hit me in still sore wounds. I've never seen a human fight so viciously in my life!" 

"I'm sor-"

"I was never so turned on in my life. I mean, with as strong as you helped me become I almost forgot how it felt to have to fight someone using just my claws and body. Blow after blow, in every area that I didn't have covered. I did hold back a bit by not using my trained abilities but after a while I was too tired to fight. Then she just climbed on me and mounted me."

"So you got raped after having sex?" Jim took off his hat to scratch his head.

"That response is the difference. You are just fucking pokemon like a human, you aren't on her level. I don't like that at all. My master, my trainer and my dear friend is the best in the world at anything. I will do all I can to make that true so if you want to pursue screwing pokemon for a living then I want to make sure that you are good at that." Gnaw growled.

"So because I don't beat you up and rape you, I'm suddenly not good at my job?" Jim playfully put his hat on Gnaw's head before sliding off the rock.

"As much as I care for Walt, he is too human now. He kisses you, hugs you, and the most annoying part is that he pulled me aside to apologize about taking you away from me." Gnaw took off the hat and placed it on Jim's head backward.

"Are you upset about that?" Jim asked, a small part of him having the same worry.

Gnaw gave a rumbling sigh, "Jim what am I?" 

"A Feraligatr."

"From?"

"Johto, at Elm labs. Is this going somewhere?" 

"Yes. I am a pokemon raised from an egg to love the trainer I'm with. To love all humans. Walt was wild, Dust was wild and all of the rest of your pokemon came from somewhere in the wild. Not me, I was born and bred for the express purpose of growing up with my trainer and dying at his side. If you seriously think that I wouldn't submit to anything you wanted then the decade of our time together hasn't taught you much. Walt is possessive of you because he isn't sure if he wants to play human to make you feel at ease, because you are limiting him, but I'm well aware of who I am. I'm just waiting for you to find out who you are." Gnaw finished with a powerful slap of his tail against the dirt.

"Had a lot pent up?"

Gnaw grinned, "Not really, but I'm not missing out the chance to better my trainer. So stop being so wimpy and learn from my experience."

"So, punch you and rape you." Jim grinned as Gnaw growled in annoyance. "I'm joking you blue lug. I guess the takeaway is that I'm a bit of a hypocrite by making Walt feel like he can't be a Gardevoir and I'm not learning much about my clients other than how to sleep with them like a human."

"Good enough. Now go forth little Totodile, I have taught you everything I know." 

"One more question, You aren't gay are you?" 

"Not even a little, but my sexuality, like everything else, is yours to command. I'd much rather you didn't make me into the group semen dump with that knowledge." Gnaw grumbled.

"Oh man. I could see it now, you and Renee would make such a cute couple. Two big lizards getting all scaly with one another." Jim joked but Gnaw paused.

"You know, she thinks more like me than you. The only reason I won't touch her is because the females are yours. I know what you are going to say: 'Gnaw we are a team, if my team want to screw each other I won't have a problem.' It's not the same and it's not earned, I rather you find her interesting than Dust." Gnaw admitted.

"Let's go meet Nala, it's getting dark and maybe you could tell me why everyone on my team seems to have an issue with Dust. I originally stuck her in the PC because it seemed like everyone wanted to kill her when I first got her."

"We did, it wasn't until she came back from your playtime from the Arcanine that we trusted her. She wanted to kill you but she was afraid of us. She wanted to know if I would help her. She also wanted to know if I would wanted to share Walt as a meal, even though she wouldn't openly answer me one way or another. I believe Dust has killed trainers before." Gnaw admitted as he followed Jim up the bank and toward the last place they were told Nala might be.

Gnaw noticed a shift in Jim's demeanor as he spoke, the smell of sweat was coming from him in strong waves. Gnaw quietly followed him until they were standing near the sleeping Emboar. Nala was resting on her belly near the soft flowing stream.. Gnaw watched as her tail flicked idly in the soft grass. Just the sight of her made him curious on what she would taste like if he ate her, but he was more concerned with his trainer. Jim was walking as if in a daze, this wasn't the absent minded man he placed his faith in.

"Jim."

Jim turned to face Gnaw. "Yeah?"

"Dust doesn't hate you. Dust is odd but if she wanted you dead. I would tear her throat out myself, I trust her now and so does your little fairy. She could have killed you with the Arcanine and she didn't, she protected you when we were away from us. Talk to her about this but trust her, she isn't the same pokemon. Now, go do your thing. I'm going to see about getting us in with the expedition team." Gnaw slapped Jim on the back.

"Thanks, buddy."

"Any time, Master." Gnaw turned away, his lumbering frame had a little more spring in his thudding steps.

Jim turned his attention to the sleeping pokemon near him, her peaceful expression was so serene that he didn't want want to wake her up but he did want to thank her. He reached over to scratch softly at her soft orange fur. She mumbled to herself before turning to Jim, Nala slowly blinked her eyes and regarded him with a curious expression. She slowly stood up, she looked around to herself before nervously placing her massive claws together.

"Okay. Standing before the human alone, this is going to get weird. Last time I touched him he orally pleasured a Watchog. Do the humans work off of touch? Should I touch him again? He might be a friend of Mew's... I don't want to get in trouble if she is his lover." Nala scratched her head, "I could probably out run him. No, his legs are to long. I don't want Mew to know that I was studying one of her friends. Think Nala, think, think..."

Jim smiled. A small part of him wondered if she already forgot that he could understand her. He reached down and rubbed his hands on along her jawline, she looked down and clicked her claws against each other even more. 

"The human, Jim was his name. He is touched me, does that activate his charm ability? How should I record it? I have nothing to write with? This is such an opportunity but I'm so torn. Should I let him continue and see what I learn or should I ask Chessy for help. Chessy used to claim to be a human, right? She would definitely be the authority, but if I just take him their then his effect might have worn off. This is so frustrating." Nala narrated her own thoughts before finally digging her claws into the dirt.

"Just let it happen Nala. I already can't talk about the human's ability to greatly increase our strength. I'll just keep this study private." Nala huffed.

Jim gave her playful poke on her nose, "How private? I'm here because I wanted to help you with your curiosity of humans. I never got a chance to repay you for that."

Nala paused looked him up and down. "I forgot, Mew made you able to speak to us... Can you excuse me while I go drown myself in embarrassment?"

"I think the water is a little shallow for that, but I wouldn't want one of my new friends to kill herself." Jim said.

The Emboar snorted before looking at Jim, "I don't know what to ask you since Chessy said I can't tell pokemon about your special skill. I wonder, do all humans have that ability?"

"We do. I think. What I do know is pokemon with trainers are so much stronger than pokemon in the wild. You've seen Gnaw, he is no pushover. I honestly think he could defeat Chessy in a fight if he took it seriously."

"Good thing he didn't take it seriously. Chessy isn't a leader or anything but the children really like her."

Jim nodded, "So I'm going to join the expedition team soon. If I get on it would you like to come along as part of my group?" 

"Why me?" Nala asked curiously the fur along her neck crackled in excitement.

"Because you seem curious about me, you know how to handle yourself and Chessy trusted you enough to come the first time." Jim said. "Would you be interested?"

"Sure but, I have terms." Nala said her shy demeanor shedding to the face of a pure business-minded Emboar female.

"Let's hear them."

"I'll take an evenly divided share of the wealth but I'm allowed first access to you. I also want to be present if you become intimate with any pokemon." Nala thought for a moment. "I have two requests. These aren't terms but, I would like to see how you handle me and I would like you to tell me about your experiences with pokemon here, and how they differ from pokemon where you are from."

"I can do that." Jim nodded, "Where is comfortable for you?"

"Hmmmm." Nala grinned with her wide mouth as her hand tapped on her tusks, she gazed around with a curious expression.

"I heard you live down here but I don't think you would get much alone time if I started. Got a private place?"

"Uuuuuuh. I know of one place that would be really nice. Though I must ask if you go there there, please don't get upset with me." 

"It's a different culture, I'll try to be understanding. I don't think that you can drop anything harder than Chessy did my first night out here." Jim shivered a bit.

"Ok. Then follow me." Nala said digging her scarf out from a dirt pile and putting it over her sleeve. "I'm serious about you being calm about what you see. Can I trust you?"

"No matter what I see. I will follow your lead." Jim said, but wasn't sure what would have her so concerned with his action.

Jim followed Nala along the steam and into the forest behind the village. She immediately took a sharp turn in to a well worn trail in the village. Jim could smell the torches before he even spotted them. The building was the largest building that Jim had spotted since he arrived in the strange pokemon world. It was nearly big enough that he would have guessed it was a gym under different circumstances. He watched as Nala knocked on the door. 

"Expedition Team or Rescue Team?" A gruff voice called out from the other side of wooden door.

"Rescue Team. I brought my own with me but I might take another from inside." Nala said.

"Welcome." The door slowly opened to a Poliwrath flanked by two Growlithe. The Poliwrath looked Jim and Nala up and down before stepping aside. 

As Jim stepped inside his eyes widened as he took in the sights before him. In the center massive room was a stone pool filled with a pokemon. Most of them were early stage pokemon such as Rattata, Poochyena, and Ralts, but what drew Jim's attention was a male Pyroar sitting in the middle of the pool. The creature was using its body temperature to keep the water warm for the rest of the pokemon. The moment Nala entered the other pokemon stiffened. Their expressions ranged from fearful to excited, the pokemon didn't seem to take much interest in him for a change.

"Any of these pokemon catch your interest?" 

Jim pondered the question and noticed the Machop that struck him earlier sitting in the pool. "How about her?" 

Nala followed his gaze before to the Machop, she pointed and at the Machop. The pokemon nodded in response and stood up out of the water, she moved over to the thick clothes hanging from a long railing and dried herself off. She moved over to a few small wooden packards and took one with with red line on it, she held up the placard for Nala to see before making her way down a set of stairs near the end of the room. Nala and Jim followed the Machop down the stair, the sounds of grunting and roaring echoed down the torch lit caverns. 

"Damn I'm sore..." A Numel grumbled as he waddled away from one of the rooms. 

"Ow Ow Ow.... that hurts." Jim heard a whimper from one of the other rooms.

The Machop found a door with the same red line on the front. She opened the door, the room was large but empty except for a tall stone tables and a bunch of a cloth bundles stuffed with feathers. The Machop stepped in the room while hanging the tap on the door lever as Jim and Nala followed behind them. She immediately dropped to her knees and placed her head on the ground in the lowest bow that she could, her chubby stomach pressed against the cool.

"I'm so sorry for hitting your friend Nala. Please don't hurt me, I didn't mean to hurt him! I just reacted I just-"

Nala snorted before gazing down at the Machop, "I'm not going to hurt you, Bonnie. My friend isn't used to how things work and I wanted to show him before he joins the expedition team. He picked you not me so you can treat him as you would an Expedition Team member."

Jim crouched over the pokemon, "Not mad at all. Just recognized you from all the unknown pokemon. I'm Jim, the only human in the whole world as far as I know." 

"Bonnie, I'm a waitress at the cafe. It's my turn for this week to work the relief station." Bonnie slowly looked up and stepped back, "It's pretty nice since not a lot of pokemon pick me out. In fact you are my first in my last four weeks."

"What is this place?" Jim asked taking stock of the room, "Seem to be in the biggest building I've seen in this town so far."

"I guess they don't have it in your town yet. Well weaker pokemon, that is anyone that isn't on a team, is required to work fourteen days to relieve the teams of their tension. This can take many forms but mostly for this place we just have sex with the other pokemon. Some of the grass types leech us and the psychics often just use us like glorified spys and just read our mind. In exchange for that, we are protected and cared for by the Rescue Team and the Expedition Team helps us travel to other locations safely or gives us maps." Bonnie explained.

"So are you okay with this set up?" Jim asked.

"Better than getting eaten.was an outsider originally. I remember scavenging for food then getting pounced on by a group of pokemon. They didn't have their scarf and headbands so they were hunting, most of the groups hunt together so they are some of the most dangerous things to encounter. So I pleaded for my life, the only reason I'm alive is because Sun was there. He is known to let many pokemon go during hunts long as he gets to play with them. I'm sure you've met him. He knows everyone." Bonnie said.

"So you had sex with him?" Jim shrugged. The pokemon in this world made his own team feel like chaste virgins.

"Not with him but the recruits he was hunting with. It was their first mating experience and he wanted to get them learn something, I guess. After that he brought me back and got me used to the town. I didn't get eaten by his stronger companions." Bonnie said as she looked Jim up and down.

"So you do anything to relieve the teams?"

"Anything long as it doesn't kill or permanently maim me. I can cook you food, I can dance, I can fight with you for practice. I can do anything you like." Bonnie said with a warm smile on her features, she rested on her knees while keeping her hands in her lap.

Jim stood over the chubby Machop, both him and Nala dwarfed the two-foot seven-inch pokemon. Jim smiled to Nala, "So what kind of research should we do today?" 

"Show me something I haven't seen before? Or anything really. I want to see more strange things." Nala said.

"I have just the thing in mind. Bonnie I was you to get me a bucket of Goodra slime or some kind of grease that is safe enough to eat. Get that and come back as quickly as you can." Jim said.

Bonnie immediately left, Jim turned his attention to Nala. "So I'm going to show you something amazing and I'm going to try it on your first. I've never had an experience with either of your species so this will be new to me as well."

Nala nodded as Bonnie returned with a small bowl. "There was Goodra slime in the Kecleon shop, I put it on the station's tab since it was for a customer." The Machop said cheerfully. 

"Okay. This table seems sturdy enough, I want you to lay down on it. You can put one the of the pillows under you if you want to." Jim said. He didn't feel the normal discomfort that he did when initiating anything sexual with a pokemon. 

Bonnie grabbed a pillow and tossed it on top of the table before hopping atop the stone table and laying across it. She blushed as she looked at the wall, feeling like a Farfetched about to be served to a family of hungry Poochyena. Bonnie felt the human's hands tracing over her body as he stepped around her, the Emboar followed him around. Even though she was there for the Emboar's sake, the human seemed to be in charge of what was about to happen to her. 

"Now Nala, I'm going to show you something that is little amusing. You might already know of this but have you heard of anal sex?" Jim asked while removing his clothing.

"If you mean going up the butt, I've seen it before. Usually it's males on males doing it since there really isn't other hole than the mouth. Are you about to do that her?" Nala asked.

"I am, I'm also going to do it too you. I'm going to teach you everything that I know about making love one day at a time, maybe you'll teach me everything about Emboars and what they like." Jim watched as Nala shoulder crackled as she blushed. He turned his attention to Bonnie whose expression was like a wide-eyed deerling.

"Are you nervous?" 

"I knock a males block off by accident and now I'm butt up on a table while two pokemon discuss the future of my asshole. I'm really hoping for a second opinion, maybe I could interest you in my vagina. It has such features as being not my asshole, not painful, and lastly definitely not my asshole." Bonnie offered with a nervous chuckle.

Nala snorted, "Some fighting type you are. I think it would be a good thing to experience." 

"I'm fat and the last time I trained it was lifting heavy woks. I'm a fighting type that doesn't fight, It's hard to keep shape while you are surrounded by food." 

Jim placed a hand on Nala's shoulder, "You are also a fighting type, wanna go first?" 

"Yes but what are we going to do about her?" Nala asked, "I also wanted to watch you work." 

"I'll work on her afterward, I would enjoy a willing partner more." Jim said while wrapping his fingers between the Emboar's claws, he slowly walked forward until Nala's back was against the wall. 

Jim lowered his head to place a kiss on her snout, the soft crackling of her collar fur made any more kissing a risky affair. Jim rubbed over her fur, the course black fur was like rubbing a soft hair brush while the orange fur was soft almost like a fine cloth. Jim used his hands to explore her body. Underneath the black fur he found that she had a surprising amount of nipples. He counted six of them before he felt her claws explore his own chest, the fur crackled around her collar as he lowered his head his head to suckle on the hidden nipple.

"Mmph." Nala gripped Jim, his tongue was felt wonderful.

The human hands explore her body, Nala squealed softly as she felt his fingers slide into her womanhood. She her breath was ragged as she allowed her claws to slip to the side and she gripped the walls. Nala watched as he moved his head away from her chest before standing back up. She looked up at him panting with the fur around her collar sparking softly, she reached down and gripped his hands in her own before giving him a critical eye. 

"You were far more forward with the Watchog. Just because we may be working together doesn't mean you have to be soft." Nala said.

Jim bit back a curse word, if another pokemon called him soft today he was going to scream. "You know what, you're right. Turn around and I'll show you a little of what human sex is like." Jim said through gritted teeth. 

Nala looked a little worried as she slowly turned around. She placed her claws on the wall so she could stick out her butt a little more, her tail rested at the side of her body. Jim moved behind her quickly but turned to Bonnie, "Now bonnie, I'm going to show you how rough it could be if you didn't bring the goodra slime. Get over here." 

Bonnie dropped down from the table and walked over to Jim. "I want to you take a some of the Goodra slime and spread it around your asshole, keep pushing a finger in your asshole till it's nice and loosened up. With as small as your fingers, are you want to keep doing it till you can get two of them in comfortably." Jim ordered as he turned to Nala. Jim stripped his clothes off before rubbed his against the soft fur covering her cheeks. 

"I don't get any slime?" Nala asked looking a little nervously to the side.

"You did ask me not to go soft. I'm going to in dry, probably going to be a little painful for both of us," Jim crouched down looking at the small pink ring of muscle between her legs. For such a large pokemon the emboar had only a small slit for a pussy and an even smaller hole for an asshole. "From what I'm looking at, you won't sit comfortably for a while when I finally manage to force myself. in. Even your pussy looks tight enough to need a little stretching before I can get in."

"Really?" 

"Yeah. I'm not huge for a human but I didn't know Emboars were so small back there." Jim said before pressing a his pinky finger against her hole, Nala squealed as he applied pressure till his finger sank into her flesh. "How does that feel?"

"A little painful. Is that your longest finger?" 

"It's his smallest, and I can see his dick from here. He is excited and it's not small, it's about male Machoke size." Bonnie commented as she slid her middle own fingers inside of herself, he worked her own finger in with a bit of effort.

Jim wrapped his arms around the Emboar in a friendly embrace, he squatted a little while rubbing his shaft between her legs. Jim rested his chin on top of her head, careful to keep himself in the center in case of fire. Jim said nothing as he grind against her slowly, his mind went back to Gnaw's words about his abilities. The trainer gave a little chuckle to himself before feeling the Emboar shiver in his grip. 

"Are you nervous?" Jim said whispering over her head.

"I'm excited, you keep teasing me... Just do it already!" Nala pushed back against his shaft surprising Jim. She could feel her warm fluid gushing against the tip of his shaft. 

"Well... ok.... It's your asshole." Jim said before giving her a rough push forward until she was completely bent at the waist. Jim took a moment to bask in the bright red bottom almost gleaming in the torch lit room.

Nala felt a pressure against her sphincter, "Okay so he is going inside of me, I'm not nervous I'm excited. I gotta keep up appearances I think that if I just relax it shouldn't hurt as bad. Well things could indeed get worse but the human is a bit on the large size but compared to something like a Rapidash I'm getting off lightly. I wonder if this mean that the human like the anus more than- Mmmphmf?" 

Jim placed a finger into Nala's mouth, "You talk a little too much, just suck on my finger."

Jim pushed his hips against hers, even if he was going in dry he wasn't completely merciless. He let out a grunt as is cock head slowly slid inside of her, the warmth was extreme as Nala barely gave way to his shaft. She gave a muffled squeal as she sucked harder on his finger. Jim pushed himself in further inside of her... Inch by very slow inch. Jim finally sank the full length of his shaft into Nala, she lightly pressed her teeth on his finger while still squealing.

"Still think you want it dry?" Jim teased with his head still resting on top of hers. She pushed his finger out of her mouth in response.

"That hurts... A lot. Go harder."

"Are you some kind of masochist?" 

"Maso-what?" 

Jim sighed, "It's a person, pokemon in this case, who sexually enjoys pain."

"No, but I wanna see where this goes. Go all out." Nala said.

Jim pulled back before placing both of his hands on Nala back. The course black hair prickled at his hands, he slammed in as the Emboar squealed. She placed her large forearms against the wall and spread her legs. The wet slaps as Jim's balls met with her body sent him over the edge, he didn't feel like a human. He felt more primal than he did back that in his own world, he gripped her shoulder tightly, he didn't care about the flames for a moment. 

Jim slammed into her again, Nala squealed while digging furrows into the wall. Jim continued his time, each thrust caused her to clinch in response. Jim moved his from her shoulder as her collar started to spark, her shoulder erupted with a gout of flames as Jim stepped back to avoid being burned. Nala turned around with a scowl on her face, she gripped her butt cheeks with a pain filled squeal as she stamped her hooves. Jim felt a small twinge of satisfaction as she rubbed a claw over her now tender hole.

"Okay that hurt a lot. I think I'll sit," Nala thought about her choice of words, "I'll stand this one out."

"Awwww did the tough fighting type finally decide that lube was a good thing?" Jim teased as Nala patted out her flames.

"Her turn." Nala said snorting, "My ass hurts, but I had fun. next time we do this You will go in the proper hole."

Bonnie stood up and looked at Jim, "So I'm sloppy seconds? Are you going to be gentle or am I just going to get railed?" 

Jim smiled before placing a hand under Bonnie's arms and lifting her up against the wall until he was face to face with her. Jim leaned in and nibbled on her neck. Bonnie's skin was tough like a bodybuilder but her belly was soft as he lowered his kisses and his playful bites down her body. Her hand ran over his head as she sighed. she ran her hands over his body before shivering as his kisses were on her mound.

"That feels good but could you put me down? I think I get what you're trying to do but it's not the right spot. Put me on the table and I'll show you bit of what I mean before you destroy my butt. My lovely butt, my companion through all the years. My-"

"I get it. I'll be nicer to your butt." Jim groaned before putting Bonnie on the table.

The Machop rolled on the table while sticking her butt up, "Grab my tail as hard as you can from the base to the tip. Just squeeze like you are trying to break it."

Jim nodded before squeezing the tail at the tip, the tail was surprisingly squishy in his grip. Jim felt like he was gripping a stress ball with how soft Bonnie's tail felt, and found himself squeezing the tail more for his own enjoyment than for anything sexual. Jim moved his other hand to the base of the tail while he continued to rub the tail, the way his hands sank into the soft flesh before the flesh would simply pop back into place soon as his hand was removed.

"I thought Machop were muscular everywhere. This is so neat." Jim chuckled excitedly as he squeezed over her tail.

"Are you just gonna get me off that way because I- " Bonnie moaned a little as Jim squeezed the base with both hands. She climaxed from the sudden constriction. "Nevermind. Carry on.... Whew." 

Jim placed his cock between her legs before resting his length beneath her tail. He slid inside of her without much resistance. Her hole was still tight but easily gave way to his shaft, Jim slid all the wait inside by the time Nina moved in front of them. "It's in, how do you feel?"

"Like I'm taking a dump in the wrong direction." Bonnie said with grunt, "It doesn't hurt, it still feels a little uncomfortable. It's really weird staring at Nala while someone is inside my poop hole."

"Do you have to say it so weird?" 

"I'm sorry, there is a dick in my asshole. Excuse me if I'm not used to the feeling." 

Jim gripped her tail with both hands before pulling her off the table by her tail, Jim held the smaller pokemon by her tail as she didn't fight him as she slammed into her body. She was light enough that he could easily maintain his grip as he slammed into her. Bonnie moaned excitedly as she rubbed her face in excitement, and Jim could feel his balls slapping against her wet slit as her hole tighten around his shaft. Bonnie's muscles clenched around his shaft with an almost milking gesture. Jim almost lost his grip as the fighting type clenched around him hard, he stood gripping her tail as he poured his load into her.

"Okay. Okay.... You got off. I'm gonna get a little woozy if you keep holding me like this." Bonnie whined.

Jim sat the Machop down on the floor. Bonnie immediately got up before pressing her snout against his crotch. She licked the last drop of semen from his length before stepping back and giving a curt bow. Jim rubbed her head as she pulled off his cock, she gagged a bit.

"This has been the weirdest experience I've had in a while. Jim was it?" Bonnie asked while wiping her snout with her arm.

"Yeah and this time I didn't have to go to Jasmine for healing." Jim chuckled giving the smaller pokemon a pat on the back.

Bonnie nodded before giving a bow, "May I go clean myself and rest in the pools again? I should get cleaned up again."

The pair turned their gaze toward to Nala. The Emboar nodded while still rubbing her butt again. "Your service has been greatly appreciated. May my protection continue to benefit you." The words were long practiced as both of them smiled.

"I'm going to meet up with the Exploration Team. Did I help your curiosity any?" Jim wiped the slime from his hand on his thigh before getting putting his clothes on.

"A bit. My butt hurts a lot but I'll get over it. I'll need to spend some time studying Bonnie for that but you are free to go do your thing. I'll lead you to the door so a pokemon doesn't just snatch you up." Nala explained waiting for Jim to finish getting dressed.

~

Jim managed to make his way back into town before pushing his way inside of the Exploration Society's headquarters, where Gnaw chatted with an older looking Ampharos while other pokemon in the room poured over maps. A Dedenne crossed the main room in the span of a split second before the pokemon was sitting on his shoulder. He turned to face the small mouse-like pokemon and she put a paw to Jim's face. 

"Question one : You are walking into a cave, you notice that the walls are smooth and that the water is purified. What lives in the cave?" 

Jim thought about the questions, "Gotta be a fire type, some of the bigger ones usually clear out cave sections." Jim reached a hand out to hold let the antenna pokémon crawl into his palm.

She stepped to his hand while nodding, "That is a good answer answer but I don't think that you covered all the potential basis."

"Aww, come off of it. We already know that he has a good knowledge of pokemon. If the blue lizard gave him any more praise it might start getting a little weird." The Buizel, Sun, smirked from around the way.

"We have a responsibility to make sure that he won't get killed and make us all look bad." The Dedenne snorted, her high pitch voice seemed to barely reach above a whisper.

"I vouch for him, he gave me a TM for nothing." Sun grunted

"After talking to this nice Fellow, I can't see why not." The Ampharos said opening a flipper to Gnaw.

"What?! We haven't even tested him! I mean at least let me quiz him or give him a physical test of some sort." The Dedenne squealed in protest stamping her tiny feet on Jim's hands.

"The big guy listens to him and they have been exploring for a while from what he says. I can already smell that he has been using the relief center so there is really no question of him at least being comfortable with our lifestyle. Isabella." Sun rolled his eyes, "I like him."

Gnaw turned turned his attention the protesting Dedenne with a menacing gaze, "What would you have him do to prove himself? I will aid him."

The entire Expedition Society looked to the Dedenne as she sat in Jim's hand. Jim thought to himself before speaking. "I will have Nala traveling with me as one of my own team members. I still wanted to search around the area and find my other friends. I've been told some of my other friends are hiding out in parts of the world so I wanted to search around, I'm pretty good at following a map and I got something that I would like to show you in exchange."

The others perked up as Jim strode toward Gnaw to take his bag from the large blue reptile. The pokemon gather around him expectantly. The human was already a curiosity but none of them really thought much of him as being anything other than a strange pokemon. Jim pulled a paper map of Johto and Kanto out. The map had small markers. Jim started to explain about his world and how some of the features and human society worked to the best of his knowledge.

Jim finished as it became dark, he sat down as the pokemon brought him drinks and food. Every member of the group was curious about a world they would never see. Jim couldn't help but be reminded of young pokemon trainers looking forward to the next area they might encounter. Jim looked to the Ampharos who made his own copy of the map as best he could. The group broke up after the copy was made leaving Jim with Gnaw, Isabella and the older Ampharos.

"Your knowledge seems good enough, but the main factor I'm worried about is your ability to survive. But I'll give you a chance. You can become a rookie member of the Expedition Society. I, Maxwell, Welcome Gnaw and Jim, you are now members of the Expedition Society. You each get a badge, you are responsible for protecting the local pokemon of the town and, if needed, you will work with the rescue groups. You should find a few friendly pokemon and make a team with maybe one more considering your, um...." Maxwell blinked the orb on his head in thought as he placed two gold colored badges on Jim's and Gnaw's chest. 

"I get it, I will get maimed in a stand up fight. I know I have Nala and Gnaw but I wouldn't mind rounding out the team with another. I don't think I could afford another." Jim pondered while putting up his supplies, "Any idea of who might be good to ask?"

"Well there is Marco, he is-"

"Nope. Marco already left two nights ago on a rescue." Isabella corrected.

"Daphne might be good if you don't mind the smell, a burly Skuntank that-"

"Um.... She been missing for weeks. We think she might be moving to another village."

"Why don't you come with me?" Jim interrupted.

Isabella snorted, "No offense but I'm more for scouting. I like exploring and I am curious about leaning more about what you kind can do but I wouldn't be able to keep up. We Dedenne are fast as can be but we aren't really the endurance traveling types."

"What if I carry you? If you know know the area, I don't mind have someone that can give me the lay of the land as we travel." Jim reached down to pick up the little pokemon. 

Isabella hopped out of his reach and shook her head, "Sorry but I think it would be best if I ride in the bag on your back, at least that way if something grabs you by the shoulders I'm not crushed into paste."

"So you'll come with me?" Jim said.

"Yeah. At the very least if you are something special then I'll be able to take notes on it. I can't trust the rest of you newbies to remember the important details of exploration! We should leave tonight if you really want to make it where you are going. I'm here for the trip but if I find you too stupid or dangerous to travel with then I'm going to take over. Consider this your training as a future exploration member. Do I make myself clear, Rookie?" Isabella ordered, all five inches and four pounds of her daring him to disagree.

"Yes, Ma'am. I look forward to learning about this world from you." Jim gave a mock salute.

"That goes for you as well Gnaw." Electricity crackled around her body as she spoke, to her surprise the water type didn't even flinch as he snatched her from her standing position and held her in his hand.

"I follow my Master and as long as he follows you I'll follow you." Gnaw glared at the bossy rodent, even as she continue to conduct electricity through his body.

"Alright. I'm getting my stuff. Wait by the door and we will head out as soon as I'm done." Isabella squeaked out before darting into a hole in the wall.

"Well we did it, but didn't Mew say that she was going to move you to a new location?" Gnaw asked tapping the tiny gold badge with wings that was placed on his chest.

"Yeah I'm just waiting till she does something crazy." Jim looked at Gnaw while tapping a finger against his friends shoulder. "You scared?"

"A powerful pokemon is literally playing a game with my trainer and I'm getting a chance to talk to him like people do. I'm excited. It feels like the first day you decided to go to the next town instead of being afraid. It's new and interesting." Gnaw grinned.

"I'm fine with that we should wait outside so that Nala can see us-" Jim reached up to give Gnaw another friendly tap on the shoulder, as Nala stepped into the building. She was wearing her rescue scarf as she greeted the other pokemon. "Well speak of the devil."

Jim took a small bit of satisfaction in the cheerful gait the Emboar had as she caught up on the situation from the other pokemon. Nala turned to him with fire in her eyes. "You must be looking for a work out if you are going to have little Isabelle with us. I've work with her before and she is one of the best, if a little overzealous."

"It's not nice to talk about someone like they aren't here." Isabelle said as she appeared through a small hole in the floor. Her chubby face twitched in the direction of the door. "It's going to storm soon. We should head out now so we make it to the first set of caverns."

The Group barely had time to react as Isabelle crawled up Nala's long arms and leaped from her elbows to Jim's pant leg to climb to his shoulder. The entire movement only took a split second but Jim turned to the door. She leaned to his ear before whispering.

"When it rains, you and Nala should bathe. The smell of your mating will simply make it easier for enemies to find us." Isabelle said, "Time to head out."

'Go to the Nectar Meadow....' The voice echoed in their heads at the same time. The voice was deep and booming unlike the playful tones of Mew.

"Well at least we have a destination. That's quite a bit of a trip... I hope you all like climbing." Isabelle said without a hint of fear in her voice.


	16. Nectar Meadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally off to the first clue of where he is going, Jim encounters dangerous foes, interesting lands and a legend. The other pokemon start to navigate the strange lands!

The Gardevoir sighed irritably as he stepped into a cavern. He could feel the eyes of the pokemon in the cavern before him; their thoughts panicked and fearful as they scurried further into the cave. Walt sighed. He just wanted a place outside of the rain and the pokemon in the cave were so fearful that he could only sense them as they retreated. He sat at the entrance to the cave, the rain plastered his fur to his body and he felt the chill of the howling wind. Walt shook his hips to scatter liquid off of his dress-like form, a small pin prick of attraction flowed through the horn on his chest as a pokemon stared at him from deeper in the cavern. 

Walt couldn't make out the pokemon form but the wave of interest coming from the pokemon only made his own interest pique. "Come on out, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just trying to stay warm."

"You aren't hunting?" A sheepish voice called back. 

"Nope, I'm too wet and cold to feel like trying to hunt for berries." Walt grumbled.

"You don't eat meat?" The little voice wavered before stepping closer to Walt. The pokemon was covered in hard bone with four dark grey legs and a pair of yellow eyes hidden in its shell. Walt recognized the pokemon as a Shelgon.

"I do but it's a little weird trying to fight another for food. Gardevoir have a bit of a hard time really killing things, experiencing something else dying is really uncomfortable." Walt admitted, his chest flared a bright pink. He moved his mind over the Shelgon, Jim wasn't around to stop him so he decided to indulge himself. 

The Shelgon, Happle, was currently driven out of his own section of the cave by a bigger and stronger dragon type. Walt started to dig a little deeper before he felt the Shelgon relax, Walt eyes widened in surprise. "You aren't afraid of me digging deeper?"

The endurance pokemon rattled it's shell, "I can tell you are strong. Even if you weren't in this form I wouldn't worry about something other than a fairy or another dragon attacking me." 

Walt smiled at the confidence of the bulky Shelgon, "Fairies are quite terrifying, I think I would like to take a nap. You wouldn't mind if I shared your territory?"

The Shelgon shuffled nervously, "I don't have any territory anymore... I mean, you are pretty but I couldn't protect you much until I evolve. When I evolve I wouldn't mind having you in my harem."

Walt chuckled before floating on top of the Shelgon, he laid across the pokemon’s armored back. "Carry me there, noble steed." 

"I'm going to get hurt. I think I'll stay here too till the rain stops, then find a new home." Happle walked in circles with Walt still on his back.

"I won't let you get hurt, after all. I'm going to use you to find my lover. So for now you are one my delightful little servants. Aren't you lucky?" Happle grunted but started to head deeper into the cavern.

"I don't exactly feel lucky being treated like I'm a slave. I'm Happle, what is your name?"

"Walt, but you can call me, Lord Walt. Sounds a little noble but considering you don't have television here, or any sort of media, then I'm just going to make myself content until we find my master." Walt said while patting Happle’s shell.

"You know, you might be pretty but you seem a little mean, Miss Walt." Happle said as he turned down the dark corridor.

Walt yawned and tried to adjust himself on the uncomfortably hard pokemon. Poochyena and pancham scampered away at their approach. Walt was finally lead a to a small cavern filled with various bones and half eaten fruit. The smell of musk and... a fertile female. Walt wrinkled his nose at the smell but floated down to the ground in preparation for battle. This new world was devoid of the two things he enjoyed most about his world: Television and Humans.

"Oh you came back? Looking to get your little pet back or are you hoping for the food?" The voice came from an Axew female currently towering over another battered female Axew.

Walt scanned the creature’s mind and felt a push back of an strong psychic presence. The Axew's flesh melded and stretched as it's coloration changed into a almost perfect copy of Walt, the face of which had long slug-like stalks and a smile that would make a Golbat horrified. The Ditto looked over to Walt with drooling smile, it touched over itself with the curiosity of a child with a new toy. 

"You are strong, like really really strong." The ditto held out his hand and started to cause small sparks of electricity. "I want to follow you."

Walt paused, he felt a little off guard from the Ditto, "No."

"Why not? You were going to use him as a mount even though you think he is too weak to be anything more than a guide. I'm at least competent enough to be helpful for you to find this, ‘Jim’ pokemon." The Ditto seemed to struggle trying to recall the limited memories contained in it's transformation.

"Ouch. I'm still here, you know? If you go with him then I can have my cave back?" Happle growled in annoyance.

"This is going to be my base of operations, so we can start here. Who is the big boss around here? I might as well see who the biggest guy is around here and see if I can get them to help me out." Walt smirked feeling the power difference between himself and the Ditto brought him a small comfort.

"The strongest on the mountain?" Happle said as the Axew female drew close to him, she slammed her tusks against him playfully.

The Ditto reached out a hand and pulled her backward with a snap, the sudden psychic pull sent the Axew to the floor with a yelp. "You are a slave and I didn't give you permission to do anything but clean this den." 

Walt narrowed his eyes at the prone Axew. "Slavery is common here?"

The trio looked at him curiously, "If you are weak then you cling to someone stronger. If you are strong then you get the weak to do things for you." The Happle grunted,

Walt paused as the information sank into his mind like a knife. This is what pokemon would be without humans? Walt nodded before waving a hand, he exerted as much pressure on all of the pokemon around him as he could. His red eyes blazed in the dark cave along with the jewel in his body, the only pokemon that seemed capable of keeping his footing was Happle who simply glared at Walt. 

"You are all weak to me but I don't want your females or your food. I just want to find my master or at least have a nice place waiting on him when he finally arrives." Walt tried to sound as imposing as possible but Happle and the Axew only radiated curiosity rather than fear. 

"My name is Eliza, The Axew is Nana and the Shelgon you are riding is Happle. You are Walt, slave to Jim, and you aren't from here. Do I have everything squared away or am I missing something relevant?" The Eliza amused itself by swirling rocks around its long fingers.

"Yes. You are missing the part where I want to use you to find my master. At least offer some resistance or something. I was told that you all were violent and dangerous. You seem a little timid to me.” Walt rolled his eyes, Mew tossed him into the world with only the barest of warnings.

“Fine. Eliza, clean this up. Nana, you help. Happle... take me to the local bosses. Whatever pokemon rules this place."

"Rule? Unless you mean the rescue teams or the bigger pokemon. There really isn't much rulers outside the villages. Slaves and the such are usually just stronger pokemon who are full and don't want to kill or eat the local pokemon." Eliza shrugged. It's strange simplistic facial features blinked. 

"Hmmmm. I need more eyes in the sky. I'll have to see what I can do with the flying pokemon."

~~~

Dust awoke to the smell of cooking meat. Her head hurt like hell but she was alive and out of the pokeball. She kept her eyes closed as her nose absorbed the scents around her. The smell of damp plants, freshly cooked meat, crushed nuts and sweet berries. The strongest smell however was that of Lapis. Dust opened and eye to find the Mienshao cooking a Rattata over a makeshift campfire. Dust shook her head as the final smell reach her nose, her own blood...

"Did I lose a fight?" Dust snickered to herself while brushing her nose against Lapis neck, the pokemon smelled of sweet flowers and shampoo.

"In a way, Miss Dust. I attempted to open your pokeball and you fell off the ledge. While waiting on you to regain consciousness I decided that making a meal to satisfy you would be in my best interest." Lapis said with a nervous flick of her tail. Every muscle in her body was poised to strike.

Dust looked to the large wall of rock near their camp, the edge of the cliff from where she was standing was quite a bit of a drop. She was shocked that she survived the drop, she turned her attention to the Mienshao currently panting with her muscles taught. "You expect me to hurt you?"

"I do."

"I'm not. I only ask that you not toss me over any more cliffs if you can help it." Dust snickered before walking to the cooked Rattata and taking a bite out of it. The fire kissed at her chin and throat but she simply shook the flames out. "This is pretty good, it's like a human made it."

"Thank you, Miss Dust. I know a little about campfire cooking from my time with Team Void." Lapis waited till Dust walked away from her meal before putting out the fire.

"So where are we?" Dust asked while peering through the woods, beedrill buzzed through the trees while deerling pranced along the forest. 

"We are in a place where there are no humans at all. Miss Mew allowed us the chance to enjoy her 'date' with our trainer." Lapis said quickly.

"So everyone else is somewhere in this world?" Dust asked while stalking through the thick woods, her nose kept low as she sniffed their path.

Lapis cheerfully snacked on her share of the Rattata as they wandered further down the mountain side path. "That is what I was told, I don't know what we are supposed to do out here... So I would like to defer to you, Miss Dust."

"I'm just Dust. Don't need to fancy up my name with a title. Where did you find that Rattata?" Dust asked, her eyes spotting many large bug pokemon in the woods around them.

"That one tried to drag you off but if I had to guess they are living in that patch of trees over there." Lapis pointed a claw.

Dust raised her nose and sniffed, "There isn't anything I smell other than Beedrill and some nasty smelling poison types."

Lapis smiled with her teeth showing, "Allow me to show you my skill as a hunter. If you would allow me..."

Dust found herself curious and gave the Mienshao her blessing with a nod. Lapis took off like a rocket, she darted up a tree and sat on a branch. Lapis sat poised-like a predator as she gave out low chittering calls that resembled a hurt pokemon. A set of purple ears appeared in the grass below, then another, and finally a Raticate's head rose over the tall grass. Dust started to move closer but stopped as Lapis made her move.

Lapis dropped out of the tree silently before landing in front of the Raticate, Lapis whipped her arm fur rapidly at the Raticate's eyes. The strikes blinded the creature long enough for her to evade a Rattata behind her. Lapis sighed before grabbing the newcomer by his tail with her teeth and whipping the unfortunate Rattata into the larger pokemon. Lapis stood up, she panted as she took stock of every pokemon around. Five Rattata, one Raticate and a few curious Emolga in the trees. 

"You can run. I only want the Raticate." Lapis said as her paws started to glow.

"Please take me instead, don't take Big Ma." The Rattata squealed spitting out a tooth.

"She is your mother?" Lapis asked pressing the Raticate's muzzle to the dirt with her paw.

"We need her here, please, she is pregnant with my children." 

"Do you know the area?" Lapis asked curiously.

"Yes."

Lapis nodded before breaking the Raticate's leg with a quick kick, "You come with me. The rest of you can care for her but if you follow, I'll come back and let Miss Dust deal with you."

Dust approached the group with a smile, she slowly allowed fire to flow from the side of her muzzle as she spoke. "How delicious. Lapis, if I do have to come back... I think I'm going to have so much fun." Dust stepped pass the group to the Shuckle. The pokemon cowered away from her by putting all it's limbs inside of his body, Dust snorted before licked at the various holes on the pokemon's body. She managed to get a taste of a limb tucked inside. The extremely sour taste made her recoil.

"Ew... Let's go. We still have to find Jim. I don't want them to leave back home without me." Dust grumbled.

Lapis tucked the Rattata under her arm before turning around, "If this little one does his job right then you might see him again." Lapis waved before walking with Dust further down the hillside.

Once the pair reached the wide stretching plains, Dust poked a nose at Lapis tail, "So what are we taking him for? I'm going to guess that you have a plan."

"Mew said this was a new world. It looks the same to me but I think a guide would be nice change of pace." Lapis rubbed the head of the limp Rattata.

"Well at least I know that I won't have babysit you on this trip." Dust said before she playfully nipped at the Rattata's exposed tail. 

"I am well trained after all." Lapis shrugged.

"You should turn around." The Rattata said.

"Why?"

"There is a village further ahead and, while you might be stronger than us there is no way you are strong enough to take on a rescue team." The Rattata chuffed with his cheeks puffed out, he squirmed in Lapis grasp every time he felt the Houndoom's teeth nipping at his tail.

"Sounds like a challenge. Let's go." Dust chuckled to herself as Lapis picked up her pace.

 

~~~

 

"Wow, she is big..." A soft female voice called out.

"Her scales are so sharp, I think she is some kind of dragon. Look at those teeth, they are so clean." Another voice called out while poking at Renee's muzzle

Renee opened an eye to face the two pokemon standing over her, the two pokemon immediately stepped back. Renee regarded the two pokemon before her with curiosity. A Riolu and an Eevee stared back with awe instead of fear. Renee smiled while tucking her talons close, her nostrils flared as she took in their scent, out of all the of the pokemon sent to this world. She was the only one given a mission. 

"Do you know where a pokemon named Palkia is?" Renee asked softly while peering down at the pair.

"Palkia, why do you wanna bug him?"

"Yeah, if you plan on fighting them then you are going to get hurt."

"No, I'm not going to fight them. I..." She rubbed a talon over her face, she decide to keep quiet. "I need to speak to them."

"Oh, okay. Then you are going to want to go down the mountain, across the valley, through the swamp and then you'll be near where I think Palkia might be. Once you get down there, things get weird." The Riolu rubbed his chin while looking at the dragon.

"Thank you, I'll get started on my-"

"Wait!"

Renee only got a single step before the Riolu stepped in front of her with his arms spread. Renee stopped and regarded the Riolu, the small pokemon started to glow in a light blue hue. The pokemon placed his paw up like a Hitmonchan. 

"I would like to fight you. You look strong and I wanna become a Lucario soon." 

Renee nodded, she had met plenty of Lucario's traveling with Jim's and she knew how they worked for evolution. "I'll do it but since you are both are so small. I want both of to fight me at the same time." 

The Eevee perked up and stood by his friend, "I don't think it's fair for me to join but if you want to lose then I'll join."

Renee nodded before opening her talon wide and lowering her head to face the pokemon. The Riolu charged forward to deliver a powerful punch to Renee's stomach but Renee took the blow with a grin as she watched her little opponent wince from her scales. Renee swatted him away with her tail, she allowed her tail to rub up and down his belly. 

Renee barely turned her attention to the Eevee before she felt blinding pain as the pokemon became a brown and white missile that collided with Renee’s head with a painful crack. Renee was sent tumbling across the cavern. Smaller pokemon scattered at her sudden arrival through their homes. The sheer force that the Eevee displayed made Renee question if she was really fighting a normal type. 

"Sure you wanna take on the both of us?" The Riolu shouted as while throwing a jab, his fist connected with Renee's gut.

Renee barely felt the blow from the Riolu, she couldn't say the same for him as she slapped him against the wall with the flat of her talon. The small pokemon crumpled to the ground as she turned her attention to the Eevee. The moment the Riolu stopped moving the Eevee sat down, all sense of aggression melted away as she padded over to her fallen comrade.

"Rik? Wake up! No? You need to stop fighting pokemon you don't know."" The Eevee snorted, "Both of you. You took that hit pretty well though, I'm Tonna."

Renee nodded with a grin good humor, she lowered her talons while regarding the Eevee, "I'm Renee. You aren't as weak as you appear, I thought that maybe he was trying to impress you as his mate or companion." 

The Eevee shook her head, "Rik is mine, I found his egg near his mother's body. I don't know what killed her but she didn't have a wound on her. Just a Lucario clutching an egg in a cave. So I raised him, I have no offspring of my own and his kind would be useful till I figure out what I am becoming. Hope it's something taller, I haven't found a stone so I'm just hoping that I'll change."

Renee nodded, "I see, so you are raising him so that you can evolve by loving him? Going Sylveon, Umbreon, or Espeon?"

Tonna flinched before regarding Renee, "You seem to know a lot. Are you from a village?"

"No. I'm just a traveler looking for Palkia." Renee stepped out of the cave. she wasn't very high up their mountain even from where she was standing she could see that the valley was made from dozens of Onix trails. No matter how strong she was was, the idea of fighting Pokemon on their home territory was dangerous.

"Only a few steps outside of the cave and you look afraid. If that's enough to stop you then you aren't ready for the swamp."

 

~~~

 

Nectar Meadow was one of the most beautiful places Jim had experienced since he traveled to this world. Every direction he turned was filled flowers that bloomed in every color. Pokemon scattered when he walked by. Petals of flowers drifted from the trees, but what made the place so curious to Jim was how nice the place smelled. it was like a million pokemon were scattering sweet scents from every direction. Jim walked with his companions, their eyes all alert and scanning. Jim felt a small bit of guilt wash over him as he realized that his presence set Isabelle and Nala on edge. 

Quickly wiping the smile off his face, Jim stepped a little ahead of the group. The trees gave way to a large patch of bright yellow flowers, Jim slowly shuffled his way through the flowers. He kicked something hidden under the tall flowers, Jim tapped his foot against the object before a twin blurs of brown slapped against his leg with enough force to sweep him off his feet.

Jim tried to roll away from whatever was attacking him, every rotation ended with something slamming near his head with enough force to leave large furrows in the ground. Jim rolled to his feet just narrowly dodging another swing from his attacker. The attacks stopped as suddenly as they come, there was an awkward silence that filled the air.

"If you would have just let me knock you out, I could have gotten a bit of poke and you could have had a free nap!" A shrill voice came from the flowers as a Bunnelby popped her head from the grass. She stood a few inches over a foot with a long scar running over the smooth burned flesh of her right eye. Her good eye narrowed at him.

"You could have killed me!" Jim felt the adrenaline still coursing through his veins. 

"Then you won't need the poke," The Bunnelby giggled before swinging her ears toward Jim like a club. 

The ears were stopped by a large blue hand that gripped the ears tightly, Gnaw held the rabbit-like pokemon aloof. His reptilian eyes glare at her with predatory gleam. The Bunnelby immediately tried to kick her small legs into her captors face. Gnaw just held her further away while looking toward Jim, his red eyes quickly scanned for any injuries on his master. 

"This is why you shouldn't wander off ahead of the group. This little idiot couldn't have killed you but if a Diggersby showed up then we would be mopping your teeth off the floor." Isabelle admonished Jim while climbing up to the top of his head.

"Let me go and I'll show you who is an idiot, If it wasn't for you village types ganging up on me then I would have made my poke and went home." The Bunnelby grinned while turning her head to gaze at Isabelle, "You wanna go you, midget?"

"Master, I'm going to eat her now." Gnaw said but Isabelle shook her head.

"Stop. Don't eat the stupid Bunnelby. We aren't allowed to prey on pokemon long as we have our badges and scarfs." Nala said plucking the Bunnelby from Gnaw's fingers.

Jim shook his head, "Well we need to find out who wanted us to come here. Just let her go if she isn't going to rob me." 

The Bunnelby sneered, "Then let me go. It's not you can do much other than rough me up. I swear that you village types are just a bunch of fuc--" Her words were cut off by a sticky poffin being shoved in her mouth. She glared down at the strange pokemon.

"Let her go, Nala. We should really find a place to camp before it starts raining." Jim commented, his attention the Bunnelby who seemed content to eat the poffin instead of bickering with the others. 

Nala dropped the rabbit into the flowers, the group waited for her to leave. She rolled her eyes while eating the poffin, the group waited for her to depart into the woods. The Bunnelby finished the poffin with a small moan of satisfaction and then quickly scampered back into the flowers where it could still see the group.

"You should carry a weapon." Gnaw remarked, "It's so weird to see pokemon coming after you like this. Usually they wait for a trainer to give them a challenge."

The four of them wandered further from the flower patch and deeper into the forest. Rain drops lazily fell down as they neared the first cave in the woods. Jim found that the pokemon in this world had a fondness for traps. He realized this, much to his displeasure, at the bottom of a hole filled with mud. 

Jim pulled himself out with Gnaw's help before they entered the cave mouth, "Traps... Pokemon set traps now?" 

"Master, You do remember mount moon? Those Clefairy tried to kill us with rock falls." Gnaw remarked as Jim started to undress. 

"True, but I feel like I'm getting the short end of the stick. I mean Chessy is a freaking Chesnaught and can fight her way out of these problems while I'm here having to clean my clothes after a few hours of walking. At least give me a good weapon or something."

Isabelle nodded, "I think that is a great idea, You should get yourself a good, hard, stick and a bit of combat practice."

"I can't exactly fight a pokemon with my bare fist. I nearly got killed by a one-eyed buneary that loves the dirt a little too much." Jim grumbled.

"You could have taken her without our help, I'm not going to let you be a liability. Gnaw, Nala. Get a fire going and have some water boiling by the time I get back. We are going on a little hunting trip." 

"Where are you taking my master?" Gnaw asked while spitting water over the dirty clothes. Washing Jim's clothes on long trips had become something of second nature to the reptilian starter. He sorted the clothing out by dirtiest to cleanest. 

"To get him ready. I don't like dead weight and he is far too dependent on you for protection." Isabelle spoke while shaking mud off of her body, her body sparked for a moment as she dried the mud into hard clumps of dirt.

"Okay I'm game. Just remember I'm not a pokemon; I'm not going to suddenly shoot fire or kick boulders around." Jim admitted sourly, but still reached down to pick Isabelle up. the Dedenne started to pull the dried dirt off of her fur. 

"Yes, yes, you've said it enough times that I'm sure that you believe that. You keep talking that way and you might just start believing it. Now put me on your shoulder and we are going back out into the rain." Isabelle ordered.

Jim looking down at his state of nudity and sighed, "I would really like some underwear but screw it. Let's go, I'm ready to see what lesson you have in mind, Isabelle."

The Dedenne rubbed her muzzle against his cheek, "Keep talking like that and we will make an explorer out of you. Just walk out and head to you left. I'll guide you."

Jim turned around to look at Gnaw with a grin, "I'll be back soon, but in the meantime if you get hungry take what you want out of my bag."

Gnaw nodded, his mouth sending pressurized water further into the cave. He finished rolling up and squeezing out Jim's shirt while putting them near Nala. Jim had already left before he finished cleaning off the mud. Gnaw turned his attention to the Emboar smiling at him from across the cave mouth. He grumbled in her direction while tending to the clothes.

"So you've been his friend for a long time? You seem more like his mother." Nala snickered while digging through the dirt. she was a making a large pit with her enormous claws.

"Funny. He is my master, friend, and the only reason I was born." Gnaw said idly, his red eyes glanced to the side to see Nala grinning at him and moving closer.

"Well?" Nala teased while stamping down on the deep basin that she managed to create. "Tell me something about the other world. What are humans like? Do pokemon act the same? Come on! Don't hold out on me."

Gnaw wrung out a pair of underwear before giving Nala a flat stare, "You -are- a fire type." Gnaw gestured at the wet clothing with a hiss, a small part of him wished Dust was around. 

"Uh... yes?"

"I'll tell you anything you want if you would help me dry his clothes and his backpack. Humans get sick easily when they wear wet stuff, I learned that the hard way." Gnaw said his nostrils flaring as he caught the scent of the various pokemon watching them from deeper in the cave. 

"Sure." Nala said, her gaze drifting to the pokemon squeaking in the distance. Dozens of eyes glimmered back at them nervously. 

~

Jim walked with Isabelle on his shoulder. The lukewarm rain was just enough to annoy him but not enough to have him running for cover. Every so often Isabelle would twitch her whiskers and tell him a different direction to start walking in. Jim finally stopped when Isabelle pinched his cheek, she pointed to a small tuft of cream fur that wiggled just above the tall grass. Jim watched as the brown tail bobbed like a fishing lure, a feline head popped up covered in dirt and grass. A Meowth turned to regard him with a bag of berries in its mouth, the pokemon stood still while chewing on the berries.

"Hello?' The Meowth said while backing up. Her voice was light with hint of playfulness, "Would you like some fruit? You are looking a little thin for a Machoke."

Isabelle pointed a claw in the direction of the Meowth, a sound like a taser buzzing reached everyone ears, the Meowth stiffened and hit the ground immediately. Isabelle leaped from Jim's shoulder and regarded the twitching Meowth. She stepped over to the Meowth's paws and looked at the claws, opened her mouth to check her teeth, as the Meowth weakly raised a paw in defense Isabelle simply touched her whiskers to the Meowth's paw sending another paralyzing current through the felines pokemon's body.

"It's nothing personal but I didn't want you to catch him off guard." Isabelle moved to sit on the quivering meowth face, even if the meow was easily twice her size, there was little treat from the pokemon. "We aren't going to rob you of your fruit and we aren't looking to eat you but I would like you to fight my friend here. You don't have a choice but if you beat him I'll give you something shiny."

Even paralyzed the looked of greed and fury that flashed across the Meowth's face was unmistakable. Jim stepped back, he was naked against a Meowth. Isabelle stepped off of the pokemon’s face as the rain picked up, Jim turned his attention to Isabelle. "Don't you think the deck is a little stacked against me. I'm not sure I can fight a pokemon...."

Isabelle snorted, "Then we will return home. I told you, you follow my orders out here. She seems ready to fight you."

The Meowth stood up and rubbed her cheeks, "You team types like to look down on us.... I don't have a choice, huh?" The Meowth moved like greased lightened before delivering a jumping punch to Jim's temple.

"I don't have a choice?" She screeched at Jim as she delivered another punch while he was still stunned from the first blow, she wrapped her legs around his neck and delivered blow after blow to the strange pokemon's face.

All pretense of civility left Jim as he was currently fighting for his life. He tried to reach for her neck to pull her off but only received a bite in the arm for his trouble. Jim staggered for a bit as a desperate thought reached his mind, he grabbed the Meowth by the legs and fell forward. Jim heard a crunch, a scream, and everything faded out for a bit. Jim hoped that he didn't kill himself but the pain in his head was enough to remind him that he was still alive... not to mention the cold rain still pouring on his back. 

"Get up, Jim." Isabelle said from a small rock. She watched as the human groaned and pushed himself up. 

"She tried to kill me." Jim wheeze as his hand went to his throat, "She almost choked the life out of me."

Isabelle ignored him and looked at the Meowth, her chest was unnaturally flat looking and there was blood around her muzzle. Her breath came in ragged wheezes as Isabelle examined her. She looked far worse than Jim did. Isabelle started to open her mouth as Jim cradled the Meowth in his arms, he stood up with her on shaky legs.

"Don't bother she is pretty much as good as dead, I wanted you to try fighting her not cave in her ribs. I-"

"Shut up and lead me back to the cave. I can save her." Jim wheeze in agony, every breath felt like he was eating glass. 

The pair made their way back to the cave to find Nala and Gnaw sitting back to back, their attention perked up at the sight of a bruised looking Jim and a seriously hurt Meowth in his hands. "Two potions and TM44. Now!" 

Gnaw moved quickly fished out the potions as Jim laid the pokemon near the small fire pit that Nala prepared near the cave entrance. The first bottle had the top unscrewed and the entire contents just dumped on her chest, the other bottle was slowly dripped down into the Meowth mouth as her body convulsed a bit. Her large eyes gazed up at him pleadingly as Gnaw held out the Technical Machine. The silvery disc was placed on the Meowth’s head. Light shimmered from the disc. 

"Move learned : Rest." The device blurted out before powering down to a gentle glow. 

"Rest, use it!" Jim said praying silent that the Meowth wasn't so out of it that it wouldn't think to use the move. The pokemon closed its eyes and slowly drifted off, the sickening crunching as it's ribs knitted themselves together. 

Jim made sure to apply gentle pressure to the pokemon's chest as the ribs knitted together, one of the things that many pokemon trainers learned was how to keep the bones from knitting improperly. The Meowth slept in a trance-like state that accompanied the rest technique. The pokemon's breathing became more steady as time wore on, the rain only got worse as they waited in the cave. Once Jim was sure that the Meowth wouldn't get any worse he propped himself against the wall and sighed.

"Isabelle, I don't know what your idea of training is but can we try something different next time. I almost died to that midget and that midget almost died to a headbutt."

Isabelle turned turned from the fire to face Jim, "You are complete shit in a fight. I'm surprised you kind isn't extinct in your home world." 

Nala chuckled darkly, "It's because they enslaved all of the pokemon to do their bidding. They turned their whole planet into a giant pokemon villages except every pokemon is under every human."

"Interesting... So what wrong is with him? I can't exactly see myself bending to his whim." Isabelle glanced at him with a curious expression, a small sparks from her whiskers caused Nala's fur to stand on end. "What about you, Gnaw? Why do you serve, you could easily kill him and just do you own thing."

Gnaw shrugged, "I could easily to the same to both of you. I know I am stronger than Nala and even though you might hurt me a bit, I can drown or splatter you against the cave wall before you would do anything to even stop me. I am the strongest of his companions but make no mistake, even the weakest companion is still stronger than most of what I've seen out here."

Isabelle shook her head, "You probably could but that doesn't change my question. Why serve?" 

"Because I love him. He is like a father, a brother and a best friend rolled into one ,but if you need to fear humans to respect them then you have you look at it differently. Jim is only one human. Physically he is a like a normal type, not too strong, not too weak. There are far stronger and smarter humans but every human is able to make pokemon stronger. Just a few weeks in their company will make you even stronger." Gnaw stood up and rolled his shoulders, "I think I'll get food and you can decide if you want to keep insulting him."

Gnaw walked deeper into the cave his heavy footsteps vanished as Nala stood up and followed after him, "I think I should go after him, I don't want him to get hurt."

"Leave him alone, Gnaw usually doesn't leave my side unless he is upset or in a rut." Jim answered curtly. His gaze never leaving the prone Meowth.

The Meowth stood up, she held her paw against her chest while looking at the two pokemon and the really strange pokemon that almost killed her. She turned behind, the rain was coming down in sheets and she didn't want anything to do with that. She idly picked her teeth with a claw while weighing her options, she could try to out run them but where would that leave her? They were probably a rescue team which meant they would easily out fight her, she walked over to Jim's backpack. She sniffed the top of it, the smells of various dried meats and fruits that she didn't recognize assaulted her nose. 

"So what are the names of the jerks who tried to kill me for being nice?" The Meowth fiddled with the clasps of the bag as the other pokemon watched her, she managed to pull out a strip of jerky in a sealed bag. 

"You are just going to take my food? No thanks for saving your life?" Jim grumbled as the Meowth fixated him with a withering gaze.

"My food is still out in the storm and I didn't slit your throat when I could have. I think we are even on the 'saved lives', don't you think so?" She plucked a Sitrus Berry before sitting across the fire, she kept all three of the trio in sight.

"I'm Jim, that's Nala and Isabelle. Who are you?" Jim asked moving closer to the fire.

The Meowth moved between Jim's legs and sat down. She placed her paw against his legs and gave a meaningful glance to Isabelle. If she was going to get shocked again she was going to take the machop with her. She felt a hand on her head, the hand moved just beneath her black furred ears and scratched gently.

"I'm F-F-Felia, I was collecting fruit before I was m-m-mugged by you guys." Felia rubbed her head into Jim's hand as his scratching got her riled up. "There was a dangerous pair of pokemon wandering around according to a Murkrow I was n-n-n-nesting with. I wanted to be stocked up so I didn't have to roam the meadows and get ambushed. the Murkrow are usually helpful but they will let you die if they think they can get a bit of meat." 

Jim chuckled, "Who's a good Meowth?" 

"I'm a good Me--" Felia paused and slapped his hand away, "Anyway, since I'm not being saved, getting raped, getting eaten, or being robbed... I assume that you aren't a normal rescue team."

"We are an exploration team, and that guy is a rookie that we are taking along. Apparently he is personal friend of Mew. I'm normally on a rescue team but most of the group is explorers so I guess I'll lump myself with them." Nala explained while brushing more of her flammable hairs into the fire. The increased visibility revealed more of the cavern and the sight of Gnaw approaching. 

Gnaw's claws were covered in blood up to his elbows, the Feraligatr carried a headless equine corpse. Gnaw’s body was covered in jagged electrical burns from his chest down to his thighs, he looked down at the Meowth with a grunt. "You, cut the meat into strips, I'll go get sticks for skewers. I need to wash all this Zebstrika blood off anyway."

Gnaw shot the electric-type Isabelle a meaningful glare before stepping into the storm. Felia looked at the corpse and noticed that it had been neatly gutted. Gnaw vanished just as quietly as he entered as all the other pokemon glanced at each other in silent concern while Jim simply shrugged. Felia got to work. She didn't know why she had to the do this but she wasn't stupid enough to get into it with the reptilian nightmare that just stepped pass them. Jim joined her with a small blade to cut the meat into cubes, Nala used her large claws to dig a bigger pit while Isabelle stared at Jim.

"What?" Jim asked with a smug grin on his face, "I didn't make him mad, I just raised him from a small Totodile into a very dedicated Feraligatr."

"I see. I'm still not afraid of him but even without his vulgar display, I see where you are useful. I don't need to train you anymore. You can just take care of us like you did for the Meowth." Isabelle directed a paw at the Meowth who had a strip of meat hanging from her mouth.

Jim shook his head, "I want more training. I just don't think I'm going to do much good fighting directly. Everything else, I wanna learn."

Isabelle placed her little paws together which made the eight inch tall pokemon look more adorable than serious in Jim's eyes before she sighed, "Alright, starting tomorrow. You will guide us since this is your exploration. I'll only give tips where I think you need it but Nala and Gnaw should be your primary resources." 

"I don't know what kinda pokemon that was but, I know that if you made him into that I want in on it. Gimme! Gimme!" Felia moved closer to Jim and started to rub her head against his side, the raw greed on her face was so typical of the Meowth species that Jim could help but smile. 

"I don't know... I vaguely remember someone saying that we are even. Someone who is currently about to share a meal they didn't catch even after already eating some of my food." Jim teased as they worked on the meat. His attention was diverted as Nala clapped her long claws together in excitement. It wasn't what Jim had in mind but Nala seemed excited. 

"Well, what do you want?" The Meowth asked, her head still rubbing against his body as she stripped the meat.

The Meowth started to glowed pink for a split second before she simply vanished, standing in her place was a pikachu. The muscular and well worn pikachu looked around for a bit before he snorted, his gaze turned to Jim before grinning widely. He moved around Jim for a moment. The small pokemon even spread apart the squatting human's asscheek to check him. the sudden invasion caused Jim to moved away in confusion. The Pikachu held his paws up in apology.

"Sorry, sorry, I was just checking that you hadn't been reamed out. I just lost three poke, I totally thought you would have been reamed already. I'm only here for a moment, I'm the first test of your trail. Don't ask why but I'll wait till Gnaw gets back. Or was his name Fang?" The pikachu said before noticing the headless Zebstrika, "I swear..."

Jim gazed at the Pikachu, "Does Mew seriously expect me to beat you?"

"You know who I am?" The Pikachu scratched it's cheek which sparked lightly, "I hoped to surprise you and just take the win."

Nala and Isabelle covered Jim as they stood between him and the new pokemon, "Is he someone from your world?" Nala asked as her collar burst into flames and she placed her open claws in front of her. Isabelle slowly walked to the side of the Pikachu quietly, she growled to keep his attention diverted. 

"Don't attack him, he is beyond your level by so much, I don't think even with Gnaw we could take him. He is a world champion pokemon..." Jim said as sweat trailed down his face. He wasn't safe in a tournament or an official tournament, there was no White Out or Black Out system to send rangers to his aid. This pokemon could kill him and no one would even know what happened to him.

"You know most pokemon can smell fear, you don't want to seem weak here." The Pikachu snickered but it's chattering laughter still held an edge to it. 

The group waited in tense silence as the Pikachu simply walked to toward the edge of the cave mouth. The rain started to dissipate as Gnaw returned. The blood was washed off of his scales as he came back carrying four large sticks, his gaze went down to the Pikachu who came out to greet him.

"You were that Pikachu hanging out with Mew..." Gnaw nodded, "So are you the one we were supposed to meet?"

"Yep. Yep." The electric-type turned to others still staring at him from the cave, "Come on out. Let's get this over with so I can get back to my trainer." 

Jim, Nala, and Isabelle stepped out of the cave. Jim looked noticeably shaken but he walked out and gave Gnaw a sour grin. The Pikachu dropped to all fours and stretched a little bit, his dark eyes quickly assessed the others before he finished his stretch. The pikachu pointed to Jim and winked.

"What?" Jim asked.

"I'm going to attack all of you, I want you to fight as if you wanted to kill me. Since I know your pokemon will hold back from all their tournament training, I'm going to sweeten the pot a bit. Mew gave me permission to make this offer." The Pikachu grinned smugly, "You manage to put me down, Mew promises to make psychics unable to read your mind again."

The fear vanished from Jim's face, "Is that possible?" Jim fear was channeled into pure excitement.

"Sure but if you lose. I'll have my fun with you... Breeder Specialist Jim." There was a bit of sadistic glee to the adorable voice of the Pikachu.

"Over my dead body." Gnaw growled while keeping his body low, the grass was still damp and he would be at a disadvantaged fighting a small pokemon in the open woods. 

"No just your unconscious one. Oh, Jim, you have to fight too. This isn't an official match, so you can go back and get your knife if you want." The pikachu waved a claw over to Nala and Isabelle, "You don't have to join in but if you help and win, Mew promised ten thousand poke for each of you or a request of choice."

Nala snorted a gout of fire, "I rather take the request. Would be nice having a Mew owe me a favor."

"I think I'll settle for the poke, Mew sounds like more trouble in person than they are worth." Isabelle grumbled, "So when do we begin?"

Jim took one of the large sticks from Gnaw, its weight and size made it a good club but it was still a little damp. Jim shrugged and figured it was better than trying to fight him with a mini-lightning rod. Jim took a position between Gnaw and Nala. 

"I'm ready." Jim said, the others visibly tense as the Pikachu nodded.

"Go."

"Nala burn a circle around us to keep him from moving. Gnaw use Brick Break on the ground, he is fast enough that we-" Jim brought the stick up to his face to block the yellow blur rushing at him, the blur slammed into his club before dropping to the ground.

Isabelle was already unconscious and breathing haggardly, the Pikachu was standing were she was and looking up at Jim. Nala swiped a blazing fist close to the Pikachu, but the rodent dodged with ease. She opened her mouth to release fire in a wide arc to ignite the grass and hopefully stop him. It did little to stop him as he pressed a paw on her belly.

"Good try but you aren't used to fighting someone as fast as me. Sleep well." The sound that emanated from the pikachu's made Jim silently question how Nala was still alive from the pillar discharge that set the ground near her ablaze. She fell backward with a tired wheeze of pain, even with her stiffening muscles she tried to take another swipe at him. The mouse pokemon simply shocked her again, she writhed on the ground before remaining still.

Gnaw slammed his fists on the ground with enough force to shake it but all he managed to do was to bring his head closer to the ground near the fast Pikachu. Gnaw didn't even manage to shout in surprise as he was Volt tackled in the face. He grabbed the pokemon before the next current hit him, and watched with morbid glee as Jim cracked the Pikachu across the head with the stick. Gnaw's vision darkened as the Pikachu sent a powerful discharge through his body. 

Jim watched in horror as Gnaw fell to the ground. Jim was alone and the Pikachu was calmly walking across the back of the unconscious Feraligatr. It only took the rodent a moment to pull himself out of Gnaw’s grip. The pokemon stood only a few feet away from Jim. The Pikachu tilted his head and opened his paws wide, in a playful shrug.

"This is was an entirely pitched battle but you managed to give me a damn good headache." The pokemon rubbed his head and drew a paw with a small bit of blood in his palm. "Seriously, I'm impressed. But you did fail. I'd rate your performance... about a C- minus."

Jim clutched the stick in his hands before releasing it, "Let me heal them up then we can talk about what you want. You said you didn't plan to kill us, right Mr. Pikachu?"

"That's right. I think I've decided on a good penalty. Also call me Pika, It's weird to be called the same name as my entire species. I think I'll bump you up to a C grade for not giving some stupid last charge, you'd be surprised at how often I've seen trainers do that in the face of danger." Pika grumbled as he moved swiftly to Jim's legs. He released a small jolt of electricity and sent the trainer falling stiffly backward. 

"I'll heal your friends myself. I think it's good to give human's an objective lesson in survival." Pika chuckled.

Jim could hear motion around him but he was stiff as a board. Every attempt to do more than twitch was agonizing. Jim felt tiny claws dragging him across the ground, he grunted as sharp rocks and twigs poke and prodded at his body. By the time that Jim arrived back in the cave he noticed that the other were resting against the walls. 

"Jim, we lost." Gnaw grumbled. 

"Still not as bad as Whitney. At least your jaw is still working." Jim wheezed out as the Pikachu walked around him. The small pokemon managed to move everyone into the cave.

Pika sat on Jim's chest. He crossed his little arms and looked down at the human. Even though he just finished wiping the floor with Jim the pokemon had an expression that was adorable, Jim could at least understand why people loved the little pokemon so much. The pokemon finally stepped off of Jim and looked up at Gnaw. 

"I know what I want. I figure since Mew and Red are watching us I might as well get a bit of fun out of it." Pika scratched it's cheek idly, "I wanna get the full treatment, show me what's all the big whoop about you specialists."

"Yay..." Nala groaned against the cave wall, "research."

"Gonna be kinda hard, being electrocuted made me kinda stiff." Jim sighed, "Mind getting a paralyze heal for me?"

Pika quickly got out a paralyze heal and gave each of the pokemon a spray except for Isabelle who simply recovered from a high potion. Isabelle seemed wary of the Pikachu who efficiently took out every member of their party without killing a single one of them. Pika simply returned her attention with a playful smile, Isabelle squeaked to herself in quiet contemplation. 

Jim groaned as his muscles relaxed enough for him to move them without pure agony, "So you wanna tell me what this is all about?" Jim asked.

"Later. I want my full course. I've meet other breeder specialist before but I never got to try it out." Pika said scratching it's cheek in thought, "I mean, well, heh."

"Are you embarrassed?" Jim asked while looking at Gnaw who snickered. "I kinda expected to get a chewing out about how I'm 'so weak' or some crap like that. I'm not sure this is better, one of the most decorated trainers in my home town is watching me."

"Eh... I only want to try it because Gold's pokemon talk about it all the time. I mean I love my trainer but everything time I meet up with those other assholes, it's always how pampered they are." The Pikachu grumbled but felt the human hands coming to rest on his shoulders. Jim slowly kneaded his tiny shoulders, he was surprised to see Gnaw offer Pika a bit of meat. 

"So you don't' care what I do to you?" Pika asked as he leaned back to rest is his head against Jim's stomach, the action caused Jim's hair to stand on end almost immediately. 

"I care, I really really care if you try to hurt me. I'd really rather not be hurt or have my friends hurt." Jim changed his hands to rub along the pokemon's long ears, Jim noticed that Pika rubbed his cheeks and sighed. 

"I'm not gonna hurt you more than I already did. Mew's orders by the way, but I wouldn't seeing myself between that butt of yours." Pika said idly, his cheeks sparking even more with his statement

"I didn't take you for gay." Jim said noticing that the Pikachu kept his gaze on the other members who slowly made their way to the skewered meat. Jim idly wondered when Pika put the meat on the skewers. 

"I wouldn't exactly call myself gay. I think it's more, I take what's available. My whole team is male, Red is male. I'm surrounded by so much male that I just feel weird when I'm around a female, I mean there is a Dedenne female right there and I just feel indifferent." Pika shrugged as Isabelle shot him a glare between bites of the Zebstrika meat.

"I met a Luxio that learned he was gay when my finger was deep up his butt." Jim chuckled as his hands teased around Pika's cheeks. "It's a strange thing, everything around has either been dangerous or insane." 

Pika nodded, his paw pushed Jim's hand down to his crotch. The bright red cheeks sparkled as he kept his gaze on the meat in the Emboars hand. The large pokemon was practically radiating lust. The other two seemed ready to fight him or run. Pika sighed. 

"This is so awkward, the mood isn't there." Pika sat up and looked at Jim, "Are you scared of me? Am I doing something? This isn't right... I don't want to cuddle I want some excitement."

Jim glanced at Gnaw, Isabella, and Nala. "I'm going to head out with Pika. I won't go far but I think our shy friend needs some alone time."

Gnaw gave an annoyed hiss, "Do you think it's safe?"

Jim stood up and looked up to Gnaw, his gaze in locked on to the reptiles bright red eyes. Jim placed his hands on both sides of Gnaw head before lowering him to eye level. Gnaw’s eyes flashed with confusion. Jim slapped Gnaw lightly on the muzzle. Gnaw hadn't seen his trainer do that since he was Totodile.

"Gnaw, get the food ready to leave. When I come back I'm probably going to need you to carry me." Jim grinned like a demon, this was an expression that Gnaw was used to seeing during pokemon matches. "I'm going to take my job seriously."

Jim took his pokedex and a pair of electrical gloves, a little gift from his work for Braxton. Jim turned to Pika who was watching him, Jim shrugged and stepped outside of the cave. He opened his pokedex and searched for pikachu, it was a long time since he opened up the specialist application. He flipped through the records, even if he didn't have a live connection he still had information on pokemon he had already seen saved on the device.

"Pikachu: This intelligent Pokémon roasts hard berries with electricity to make them tender enough to eat." The device gave another ping, "Pikachu's display their affection by rubbing cheeks together, this doubles as their erogenous zone. This pokemon is known to form strong bonds with Plusle and Minun. In rare cases breeding pairs of pikachus will share is nest with incompatible pairs of Plusle and Minun. Pikachus are extremely polyamorous."

Jim closed the device while sitting on the ground he place the thick electric gloves on his hand. Pika ears twitched as Jim's hands reached to grab both side of his face, Jim gently applied pressure on the electric sacks he rubbed slow circles. Pika closed his eyes and sighed happily, the powerful pokemon relaxed in his grip. 

"You've never been with anyone sexually have you?" Jim asked increasing his rubbing even as the pokemon sparked lightly in his hand.

"Heh, what gave it away?" Pika said with a with smile on his face.

"You couldn't take your gaze off of the other pokemon. You are so much like Walt. It's nice to see that you aren't just good at everything." Jim commented and gently bit on the Pika's ears. 

"When I'm ready I still want to mount you. I don't get to hang around many humans and I really want to rub in that Typhlosion face that I got to mount a human." Pika mumbled as he leaned into Jim's hand. 

"And here I thought you didn't like me..." Jim commented sourly. The idea of dealing with another electric type made him wary. Jim ran his fingers along Pika's sheath, the cock was thicker than he expected. 

Pika ignored the human, he was already ready hard as a rock. "I really hate how tall you humans are. Find a tree to grab, I'm going to wear you out."

Jim looked at the small red cock, it was pretty thick and about four inches. It looked enormous on Pika's one foot and six inch frame but Jim wasn't feeling too nervous. Walt was a bit better, he was bigger, hell even the Luxio was about the same size. It didn't have any barbs or anything to make him nervous but the cocky expression on Pika's face made him nervous. Jim did as he was told and grabbed a tree like it was a life raft. He tried to steel himself but the idea of a such a small pokemon hurting his butt was silly. Jim's thoughts were interrupted by Pika's sudden dash up his legs and the tight grip the pokemon had on his hips.

"Wouldn't it be better if I laid on my stomach?" Jim asked but his question was interrupted by frantic humping, the rapid poking ended when the shaft managed to land its mark. Jim winced at the feeling of four inches sliding dryly inside of him. "Maybe a little lube." 

"I don't know what that is but it feels pretty warm." Pika commented more to himself than to Jim. He adjusted himself till all four limbs had a good grip. 

Jim felt the smaller pokemon pumping inside of him, the girth was a little painful. Jim found himself gripping the tree tighter as a Pika's quick thrusts became brutally fast. He slid down to his knees still gripping the tree. The strength behind each thrust was enough to send Jim to the ground from the power behind it. The sheer power of the Pikachu made Jim feel like he was dealing with an Electabuzz than a Pikachu. 

"Hey slow down!" Jim grunted, his asshole feeling like it was on fire.

Pika didn't say a word but hips slammed into Jim's puckered hole with more force, he would have his fun with the human. Pika pressed his face against Jim's back, the electric discharge caused the human to drop to his knees his face pressed into the tree but none of that mattered to Pika. The sudden contraction of Jim's puckered hole sent waves of pleasure through the little yellow mouse, Pika's mouth hung open in pleasure as he rubbed his cheeks against Jim's back. The human stiffed and relaxed rhythmically around his shaft with each soft shock. 

"Hey, Pika!" Jim let go of the tree and tried to crawl away from the pokemon still painfully thrusting inside of him. "Gimme a moment."

Pika gave a moan but managed to lower his thrusting from a blurring impact to slow tempo rocking, but he didn't stop. Jim stood up with the Pikachu still clinging to him like a vice, the human was walking back to the cave. Pika immediately stopped the moment they got close to the others, Jim didn't break his stride as he bent at the waist to reach into his bag. Pika could see that the Emboar was grinning at him and Feraligatr was chewing on a bone and glaring at him passively. Just as quickly as they came Jim turned around and walked out, he half walked and half limped back to the same tree. Pika felt the human's now gloved hand on his head as he was pushed off of Jim's back.

"Hey! I wasn't finished. " Pika protested but Jim shook his head. "Come on! I was close." 

Jim rolled his eyes as he thought about how much Pika and Walt would get along. He squeezed the bottle of lube on his gloves. "Maybe if you stopped shocking me and put on some lube we could both have some fun. If I'm going to get reamed then I'm at least going to enjoy it as much as I can." Jim smeared the lube as liberally on the bright pink shaft as possible, Pika thrust in his hands a bit from the sensation. Jim walked back to the tree as Pika followed him like a lost Rockruff. His ass burned with every step but the happy humming of the Pikachu below him made it a little more bearable. 

"Alright let's try this missionary. If you are going to be screwing humans then you should at least be considerate of your partner." Jim laid down on the ground with his back against the same tree. He moved his thighs up and near Pika's body. "Hold my thighs up and move closer." 

Pika gave a suspicious glance to the long human shaft resting between those legs, "Human dicks look weird..." Pika lifted up the human's legs, the position raised Jim's rump just enough so that he could enter without trying to squeeze past the human's butt. Pika slipped inside of Jim much easier, he slammed inside and pushed himself closer as he leaned in. The feeling was far different than the other position, Pika gave longer harder pumps. Gloved hands reached down to stroke at his cheeks driving him wild, Pika squeaked like an excited animal as his little yellow form was a blur of animal passion. The fingers felt great against as his mouth hung open in his effort.

Pika trusts became harder and harder until he felt a wet slap of a human shaft hitting him directly on the forehead. The long shaft pulled away with a line of pre-come still attached to it. Pika look at the human who only shrugged in response. Pika began thrusting again, he ignored the sudden interruption but just as before seven inches of human shaft slapped his forehead. 

"You know that would stop if you just put it in your mouth." Jim grunted, the light electrical sensation was enough to keep him hard and for his inexperience Pika kept a decent tempo. 

"That's not happening." Pika snorted as his cock twitched, even with their difference in size the human was tight. "But could you uh...talk dirty? I seen humans do that before." 

Jim took a moment to deliberately grab his shaft and tilt it forward till it was pressed against the muscular pikachu's muzzle. "Sure I can but this is going to get really distracting, maybe if you could hold it for me." 

Pika let out a muffled groan but didn't open his mouth, his tempo was as frantic as before while his dark eyes glared at Jim. Both of them knew that he could easily force the human to do what he pleased but Pika didn't want to ruin the moment and the human felt nice around his cock.

"I'm really close!" Pika mumbled at the cock that was just resting on his muzzle, a large part want something more from the human but he just slowed his tempo. His cock making slow pumps as he looked at him, the need was in his eyes as he silently willed the human to give him that little push he wanted.

Jim darted his eyes down to the his shaft and back up at Pika meaningfully, as far as he was concerned he earned at least this much for getting reamed for Mew entertainment. "You know what to do, be a good Pikachu and we'll both have fun."

Pika tried to glare but he was having to much fun, as dominant as the human was trying to be. It was still nice to see his cock buried to the hilt inside of a human. Not many trained pokemon got the chance to have this kind of fun. He gave a small smile and opened his muzzle allowing Jim's cock inside. 

"Good boy, you are doing a really good job down there. A little fast but I got used to it. Now show me what you can do. Don't slow up near the end, that last bit is when you can really let loose." Jim purred. Inwardly he tensed knowing he just gave one of the most powerful pokemon in Kanto and Johto permission to ruin him.

Pika’s small paws dug into Jim's thighs, his cheeks erupted with constant sparks of electricity. The burst of speed and power as he slammed into the human almost made him choke on the shaft still in his mouth. The wet slaps of lube was the background to the soft whimpers of human. 

"Wow... I'm..." Jim winced a bit but it was a good pain, every jolt tickled his inside a little more. The faster the pokemon moved the more its small mouth work his shaft. Jim found himself using the cheek rubbing as an excuse to slide Pika's head down his shaft. "This can't be your first time." 

The pokemon simply mumbled something around Jim's cock, the salty taste of human fluids wasn't as bad as he expected. Pika squeaked as he felt himself come, his body tensed immediately as he filled the human with his seed. He felt the human's hands' relax on his cheek and rubbed over the back of his head. 

"How do you feel, Pika?" Jim chuckled, "My ass and my body are tired. Would you mind uh...finishing?" 

The Pikachu pulled his head away from the shaft, "Oh, I was supposed to tell you that you want to head to the Buried Ruins on the Mist Continent. Mew's got someone that she wanted you to meet." 

Jim nodded and was delighted when the pokemon placed his mouth back. Jim closed his eyes and leaned back against the tree. "This is going to sound weird but I'm really flattered to have you sucking me off. I mean you're a legend in Johto, Red's Pikachu is what all the kids used to talk about. I still have friends I grew up with who immediately caught Pikachu's when they started training." 

Jim didn't notice as Pika’s body started glow softly, his mind trying to push down the sheer level of hero worship. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a shrill scream that accompanied a sudden tightness around his cock. He snapped his eyes open, expecting to see the muscular Pikachu, but Jim was greeted with the sight of tan fur.

"Pull it out! Pull it out!" Felia shrieked, she was teleported onto Jim's crotch. The Meowth tried to move forward but the pain wasn't worth the effort. She sat on his cock which was only buried half way into her body but with her small stature was far more than what she could handle. Jim's hand clasped on her hips to prevent any further movement.

"I could pull quickly but that's probably gonna hurt both of us. Why the hell are you there? You vanished at the fireplace." Jim said, the unsettling feeling of the smaller pokemon's pulse around his cock did little to fix his situation.

"Owwww.... Owww.." Felia whined as she dropped the item she was holding. A boulder badge landed in the grass. Felia was writhing in agony. Jim figured that must be Red’s, he didn't have the heart to tell Felia that lost badges cost less than a can of lemonade to replace.

"Felia, use Rest." Jim ordered in the best trainer voice he could manage while half buried in the tightest hole he ever experienced. "Trust me." 

The scratch cat pokemon immediately slumped forward in blissful unconsciousness. She slumbered in the almost meditative state of sleep as her body tilted forward, her feet still touched the ground but she was prevented from falling by the shaft in her previously unsullied hole.

Jim knew that he had a few moments before the pokemon awoke and would be screaming her head off. He had a bit of lube left but he would have to work fast. He grabbed the bottle and lubed all of his shaft that was still exposed. He liberally lathered between her legs but that wasn't going to do much with was already inside of her.

"Sorry about this." Jim grabbed her hips and pulled her down further on his shaft, she barely moved but she still moved. He tried to pull her back up, the risk of injury was lower now that she was resting. He worked the small pokemon up and down the lubed part of his shaft, the tightness and warmth were a combination of wonderful and painful. By the time Jim managed to slide the Meowth off of his shaft she was waking up.

There was a sudden contraction of her sphincter as she woke up. The minuscule amount of muscle movement was enough to push the poor trainer over the edge. Felia woke up to the discomfort of her asshole stretching around Jim's crown with a warm load inside of her. She hissed in agony and simply laid in the dirt.

"Ow..." She whined. "I just wanted the shiny thing."

"If it makes you feel any better, my butt is also pretty worn. It still tingles from all the shocks I've taken today." Jim picked Felia up by her scruff. He even spread her legs apart to see how bad it looked. Jim was silently glad Felia probably couldn't see what he was seeing.

"You suck. I just met you and look what happened. Are you cursed?" Felia sniffled in his grip.

Jim was naked in the woods, he smelled like Pikachu's testicles, lube and a Meowth's former anal virginity. The only answer he could think of was : "Yes. Very cursed. Let's get some food before they eat it all."


End file.
